Flawless
by Angel of Agony
Summary: Complete! He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her? Complete!
1. Excuse Me?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title-** Flawless

**Summary-** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's home. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre-** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Excuse me?**

He sighed out of frustration.

This was just a bunch of bullshit!

He sat lazily on his seat as he waited for his name to be called. He yawned loudly, ignoring the glares people sent him. He didn't care what other people think about him. What matters is what he thinks about himself, right?

I mean, it's you who has to feel comfortable about yourself, regardless about what others think. To put it short: The hell with the world!

So why was he here. . . .again?

His name was called by a monotone, tired voice out loud, from the door that leads to his annoying location.

He sighed in somewhat relief because he was starting to get annoyed with the stares people were sending him. And it also means the sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can leave.

But the real question is. . . .where is he to go?

But that's another story.

Causally getting up from his seat and taking his time walking to the door, he enters the hallway.

"Right this way, please," said the same voice, and he realized it was the nurse who was talking to him. He followed her to one of the rooms.

"Please wait here," she simply said as she exited the room, closing the door.

He eyed the room, it was a lot nicer than other ones he has been to. This one seemed more . . . cozy?

It was like the ones you see on televison. Clean and relaxing, two -what seems very comfy- sofas, a huge window where you can see the streets, and a desk on the right side of the room.

'Nice desk. . . . chair seems comfy,' he thought. 'Does it spin fast?'

A small smirk appeared on his lips. When he was about to take a step, the door opened.

He frowned but it was quickly replaced by one of his 'I don't care' expressions. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Before him was a middle-aged woman with short, slightly curly hair combed neatly and a black suit which was simple, yet, professional. Her face was heart-shaped, her eyebrows were neat and clean, her brown eyes were surrounded by very light wrinkled, bringing her down to her small, slightly flat nose, and to her thin lips.

She didn't seem any different from the others but she was smiling and that little thing kinda freaked him out.

"Hello, please have a seat over there on one of the sofas," she said professionally and politely, her index finger pointing to where the sofas were.

He nodded and did what he was told.

'Yup, they are comfortable,' he thought as he sat down.

The woman sat on the other sofa which was across from him and crossed her legs. She was reading through papers that held his information.

He sat, patiently, waiting for her to speak and tell him what he has already heard from many other professionals such as herself.

"Well, first of all, I would like to introduce myself," she said setting the papers down on her lap, smiling once again. "I am Dr. Higurashi."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Well there's no point in saying my name since you obviously know it," he said in his usual tone.

Dr. Higurashi smile faltered just a little but regained it with a soft chuckle.

"I must say that I do, Inuyasha," she said in a casual tone which seems sort of warming in a way.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but just sat on the sofa.

Dr. Higurashi sighed. "Do you know why you're here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kinda obvious, wouldn't you say? But I'm fine. I just don't get why people don't listen to me."

Dr. Higurashi raised a brow. "After what happened, you think you are just '_fine_?'"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," he said casually. "People tend to have different reactions, I just happen to be the calm one."

"A sense of humor, I see," she said as she looked through the papers once again. "Not quite the same reaction I get from every foster child I meet."

Inuyasha remained calm in his position.

Dr. Higurashi looked up once again. "I see this is not your first visit to a psychologist, am I right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't see why I have to keep on coming," he muttered.

Dr. Higurashi nodded, looking back at the papers. "Probably because every home you have been in you were either abused, gotten into fights, or they just couldn't handle you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Happens all the time to people like me."

Dr. Higurashi shook her head. "And yet, you have never talked to any professional properly."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. "There's nothing to say," he said, annoyed. "Maybe if you guys pay more close attention the people you sent us to and stop making excuses on blaming foster children then I wouldn't be here. But like I said I am fine."

"Is this why you don't talk to any psychologist, because you believe you are fine?" she asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It is not that I believe I am fine, it's because I know I am fine!"

Dr. Higurashi nodded. " I was warned about your temper, Inuyasha."

"See I don't get it. I'm always sent to stupid psychologists when I know I am perfectly fine and healthy. I'm not crazy. However, there are other foster kids who do need this but you guys just love to waste your fucking time on nothing when there is someone with something wrong who needs your professional help!" Inuyasha snapped.

Dr. Higurashi nodded, once again. "I see. Do you know anyone who has a problem, Inuyasha?" she asked seriously.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Too many to count. But then again, it's their fault for not opening their fucking mouth because they don't wanna talk."

"Sounds like someone I know. But then again you are fine."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Yes, I am."

Dr. Higurashi smiled softly. "You _do_ know why you're here, right? This isn't like any ordinary place you've been to."

Inuyasha looked around the office. "The place is a lot nicer and I bet it cost a lot more but the people working in here are not very different," he snorted.

Dr. Higurashi eyed him with mischief. "I see. And you say you're fine."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "For the last time already, I AM fine! Why don't you pick on someone else other than me?"

"Because not a lot of foster kids say nothing when they were just held at gun point, Inuyasha," Dr. Higurashi retorted.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms. His lips then turned into a smirk.

"So because I was held at gun point they send me to some _fancy_ psychologist's place. This is a bunch of bull shit," he spat. "Why can't they send someone else with a real problem here?!"

"Because it seems that you _do_ have a problem and you just keep it all inside," she said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is the same crap over and over."

Dr. Higurashi pulled out a pen from one of her pockets and started writing in the papers on her lap. "I came to a decision," she said firmly. "You're going to a new foster home."

"No shit," Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically.

Dr. Higurashi smiled at him. "And that would be my home."

"WHAT?"

Dr. Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Inuyasha glared at her in disbelieve. "You can't be my foster parent. You're my psychologist!"

Dr. Higurashi stood up and walked to the desk and went through the drawers looking for God knows what. "I am also a foster mother for foster kids and like I said this is not like any ordinary place you have been to."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "You got to be kidding me," he mumbled.

* * *

"Your house is a shrine?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve as he got out of the car. 

Dr. Higurashi nodded. "Yup. My father, who lived with us, was a priest and gave me the shrine when he passed away."

Inuyasha nodded as he carried - what he had left - a bag of his belongings. Dr. Higurashi and he started walking up the many stairs to the house.

"Don't you get tired walking all the way up here?" he asked.

Dr. Higurashi shook her head. "I learned to get used to it."

"You have kids?" he asked again. She did say earlier that her father with 'us.'

She nodded. "Yes, they should be home by now from school. I have a son who is twelve and a daughter who is seventeen. That your age, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. He paused for a moment. "What about my schooling?"

Dr. Higurashi looked at him with a smile. "That's taken care of. You're starting school tomorrow."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face. "Tomorrow?"

Dr. Higurashi let out a light laugh. "Yes, you are. I don't want any excuses."

They reached the house and entered. Inuyasha took in everything he saw. The house was once again. . . . cozy. This seemed like the ideal house everyone would like to have.

'Strange place for a shrine,' he told himself.

"Mom? You home?" a young, male voice was heard.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Dr. Higurashi said. Inuyasha followed her.

They were greeted by a boy who sat at the kitchen table watching television and eating an apple.

The boy raised a brow. "Who's that?"

Dr. Higurashi pointed with her thumb. "This is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just raised a brow as he stared at the kid in front of him. Somewhat tall, short, black, messy hair, and brown eyes.

"Another one?" he said, bluntly.

Dr. Higurashi glared at him. "Be nice," she warned. "And show him to his room."

The boy sighed and stood up from the chair. His mother went walked toward the sink. "The dishes are clean," she stated.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Kagome did them already and everything else."

Dr. Higurashi nodded somewhat satisfied. "Homework?"

"Done."

Dr. Higurashi nodded, again. "I'm going to make dinner now. And tell your sister to come and help me. Where is she anyway?"

The boy eyed the foster kid in front of him. "Upstairs. I'll tell her to come down."

"Thank you."

The boy sighed. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. It's next to mine and across from Kagome's."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed the boy upstairs. He kind of likes the kid since he has some spunk in him.

"The name's Souta by the way," he called out.

"And I'm guessing Kagome is the sister," Inuyasha said.

Souta nodded.

"Here's your room," Souta said as he pointed to the door. "It's plain so you can customize it any way you like it."

Inuyasha nodded.

"The door to your left is my room and across from you is Kagome's room," he said pointing to the doors.

Before Inuyasha could say something Souta's door from his room opened. What Inuyasha saw left him in awe.

There stood what seemed one of the most beautiful girls he has laid eyes on. His eyes traveled her every detail. Her mid-back length, raven hair, her supple body, her beautiful, clear, clean, porcelain skin, and not only did she have the perfect curves but her face was beautiful as well. Her brows were neat and clean and perfect angle and shape. She had these beautiful blue eyes that stand out. Her nose was small and cute. Her cheeks held a natural rosy touch. Lastly, her plump, petal soft lips were rosy as well.

'She could pass as a model,' Inuyasha thought. 'Even in those clothes.'

Kagome was wearing baggy jeans and a simple white top. And she was barefoot.

"Souta, I fixed your computer," she said in a soft voice that Inuyasha felt shivers down his spine.

"Sweet!" the boy smirked. "Oh! This is Inuyasha. A newbie. And mom wants you to help her with dinner."

Kagome nodded but her eyes were studying the other older boy in front of her. She walked out of the room and her brother walked in, closing the door. Now she stood outside, staring at the boy.

She noticed how he held exotic features. He looked like he had every thing a girl could ask for in a guy: toned, tan skinned, handsome. But that wasn't what caught her attention. He had amber eyes and silver hair, probably longer than her hair. He could pass for an albino but he isn't. He also had these cat-like dog ears on the top of his head.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "Don't flatter yourself," she said in her soft voice.

"Then what's with all the staring?" Inuyasha asked, not liking her tone of voice.

Kagome tilted her head. "You're a half demon."

Inuyasha scowled. "And?" he growled.

Kagome stood quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "Just stating the obvious," she said walking slowly pass him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. She's walking with such grace, like a ballerina or maybe he's just losing his mind.

He ran his hand through his face and sigh. "I'm losing my mind," he mumbled.

"Is that why you're here?" he heard. He looked up and saw Kagome on top of the stair case.

He frowned. "Mind your own business. I don't got any problems."

Kagome raised an elegant eyebrow. "Then maybe that's your problem," she said as she walked down the stairs.

Confused, Inuyasha scratched his head and sighed once more as he walked to his new room in his new home.

He was for certain that there will not be any abuse here.

Or starvation.

Or people saying they can't handle him.

Or worse.

But . . .

'I hate that wench already,' he thought as he laid down in his new bed. 'I knew something was gonna go wrong.'

* * *

**Hey there! I'm back with a new story! And I am very sorry for not starting this story earlier. Like I said in the previous story I was having problems in the love area but I'm feeling so much better. Thank God!**

**So please stay tuned for the next chapter because I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	2. Something New

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Something New**

RING! RING! RING!

Inuyasha groaned as he heard the alarm clock. Reaching out, he silenced it and sat up rather slowly. He rubbed his head and yawned. He looked at the time.

7:00 a.m.

Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his bag and pulled out some clothes to get ready for school.

'I only have enough clothes to last me a week,' he thought as he finally decided what to wear. 'But then again Dr. Higurashi did say she was going to take me to buy new clothes.'

Then the door opened.

He turned to find an already Kagome by the door.

Kagome felt her eyes scan him but met his eyes in a quick pace.

"I see you managed to wake up early," she said in her soft voice.

Inuyasha looked at her annoyed. "Ever heard of knocking, wench?"

For a moment, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw some fiery anger in her eyes but they looked calm.

"Just making sure you're not holding me behind because we're leaving in an hour," Kagome said and walked out, closing the door.

Inuyasha snorted, "Bitch."

Grabbing his clothes, he opened the door to head toward the bathroom, but he was stopped by a certain pre-teenager.

"'Sup Scooby," Souta muttered as he left his room.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Scooby?"

Souta grinned sheepishly. "It fits you perfectly."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're one weird kid," he said.

Souta frowned slightly. "I'm not weird. I'm unique."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at nights, kid," Inuyasha smirked. Then he noticed the boy in front of him was ready, too. "Does being ready to go to school this early run in the family?"

Souta rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. "I see my sister went to your room," he said.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Dude, no offense but your sis gets on my nerves. Seriously, last night at dinner, it looked like she ate like she was royal or something."

Souta chuckled. "She's like that but you'll get used to it," then he paused and eyed Inuyasha. "Funny, how you were paying attention to her last night. You don't have a crush on her, do you?" he asked, interested.

Inuyasha looked at him like he grew a second head. "As if ! Did you not hear me when I said she gets on my nerves? You know, I barely came here so obviously I'm gonna be looking at you guys," he argued.

Souta laughed lightly. "Chill man. I was just joking," then he paused again, "But then again, a lot of guys like my sister."

"So?" Inuyasha said.

Souta shook his head and grinned. "Just saying, but the day my sis falls for someone is the day she admits she's not perfect."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Never mind, dude, just get ready. It's not wise to make Kagome be behind her schedule. She is very scheduled just so you know," he said, passing by the hanyou.

Inuyasha was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard Souta speak again.

"Were you wearing those boxers when my sister went into your room?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, why?"

Souta grinned and shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just say my sis gets a little shy around half naked guys," he chuckled as he walked downstairs.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'Kagome didn't look shy, but then again I don't think that girl shows any other emotion besides her straight face,' he told himself.

As he closed the door, he realized something.

'But I know she was checking me out,' he thought as he smirked.

"Where is he?" Kagome said in a quiet, angry voice.

She was by the door waiting for Inuyasha to come down from upstairs. Then out of nowhere Souta came into view. He eyed his sister and grinned.

"Try not to have a fit," he said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "He's late," she stated.

Souta snorted. "Yeah, like two minutes." He shook his head. "Just chill. School doesn't start until nine."

Kagome sighed. "He is ruining my schedule."

"Aw, and that's my problem because?"

Kagome and Souta turned and saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs.

Kagome raised a brow as she checked out his clothing. He was wearing jeans that weren't too lose like other guys wear now a days and he was wearing a shirt that seemed like it was a dress shirt but it really wasn't, but it looked nice. It was dark blue with aqua and light blue stripes going down. She also noticed he was wearing black sneakers and a hip hop hat.

It was simple, yet . . . sexy?

Kagome shook her head and glared at him. "Come on before you waste any more of my time," she said as she walked out of the house.

"What's up her ass?" Inuyasha said, looking at Souta.

Souta just smiled. "I think she likes you," he said as he, too, walked out of the house with the hanyou.

* * *

"So who's the newbie, Kags?" said a young woman. 

Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to finish her writing assignment. "He's a nobody, Sango," she said.

Sango's eyes widen. "It's a guy?" she asked excitingly. "Where is he?" She looked around.

Kagome sighed, looking up and pointed. "See the guy with Miroku?" she asked, lazily.

Sango looked at the pointed direction and her eyes widen. "Him? The hot guy from Trig is the new newbie?"

Kagome looked at her best friend like she grew another head. "Hot guy?"

Sango rolled her eyes and nudged Kagome with her elbow. "So you mean to tell me that the hot guy from our last three classes is the newbie your mom has taken in?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Aren't you going out with Miroku?"

Sango waved her hand. "I'm allowed to look, but not touch."

"But Miroku is not allowed to look or touch?"

Sango smiled at Kagome. "Exactly," she said looking back at the 'newbie.' "Besides what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

Kagome shook her head. Her gaze looked up and saw Inuyasha, who seems to be having a really good conversation with Miroku. This morning when they came to school Miroku was the first one she saw and quickly introduce them and left them. As always, she did a wonderful job.

Kagome didn't know how long she was staring at the hanyou but her heart jumped when she saw him turn his gaze toward hers. Then he did one thing that Kagome hated.

He winked at her.

Kagome looked away disgusted, shaking her head and continued her work. "Pig," she mumbled.

Sango, who was witnessing everything, chuckled. "Girl, let me tell you, you are so lucky to have a fine piece of ass like him at your house."

Kagome continued to give her friend a strange look. "He's not all that, Sango."

Now it was Sango's turn to look at her like she was crazy. "Are you for real?" she asked in disbelieve. "Are you blind to see that he is hot?"

Kagome sighed. "But he's an idiot."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "But you admit that he's hot," she said.

Kagome sat there silent for a moment and sighed. "Fine, he's good-looking but he's totally an idiot."

Sango looked back at Inuyasha. "I don't know. You should never judge a book by its cover, Kagome."

"I agree but like I said he's not all that."

Sango kept eyeing him. "Someone like him probably sleeps naked in bed," she said with a shiver.

"He sleeps with his boxer shorts," Kagome said and paused for a moment before looking at her friend slowly.

Sango looked at her wide eyed. "And how do you know this?" she asked with a playful grin.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn. "I . . . um . . . walked into his room in the morning and saw him wearing boxers," she responded.

Sango nudged Kagome again. "Are you sure you're not into him?"

Kagome sighed. "No, Sango I'm not. And he's not my type," she said getting back to her work.

Sango nodded her head. "You know we've been best friends since junior high?" she asked.

Kagome raised a brow. "Yeah, and?"

Sango shrugged. "I just don't remember a time you have ever liked a guy. You gone out on dates and stuff but you have never given a guy a real chance because you said they aren't your type."

"Where are you getting at, Sango?" Kagome asked, already finished with her work.

Sango shrugged once again. "I'm just saying maybe get to know the guy before judging him."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What's there to know?"

Sango looked back at Inuyasha and her eyes widen. "He took off his hat!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yay for him," she said dryly.

Sango looked back at Kagome. "He has dog ears," she said.

"He's a half demon," Kagome said plainly.

Sango looked back. "That's cool. That makes him unique."

Kagome let out a soft chuckle, causing Sango to look back at her. "What's so funny, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, trust me when I say that he's not all that. Come on, it's me. Since when have I ever been wrong?"

Sango was quiet for a moment. "Uh . . ."

"Exactly," Kagome said with a grin. "I'm never wrong because I'm always right. He's a hanyou, he has terrible table manners, and he's cocky. I highly doubt he takes anything seriously."

Sango sighed. "Whatever. I guess your right. He does seem like a playboy in a way."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

* * *

So far school is . . .interesting.

Inuyasha thought some of the teachers so far are crack heads with no life what so ever and that everyone is so cliche around here.

'Yup, this is your typical high school life,' he thought. 'But at least Miroku isn't so predictable.'

Ah, yes, Miroku. He's what you call your typical flirt but the one thing that separates him from other flirts or playboy was his cursed hand that has the tendency to grope women.

"So how's school with you so far?" Miroku asked.

Since it's division time for everyone so they have an hour of free time, then fourth period will start. Right now they are sitting in the lunch room.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's alright."

"Been to a lot of other schools, huh?" Miroku asked again, he kind of seemed interested.

Inuyasha sighed. "Too many."

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

"So what's your deal?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"You know, your problem?" he asked again.

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't have a problem," he growled.

Miroku lifted his hands in the air in surrender. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything it's just that every kid that was with Higurashi always had a problem. Maybe your one of those that no one pays attention."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes with interest. "How many foster kids did Higurashi have?"

"She only had two. They were adopted after Higurashi found them a home with a good family. She's really good, though, I have to admit. I've never seen someone with that much dedication with her work before," Miroku responded.

Inuyasha nodded. "Uh . . . yeah. . . .I know for a fact I'm not going to get adopted."

Miroku furrowed his brows. "How would you know?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well for one, I am seventeen and pretty soon I'll be eighteen next year so I'm almost done with all this foster crap and because not a lot of foster hanyous are lucky to get adopted."

Miroku nodded in understanding and chose not to get into the subject any further. So he decided to change the subject.

"So how's living with the Higurashi'?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So far it's alright. Noone beat the crap out of me or tried to stab me yet."

Miroku's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha waved his hand. "It's nothing but that's what usually happens to some of us."

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha yawned. "Dr. Higurashi isn't there much since that's what Souta told me. Souta is a pretty cool kid, kinda weird but I like him."

Miroku eyed him. "And Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what is the deal with that girl? We were arguing on our way to school because I was only two minutes behind her precious schedule."

Miroku chuckled. "Get used to it, man. She's like that."

Inuyasha looked at him. "That's what her brother said. It's like she's a freaking robot. Everything she did was like she was being care ful or something."

"That's because she's your typical perfect person," Miroku said. "She's flawless."

"Flawless? No one ca be flawless," Inuyasha said.

Miroku shrugged. "I've known Kagome since Junior High and let me tell you, I have never seen someone so perfect like her. She was always the smart one, the best athlete, the best looks, the best everything. She's really popular. Teachers adore her. Girls envy her. Guys want her."

Inuyasha snorted. "How can someone want her?"

"Like I said, she's flawless. She's the perfect girl. Everyone thinks her mother must have brain wash her but then Souta would be like her but he isn't."

Inuyasha eyed Miroku. "Do you want her?"

Miroku smile and shook his head. "Surprisingly, I don't. I have my own girl. Kagome's just the perfect best friend."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "The pervert has a girlfriend? That's kind of hard to believe."

Miroku chuckled and nodded his head to where his girlfriend was sitting at. "She's also Kagome's best friend. Her name is Sango."

Inuyasha looked at the direction and saw a girl talking to Kagome. He quickly guessed that was Sango. But then he saw Kagome staring at him.

'Interesting,' he thought.

He gave her a quick wink and noticed how she looked away with disgust.

Inuyasha chuckled and looked back at Miroku.

Miroku grinned. "It seems that my friend doesn't like you very much."

"No shit," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Miroku laughed. "But she'll get used to you. Hell it'll be a miracle if she falls for you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't think that would ever happen. She's a pain in the ass," he said as he took off his hat.

"Dude! You have dog ears!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pervert next to him.

* * *

After school was over Inuyasha and Kagome walked home. 

"Where's your book bag?" Kagome asked in a demanding voice.

Inuyasha looked at her with a raise brow. "At school," he said cooly.

"Why?" Kagome kept asking.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Maybe because I finished all my homework."

"You finished your homework?" Kagome said disbelieve.

Inuyasha nodded and glared at her. "I'm not stupid if that's what you thought of me."

Kagome tilted her head. "You are if you are not going to study for the test we have on Friday in History."

Inuyasha looked at his claws like he was expecting for dirt. "That's in two days, I have plenty of time to study. Besides I know about the Civil War already so it's no biggy," he said nonchalantly.

"From what I saw in your file, you skipped school a lot," she stated. "So how is it that you _supposedly_ know this material?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What are you a spy or somethin'? What were you doing looking into my file?" he demanded.

Kagome looked at her with bored eyes. "Just making sure you're not some psycho living in my house planing to kill me."

"So you _do _have a sense of humor," Inuyasha said incredibly. "Here I was thinking you were like a robot or somethin'. And I am not some kind of psycho. Just a misunderstood teenager like everyone else."

"Like everyone else?" Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. You're little Miss Perfect. You have no flaws. That's a bunch of bull," Inuyasha said.

It was clear he was teasing her.

"So what if I am perfect?" Kagome retorted.

"Then you're predictable," Inuyasha said simply.

"Predictable?" Kagome looked at him confused.

"Yeah, for instance, you're going to study for the History test. That's typical coming from a smart girl," Inuyasha smirked. "It's predictable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just loosen up. Get a boyfriend or something."

"I don't need a boyfriend and I don't need to loosen up. I'm fine the way I am," Kagome said as they reach the stairs of the shrine.

"Whatever you say, wench."

Kagome bit her lip. "Refrain from calling me wench, Inuyasha."

"Or what?" he challenged her.

Kagome just looked at him and kept walking.

"I didn't think so, _wench,_" he smirked.

What he didn't know was that Kagome had a smirk of her own . . .

* * *

**New Chappie! Hope you guys liked it! But believe me when I say it will get better.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	3. A Little Fun

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Little Fun**

"KAGOME!"

Downstairs, sipping on her coffee, Kagome smiled lightly.

Souta looked at his sister, suspiciously. "What you do?"

Kagome looked at her brother with that same smile and shrugged. "Just tell him I'll be waiting outside for him," she said as she placed her cup in the sink and exit the kitchen.

Souta shook his head and continued eating his cereal.

"Where is that Lady Devil?" Inuyasha growled as he came into the kitchen with a scowl.

Souta tilted his head. "Lady Devil? That's a new one. Kinda weak if you ask me," he commented, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I didn't ask you! Now where is that She-Devil?" he growled.

Souta grinned lightly. "She-Devil? Dude, you're turning soft on me with the insults," he muttered. He turned to face the hanyou. "She outside waiting for you," he said.

Inuyasha nodded and left the kitchen.

Souta stood there with a smile on his face and saw his mother coming in the kitchen.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asked, going to the counter and saw her coffee ready as always; thanks to Kagome.

Souta looked at his mother. "I like him," he said, leaving the kitchen.

Dr. Higurashi sipped her coffee and pulled away with a scrunched face. "She forgot to put the sugar," she mumbled. "Kagome never forgets that."

* * *

"YOU ARE AN EVIL WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled out with an accusing finger, pointing at her. 

Kagome gave him a bored smile. "I don't see why you have to make such fuss. I did warn you," she said like it was no big deal.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Over a stupid insult!" he whined.

Kagome nodded. "I warned you, but did you listen,? No," she shook her head.

"But that didn't mean you had to do something like _that_!" he argued.

"Should of thought of that before calling me a wench," she said as they reached the school.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

The two teenagers turned when they heard their name being called and found Sango and Miroku coming toward them.

"Hey guys," the couple greeted.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted.

"'Sup," Inuyasha greeted.

Sango smiled at her best friend's discomfort toward the hanyou greeting in such a way.

"So what's new with you two?" Miroku asked.

"Save me from this crazy chick, man!" Inuyasha begged as he ran behind Miroku, pointing at Kagome.

Sango chuckled at the humor and looked at her best friend.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Kagome pouted. "I didn't do anything wrong. I did warn him."

Miroku furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "Warn him about what?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku turned to look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey! Don't be looking at me like that," he pointed at Kagome. "She's evil! She switched my toothpaste with meat paste!"

At that Miroku started laughing his head off and Sango smacked him on the head.

"What?" Miroku asked innocently, rubbing his head. "It's funny."

Sango glared at him and looked at Kagome, who looked away innocently. "Kagome, did you do that?"

Kagome looked at her with the same boring eyes and nodded. "To teach him a lesson. Besides he already has a foul mouth." Then she smirked. "For a hanyou, I thought you would have been able to smell the meat but then again you are a dog demon so you must have thought of it as a treat."

Inuyasha glared at her. "It was nasty! I had to brush my teeth twenty times to get that taste out of my mouth!"

Miroku looked back and forth as they argued. Then he looked at Kagome. "So why did you do that?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I told him to refrain from calling me a wench, so I punished him."

Miroku started laughing again. "Dude, that's so sweet!"

Sango couldn't help but chuckle a little, too.

Inuyasha glared at them. "It's not funny!"

Miroku nodded his head as he calmed down from the laughter. "It is, man," he said. Once he cooled down he took a deep breath and sighed. "That was a good laugh."

Sango shook her head. "Let's go to class," she said as she and Kagome started walking.

Miroku and Inuyasha followed behind. Inuyasha kept glaring at Kagome's back.

"So what are you going to do?" Miroku muttered to him.

With his demon ears, Inuyasha heard him and looked at him with a smirk.

"Revenge."

* * *

Once school was over and everyone went home, Inuyasha had to admit that Kagome could pass as a house wife. When they came home she quickly went to her room and came back down stairs to the kitchen, took out some cleaning materials and started cleaning the house. Then she made dinner which was pretty good by the way and later on she helped her brother with homework. Now she's upstairs in her room doing her homework. 

Yup, the girl is the ideal daughter that a lot of parents wish they had.

"Hey, Scooby!" Souta called out, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch.

Inuyasha looked down from the couch and glared.

"Oh shit! You did look!" Souta said incredibly. "And I thought you were smarter than that." He shook his head sadly and gave his attention back to the televison.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth, Kagome came into the living room.

"That's because he's an idiot," Kagome said, "Like Scooby."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Hey!"

Kagome looked at him with her usual boring eyes. "Did you finish your homework?"

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. "What are you? My mother?" he said.

Kagome rolled his eyes. "I'm making sure."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, before nodding. "Yeah . . ."

"No, you didn't. You're gonna copy from Miroku tomorrow, remember?" Souta said to him with a grin.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "Snitch."

Souta frowned. "Bitch." Then he paused "Funny, how that fits you," he laughed.

Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Inuyasha snarled at her.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "The fact that you just got burned by a little kid," she retorted.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Smartass."

Kagome gave him a light smile. "It only seems that I'm a smartass because I'm surrounded by dumbasses," she said as she went back upstairs.

Souta just bursted out laughing.

Inuyasha wacked him on the head. "It's not funny," he grumbled.

Souta kept laughing and nodded his head. "It is! Not only did you get burned by a little kid but you got burn by a GIRL, man. That must suck being you right now!" he continued to laugh.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard the water from upstairs being turned on. Then a smirk grew on his lips.

Souta stopped laughing when he saw that smirk on the hanyou's face. Realization hit him. "What did you do?" he asked, immediately.

Inuyasha looked at Souta with a lazy smile. "What are you talking about?"

Souta narrowed his eyes. "I know that look," he said, pointing at Inuyasha and pointed at himself. "I invented that look."

"INUYASHA!"

Souta's eyes widen. "Oh my fucking God," he said slowly. "Tell me you didn't-"

"INUYASHA!"

The two boys turned to find Kagome in the living room, with a blue robe on and water leaking from her wet body and hair which had something in it. She was glaring at the hanyou.

Souta's face scrunched in disgust.

"My God! How can someone coming from a place to get clean comes back smelling like shi-"

"Souta! Shut it!" Kagome snapped. Her eyes kept at the hanyou. "How dare you!"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. "You switched my shampoo with meat!"

Inuyasha smirked. "So?"

Kagome let out a loud shriek which disturbed Inuyasha's ears. She stomped back upstairs.

Souta just froze with wide eyes, staring at Inuyasha. "Dude . . ."

Inuyasha smiled at him. "She started it," he said casually and gave the television his full attention.

Souta just kept staring at him and moved closer to him by getting up and sitting next to him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Souta with confusion. "What?"

And then out of nowhere, scaring the hanyou, Souta hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! Get off me!" Inuyasha said, pushing Souta off and he landed on the floor. He glared at the kid. "The hell with wrong with you?"

Souta flashed him a wide grin. "You're like my fucking hero! No one, I mean , no one has ever had the balls to pull something like that on my sis!" he said with admiration.

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy, then he shrugged it off. Looking at the screen before him, he crossed his arms and acted like nothing happened. "There' s a first for everything," he muttered.

Souta just kept looking at him with a smile. 'You have no idea how right you are,' he thought.

Inuyasha side glanced and frowned. "Why are you still staring at me?" he yelled. "It's freaking me out!"

Souta shook his head and looked at the televison.

'Yup! There's a first for everything.'

* * *

Later that night . . . 

Kagome rubbed her temples as she laid in bed.

'How dare he! Who does he think he is?' she thought with a frown.

At dinner, she tried her best to avoid him but every now and then he teases her.

'He's so immature!' she told herself. Then she rolled her eyes. 'And Sango had the nerve to say he might be a good guy, please!'

But the again . . .

'He is good-looking, though,' she found herself thinking. Then she scowled and shook her head. 'My God! Now I'm thinking like Sango!'

She sighed and started thinking about school, and then that lead to home which lead to her mother.

Her eyes softened. 'She didn't come home for dinner . . .again' she thought, sadly.

Last time Dr. Higurashi had dinner with her family was the day Inuyasha came. Other than that, she comes late from work.

'She's too career obsessed,' Kagome told herself.

Then a certain hanyou came to her mind, again.

'I wonder what kind of parents he had?' she thought. She may have went through his file, but that was only the school file since she has connections. However, she didn't really know anything about the hanyou her mother had taken in.

He seemed pretty mellow and, yet, cocky. She has heard people talking about him: how he's hot, how crazy he has to be if he's living in the Higurashi household, or how tragic he must be. And Kagome's pretty sure he's heard these things due to his super hearing but it didn't look like he cared.

'He seems comfortable with himself,' she told herself. Then she frowned. 'But how dare he!'

It turned out Inuyasha blended meat to make it look like her rose scented shampoo. She didn't know until the foul smell reached her nose and when it did, she was too late since the meat was in her hair already.

Her eyes narrowed and an evil smirk grew on her lips.

'Maybe I should . . .' then she realized what she was doing.

She shook her head and smacked her forehead.

'Jesus, Kagome!' she scowled at herself. 'Stop acting and think like an immature child! You're not like this! You have to be the responsible, well-manner, mature girl. You've worked too hard to throw it away for something as ridiculous as this! Focus!'

She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her.

But one last thought crossed her mind.

Her eyes opened wide.

'I forgot to put sugar in mom's coffee this morning!'

* * *

**So far I hope everyone is enjoying this story. And please stay tuned for the next chapter! I was hoping to make thins story short but since my mind is going crazy with ideas it might be long like Love Isn't Luxury. But who knows! I just want you guys to enjoy! Oh ,and the whole meat paste idea was given to me by one of my cousin's so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	4. Conceited Or Confident?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Conceited Or Confident?**

"They are driving me nuts!" Souta whined.

"It's okay little man. I'm sure girls will notice you when you hit puberty," Miroku said causally as he drank his strawberry milkshake.

BAAM!

"You idiot! He meant Kagome and Inuyasha!" Sango said annoyed.

Souta sighed as he just picked his chocolate sundae. Sango, Miroku, and Souta decided to go to the ice cream parlor and have some peace and quiet since they haven't had any of that for the past three weeks.

Rubbing his head, Miroku asked, "What did they do this time?" Then he kept drinking his milkshake and pulled away when he felt a brain freeze developing.

Sango rolled her eyes. How she got stuck with this guy, who knows?

"They were arguing over the most stupidest thing ever!" Souta threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

"And that was?" Miroku asked.

"Over who was gonna shower first," Souta mumbled out.

Sango furrowed her brows. "Are you serious? And Inuyasha wakes up that early like Kagome?" She knows her friend wakes up early to get things ready and be on time.

"Sounds like Inuyasha did it on purpose," Miroku muttered as he opened the top of his foam cup and stated gulping down the milkshake.

Souta raised a brow at the pervert's behavior in front of him but shrugged it off. He faced Sango. "I think he did," he responded. "I mean, he probably did it to piss off Kagome. And what other way to piss her off is obviously to mess with her schedule."

Sango nodded. "But why would Inuyasha want to do that? Doesn't he know that doing that is going to send him to his grave?"

Souta shrugged. "Probably because he can't stand the way Kagome is," he said.

"NO!"

Souta and Sango jumped and both turned to see Miroku, who had tiny tears in his eyes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Souta scowled.

Miroku pouted as he held his foam cup upside down and wiped a non-existing tear. "My milkshake is gone," he whimpered.

Sango shook her head. Souta rolled his eyes. "Well no shit, Sherlock. Probably cause you chugged that thing up," he said annoyed.

"Miroku, I swear . . ." Sango sighed. "Did you even hear a word we talked about?"

Miroku looked inside the cup like he was waiting for more milkshake to appear. "You mean the part Inuyasha trying to prove to Kagome she's not perfect," he said.

"What?" Souta furrowed his brows. "When the hell did you hear that?"

Miroku sighed sadly as he put his cup on the table. Then he looked at Souta. "Right when you said he hates the way Kagome is."

"But he didn't say Inuyasha wanted to prove to Kagome that she's not perfect," Sango interjects.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend. "But he did," he said. "I mean he should know he shouldn't screw with Kagome's schedule. And then he hates the way Kagome is. He, himself, has told me there is no way someone can be flawless. So if you can infer from that, he plans on proving to Kagome she is not flawless."

"And how did you infer all of that if you were too busy with your milkshake?" Sango raised a brow.

Miroku grinned. "My mind works wonders, my dear."

Souta pretended to throw up by sticking his finger in his mouth.

"And because he told me that himself," Miroku shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Huh?" was Sango and Souta's response.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, he did. He told me he was planning to prove she's not flawless as everyone thinks. So he's pissing her off at every chance he gets."

"When did he tell you this?" Sango demanded.

Miroku thought for a moment before answering. "About three weeks ago," he said with a grin.

They were quiet for a few moments until . . . .

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU IDIOT! YOU JERK!" Souta shouted at the pervert as he leaned over the table and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.

"Souta! Calm down!" Sango said, pulling the violent kid from her boyfriend.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Miroku chanted like a girl.

Souta was pulled off from Miroku. He glared at the older guy infront of him.

Miroku took deep breaths and looked at the kid in front of him.

"You know . . . ice cream has a lot of sugar so I think I'll do you a favor and help you control your hyperness," he said as he grabbed Souta's ice cream and started eating it.

Sango sighed and wacked him on the head.

Miroku pouted. "What was that for?"

Souta frowned. "Why didn't you tell us about this? Do you know how much trouble you could have save us? Me, especially! I live with them!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "That must really suck for you, little man."

Souta let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes he wonders about Miroku's mind . . .

Sango shook her head. "Okay, so Inuyasha wants to prove Kagome is not perfect," she said.

"Good luck for him," Miroku snorted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Souta asked.

"Think about it. How many times have WE tried to make Kagome 'imperfect?' It's impossible. If we can't, what makes you think Inuyasha can?" Miroku asked.

Souta smiled softly. "Because we know Kagome and he doesn't."

* * *

"I'm bored," Inuyasha said bluntly. 

Kagome looked at him with bored eyes. "And that's my problem because . . .?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Man, you're no fun!" he whined. He poked his sandwich. "Lunch is boring. It's unfair that Miroku gets to cut class with Sango. They didn't even bring me along," he pouted.

"Didn't you cut class with him yesterday?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment then he grinned. "Oh, yeah! Good times. Good times."

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued eating her salad.

Inuyasha kept staring at her which annoyed Kagome.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why are you eating a salad? Is it because you think you're fat?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him with a weird expression. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm just saying 'cause you're always eating a salad for lunch."

"It's a healthy lunch," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha grinned and grabbed his sandwich and Kagome's salad and stared walking away.

Kagome frowned. "Hey!" She stood up and followed the hanyou to the garbage cans. "Why did you throw away my lunch? I wasn't finished."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Chillax, will ya? Now come on," he said as he walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall ways.

Kagome frowned as she followed him.

'Why am I following him?' she asked herself.

Then she shook her head, walking quickly to Inuyasha's side. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

Inuyasha bit his tongue, not liking her tone of voice one bit. It's like she acts like a mother or something.

As they kept walking, Kagome was getting a little frustrated since he never answered her question. She was about to ask again but she noticed they were walking to one of the school's exit. Then it hit her.

"We are not cutting class," she said firmly to Inuyasha, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh, but we are my dear." He paused for a moment. "You never cut, have you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, have not," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You need to let lose, you know? Cutting never does anything bad."

Kagome shook her head. "It IS bad. There is no point to it. You might as well not go to school if you cut, instead of wasting other people's time to learn."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "Yeah, we're cutting," he said abruptly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the exit.

Kagome gasped and struggled to get out if his firm grip. "We're going to get into trouble," she warned.

"We're not," Inuyasha assured her. "A nice doze of cutting is good to a healthy mind, especially, if you're a nerd," he teased.

Kagome frowned and finally got out of his rip. "I am not going to cut. I have class to go to," she said.

"But you already know the stuff in class," Inuyasha said. "As far as I know, I think you're a little ahead of the class."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How do you know I'm ahead of the class?"

"Probably because you read ahead of everyone else at home," Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious answer and it was.

"Besides, you need to have some fun and we'll be back in time at home," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was quiet for a while before sighing. "Fine," she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled.

"But we have to be at home in time," Kagome said.

Inuyasha saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." He opened the door and grabbed on to her hand, dragging her with him outside.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they walked for what seemed five minutes.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just walking around and see what catches our attention. Besides, I'm still new, so I don't really know the streets around here," he said.

Kagome raised a brow. "So you mean to tell me that the time you spent with Miroku was not enough to fill you in on what we do for fun?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Sure, I have fun with Miroku but the guy is not single. There's certain places he can't got o because Sango will beat the shit out of out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered.

Inuyasha smirked. "So what do you do for fun here, Kags?"

"Kags?" Kagome seemed surprised.

Inuyasha smiled. "Answer the question."

"I go shopping with Sango, and to the movies with her and Miroku," Kagome said.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought and shrugged. "I don't go out as much as I use to. I have things to do at home, you know?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Talk about a house wife in training," he muttered.

Kagome slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Inuyasha chuckled. He admits Kagome means well when she does all the things at home and school since her mother comes from work late almost every night. However, it gets on his nerves that she has that attitude of someone who thinks she's better than you.

"How about the arcade?" he heard her ask.

His ears twitched. "Arcade?"

Kagome nodded as she pointed ahead of her. "It's about two blocks."

"How come I didn't know there was an arcade here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome chuckled softly. "Because it's one of the places Miroku is not allowed to go to," she said.

"Sango won't let him go to the arcade?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not that. The owner didn't like the fact that Miroku was hitting on his wife and then his daughter."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That perv," he muttered.

When they reached the arcade, Inuyasha scrunched his face.

"_This_ is the arcade?" he asked.

It was a simple building that had no front window and it had a rocket painted on it. Looked pretty cheap if you ask anyone.

Kagome smiled. "This place is usually lonesome," she said softly.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "You make it sound like people die here," he mumbled.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe they have. "You never know but it's pretty fun to hang in there. I haven't been here for a while so I'm curious how much has changed," she said as she walked toward the door, opened it, and walked in. Inuyasha followed.

Now at first Inuyasha thought this place was a dump but he stood there amazed at what he saw. This place was dark like most arcades and there were a variety of games. Color lights like hot pink, baby blue, and lime green were mostly seen around the place. And the fact that a lot of these games were up-to-date and they weren't those old games that bore you. He was also starting to like the fact that not a lot of people were in here because that would test his patience and knowing himself better than anyone else he would fail.

"Woah . . ." was his smart reaction.

Kagome waved a hand infront of his face. "Snap out of it! You look like a dumbass standing there," she teased.

Inuyasha gave her his full attention and he frowned. "Hey! I'm just surprised, okay?" he complained.

"I told you this is a fun place to be. I'm always right," Kagome said with pride.

"I bet you are," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "You're so conceited. But then again the popular girls are always conceited."

Kagome glared at him. "I'm not conceited. I'm confident," she said firmly.

Inuyasha snorted. His eyes roamed around the area and a smirk was formed on his lip.

Kagome turned around to see where he was staring at since he looked so interested. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was a small group of girls around their age.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome when she turned around to face him. "Now will you excuse me, my dear, it seems those girls are in need of company from the opposite sex which would be me," he said in a suave voice that Kagome didn't know he had.

Kagome blinked a couple of times when Inuyasha left her standing. She sighed.

'Figures.'

She turned around and looked what games interested her. And the only one that always did was her favorite: Dance Dance Revolution. **(AN: Don't own!)**

She smiled as she got into place and set up the machine to play.

"Hey there, stranger," she heard.

Kagome sighed. "What happened, Inuyasha? Found out they're lesbians and not interest in you?" She began to dance.

Inuyasha looked at her form moving to the beat before answering. "Not that. I found out they're only ten and there is no way I'm going to date someone that young. Funny how make-up makes you look older," he said.

Kagome kept her eyes on the screen before her. "Yeah, well only if it's used properly," she said.

The two of them kept quiet as Kagome continued to dance until the game was finished.

"You're pretty good," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Thanks," Kagome said in her soft voice.

Then she was surprised when she saw Inuyasha stepping next to her.

"Wanna challenge?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shrugged. "Only if you can keep up."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, sure. Honey, I'm a half demon. I just hope _you _can keep up with me."

"Now look who's the conceited one," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha wagged his finger and shook his head. "Nope. I'm not conceited. I'm confident," he grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just start the game, Inuyasha."

"Right," he said. He set up the game and picked _hardest_ for the dancing level.

Kagome found quite easy to keep up with the steps. This is after all her favorite game ever. She wasn't surprised Inuyasha was able to keep up with her since he is a half demon. It's kind of refreshing for her to have a challenge.

"Damn, you beat me by five points. Not bad, wench," Inuyasha said as they finished one round of DDR.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't call me wench," she growled.

Inuyasha frowned. "Whatever. Another game?"

Kagome nodded.

And they both continued to dance.

* * *

"Wow! I haven't been exhausted like this in a long time," Inuyasha said as he drank another coke from the vending machine. This will be his eight one. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to feel a little sore tomorrow," Kagome sighed.

Then she heard Inuyasha whimper. She looked at the hanyou next to her strangely.

"You okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked around. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked urgently.

Kagome chuckled. "Over there," she pointed to the direction.

"Just a moment," Inuyasha said as he walked to the bathroom rather quickly.

Kagome shook her head at the humor. She grabbed her drink and drank through the straw.

"Kagome?"

She turned and she could have sworn her heart beat skipped a beat.

His short, brown hair combed neatly and his brown eyes sparkling with amusement. He seems like a regular guy but he was good-looking.

"Hojo?"

"It's nice to see you again, Kagome," he said in a smooth voice. "It's been a long time."

Kagome stood up and stuck out her hand.

Hojo smiled, grabbing her hand. "No need to be so formal, Kagome," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome gasped softly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, and slightly squeezing her tightly.

Her arms were around his shoulders loosely. Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes as if she was savoring the moment.

"It's really good to see you again," she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.

She opened her eyes and broke free from the hug slowly.

"It's good to see you again, Hojo," she said softly, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I haven't seen you here in a while," he said casually. "It's been six months."

Kagome bit her lip. "Yeah . . . I've been busy with school and stuff," she said softly.

Hojo smiled. "Well for a bright girl like you I'm sure you take your schooling very seriously. I just wish there were more girls like you, Kagome."

"Thank you, Hojo," Kagome smiled.

"You look beautiful as ever," he complimented.

Kagome could only smile.

"What are you doing here at this time? Isn't there any classes?" Hojo asked.

Kagome felt herself panic for a moment. "I . . . um . . .have a half day today," she said.

"Oh."

"How about you, Hojo?" Kagome asked.

Hojo smiled. "I didn't have class today so I thought drop by here."

"Yo, Kagome! We ready to leave or what?"

Kagome sighed at the bad timing the hanyou decided to come back.

When Inuyasha came to Kagome's side he noticed a guy standing before them.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked rather firmly.

Hojo held his hand up. "No, not at all. I was just catching up with Kagome. I'm her friend Hojo. And you are?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Inuyasha shook his hand. "I'm her friend, Inuyasha. Well . . . more like a house guest."

Hojo nodded understanding. "For how long have you been here?"

"About three weeks," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome, who was looking at her shoes, then he looked at Hojo. "How do you know each other?" he asked curiously.

"We used to go to junior high school together," Hojo answered. "Ever since we went to different high schools we sometimes see each other."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh."

Hojo sighed. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. "Yes?"

Hojo looked like he hesitated for a moment. "Would you like to go to the movies sometime with me?" he asked.

Kagome opened her mouth and nothing came out. She close it and opened it again.

Inuyasha stood in between them and rolled his eyes. He turned to Hojo. "She would love to go to the movies with you," he said.

Hojo looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. "Great!" He smiled. "Saturday at seven sound okay?"

"Saturday at seven sounds perfect," Inuyasha said. "You do know where she lives right?"

Hojo nodded, smiling at Kagome. "Yes, I remember. I used to walk her every day from school to her house in order to make sure she never got hurt by anyone."

"Oh, really? How sweet?" Inuyasha felt like he wanted to gag. He turned to Kagome. "Let's go," he said, grabbing onto Kagome's hand and dragging her out. "Later, Hobo!"

"It's Hojo!"

When they got outside, Kagome glared at Inuyasha before pulling onto one of his dog ears.

"Ow! Let go!" Inuyasha yelped.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome hissed, letting go of his ear.

Rubbing the abused ear, Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"Why did you have to come and ruin the moment?" Kagome whined.

They started walking home.

"Hey, I didn't ruin anything. As far as I know, I saved your ass. You guys act so sappy that it's sick to even watch," Inuyasha said.

"Save me? How can you save me?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes annoyed. "You couldn't even answer the guy when he asked you out!"

Kagome felt her face heat up. "But you didn't have to answer for me! How do you know if I wanted to go out with him?"

"You acted like a little, shy girl! It was obvious you wanted to go out with him!"

Kagome was left quiet.

"So much for being confident," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You're mean," she stuck out her tongue.

"Why don't you act like this more often?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Like what?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Like this. Usually you act like little Ms. Perfect and today you acted like a normal girl."

Kagome thought over what he said and felt her body freeze.

'What the hell was I thinking?' she scolded herself.

"This was a mistake," she said quietly.

Inuyasha looked ta her surprised. "A mistake?"

Kagome shook her head and walked a little faster. Inuyasha walked up to her with ease.

"I don't get it," he said, clearly confused. "You were having fun."

"That's the thing!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was a little taken back at her reaction. "Okay, now you lost me," he said.

Kagome shook her head. "You know what? Forget it! Drop it!" she said and continued walking.

Inuyasha sighed and walked up to her, grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Kagome struggled with his strong grip.

"Let go, Inuyasha," she said calmly.

Inuyasha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look," he said, looking at her straight in the eye. "I don't know what the hell goes on in that head of your's," he poked her head with his index finger, "but you were having fun today. If you were happy in any way then you shouldn't regret your actions, alright?" He let go of her and walked.

Kagome sighed and walked beside him in silence.

"You know? I've been meaning to ask you something," Inuyasha said after their somewhat long silence.

"Yes?" Kagome responded in her soft voice.

'She's back to being her perfect self,' Inuyasha mentally sighed.

"Where's your Dad?" he asked carefully and looked at Kagome for any reaction. "I've been meaning to ask your Mom but I never found the right time. And none of ya'll talk about him."

So far no hurt reaction.

"And this is your way of perfect timing?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I got tired for the right time and thought I might as well ask," he grinned.

Kagome shook her head with a small smile playing on her lips. Then her face turned emotionless. "He's dead," she said.

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "For how long?"

"Six years," she stated.

"Oh."

Kagome raised her eye brow. "Any other questions?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin. "Yeah, one more."

"Shoot."

Inuyasha grinned. "So Hojo used to walk you home, huh?"

Kagome knew her face turned red when she saw Inuyasha laughing. "You dolt!" she yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

"Honey! We're home!" Inuyasha yelled as he came into the house, walking into the living. "'Sup kid," he greeted Souta who was laying on his stomach watching television. 

Souta turned to Inuyasha. "Hey dude," he said quietly. Then he raised a brow when he saw his sister walk in and she looked angry, yet like she was having fun.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"Oops! Catcha later, kid. Your sis is kinda pissed off at me for making fun of the fact that she has a date this Saturday with Hojo," he said with a teasing grin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned red.

She was about to attack him when he quickly move out of the way and she landed on the sofa. He stuck out his tongue.

Kagome glared at him. "Get over here, dog-boy!"

"So Kagome . . . tell me, do you kiss on the first date or do you get straight down to business?" Inuyasha kept teasing.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "You pervert! You're worse than Miroku!" she yelled, getting up from the sofa and ran toward him.

Inuyasha laughed and ran upstairs. Kagome followed behind.

Souta laid there with wide eyes. "Oooooooooookay . . ."

He quickly stood up and ran to the sofa and reached for the phone. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Miroku? . . . Dude, you'll never believe what happen . . . just get Sango to call Kagome tonight and have like a casual girl talk and see if she can get anything from Kagome that happened today . . .Why? Kagome is going out on a date with Hojo . . .What do you mean 'so?' Dude! Inuyasha was making fun of her. How the hell did he meet Hojo when he goes to that school that let the kids out an hour later than us? . . . Exactly. I'll talk to Scooby here tonight and tomorrow we'll ditch again . . . Alright. Laters," he said and hanged up.

Souta shifted his body so he can lay on the sofa more comfortably.

'What the hell happened today?'

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update. My connection to the Internet was cut off for a while and let me tell you . . . it was pure torture not being able to update. Once again I apologize for this late update. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come so stay tuned.**

**Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	5. Movies?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Movies?**

"I love this guy," Sango mumbled.

"Hey! What about me?" Miroku pouted.

Sango smiled at her boyfriend. "But you know I love you," she said cheesily.

"Please don't do that in front of me. I'm just a kid," Souta groaned.

"Are you gonna finish your sundae?" Miroku asked bluntly, pointing at Souta's ice cream.

Souta rolled his eyes and gave Miroku his sundae. He faced Sango, who was eating her fries.

"He's pretty awesome, huh?" Souta said. "Inuyasha, I mean."

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, he is. I mean we tried to get Kagome to cut class since freshmen year and he did it in one day! This guy is really something. I mean Kagome, the Kagome Higurashi has cut class AND with Inuyasha," she said dramatically.

"AND Inuyasha was able to get her a date with Hobo," Miroku said, wiping off the hot fudge from his face.

Souta looked at him strangely. "You finished that quickly?" he said, pointing to the now finished sundae.

Miroku shrugged. "I was hungry," he simply said, reaching for Sango's fries.

Souta shook his head. "Weirdo," he mumbled.

Sango smiled at the humor and passed Miroku her fries so he can finish them. "And it's Hojo, not Hobo."

Miroku nodded. "But Inuyasha kept saying Hobo and it just stuck with me."

"Anyway," Souta interjected. "Kagome did something she would never do." He turned to Miroku. "Inuyasha might be able to make Kagome imperfect then."

Sango furrowed her brows. "It's a little scary, though. I mean, why is he doing this again?" she asked curiously.

"Probably because he likes her," Miroku said like it was nothing.

Souta and Sango turned their heads toward Miroku. "What?" they said in unison.

Miroku sighed and looked at his girlfriend and the pre-teen in front nervously. "Am I going to get my ass kicked?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "It depends," she growled.

Souta just kept a straight face.

Miroku sighed again. "He told me . . ." he said slowly. "He is kinda attracted to her."

Souta looked at Miroku with bored eyes. "Inuyasha likes my sister," he flatly said.

Miroku shrugged. "Something like that," he said.

"And you didn't tell us this because . . . ?" Sango looked at her boyfriend.

"It must have slipped my mind?" Miroku said uncertain.

Souta rubbed his temples. "Doesn't make sense to me. Inuyasha set Kagome up on a date with Hojo so how can he like her?"

"Because he doesn't want to be judge by Kagome," Miroku said. "He knows Kagome doesn't find him 'perfect' because he's a hanyou and your mother has taken him in."

Souta sighed. "My sister is so . . .picky," he frustrated.

"But like you said," Sango said with a soft smile. "He doesn't know Kagome like we do."

* * *

"They left us alone again!" Inuyasha whined. 

"You're so immature," Kagome mumbled as she drank her water.

They were in lunch and again they were alone.

"Girl, please don't get me started!" Inuyasha said in a fake girl accent and he snapped his fingers with attitude.

Kagome slightly giggled but gained some control of herself. "Why do you act this way?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Huh?"

"Why do you act this way?" she asked again.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why do YOU act this way?" he retorted.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek before answering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Psh! Please! Yesterday you acted like a normal girl and today you're back to being a robot."

"I AM a normal girl," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, a normal girl makes a mistake once and a while. You, on the other hand, you're like a freakin' robot that wants everything so damn perfect that it makes you so predictable."

Kagome frowned. "Yesterday was a mistake for going with you."

"But you got a date with Hobo," Inuyasha grinned.

"It's Hojo," Kagome corrected him.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "So what's so special about him?" he asked curiously.

Kagome looked away. "None of your business."

"Come on!" Inuyasha whined. "I wanna know!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a while. "He's just the type of guy I would consider dating," she said quietly.

"You mean the wimpy, nerdy type?" Inuyasha said with a raised brow.

Kagome shook her head. "The intelligent type that has manners and mature and responsible. He takes school very seriously."

"So you mean to tell me you like the guys that are boring?" Inuyasha said.

"He's not boring. He actually likes to have conversations about the events around the world or things about school and work," Kagome said defensive.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "I don't know. To me he's wimpy and so plain."

"And what kind of girls do you like?" she asked.

"I like the feisty ones," Inuyasha said with a grin. "Those are really fun to play with."

"Ugh! You pig!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You have your taste and I have mine," Inuyasha said.

"Guys like you are such playboys," Kagome said.

Inuyasha frowned. "That's what you think," he muttered.

* * *

_Saturday at seven . . ._

DING DONG!

"Kagome! Hobo is here!" Souta yelled from down the stairs.

Inuyasha came out of the kitchen with a gallon of ice cream sherbert and two spoons. He looked down at Souta. "She's not ready, yet?" he asked.

Souta shook his head.

DING DONG!

"I''ll open it," Inuyasha said as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal Hojo.

Inuyasha rased a brow when he noticed Hojo dressed just like a preppy with the sweater over his shoulders.

"Are you auditioning for the show _Save By The Bell _'cause that show is long gone and you're a little late to get the role for Zack," Inuyasha said.

Souta chuckled in the background.

Hojo just stood there quiet. "Is Kagome ready?" he asked politely.

Inuyasha moved aside and extended an arm to let him in.

As Hojo walked in he said, "Wow!"

Curious, Inuyasha turned around and his jaw dropped opened.

Kagome was walking down the stairs and smiled when she saw Hojo.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how adorable she looked in her pale yellow, summer dress and her hair was let loose.

"Hello, Kagome," Hojo said in his polite voice. "Are we all set to go?"

Kagome nodded. "Nice to see you Hojo," she said.

They were both walking toward the door when Kagome saw Inuyasha.

"What's with the gallon?" she asked.

Inuyasha smacked himself mentally and shook his head. "I . . . um . . . I'm going to watch some movies with Souta and snack on this with him," he said slowly.

Kagome raised a brow. "Okay? Don't try to burn the house down," she warned.

"Kagome, are we ready?" she heard Hojo from the door.

Inuyasha didn't like the fact that Hojo sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Better not leave dear Zackie waiting now, would we?" Inuyasha said in a hushed tone.

Kagome smiled softly which surprised Inuyasha. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she walked out.

Inuyasha stood there staring at the spot where Kagome stood.

"Dude, like the ice cream is going to melt if you don't move," Souta's voice broke his trance.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Souta with a smirk. "Ready to watch a scary movie, kid?"

Souta grinned. "The real question is: are you ready to scream like a girl?"

* * *

The movies were alright, Kagome admits. She thought it was cute how Hojo looked hesitant before putting his arm around her shoulders. 

And that was all that he did at the movies.

Now they were at one of the nicest restaurants in town but wasn't one of the expensive ones.

Hojo had to help Kagome order since she couldn't read French. Everyone at the restaurant stared at them with smiling eyes at how cute they looked.

"How do you like you're dinner, Kagome?" Hojo asked as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the handkerchief.

"It's really good. I don't think I've ever had duck before," Kagome responded.

"That's good. Maybe we should try the Italian restaurant tomorrow night, perhaps?" Hojo said slyly.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "Um . . ." she threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat. "Sure."

"Excellent," Hojo said.

Kagome smiled.

"So Kagome," Hojo said. "What with the hanyou living at your house?"

It sounded like he spat the word 'hanyou.'

"My mother is his foster mother. I'm not really sure about his situation," Kagome said.

"I don't like him," Hojo said flatly.

And for some reason that kind of bothered Kagome.

"He is a bit immature but he is nice after a while," Kagome said.

Hojo shook his head. "A guy like him coming from the wrong side of the track seems dangerous and crazy. I just don't like him," he said harshly.

And that, Kagome didn't like.

Not because Hojo is saying all those things. She had said things like that, too.

But . . .

She didn't like the fact that maybe, just maybe, she could have been wrong about Inuyasha, after all.

* * *

"Ah! Don't go there! She's waiting to suck your brains out!" Souta yelled at the screen before him. 

"She got him," Inuyasha simply said as he finished the last bite of ice cream.

"What an idiot," Souta mumbled.

"I agree," Inuyasha mumbled. He looked down at Souta who was laying on the floor. "Wanna watch another movie?"

Souta sat up and raised his arms up to stretch. "Yeah, sure," he yawned.

Inuyasha got up from the sofa and looked through the pile of movies that were laying on the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Souta asked in a shy voice.

Inuyasha focusing on which movie he wanted to see said, "Shoot."

"Do you like my sister?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widen by a fraction and looked at the kid next to him. "Say what?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Do you like my sister?" he asked again and this time annoyed.

"Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

Souta shrugged. "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you made her cut class yesterday and had a great time at the arcade," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How did you find out?"

"Miroku and Sango," Souta grinned.

Then it was like realization hit Inuyasha. "You ditched school, didn't you?" he said accusingly.

"So what? You do too," Souta said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Seriously, kid I have no clue what I'm going to do with you," he muttered.

"So do you?" Souta asked.

"Do I what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Do you like my sis?" Souta asked again.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Souta snapped his fingers.

"What made you think I like your sis, kid?" Inuyasha asked.

'Because Miroku told me,' he wanted to say, but instead he said, "I just thought maybe by some strange reason you might like her."

"Kid, I think your sis is hot but the girl is a little to into herself," Inuyasha said.

Souta shrugged.

Then Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. "Your sis is home," he stated.

Souta grinned. "That's my cue," he said as he stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

Souta rolled his eyes. "What any annoying brother does. I'm going to ruin her date."

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

Souta walked toward the door and grabbed the handle firmly. He put on a smile when he pulled the door opened.

Just as he suspected, they were kissing.

"Isn't it pass your bed time, Hojo," Souta said.

Kagome jumped away from Hojo's grip on her jaw and looked at Souta with wide eyes. Then she glared at him. "Souta," she hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Hojo sighed and semi-glared at Souta and looked at Kagome with a small smile. "Good night, Kagome," he said as he walked away.

"Good night," she said but her hard eyes were on her brother. "You dolt!"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered as he walked back inside.

Kagome followed and was greeted by Inuyasha leaning against the frame of the entrance of the living room with one arm.

"'Sup," he said casually.

"I'm going upstairs," she said, glaring at her brother one last time then she made her way.

"What's up her ass?" Inuyasha said walking back in the living room with Souta.

"She's made I interrupted her make out session," Souta said as he laid back down to the floor.

Inuyasha smirked and sat down on the couch.

Souta yawned and rested his head on his arms. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me, kid," Inuyasha warned.

"I'm not going to," Souta said sleepy.

Right then Inuyasha saw Kagome walk into the room with her dark blue, pajama pants and her white tank top. She sat next to him and it seemed that she brought her own ice cream but only difference was hers was a pint size and it was strawberry.

"So how was the date?' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and ate her ice cream. "Okay," she said.

"Just okay?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

Kagome nodded and continued eating her ice cream. "What movie did you put in?"

"_The Hills Have Eyes 2_," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome nodded again.

"You won't get scared?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him annoyed. "I was the one who bought the movie," she said. "I just never had the time to watch it."

Inuyasha looked a little taken back. "Oh," then he looked at Souta. "I told that kid not to fall asleep."

Kagome smiled. "You guys had fun?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Been watching movies ever since you left," he said.

Kagome nodded.

The movie started and they both were quiet for a while.

Until . . .

"So seriously, how was the date with Hobo?" Inuyasha said abruptly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's Hojo."

"Yeah, whatever. So how was it?" he asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Have the fun of dating someone is talking about it," he said.

Kagome raised a brow. "You talk about your dates?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Guys talk as much as girls do. So spill," he ordered.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal life."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nudge Kagome gently. "Come on. Or are you planning on telling Sango? Come on. I might be able to tell you from a guys point of view if this guy is worthy to date or not."

"Don't you think that's my decision whether or not to date him?" Kagome said.

"Come on!" Inuyasha whined.

"Fine," Kagome sighed. "We went to see the Harry Potter movie-"

"Harry Potter?" Inuyasha asked incredibly. "Are you serious?"

"Hojo wanted to watch it," Kagome said.

"And then?"

Kagome shrugged. "We went to a French restaurant. He ordered me a duck with some kind of sauce. I personally didn't like it as much. Then we went to the park for a while."

"The park?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yeah and then we came home," she said rather quickly.

Inuyasha stared at her for a while.

"So he bites," he said.

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Excuse me?" Her face seemed to redden.

Inuyasha had his eyes on her lips. "He a biter when it come to kissing. And your neautural lip stick you put on faded away and I can see the cut on your lip," he said.

Kagome touched her bottom lip and felt her face heat up.

"Besides why else would he take you to the park? Some guys take their dates there to make out," he stated.

"And the reason you know is probably because you do that?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. That's too cliche. I just kiss when it's the right moment not because I'm looking for a make out session."

Kagome shook her head. "You know what? Let's just forget it. I shouldn't even be talking about my date with you," she said, looking a the televison.

"But there is one thing I do that's kinda cliche but I do it because I mean it," Inuyasha said, still looking at Kagome.

Kagome furrowed her brows and looked back at the hanyou. "Because you mean it?"

"He should have told you how beautiful you look today," he said smoothly. "I would have told you that." He turned back to the television and watched the movie.

He didn't even see the blush that formed on Kagome face when he said that. He didn't even know how fast her heart seemed to beat, either.

And what they both didn't know was that a certain pre-teen was paying close attention to the older teenagers conversation.

Souta opened one eye and smiled.

'And he said he didn't like her.'

* * *

**Yay! New Chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! Please stay tuned for the next one! I'm having crazy ideas for this story! Tell me what you guys think about it so far!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	6. After A While

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha**.

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 6: After A While**

"I told you for the millionth time, woman, that I am FINE!"

Dr. Higurashi sighed and rubbed her temples. She semi-glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what your documents show me do not convince me whatsoever that you are mentally healthy," she said in a tired voice.

"But I know I am! So because what a piece of paper tells you I'm not okay, you won't believe my words? Whatever happened to 'let your voice be heard?'" Inuyasha argued, as he crossed his arms and slouches even more on the chair.

Dr. Higurashi shook her head. "I thought by now you should have been able to at least tell me what you thought about your past events but I guess I was wrong," she said, writing in a notebook.

"I tend to prove a lot of people wrong," Inuyasha said casually.

Dr. Higurashi looked back up from her notebook and raised a brow. "This isn't a joke, Inuyasha. I hope you know that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I do," he said. "But you can't expect to get something out of someone just by reading a few papers and get them to open up to you."

"You have trust issues," Dr. Higurashi stated, writing down on her notebook.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's not trust issues. It's just that I don't think I should tell you my personal stuff because I don't feel comfortable saying them out loud to just anyone."

"But you have to understand that I am not one of your 'boys' or 'peeps'" she said, making air quotations. "You have to tell me how you feel."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Dr. Higurashi. Like I said, you cannot force someone to speak. Now I appreciate you taking me in. I feel like I can do better in this living environment, that much I can say but please do not think that I can tell you about my problems. But then again I don't have any problems beside the common ones every teenager goes through."

Dr. Higurashi sighed. "Inuyasha, it's been two months and this is our third session," she said in a tired tone.

"Dr. Higurashi, I don't have any problems," Inuyasha said and this time in a soft yet powerful voice.

"I guess we can continue this later," she said. "So how things at home with you? Do you feel comfortable?"

Inuyasha stood up from the chair and nodded. "Yeah. Everything is fine," then he paused. "How come you come late?"

Dr. Higurashi smiled softly. "I have a lot of work to do Inuyasha and I take it very seriously."

"So are you really going to that trip for a week?" Inuyasha asked.

Dr. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, I am. One of my patients is going to get married and she invited me. You guys need to stay here because I don't want you to be behind in school."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see ya at home then," he said, leaving the office quiet quickly since he hates being in places like these.

* * *

"Yes, mom. I hope you have a save flight," Kagome said over the phone. "Okay. Bye." And she hung up.

"So we have the house to ourselves for a week, then? Sweet!" Souta grinned, sitting at the kitchen table.

Kagome glared at him and walked out of the room.

Souta sighed and faced Inuyasha who was sitting next to him. "She's mad," he stated.

Inuyasha nodded, looking away from the television across the room. "No shit, kid. Obviously she pissed of. Does your mom ever spend time with you guys?" he asked.

Souta sighed. "I don't even remember the last time we DID spend time together. Mom's been too absorbed in work. She likes getting close to her patients and stuff. Se actually spends time with them than with us!" Souta growled.

Inuyasha's brow met his hairline. "Are you serious?"

Souta nodded. "That's why Kagome is mad right now. Especially when report card pick-up is in two days. Kagome wanted mom to meet her teachers but mom told her she doesn't have the time to chit chat."

"How come you never tell your mom that it bothers you when she works?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta let out a harsh laugh. "We tried but she won't listen. She stopped listening."

"Stopped listening?" Inuyasha was confused.

Souta shook his head and gave him a soft smile. "Never mind, man."

DING DONG!

"Does Kagome have another date?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta shrugged. "Who knows?" He turned to the hanyou. "I personally don't like Hojo."

"Why? He seems like a robot like your sister," Inuyasha said.

Souta made a face of disgust. "I just don't like him. He gives me a bad vibe. He's too snobby."

The two boys watched as Kagome passed by the kitchen and walked toward the door.

"Hey Ho-"

'I'm guessing he just loves sucking on her face, huh?' Inuyasha thought. Kagome has been dating Hojo for a month now and every time he sees the couple, Hojo is always making out with Kagome.

"Hey, sweetie," was heard from Hojo.

"Jesus! This guy makes me sick," Souta groaned.

"Come in," Kagome said.

The couple stepped into the kitchen.

Inuyasha noticed how Hojo stared at him with disgust.

"'Sup," Inuyasha greeted.

"Hello, Souta," Hojo said, turning his head to the young boy.

"I think someone said 'hello' to you and I think you should show them some respect," Souta snapped, getting up and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha stood up, too and excused himself and exit the room.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said with soft eyes.

Hojo waved his hand. "It's okay," he walked closer to Kagome and put his hands on her hips. "I like being alone with you," he whispered, pressing his face to her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"If I were you, I would have kicked his ass," Souta spat, sitting on a small couch.

"It's okay, kid. I'm used to it," Inuyasha said, laying on his bed.

By now, Inuyasha decorated his room and painted it red. It was simple, yet the room was appropriate for someone his age.

"But still. Who does he think he is? He thinks he's some kind of king always getting what he wants," Souta growled.

"Ever since your sister started dating him you've been acting all weird. Why do you hate him?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Souta sighed. "Hojo has always been Kagome's crush. She thinks he's perfect because he takes school seriously and does all these other things that bore the hell out of me. They have gone out to dates when they were younger but they never made it official to be a real couple-"

"Until now," Inuyasha interjected.

Souta nodded. "And in eighth grade they were really close to be a real couple but next thing you know Hojo got himself girlfriend who isn't Kagome. Kagome didn't show it but she was devastated."

"So if he broke her heart, why does she continue to talk to him?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Souta put on a frown. "Because Hojo thinks he's a hot shot since his family is somewhat rich and Kagome always wants the best. It's not that she's a gold digger or anything. But she wants to always be perfect and prove that any man of any status would want her. And because she thinks she's in love with him."

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Man, that's kinda fucked up."

"Tell me about it," Souta said. Then he leaned in, even though Inuyasha is across the room. "Besides the only reason I don't like Hojo is because he's a playboy," he said in a whisper.

"A playboy?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "I highly doubt it."

Souta shook his head and looked at Inuyasha seriously. "Dude, I ain't joking. Ever since he went to that other high school I've been hearing things about him. From what I know he has a girlfriend."

"Who's not your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta nodded. "Yup."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. Once you really think about it, Hojo seemed too perfect and he never seems to take Kagome very seriously either.

"But why is he dating Kagome constantly?" Inuyasha asked again.

Souta rolled his eyes at the obvious. "Like I said Kagome is fucking brainwash. And who the hell would not want to go out with the popular girl from the school who's your rival."

"His school is our rival?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta looked at him strangely. "I would have thought that by now you should have known that," he said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't really care about that but in this case it's sounds kinda interesting. I think I should start paying attention. How'd you know about this?"

"Some guy at school is brother of Hojo's best friend. So he's always talking about how he wishes his brother was more like Hojo. He is a popular guy at his school and he was dating the popular girl there, too. So I got into the conversation, pretending I'm a Hojo's fan like they are and next thing I hear he and his girlfriend are taking some time off to see other people."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because . . . ?" Inuyasha asked.

"'Cause I found out just today that he has a girlfriend," Souta said.

"So let me get this straight. That wimpy guy in the kitchen is the popular guy at his school and he's a little playboy?" Inuyasha verified.

Souta nodded.

"And he and his girlfriend are just taking some time off?" he asked again.

Souta nodded again.

"And he's dating your sister?"

"Yup."

"But he looks so . . . so . . . so. . ." Inuyasha couldn't find the word. "He just doesn't give me that impression."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Souta said. "It was hard to believe at first but yeah, pretty much. He's just really good at acting I guess."

"Does your sis know about this?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta shrugged. "Knowing her, she probably doesn't want to admit that it's true."

Inuyasha sighed. "This is pretty fucked up."

"Yeah, but Kagome should learn how to open her eyes and stop living in her stupid little world," Souta spat.

"Her stupid little world?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

Just then the door from the room opened revealing Kagome.

"Dinner's ready," she said her usual soft tone.

Inuyasha sat up from the bed and stood up. "Cool."

"I'll be right down," Souta said.

Kagome nodded and left the room and left the door opened.

"I'm guessing Hojo is having dinner with us, neh?" Inuyasha said, walking out of the room. Souta followed.

"I guess we'll just have to make him feel welcomed," Souta grinned.

Inuyasha chuckled and smirked. "I guess we do."

* * *

"I did not appreciate you guys being so rude and acting so childish," Kagome hissed, walking up the stairs.

"Oh come on! It was all fun and games. Take a joke," Inuyasha said, following her.

Kagome walked to her door and turned around and glared at Inuyasha. "Spilling soda on him is not funny!"

"It is since he screamed like a girl," Inuyasha chuckled. "I could have sworn you wanted to laugh, too."

Kagome's eyes hardened. "I did not." She turned around and opened her door. She was about to walk in but a hand grabbed her elbow and spun her around. She was about to tell Inuyasha off but she was speechless when she saw how sympathetic his eyes were when he was staring at her.

"Why do you let him walk all over you when you know he doesn't even care about you?" Inuyasha said carefully.

Kagome frowned slightly and tried to pulled back her elbow but he held a firm grip on her. "I don't know what your talking about."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh you do. And I want an answer," he ordered.

"It none of your business, Inuyasha," Kagome said roughly. She pulled her arm away from him harder. "Now let go of me."

"I want to know why?" he growled.

Kagome felt her eyes burn when she met his intense gaze. "Why do you even care?"

"You know he has someone else and your being his little rebound girl! He doesn't care about you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That's not true," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "What's so special about him? He's just some crush from junior high."

Kagome's eyes hardened. "Let go of the arm, Inuyasha and mind your own business," Kagome hissed and finally had her arm free. She quickly walked into her room and locked the door.

Inuyasha sighed.

"She couldn't tell you, huh?"

Inuyasha turned to find Souta coming from downstairs.

"I just don't get it," Inuyasha said.

Souta smiled softly and shrugged. "She's in denial. And she just wants to prove that she is good enough for Hojo."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "I'm going to bed, kid. Night," he said walking to his room.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around. "Yeah?"

Souta grinned and looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Why do you care if my sis is in denial?" he asked in a slight humor.

Inuyasha smirked. "Go to sleep, kid."

"You like her, don't you?" Souta said slyly.

Inuyasha kept his smirk. "And if I do?"

Souta shrugged. "Just wondering," he said in a small voice.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked into his room, closing the door.

Souta just smiled and went to his room.

'I just wish my sister would realize that and come to her senses.'

* * *

**Okay, this was kinda tricky to write. So stay tuned for more. And any suggestion you guys want to give me are always welcomed.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	7. Not One Bit

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Not One Bit**

"Kagome," Sango sighed.

Kagome sat quiet as she ate her salad.

"Kagome. Inuyasha has a point, he's just a crush you had from junior high," Sango said then she took a gulp of her soda.

Kagome glared at Sango. "Hojo is not like that," she said softly.

"Everyone knows he has a girlfriend!" Sango said exasperated.

"And that would be me," Kagome said with pride, holding her head up high.

Sango rubbed her temples. "Are you fucking listening to yourself! Have you forgotten that he just used you when we were younger to get-"

"He didn't do such thing," Kagome interrupted her. "Hojo is a mature, intelligent, and responsible guy. He's perfect."

Sango looked at Kagome in disbelieve. "Are you kidding me? Out of all the guys you could date, you pick him!"

Kagome looked down at her salad. "I can change him, Sango. Really I can," she whispered.

Sango's eyes softened. "You're still not over what he did to you, are you? You really did like him," she said quietly.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I just want him to see that he screwed up and I'm not just some pretty girl."

Sango sighed and rubbed her temples again. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kagome." She looked at her friend eating her salad with soft, worried eyes.

'Because you might get hurt.'

* * *

"When was the last time we cut class, dude?" Miroku asked as he leaned back into his chair. 

Inuyasha sucked on his straw and shrugged. He placed his drink on the table and grabbed his steak burger and took a big bite out of it. After gulping it down, he said, "I think it's been a month."

Miroku nodded. "Probably," he said as he grabbed his own drink and sucked on the straw.

Inuyasha made a decision and it was now or never. "So what's the deal with Hojo?" he asked abruptly.

Miroku set his drink down on the table and placed his elbows on the table, placing his chin on top of his fingers. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha shrugged, casually. "I'm curious because Souta told me some things."

Miroku sighed. "He told you about Hojo's other girlfriend? His REAL girlfriend?"

"Hey! How'd you know?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Dude, I listen to everything. I'm the ears of the school."

"Weirdo," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku chuckled, then he went serious. "He and Kagome went on a few dates back in junior high and she was really into him. What she didn't know was that he liked someone else and used Kagome to get her jealous. It worked and they've been going out since then."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Wait, the girl he taken time off from is actually the same girl he left Kagome for?"

Miroku nodded. "Yup. Why they're taking a break? Noone really knows."

Inuyasha nodded understanding.

"So when are you going to tell Kagome you like her?" Miroku asked out of no where.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped up at Miroku. "Will you stop saying that out loud!" he hissed.

Miroku chuckled. "It seems everyone knows but her. That must suck for you," he teased.

Inuyasha shook his head. "But I think it's better that way because, seriously, do you see me and her as a couple?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Not really. You guys are really different."

"Exactly. I just need to go out with some girl or hang out at a club or something," Inuyasha said.

"You can't hang out at a club," Miroku said.

"Why?"

"Because Dr. Higurashi would not let you," Miroku said to him.

Inuyasha smirked. "But she's not here for a week," he reminded him.

Miroku was quiet for a while and then caught on. "Oh," was his smart answer.

Inuyasha looked around the place. They decided to go to the mall that day. "Maybe I can find some around here," he said, looking at all the girls.

Miroku looked around, too. "Ah," he sighed. "To be single. But I got my honey bun," he smiled dreamily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at his time in his cell that Dr. Higurashi gave him. "Don't you have to walk Sango home today or something? School ends in like . . . fifteen minutes," he reminded Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widen. "Oh yeah!" He stood up and grabbed his tray, throwing it in the garbage. He looked at Inuyasha and waved. "Later, man!" And he left.

Inuyasha smiled and went back to eating his burger. Once he was finished, he picked up his tray and threw it in the garbage.

'Off to see some new people,' he told himself as he roamed around the mall.

It wasn't long until he 'accidentally' bumped into a real pretty girl and helped her pick up her things.

"I'm am so sorry," Inuyasha apologized again.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl said softly. She looked up and it was almost as if she was sucked into a trance.

Inuyasha smiled softly. 'Oh, yeah. I still got it,' he said proudly to himself.

"You have really pretty eyes," the girl said in a dumb way.

"Thanks. You do, too. I don't think I've ever seen such beautiful eyes like yourself," Inuyasha said in a very smooth voice.

The girl blushed and bit back a smile. "Oh, you're too sweet. But I think brown eyes are very common," she chuckled.

Inuyasha chuckled, too. "But they look good on you, though," he said in a shy tone.

They stood there talking to each other for a few minutes about each other. She was telling him how she was trying to get away from her friends from school and have some 'me-time.' He was telling her how he was new and how he was taken in by a foster mother. She grew interested and that made Inuyasha's ego boost. He gave her props; she can hold a good conversation.

Until . . .

"Look I know this might be a bold move but would you like to join me tonight to go dancing at a club? You can pick which ever since I'm still new to town," Inuyasha said in a polite, yet sexy voice.

The girl smiled. "I would love, too. You have a cell?" she said pulling out her own.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled his cell out. They exchanged phone numbers.

"Cool. Well I guess I'll see you later then," Inuyasha said.

The girl nodded. "I'll make sure I'll pick you up at your house," she smiled and walked away.

Inuyasha watched her walk away and turned around to leave the mall.

'That was easy,' he told himself.

* * *

"He has a date?" Kagome asked in disbelieve. 

Souta nodded. "Yup," he said. He looked at his wrist watch. "She should be here any minute." Souta looked up at the staircase and shouted, "Hey! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up when she heard foot steps growing louder as they move. Right there, she felt her breath getting stuck in her throat as she saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs.

His clothing was simple, but the way it looked on him was just . . .wow! Blue jean with black sneakers, a nice white dress shirt with gold stripes, and a black blazer. He was also wearing a black hip hop hat.

'His style isn't like the style boys at school dress like. His is almost . . . dare I say . . . sexy?' Kagome admitted to herself. Just looking at him makes her heart beat a little fast.

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome was staring at him and he smirked.

He stood infront of her. "Honey, I know I look good but please wipe that drool of your mouth. I cleaned these floors so don't dirty them," he said in a sexy tone, Kagome didn't know he had.

Kagome shook her head and frowned. "In your dreams, dog-boy!" she growled.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Souta yelled as he ran to the door.

When he opened it, his eyes grew wide. "No way . . ."

Inuyasha took his eyes off Kagome and looked at his date by the doorway. "Damn, she looks fine," he said in a low tone and walked toward his date.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to what she expected to be a bimbo but who she saw scared the shit out of her.

"Kikyo?"

The beautiful girl who had straight, raven hair to her hip and a beautiful body figure like a model looked at the girl who looks similar to her.

Kikyo smiled. "Hey, kagome! Long time no see!"

Kagome felt the color of her face drain. "Y-you're Inuyasha's date?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and felt his heart tug when he saw her eyes on him. They looked so betrayed and sad.

He looked at Kikyo and then at Kagome. "You guys know each other how . . .?" he asked.

Kagome's face hardened.

Kikyo kept her smile and wrapped her arm around one of Inuyasha's arm. "She did me the favor of going out with my ex-boyfriend, who I think you know since you live with her," she said.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "You mean you're Hojo's girlfriend."

Kikyo frowned. "I'm his ex-girlfriend. He just doesn't want to admit that."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked pissed off. Not at him but at _her_.

"Thanks for taking Hojo off my hands. You see I want to experiment, too. So what better way but take some time off?" Kikyo said.

Souta made gagging noises in the background.

"Can we go now, Inuyasha?" Kikyo pouted.

Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. "Sure."

Kikyo smiled.

As they we're about to leave, Inuyasha turned his head back to see Kagome. And he was right, she looks like she was betrayed and angry.

Kagome let out an inaudible gasp when she saw Inuyasha wink at her and mouthed, 'Don't worry.'

Souta raised an eyebrow when he saw Inuyasha look at him.

'I have an idea,' he mouthed as he left the house.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Hmm . . . I wonder what Inuyasha has planned? Can you guys try to guess what it is? Please stay tuned to find out!**

**Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	8. A Plan

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Plan**

Kagome let the pillow fall on her face as she laid on the bed. She used her two hands to press the pillow on her face and she groaned.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' she thought angrily.

She pulled back the pillow and placed it next to her.

She bit her lip.

'That idiot! He suddenly decides to date someone and of all people he's dating KIKYO!'

KNOCK !

KNOCK!

"What do you want Souta?" Kagome asked out loud.

Souta opened the door and walked inside. He rolled his eyes when he saw his sister on the bed,

"You're such a drama queen,' he muttered.

Kagome frowned ad looked at her brother. "I am not," she retorted.

Souta sighed and sat on the floor, his back leaning against the bed.

"Face it, Kagome," he said, rubbing his eyes. "You are."

"Shut up," she said tiredly.

"Why don't you just stop going out with Hojo and go out with Inuyasha since it bothers you that he's dating Kikyo?" Souta asked quietly. He turned his head around slightly to see his sister's reaction.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not going to stop seeing Hojo," she said firmly.

"And what about Inuyasha?" he asked.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked rudely.

"It bothers you that he's dating someone, isn't it?" Souta asked slyly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He can date whoever the hell he wants," she said annoyed.

"The why are you moping around?" Souta retorted.

Kagome frowned. "I just can't stand seeing her."

Souta rolled his eyes. "My God! Why is it always a competition to you when it comes to her? What if Inuyasha suddenly takes a liking to her? Are you going to try to steal him from Kikyo?"

Kagome just kept quiet.

"You were thinking on that, weren't you?" Souta shook his head. "This is really stupid of you, Kags."

"I am not stupid!" Kagome yelled, looking angrily at her brother.

Souta looked at her with soft eyes. "You're starting to act like that again," he whispered.

Kagome froze and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

Souta grimaced and moved his way to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why him? Hojo, I mean?"

Kagome sighed. "He played with me, Souta. I just need to show him that I am worth it," she whispered.

"Do you love him?" Souta asked. He was hoping she would say no.

"He was my first love," Kagome said softly.

Souta sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

* * *

"Well I'm glad you had fun," Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kikyo fiddled with her keys and looked at Inuyasha shyly. "Thanks for walking me to my door," she said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No prob."

Silence . . .

Kikyo bit her bottom lip and went for it. She leaned up at Inuyasha and pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha was shocked for a second but closed his eyes and returned the chaste kiss that turned into a very hot and heavy kiss.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo panted sightly and looked at Inuyasha. "My parents aren't home," she said softly.

Inuyasha looked at the door and then at Kikyo. He was kind of turned on.

"Maybe later," he said.

Kikyo looked a bit disappointed. "Am I not good enough?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not that. I mean, we just met and maybe we should take it slow," he said.

Kikyo thought for a while and nodded. She smiled. "Okay."

"Um . . . I'm not so sure if I should ask this but . . ." Inuyasha hesitated.

Kikyo raised a brow. "What?"

"You and Kagome . . ." How can he find the right words?

Kikyo looked at him and then it was like he got the hint. "Oh that!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Me and her were never on good terms," she said like it was nothing.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kikyo shrugged. "Probably because Hojo went out with me," she sighed. "I don't blame her. I would hate me, too. However, I did her a favor."

"Did her a favor?" Inuyasha grew confused.

"Hojo is a good boyfriend and all but," Kikyo scrunched her face. "He's fake. He acts all nice and stuff but later on he is nothing what everybody thinks. I don't even think I liked him once I think about it."

"So Hojo is . . ."

"A horny dog," Kikyo said ,rolling her eyes. "We were only together since we're the 'popular couple' but I got fed up. He loves going to parties and stuff and I'm not feeling that anymore. Well . . .at least not with him."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well I guess I might as well leave," he said.

Kikyo nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the dance, again."

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe we could do this some other time."

Kikyo giggled. "Sure!" she squealed.

"I'll call you then," Inuyasha said as he was walking away.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo looking at him innocently. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" she said seductively.

Inuyasha smirked and walked back to her.

Kikyo smiled as she was pulled into another heated kiss. She has to admit, he's a good kisser. She actually had more fun with him than she had with Hojo.

Inuyasha pulled away and let his eyes roam her body lustfully. He leaned to her ear and felt her shiver when his breath hit her skin.

"As tempting as that sounds but like I said not now," he whispered.

Slowly he pulled away and gave Kikyo one last, small kiss and walked away.

Kikyo stood there watching him leave.

'He's good.'

* * *

"He's home," Souta said bluntly.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "Do you have super hearing ears, too?"

Souta sat up from the floor he laid on. They decided to come down to th living room and watch television. He stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Maybe."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Weirdo," she mumbled.

Then the door opened and in came a handsome hanyou into the living room.

Souta looked at Inuyasha with a raised brow. "Dude, you look like shit," he said.

Inuyasha flicked him off.

Souta frowned and shook his head. "That's weak."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome. She was staring at the television.

"You can't ignore me, you know that?" he said, walking to the sofa and sat next to her.

Kagome turned her head to face him. "You have a lot of nerve to bring _her_ here," she spat.

Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't know. I just met her at the mall," he said in a defensive tone.

Kagome snorted. "So did you have fun fucking that whore?" she hissed.

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Woah . . . that was harsh. But . . . no because I didn't go for it."

"Heh, right," Kagome said like she didn't believe him.

"I didn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Besides why the hell am I telling you this when that's my business!"

Kagome was just quiet.

"Why do you hate her?" he asked carefully.

Kagome, again, was quiet.

"She doesn't hate her," Souta interjected.

Inuyasha looked at Souta. "No?"

Souta shook his head. His eyes were kept on Kagome's eyes. They were glaring at him nut he didn't care. "She just doesn't like the fact that Hojo was always comparing her to Kikyo when we were younger. And then he finally went out with Kikyo. That's all," Souta explained.

Inuyasha nodded.

Souta looked at Inuyasha. "But other then that, I want to know what you have planned," he grinned.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, too.

Then Inuyasha remembered.

"Oh yeah! That," he chuckled. Then he looked at Kagome with a serious face.

"How much do you like Hojo?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Excuse me?"

"You like him, right?" he asked again.

Kagome nodded.

"And you want Kikyo away from him, right?" he asked.

Not really knowing where he was going but she nodded.

"Okay," he smiled. "All set then."

"Huh?" Souta was confused.

Kagome just stared at him with an intense look.

Inuyasha kept his smile. "Kikyo totally wants me that for sure. And Kagome wants Hojo. So . . . I decided that I'm going to date Kikyo until Hojo is finally yours," he said like it was the greatest idea ever.

"WHAT?" Souta exclaimed.

"Why?" Kagome asked firmly.

Inuyasha looked back and forth at the two siblings and shrugged. "Why not? You're like head over heels with that guy and you want him to love you. So got for it."

"But why?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha just stared at her.

Souta noticing the hanyou's action, quickly took action. "Kagome, come on! Why even bother asking? Just take his offer. What's there to think about?"

"What does he want in return?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off from Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I just like helping people," he said softly.

Kagome looked at Souta and then at Inuyasha. "Fine."

Inuyasha smiled and Souta sighed.

Kagome stood up. "I'm going to bed." She looked at Inuyasha again. "Thanks." And she walked away.

When she left, Inuyasha sighed.

He looked at Souta who was frowning at him.

"What?" the hanyou asked.

Souta shook his head and stood up as well. "Nothing. Just remember you owe me one."

"Owe you for what?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Souta was walking away and said, "For not telling her why."

Once the boy was gone, Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He leaned on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

'Because I want her to open her eyes.'

* * *

_The next day . . ._

"Morning, my people!" Souta said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen and then he froze at what he saw.

Kagome, sitting, was drinking her coffee, reading a magazine.

Inuyasha was at the stove and he looked like he was cooking. But that wasn't what surprised Souta.

What did was . . .

"Here's your eggs," Inuyasha said as he set a plate for Kagome.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Inuyasha sat down and started reading a newspaper article that was set beside him.

"Oh my god . . ." Souta said in disbelieve. "You guys look like a married couple!"

The two teens looked up and looked at the pre-teen like he grew another head.

"Heck, you guy even act like a married couple. Always, fightin' and yellin' and stuff. Ever thought of getting married?" he teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Eat your breakfast, kid."

Souta quickly sat at his chair. "So since it's Saturday and there's no school . . ."

"What, Souta?" Kagome said, without looking up.

"Let's go somewhere!" he declared.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta looked at him with hyper eyes. "There's this new place that just opened where you can go play laser tag-"

"Cool. I'll go," Inuyasha interrupted him.

Souta smiled. "Cool!"

Kagome stood up, and took her dishes to the sink, placing them there.

"Will you go, Kagome?" Souta asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, watching her move her way out of the kitchen in her graceful way. That still freaks him out.

"I'm going out with Hojo," she said softly, turning to face him.

Souta frowned.

Inuyasha looked at her with a small smile. "Oh," he said. "Well have fun."

Kagome just looked at him before walking away.

"Well that's her lose," Souta said out loud. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "I am so going to beat you!"

Inuyasha then smirked. "Yeah right. I already won this thing," he said, standing up, and throwing his plate in the sink.

Souta did the same thing, too.

"Psh, please. Talk about someone talking a lot of shit 'cause that's all I'm hearing," Souta said, looking at Inuyasha with a determined face.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Maybe 'cause you're full of it," he retorted smartly, pushing Souta slightly.

Souta looked at him. "Oh hell nah! Did you just push me?" he said seriously.

"Calm down, kid," Inuyasha said.

Souta shook his head. "Hell nah! Oh it's on now!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Souta can be funny at times, he realized.

"You don't know me like that!" Souta said toughly. "Shoot! I'm gonna get you so bad when we go over there, man. It ain't gonna be funny!"

"What you gonna do, little man?" Inuyasha asked, acting tough. And playing along.

"Oh! I'm gonna go crazy at you! You should be scared! I shot Tupac!"

Right there Inuyasha bursted out laughing. Then Souta joined him.

"Man, that came out of nowhere," Souta said through all the laughing.

"No kidding," Inuyasha said.

It took a while for them to calm down.

"Okay, let's go get ready," Inuyasha said.

Souta nodded. "Yeah, and let's hurry up 'cause I don't think I wanna see Hojo here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Neither do I."

* * *

**Hello! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned for another one. So now that you guys know what Inuyasha is gonna do tell me what you think. And any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	9. Hairspray

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre - Romance/Humor**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Hairspray**

"Are you on crack?" Sango asked her best friend.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, Sango, I am not," she said annoyed. She hates it when her best friend doesn't let _this_ particular type of topic go.

Sango shook her head, disappointed once again.

Kagome trying to change the subject said, "Hey, look a sale." She pointed to the store they were approaching.

They decided to have a girls' shopping spree.

Sango's eyes looked like they were in a trance when she saw a cute top she just had to have.

Kagome smirked as they walked into the store.

"Kagome, you need to try on this," Sango urged as she grabbed a real nice, blue summer dress out of the clothes rack.

Kagome examined it before nodding. Sango always did have great taste and knew what Kagome liked and what she didn't.

"Okay, I'll try it on," she said, grabbing the dress and going to one of the dressing rooms.

Sango grabbed the top that caught her attention earlier and went off on to finding some other clothes she likes. Her attention was quickly changed to the dressing room door since she saw it open. She walked toward the room and saw Kagome walk out with the dress on.

"How does it look?" Kagome asked, walking to the mirrors, examining herself.

Sango nodded. "If I were a lesbian, I'll do you," she said.

Kagome giggled. "Same to you my friend."

Sango smiled. "Come on. Get changed and let's go. I'm hungry. You're taking the dress?"

Kagome nodded. She quickly ran to the dressing room and changed. When she came out, she saw Sango already in line to pay. Ignoring the glares of other women, she walked next to her best friend.

"Cutter," Sango teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The sooner we get out of here the sooner we get to eat. I want a baked ziti from Sbarro's ."

"That sounds good but I want a steak from that new Steak House," Sango said.

After paying, the girls walked out of the store and went directly to the food court. And they got their food and sat down by a near-by table.

Kagome let her eyes wander at the stores as she ate her pasta. While Sango was looking at her best friend with an intense stare.

"Don't think just because you took me to a store with cute clothes, you can change the fact that you haven't answer my question," Sango said cooly.

Kagome mentally groaned and looked at Sango with an innocent look. "What ever do you mean?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't act so innocent with me, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Sango, I am not sleeping with Inuyasha," she said annoyed.

Sango looked at her friend with a confuse look. "After living with him five months, you haven't done anything with him?"

Kagome shook her head in disbelieve. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because the guy is a fine piece of ass! Take a chance! A risk! Have some fun!" Sango exclaimed.

"I am having fun," Kagome said seriously.

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, reading the History book is not what I mean by fun. You're a hot looking girl and school is no problem with you but you need to have a little fun once in a while."

"Sango, I am. I'm dating a guy, remember?" Kagome reminded.

Sango looked at her friend hopelessly. "It's like you're love sick or something," she mumbled.

Kagome frowned. "Why can't you just give Hojo a chance?" she said defensively.

Sango's lips tighten. "I gave him a chance before and he fucked up big time," she said angrily.

"He's changing, Sango. He really is," Kagome said trying to convince her friend.

"Kagome, he takes you to those crazy parties that you hate going! He acts like he's so charming when you know he's an asshole! He's not changing!" Sango argued.

For the past three months that passed by, Sango just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. She almost beat the crap out of Inuyasha when she was told of his 'genius' plan but Miroku stopped her. And also because she and Hojo never like each other and they sort of have a war between them. Their mission: Get Kagome away from the other.

"You just don't see it," Kagome said. "Sango, I'm never wrong so please just give it a little more time. I know he is."

Sango looked at her friend's pleading eyes and sighed. "Kagome, let me tell you something. If he by any way fucks up again, he's going down and you better have enough money to bail me out of jail, got that?" she said seriously. And she was.

Kagome nodded. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Sango was amazed how her friend can change her emotions so quickly. One second she was pleading and desperate and next she's calm and smiling.

'Inuyasha is right. She's like a robot,' she told herself.

"Now then," Kagome said softly. "Shall we go?"

Sango shook her head, once again disappointed. "Let's go," she said quietly.

'So much for a girls' day out.'

* * *

"So . . ." Miroku said in a bored tone. 

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, watching the television screen.

"Have you bang her, yet?" Miroku asked casually.

Inuyasha turned his head to face him. "No, I haven't."

Miroku looked at him in disbelieve. "You're dating the popular girl from one of our rival schools and you haven't bang her? Are you sure you're into girls?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Dude, I am but think about it," he smirked. "If I don't do anything, she's going to think I respect her which makes her want me even more."

Miroku grinned. "So you are a playboy."

Inuyasha smirked. "I just like to please the ladies."

"He hasn't bang her because he wants to bang my sister," Souta said out of nowhere. He was laying on the floor and watching television as usual.

Miroku grinned even more. "Is that true, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tried to keep his cool. "Not true."

Souta turned around and used his elbows to support himself. "You check my sister out when she's wearing her short shorts and tank top," he teased. "You seem to forget. I'm the eyes of the house."

Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha punched him on the arm. "It's not funny, man," he growled.

Miroku bursted out laughing. "So it is true!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Then Miroku's cell rang. He picked it up.

While Inuyasha was glaring at Souta who was smiling at him.

After Miroku hung up, he stood up.

"I gotta go. Sango and I are going to the go out and eat," Miroku said.

"You're leaving us for your girl?" Inuyasha asked amazed.

"Dude, what ever happened to 'Bros before hoes?'" Souta said out of nowhere.

Inuyasha bursted out laughing again.

Miroku looked at Souta in disbelieve.

Souta blinked and looked at the two older guys. "Did I say that out loud?" He laughed nervously.

Miroku shook his head. "Well Sango was my friend before being my girlfriend so obviously I'm going to put her before you guys," he said and left.

"I think I pissed him off," Souta said still staring at the spot where Miroku was, blinking.

"I swear you come up with the funniest things ever," Inuyasha laughed.

Souta shrugged. "I guess Bill Cosby is right. Kids say the darnest things."

Then the phone of the house rang.

"I'll get it!" Souta shouted, running toward the phone.

"Hello," Souta greeted. "'Sup. . . Um, no? . . . yeah, sure . . . okay." He hung up.

"You're going out?" Inuyasha said.

"How'd you know? Are you reading my mind?" Souta asked freaked out.

Inuyasha looked at him with a bored look and he pointed to his twitching ears.

Realization hit Souta. "Oh," was his smart answer.

"Well have fun, kid," Inuyasha said as he went back watching television.

"What are you gonna do?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Souta nodded. "Later!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Later," Inuyasha mumbled.

He didn't know how long it was but Inuyasha was bored out of his mind.

"I'm home!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his head to see Kagome walking in with bags in each hand.

"Had fun shopping, Paris?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

Kagome raised a brow and then realized what he meant. She was wearing sunglasses and a shirt that said 'That's Hot.'

"Yeah, I did. Where's Souta?" she asked, noticing her brother is not in the living room like usual.

"He went out with some friend. I think he's name is Kohaku," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Kagome said and went upstairs.

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed on the sofa. As he watched television, a commercial came out and it gave him an idea. He got up and went upstairs to get his cell phone.

As he was about to open his door, he heard Kagome speak.

"Hey, babe," she said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha stood still and his ears twitched to listen. It was obvious she was on the phone with Hojo.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip as he listened.

'_Hey, babe. What's up?'_

Why does he sound raspy?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," she said.

'_Um, babe, I kinda busy right now and I don't think I have time.'_

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "Um, okay. Maybe some other time then."

'_Yeah, um, yeah. Talk to you later. Bye.'_

He hanged up.

Inuyasha heard her sigh heavily.

Then he panicked when the door from her room was opened.

Inuyasha turned around slowly and saw her looking at him with boring eyes.

"You were listening?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's kinda hard not to when my ears are so unique and advanced," he said sadly.

Kagome sighed and stared walking out of her room to the staircase.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kagome turned to look at the hanyou. "What?"

"Get your bag," he said.

"Excuse me?" She raised a brow.

"Just get your bag. We're going out," he said.

Kagome shook her head. "No thanks."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He walked toward her door and twisted the knob.

"Hey!"

He ignored the girl protesting.

Inuyasha looked around the room. He has never been in Kagome's room. The style suited her and he nodded in approval. Baby blue walls, and pink rugs and bed set. It was fresh and comfy.

"Inuyasha, you can't just walk into my room like that!" Kagome scowled as she entered.

Inuyasha turned around. "Where's your bag?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, okay," she said.

Inuyasha pouted. "Just 'cause Hojo can't go out, you don't want to go out with me?"

Kagome's jaw tighten. "Fine."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she picked up her bag.

"I just saw a commercial of that new movie _Hairspray_ and I want to go see it. Unless you want to see another movie?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's fine. I've been wanting to see that movie for some time now."

"And Hojo didn't take you?" he raised a brow as they headed downstairs.

"He went to watch it already," she said.

He didn't miss the soft tone in her voice.

As they headed outside, Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Well we're going to have fun."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Kagome groaned. 

"Hey, it's not my fault those kids didn't shut up. I wanted to watch the movie in peace," Inuyasha said coolly.

"But did you have to dump the nacho cheese on them?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Popcorn wouldn't have worked. Besides after they left I bet a lot of people were happy and relieve."

"People were glaring at you!"

"In pure jealousy for not thinking of such a brilliant idea first," Inuyasha said smoothly.

Kagome looked at him in disbelieve. "You're really something."

"I'm unique," he grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then stopped.

Inuyasha stopped, too.

GRUMBLE

Inuyasha chuckle and looked at Kagome who looked like she had a blush on.

"Hungry?" he teased.

Kagome glared at him. "So what if I am?"

"Where do you want to go eat?" he asked.

Kagome raised a brow. "I don't have any money."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking you that. I asked where do you want to eat?"

Kagome looked around the streets. "Um, how about that ice cream parlor over there?" She pointed across the street.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "For some reason I'm being reminded of that girl who played Tracy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are we going or not?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Man, you must really be hungry."

"Oh shut up!"

After getting their ice cream cones, they decided to go to the park.

"Hey, Tracy, darling look at me! I'm the greatest chick you have ever did see!" Inuyasha sang, looking at a little chubby girl.

The girl blinked.

"MOMMA! SOME CRAZY DOG-MAN IS SCARING ME!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat on the swing that the girl left.

Kagome sat on the one next to him.

"That poor girl," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha just grinned. "That was fun."

"I swear that movie got into your head too much," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"But it was a great movie!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. "It was." She looked at Inuyasha. "You do a good personation of John Travolta."

Inuyasha smiled. "I know, right?"

"So why did you wanted to go see _Hairspray_ all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've been wanting to watch it and the commercial came out so I was 'Hey, why not?' And there's just something about John Travolta in a dress . . ."

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked at her and stood up, automatically. "Oh my god! Am I getting punk'd?"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

Inuyasha was laughing nervously, looking around the park. "Ashton! Ashton! Dude, where are you?" he yelled.

"What are you doing?' Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You were just laughing and I was just making sure it was real."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You dork."

"Yes, I am and I'm the coolest dork you'll ever meet!" he said proudly.

Kagome just stared at him. "You really are something, Inuyasha," she said softly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm just hyper from sugar."

* * *

"There you guys are!" Souta said as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming in the kitchen where he was eating cereal. 

"Why are you eating cereal?" Kagome asked.

Souta shrugged. "I was hungry."

"And you couldn't cook yourself something?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta frowned. "You guys know I'm not allowed at the stove. Try to remember who burned water!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh yeah!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled softly.

Souta raised a brow at the two teenagers. "Where did you guys go?"

"We went to see the movie _Hairspray_," Kagome said.

"And we went to get some ice cream and went to the park," Inuyasha said, too.

"To the movies and the park?" Souta asked in disbelieve.

They nodded.

Souta raised a brow and slowly threw away his plate in the sink. "So you guys went out on a date?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Then they both look at Souta.

"Are you on crack?" they both asked the kid.

Souta was freaking out now. "My god, you guys are sharing your brains," he said lowly. He screamed and ran upstairs.

The teenagers just looked at the boy running upstairs and shook their head.

"I wonder what gave him that idea?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just stared at her. "It wouldn't be bad, right?" he said casually.

Kagome looked at him. "What wouldn't be bad? Going out?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome looked like she hesitated. "Well, I don't think so but come on. I mean, we have nothing in common and we always argue. And I'm already dating the guy I like," she said slowly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right," he said.

"Wait! Now that I think about it, why did you take me to the park?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you the one who said that boy take their dates to the park to make out?" she argued.

Inuyasha smirked and walked up to her. He was so close that Kagome could feel his breath on her lip. Her heart started pounding fast.

"Yeah, I did," he said in that sexy tone that gave her shivers but she fought it. "But this wasn't a date, kagome. You already have the guy you like. And besides, if I want to kiss you I would have."

Kagome gasped when she felt soft lips kissing her tenderly . . .

. . . on the cheek.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned into her ear. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and left her in the kitchen, standing.

Kagome blinked.

'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself.

Her heart was pounding so fast and she felt a knot in her stomach.

She never felt like this.

Not even with Hojo.

Kagome shook her head.

'Get a hold of yourself, girl. It was just in the moment. I mean, it wasn't like I went on a date with him, right? And it's not like I like him . . .

. . . right?'

* * *

**Sorry about not updating. My mom decided to stay at home for two days and like I said my parent don't know about me writing fanfiction.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! Please stay tuned and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	10. Playing Tricks On Me

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Playing Tricks On Me**

"Like when are you gonna get her?" asked a guy.

Another guy shrugged, looking at his beer bottle in his hand.

"I heard she was going out with some hanyou. Is that true, Hojo?"

Hojo glared at the bottle he had in his hand and glared at his friend.

"She's just trying to get me jealous," he said in a rough tone.

Hojo's friend furrowed his brows. "But you're trying to get her jealous, too, right?"

Hojo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I just don't wait for girls, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu didn't look convinced. "So how's it going with the Higurashi girl?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Hojo rolled his eyes. "I swear that girl is getting me frustrated. "

Bankotsu chuckled. "But she is hot, though."

"And that's probably it."

* * *

"Kagome!" 

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha running toward her.

"Don't run in the hall ways, Inuyasha," Kagome lectured.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This isn't grammar school, _mom_," he said annoyed.

"What is it that you want?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't know what happened but right after they went to the movies that day Kagome didn't want to hang out with him anymore. It's been two months since that and she's been avoiding him in a way with her barrier of ignorance. She acts like the robot he hates.

"Just wanted to let you know that Souta was coming home from school a little late," he said.

Kagome raised her brow. "And he couldn't have told me this?"

"You left the house early today and he didn't get a chance to tell you. So before you go calling the police about how your brother was kidnaped and possible raped I thought I might as well tell you and let you know," he said.

Kagome looked at him up and down and nodded. "Fine," she said flatly and walked away.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. He walked after her.

Kagome's eyes widen when she felt a hand on her elbow and turned her around.

"What?" she hissed.

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome glared at him. They ignored the people around them.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha let go of her arm and glared at her. "You're avoiding me and I want to know why?" he demanded.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Forget it. And I'm not avoiding you." The bell rang. "I have class," she said softly.

Inuyasha watched her walk away.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha was determined to find Kagome. She's been going to school earlier, not waiting for him and leaving, not waiting either. 

He thought she probably had something bothering her and she probably wanted some time on her own to think but it took him a while that she's little miss angel around everyone and a Snow Bitch to him.

And he wanted to know why?

And with that he decided to spy on her.

When his golden eyes spotted Kagome, he quickly followed.

He made sure he kept a safe distance and not let himself be seen.

Then he noticed she reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

He moved a little closer and his ears twitched.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Hojo," Kagome said.

"_Oh, hey , babe. What's 'sup?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome asking for a date from her boyfriend? Kind of a turn on for some reason.

"_Sorry, I have to study for a test, sweetie."_

"Oh well I'll just let you go study then. School is important, right?"

"_Yup! Bye!"_

He hung up.

Inuyasha saw Kagome sigh when she hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

Then Inuyasha felt a vibration from one of his pockets. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Kikyo calling him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome walking away so he took another turn.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there, stranger!"_

"'Sup?"

"_There's this party tonight at seven and I was thinking maybe you want to come,"_ he heard Kikyo say. Inuyasha smiled a bit. One thing that he liked about Kikyo was that even though they went on some dates, she still goes out to party.

"Tonight?"

"_Yeah, at Bankotsu's house. You know where that is right? 53__rd__ in Willow Street. It's the house with dummy stuck on the roof._

"And why is there a dummy on the roof?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"_Don't know. But you should come if you want. Everyone from my school is going."_

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Everyone?"

"_Well everyone who's anyone. Gotta go! Hugs and kisses to my bitches! Bye!"_

Inuyasha hung up.

"Everyone, huh?"

* * *

"No," Kagome said firmly. 

"Why not?" Inuyasha whined.

"I don't like going to parties," Kagome said.

"Have you ever been to a party?" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome kept quiet.

"You an go like that. We'll just go in and walk out," Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want me to go all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Because . . ."

Kagome sighed out of annoyance. "No, I'm not going. So drop it and get out of my room," she ordered.

Inuyasha frowned. "No!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're a fucking teenager. You're not a mother so don't talk to me like that. You've been avoiding me for the past two months and I want to know why? Did I do something wrong to piss you off?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome glared at him. "No, but I just don't think it's appropriate if I go out with a guy while I'm dating another guy, is all," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that."

"Why is it so important for me to go to this party?" Kagome said aggressively.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "I need to show you something," he said in a quieter tone.

"Show me what?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Look, just come and after this if you don't want to talk to me I understand."

Kagome glared at him for a moment. "We just go in and go out."

* * *

"This can't be Bankotsu's place," Kagome said, looking at the house. She saw how people were going in and out and people bringing in kegs, loud music playing. 

"You know Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked. He met Bankotsu at a party when he was with Kikyo.

Kagome nodded. "He's Hojo's closest friend."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Well that's his house and that's his party. Just because your boyfriend seems innocent doesn't mean Bankotsu is, too."

Kagome shook her head and followed Inuyasha to the house.

When they entered, Kagome was kind of freaked out because she saw a lot of drunks and girls dancing around in underwear.

"You go to these types of parties?" she yelled to Inuyasha over the loud music.

"Sometimes," Inuyasha shouted back.

Kagome was just following Inuyasha and he seemed to look like he was looking for someone. She didn't know who but he better have a good reason for bringing her here.

"Inuyasha!"

They both turned to see Kikyo walking up to them and she looked a little loopy.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust.

Inuyasha just smiled.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

Kikyo squealed as she ran toward the hanyou and threw herself on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She giggled as gave him a peck on the lip. "Hey yourself," she said happily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. She did not come here to see him and Kikyo make out!

Kikyo looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled crazily. "Kagome, you came!"

Kagome didn't even look at her. She was glaring a Inuyasha. "_This_ is what you wanted me to see!" scolded.

Inuyasha shook his head and before saying a word, Kikyo beat him to it.

"Hojo would be so happy to see you!" Kikyo said, climbing of from Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes switched to Kikyo. "Hojo is not here, you drunken whore. He's studying for a test at his house," she said firmly.

Kikyo blinked stupidly and shook her head. "Nope! He's here! Let me show you!" She grabbed on to Inuyasha's hand and started dragging him and he dragged Kagome.

"He's in here," Kikyo said, pointing to a door.

Kagome looked at her angrily. "He's at home!"

Inuyasha just opened the door.

Kagome turned her head slowly and gasped.

"I told you Hojo's here!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Hey, look! He's with Ayumi!"

"Kagome!" Hojo said surprised, climbing of the girl beneath him and quickly grabbing his pants.

Kagome took a few steps back and shook her head slowly in disbelieve. "H-hojo?" she whispered weakly.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha growled. He grabbed Kagome from the hand and dragged her out of the house.

"Kagome! Wait!" They heard Hojo coming out of the house.

Kagome just kept her head down as Inuyasha walked her away.

But Hojo managed to catch up and grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome pulled away and still kept her head down.

"Don't you touch her! How could you? I was hoping I was wrong when Kikyo told me about the party but I guess I wasn't!" Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Hojo, facing him face to face.

Hojo was looking at Kagome. "Baby, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't-"

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha growled as he pushed Hojo back.

Hojo glared a him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who the hell do you think YOU are?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm Kagome's fucking boyfriend!" Hojo looked back at Kagome. "Listen, baby, I'm sorry. She meant nothing to me."

"Does Kagome mean something to you?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Of course she does! Why else do you think I'm going out with her?" Hojo argued.

"To get Kikyo back. To make Kikyo jealous. To get into her pants," Inuyasha said.

Hojo looked at him for a moment. "Lies," he said.

"Oh really. If you cared for her so much then why the hell don't you treat her like that? Why do you cheat on her?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Why is it any of your damn business?" Hojo spat.

Inuyasha was left quiet.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?" they heard a soft voice say.

They both looked back at Kagome.

Kagome raised her head up and both men were surprised to see small tears in her eyes.

"It's always going to be Kikyo, huh?" Kagome asked weakly. "You used me again."

Hojo avoided eye contact wit her.

"You used me again," she said weakly. "And probably thought you can get her jealous all over again and maybe even get me into bed, huh?" She remembered all the times Hojo tried to touch her while they made out. "But why me?"

Hojo looked at her with angry eyes. "Became you were the only one who was to my standards. You're popular. You're hot. And every guy wants you."

Kagome chuckled softly. "But I'm really stupid, huh?"

Hojo rolled his eyes. "You should have known better, Kagome. Sex and popularity is what guys are always gonna want from you. No matter how well you do in school, noone will take you seriously."

Kagome wiped her cheeks. Her eyes just watched Hojo.

"You're just annoying. You're never going to make me love you because I'm in love with Kikyo. And you're the closest thing to her. Maybe you'll find a guy if you just do your job as the popular girl and lay on your back," Hojo spat.

"Okay! That's it, buddy! You're going down!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome yelled.

But it was too late.

Inuyasha punched Hojo in the face.

* * *

**Well I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. And _Hairspra_y is a good movie! Lol! So I hope you guys like this chapter as well. Remember if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	11. Angry

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 11: Angry**

"So tell me again why you hit that boy, Inuyasha?" Dr. Higurashi asked slowly with a lot of patience.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, and looking up at Dr. Higurashi across the table.

"Because I don't like him," he said smugly. "And I punched him for it."

"That's not a reason, Inuyasha. Was this guy bullying you or something? Did he make a comment that disturbed you?" Dr. Higurashi asked again.

"No," Inuyasha said in an irritated tone.

Dr. Higurashi looked at him with a skeptical look. "Are you in any way maybe jealous of him and hit him for it?" she asked slowly.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Excuse me?" he asked in an angry voice. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

"It's okay if you are, Inuyasha. It's normal for someone like you to develop some kind of jealousy," Dr. Higurashi said carefully.

Inuyasha tried to keep his anger under control and took deep breaths. "I am not jealous of a guy like him," he said as calmly as he could.

Dr. Higurashi sighed. "Inuyasha . . ."

"I just don't like the guy. He's fake. He acts like he's this perfect person and in reality he's a jerk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That boy is no such thing, Inuyasha. For goodness sake's, the boy's mother called me from work to complain about your awful behavior over him! She told me that you just walked over to him when he was going to his friend's house to study for a test and hit him! You broke his nose!" Dr. Higurashi stated.

"I did?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Inuyasha!" Dr. Higurashi yelled.

Inuyasha was somewhat surprised to hear her yell at him.

"This is not funny. Now please tell me why did you hit that boy?" she demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Plan B.'

"He slept with my girlfriend," he said flatly.

Dr. Higurashi looked like she didn't expected that kind of an answer. Inuyasha could have laughed at her expression but he had to be serious.

"He wasn't going to a study group, he was at a party and I went. Then I found him on top of my girlfriend. So I punched him. I couldn't help it, I was so angry," Inuyasha said plainly.

"You have a girlfriend?" Dr. Higurashi asked in disbelieve.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry if I acted very violent but I wasn't in the right state of mind. I mean, come on wouldn't you be angry if you were cheated on?" he asked innocently.

Dr. Higurashi was quiet for a moment. "You can go back upstairs, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry for being harsh on you," she said quietly.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said as he stood up from the chair and excused himself to go upstairs.

'Harsh? That was way too easy,' he told himself.

As he was walking upstairs to his room, he was stopped by a voice.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to where the voice called him and found Souta peaking out of Kagome's door. Souta was indicating with his hand to go over where he was. Inuyasha walked over and then the little boy pulled him inside.

Inuyasha raised a brow and looked around.

Souta sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. Kagome just sat on the bed looking out the window, not really showing her face.

"Dude, what happened?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing," he said.

Souta looked at him confused. "Nothing? I thought she was gonna punish you."

"She just told me she's sorry for being harsh on me and that's it," Inuyasha said.

"What did you tell her?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha smirked slightly. "I told her I punched him because he slept with my girlfriend and I was really angry."

Souta blinked. "You told her that and she bought it."

"Well she didn't look like she bought it but then I told her that wouldn't she be mad if someone cheated on her and then she thought it over and that was it. You're mom seems like she's a very understanding woman," Inuyasha said.

Souta smiled weakly. "Oh, uh, I guess she is," he said.

"Souta, get out," Kagome ordered in her soft tone.

Souta looked at his sister and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that Souta gave him the 'You're In Trouble' look and left quickly.

When the door closed, Inuyasha gave his full attention to Kagome.

"What's up your ass, wench?" he said.

His eyes widen when he saw the girl turn, looking at him with slightly puffy, red eyes. In those eyes all you saw was betrayal, hurt, and anger.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha didn't know what exactly to say.

Kagome's eyes hardened. "You idiot," she spat.

Inuyasha was taken back. Kagome has been angry at him before but not like this.

"Why would you do something like this?" Her voice was a little raspy but so much anger was in it.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve. "He deserved it," he said in a defensive voice.

Kagome looked at the floor and then at him. "You should have stayed out of my business, Inuyasha. I could have dealt with it myself."

"Really? How you, Kagome? Or would you have ignored everyone when they tell you that he treated you like crap and he was just using you. He wasn't going to change for you, Kagome. He could change but not for you because I don't think he would have been happy for what you want him to be," Inuyasha said firmly.

Kagome looked at him in disbelieve. "What?" she whispered.

"You wanted him to change, Kagome. But he just couldn't for you. You want him to be like a robot to make everything perfect. Yes, he does have what a lot of girls would want. He has the money, the grades, maybe the looks, the popularity, and such. He's what you can say flawless. But in reality he's not like that and he knows it. He's in that state where he wants to be himself even for a moment. You, on the other hand, you are like that. You try to be like that in order to avoid things like this. It's not that you're good enough for him, it's just that you're not yourself for him. You can't change people so you can be comfortable. You need to suck it up and find what does make you comfortable but first you need to be yourself rather than someone you're not," Inuyasha explained.

"Get out," Kagome ordered. "Just get out."

Inuyasha put on a stern face. "You do know I'm right. You're not flawless, no matter how hard you try. No one can escape reality."

Kagome frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "I don't? I've seen people try to act like someone they aren't and instead of getting help, they live life like a living hell. You're not happy because you're afraid to step up. You can act as perfect as you want, Kagome, and try to hide but it won't last long."

"Get out!" she ordered. She stood up from the bed and marched toward Inuyasha. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him out the door. "Just get out! You don't know anything! You don't know a thing about this family and how dare you say such a thing to my mother! How dare you come here like you know us! And how dare you say those things to me! You don't know me at all!"

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha grabbed her elbows and made her look at him. He glared into her eyes.

"That's right. I don't know a thing about you," he whispered harshly. "But don't you see that's what I'm trying to do?"

Kagome looked at him shocked. He let go of her and walked out of the room. She stood there and was able to hear what he said as he left.

"And you don't know a thing about me, either."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this. This feels so weird," Sango said.

"There's a first for everything," Kagome said in her soft voice.

"Yeah, I know that, but cutting class with you is really foreign to me," Sango said.

Kagome looked at Sango. "You don't want to go with me?" she asked.

Sango's eyes widen. "Oh, it's not that! I'm just stating the fact that it's new to me. I have butterflies in my stomach, actually." She grinned sheepishly.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango looked at Kagome curiously. "So where are we going?"

Then Kagome stopped walking. "There," she said.

Sango furrowed her brows and turned her head. Her expression changed into a bored one. "The park?"

"You can go back to school if you wish," Kagome said as she walked.

Sango sighed. "If I go back I'll get a detention." She shook her head and followed Kagome.

"Oh goody! The swings. And there's no kids around!" Sango said in fake enthusiasm.

Kagome sat on one of the swings and Sango sat on one, too.

Slowly, Kagome began to swing.

Sango started to swing and went higher and higher.

"Remember when we were little we loved coming here," Sango said as she went soaring to the air.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"We used to have so much fun. Especially when we pushed kids around,"Sango said, smiling at the memory.

"From what I remember, _you_ were picking the kids and I just sat here on the swing and stare at how childish you were," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah! Either way it was fun!" Sango grinned.

"And the only one who stood up to you was Miroku," Kagome stated; her eyes staring into nothing but the memory.

Sango looked thoughtful for a while and then frowned. "Yeah. I remember. That pervert groped me, too and I beat his ass. Then we were friends," she chuckled.

"Then you guys fell in love," Kagome said quietly.

Sango bit her lip as she swung into the air.

"Hojo cheated on me," Kagome said.

Right there, Sango dug her feet into the ground and stopped swinging.

"What?" she hissed, giving Kagome her full attention.

Kagome looked at Sango with no emotion on her face. "Hojo cheated on me," she said again.

Sango gritted her teeth. "That asshole!" she yelled. "I'm gonna kick his ass! But tell when and where and how?"

Kagome shrugged. "Last night. I called him if he wanted to go at the movies and he told me he was going to study. Then at home, Inuyasha dragged me to a party and we saw Kikyo," Kagome face darkened at the name. "She told me Hojo would be so happy to see me but I told her he wasn't here. So she dragged me and Inuyasha to a room and I guess you know what happened."

Sango shook her head. "That idiot," she spat. "Just wait 'til I see him. I'm gonna punch him so hard I'm gonna break his nose."

"Inuyasha took care of that," Kagome said quietly.

Sango looked at her in disbelieve. "Inuyasha, what?"

"Inuyasha took care of that. He took me out of the house and Hojo came after us begging for forgiveness and Inuyasha went of on him. Then Hojo told me that he was just using me and that I should do my job as the popular girl and lay on my back-"

"WHAT?" Sango roared.

"Then Inuyasha punched him," Kagome added quickly.

Sango seemed somewhat relaxed but still mad.

"Then Hojo's mom called my mom at work and she came home. I'm not sure what happened but Inuyasha told me and Souta that he said that the reason he punched Hojo was because he slept with his girlfriend," Kagome informed. "And my mom let him go."

Sango chuckled slightly. "Inuyasha's pretty good."

"Then I told Souta to get out of the room and I went off at Inuyasha," Kagome continued to say and this time she looked down at the ground, not facing her friend.

"You went of at Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Well, not really but I was a little harsh to him and he said some things . . ." Kagome trailed off.

Sango raised a brow. "What kind of things?"

"That the only reason Hojo wouldn't change was because he wouldn't change for me. That I wanted him to be something he didn't want to be and that's why he never took me seriously," Kagome said softly. "Then I tried to get him out of the room. I was so angry."

"I wouldn't blame you. I would be, too. Inuyasha has no business telling you things like that. Hojo should be afraid because I'm gonna hunt him down," Sango said.

Kagome shook her head.

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not. I'm angry at myself, not at them. I shouldn't have went of at Inuyasha because he was trying to help and I just called him an idiot for interfering in my relationship," Kagome said. "I took some of my anger at him and he didn't deserve it. And I got even more angry when he said those things."

"Well he shouldn't have said those things to you," Sango said.

Kagome shook her head. She looked at Sango with teary eyes and wasn't surprised when she saw Sango gasp. "I'm scared, Sango?"

Sango's face softened and got of the swing. She knelt down before Kagome and stroke her hair gently. "Oh, sweetie. Why should you be scared?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I'm scared because . . . Inuyasha might be right and I was wrong."

* * *

That day Dr. Higurashi stayed home today which was a weird feeling for Inuyasha because this is the first time she actually stayed home for one full day.

When he got home, she was in the kitchen with a big, warm smile. She almost looked like a stranger to him since she wasn't wearing her business suit that he was so used to. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, a shirt with a sweater over it, and some slippers. She looked like an actual other than a career woman.

Dinner was really awkward for him. There were a couple of time he had dinner with Dr. Higurashi around but there was so much tension in the air. Most of it was between him and Kagome. Thy haven't talked all day.

He didn't blame her. In a way, he was kind of harsh with her but he wanted her to get a reality check.

After that, Inuyasha and Souta went to living room to play video games.

"So you and my sis are in a fight or somethin'?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You could say that," he said flatly.

"Oh! Nice shot, Scooby," Souta said with a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. But then he put on a serious face. "I think I should apologize to her."

Souta furrowed his brows. "Why? She had it coming. Like I told her, she's suck a drama queen. She can't get things her way all the time," he said. "Ah! You're too good to beat at this game."

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe you're right, but still . . ."

The two of them spent a while playing video games until it was time to go to sleep.

"Night, kid," Inuyasha said to Souta.

Souta yawned. "Night, Scooby." He went to his room and locked the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname the boy gave him. Then his attention was captured by a sound and he turned. Golden eyes staring into blue eyes, Kagome stepped out of her room.

Inuyasha broke eye contact and was going to go to his room but . . .

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and his heart skipped a beat. Never had he seen Kagome look so innocent before. She was just standing there looking at him with those big, blue eyes and her features so soft. And the way she spoke was so delicate it made him shiver.

"Apology accepted," he said like nothing was going on.

"And thank you for helping me," Kagome said once again.

Inuyasha nodded. "No prob."

Kagome nodded and walked back to her room.

"Kagome?"

She turned.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "Good night."

Kagome bit her lip. "Good night." She closed the door.

Inuyasha felt his smile widen.

He wasn't smiling because Kagome apologize.

He wasn't smiling that she thanked him.

No . . .

He was smiling because he could have sworn he saw her blush.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next one. Any suggestion on what you want between Inuyasha and Kagome, please let me know.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	12. Going Somewhere?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Going Somewhere?**

"YAY! SCHOOL'S DONE! THANK YOU, LORD!" Souta shouted out happily as he ran around the streets.

"Does he usually do this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, he does. Kind of an embarrassment, if you ask me," she said.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Such a weird kid," he said.

They sat on top of the shrine stairs and watched Souta run around the street's shouting about how happy he was school is over.

"Hard to believe I'm related to him," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha looked at her with a humorous expression. "It's very easy to believe actually," he said. "Both of you are weird."

Kagome raised a brow. "I'm weird?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you are. Souta is this hyper, energetic guy and you're very serious about everything. You guys are the opposite but similar though."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever," she muttered and went back to see her young brother make a total fool of himself.

"RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN CATCH ME 'CAUSE I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

"And that has to do with school, how?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged again. "Perhaps he said it out of the moment," she answered.

Inuyasha looked at her. She seemed bored just sitting there watching her brother but as he looked closer he noticed a small twitched at the corner of her lips and some laughter in her eyes.

He sighed as he looked back at the pre-teen running around. God, he has such energy. Then Inuyasha started thinking. Two months ago, Kagome was cheated on and since then she acted like nothing happened. She went back to her perfect state and goes by her schedule. However, she seems different than the first time he met her. Even if she acts like a perfect person, she seems a little loosen up. She isn't as stiff as before. She's a bit more talkative. It could also be that he has been living her for almost nine months and he has gotten used to Kagome's behavior and he grew on her even for a little bit.

"When are Sango and Miroku coming tomorrow?" he heard her ask.

Inuyasha face her and noticed she was looking at him. "Miroku said they'll be here at seven-thirty," he responded.

"Are you excited?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's something new but nothing to get excited about," he said cooly.

Kagome smirked. "You know you are," she teased.

Inuyasha smiled a bit. It was in rare times Kagome would act like a normal girl and crack a joke. He liked her that way. "Am not," he sang.

"Are too," she sang back.

'She has a pretty voice,' he thought.

"Okay, I'm done," said a very tired voice.

They both turned their heads to see Souta coming up from the shrine steps, sweaty. He looked tired.

"How long was that?" he asked, panting.

Kagome looked at her watched and looked back at Souta with brows raised up to her hairline. "I think you broke the record. It's been an hour and a half," she said.

Souta smiled and punched the air. "Awesomelicious! I so totally rock!"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He likes to do this every year and see how long he can last running around and annoying everyone in the neighborhood."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Souta interjected with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to get my things ready," she turned around to look at Souta. "Get your things ready, too, Souta," she ordered. Then she looked at the hanyou. "And you as well."

"I have my things ready," Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome smirked. "And you said you aren't excited."

She left leaving a blushing hanyou.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" 

Inuyasha's eyes widen and due to shock he fell out of bed. Groaning, he looked up to see a smiling Souta.

"Get up and have breakfast with us!" Souta chirped.

Inuyasha groaned and let his head fall on the floor. "I'm too sleepy. There's no school," he said groggily.

Souta rolled his eyes. He lightly kicked the hanyou on the floor, but he didn't budge.

"Kagome! I think I killed Inuyasha!"

Kagome walked into the room with a bored expression. She looked down at the hanyou.

"If you don't get up and get ready soon I will make sure the meat paste incident will happen again when you least expect it," she warned.

And like magic, Inuyasha rose from the floor and quickly ran into the bathroom to shower.

Souta looked at his sister. "I didn't think you were going to come in the room," he said with a raised brow.

Kagome looked at him. "He'll mess up the schedule I made."

Souta rolled his eyes. "God forbid he messes with your precious schedule," he said, walking out of the room.

Kagome just stood there and sigh. When she turned around, she could have sworn her face was beet red since she felt the heat on her face.

There in front of her stood Inuyasha. Since he had his blinds open slightly, his hair shined beautifully, and his skin glowed. His eyes caught her attention since they were glowing. Then her eyes went down to his firm chest to his rock hard abs. And what got her attention even more was the line he had on his waist that smoothly went down to his 'area.' It looked exactly like the line the singer Usher has on himself. Then the towel around his waist didn't help at all since it cover one thigh and half of the other thigh. He was showing his sculpted legs as well.

'Souta did tell me he works out in his room at nights but damn!' Her eyes widen when she realized what she just thought.

Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk.

"Kagome, I know I'm godly sexy but please don't stare too much. I might blush," he teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself," she said annoyed. "Besides, what are you doing walking around naked?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I left my clothes here," he said.

"Oh," Kagome didn't really know what to say. She shook her head and started walking out of the room. "We'll wait for you downstairs to have breakfast," she said quietly as she left.

* * *

"Kagome!" Souta yelled out. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" 

"What?" Kagome hissed as she came into the kitchen.

"Sango and Miroku are here," Souta said innocently as he pointed to the teenagers before him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked at her friends and smiled. "Breakfast?"

They nodded.

"I'm starved," Sango said.

"Me, too," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded as she prepared breakfast.

"What are you going to make?" Souta asked as he watched his sister pull out ingredients.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes," she answered.

Souta's eyes lightened up. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "Yay!"

Sango raised a brow at the strange boy.

"Yay!" Miroku joined Souta.

Kagome looked at the boys with a blank expression. "I did I get stuck with you two?"

Sango shook her head. "I wonder the same thing."

As Kagome made breakfast, Inuyasha came into view.

"'Sup my people," he greeted.

Everyone greeted him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and walked over to the stove where Kagome stood.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes?"

Kagome shrugged. "Quick and easy," she said.

Inuyasha took the plate she offered him. "Thank you very much, miss," he said in a smooth voice.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She hates it when he talks in that sexy voice and yet it excites her.

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku and started eating.

"Ready to go, man?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"He's excited," Souta teased.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue at him.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You've never been to the beach, have you?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. This is my first time," he responded.

"Do you know how to swim?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"Yeah, I do," Inuyasha said.

"Then we're going to have some fun!" Souta exclaimed.

* * *

In the car, Inuyasha kept trying to picture the beach. How it looked and how it felt. 

Kagome told him they own a summer house over at the beach. That it had three rooms. One will be for Souta, another for Sango and her and the other for him and Miroku. She told him they were staying there for one whole month since they are now finished with school and have summer vacation. Dr. Higurashi was going to take business trips so she couldn't come.

Then his mind went back to the beach. It was true he has never been to the beach and he wonders how it will be like. How would it feel like to swim in the fresh, salt water? How bright will the star in the daytime shine? What kind of people would be there?

He wonders . . .

"Let's sing something!" Souta declared.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she drove the car which was a van. Sango sat next to her, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Souta sat in the back.

"Let's not," Kagome said.

Souta frowned. "But it'll pass the time. Miroku, what do you want to sing?"

Miroku tapped his chin and thought about it. Then it looked like he was truck by an idea.

"I love you. You love me," he sang.

Souta smacked him on the head. "Not that one!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Didn't you guys bring any CD's or something?"

"I did," Sango said. "I have them in this bag but they're urban blends, though."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Sango took out a CD and popped it in the CD player. The music started.

Everyone seemed to like it. It was a mix CD by some DJ. It was pretty good.

Then two hours passed by.

"We're here," Kagome said, getting out of the car and walking behind the car to open the trunk.

Everyone else got out as well.

Kagome tossed Souta the keys. "Open the house," she said.

Souta ran toward the house.

Miroku and Sango went to help Kagome get the stuff inside.

Kagome was about to call for Inuyasha but noticed he was in a daze. So she let him slide.

Inuyasha looked around. He was somewhat shocked. This place was beautiful. The sun was shining beautifully. The air seemed fresh, yet warm. And the house got his attention. It was very beachy. It looked elegant, yet simple. It looked like the ones you see in the movies. He can tell the inside will be nice as well as the outside.

"Hey Scooby!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Souta struggling with a bag that looked bigger than him. He chuckled and walked over to help him. He looked around and saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku going inside.

He took the bag from Souta and closed the trunk. They walked back inside the house.

And he was right. The house was a lot nicer than he expected.

"This looks like it costed a fortune to buy this place," Inuyasha said in awe.

Souta smiled. "Not really. We know a friend that is really good at these things and updated the house for us cheap. I think he had a thing for my mom." Souta shuddered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Where do I put this?" he asked, meaning the bag.

Souta told him to follow him to his room.

Once again, Inuyasha was in awe. He never thought he would be able to see a nice room like this.

"Wait 'til you see your room," Souta said.

Inuyasha could only imagine.

"Hey."

The boys turned to see Kagome at the door way.

"Get your things settled in and get ready to go out to eat," she said and left.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "She seems serious."

Souta shrugged. "She's excited to be here and she's putting a tough cover on."

* * *

"This restaurant is still here?" Miroku asked in disbelieve. 

Inuyasha looked at the restaurant before him. It was a Mexican restaurant. It was painted with bright color, pinatas hanging from the ceiling, and there was a bar.

"There food is really good so I wouldn't be surprise if they made great business," Sango said.

"Let's go," Souta said as he walked inside the restaurant.

A waitress helped them get a table of their suiting and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Coke," Miroku said.

"Coke," Sango said.

"Coke," Souta said.

The waitress looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "And you guys?"

"Horchata," they said in unison. **(AN: For those who don't know, it's rice water. Really good!)**

The waitress smiled and went off to get their order.

Miroku, Sango, and Souta looked at Inuyasha and Kagome who were looking at each other.

"I didn't know you like horchatas, Inuyasha," Souta said.

Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome. "I do."

"That's Kagome's favorite drink," Sango said, eyeing the two people.

Miroku just kept a smile.

"Oh," Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome broke eye contact. "What are you guys going to order?" she asked as she looked at the menu.

Everyone else did, too.

"Have you ever tried Mexican food, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I had a foster parent who was half Mexican. So I'm familiar with the food," he responded. "It's actually my favorite, besides Italian."

Souta's eyes beamed up. 'Those are Kagome favorite food, too!"

Inuyasha side glance at Kagome who kept her head down.

"Oh," was his smart answer.

* * *

After a few laughs, here and there, the group went back to the summer house. 

"Tomorrow let's go to the beach," Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "I long to see my dear Sango in a bathing suit," he grinned.

SMACK!

"Pervert," Sango muttered.

Miroku sighed.

Kagome smiled a small smile as she looked at her friends act crazy.

"We're teenagers living here for a month. Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. As long as we don't do anything stupid like throwing parties in here, we'll be good."

"Five people," Miroku said.

"At the beach," Sango added.

"Living under the same roof," Inuyasha added.

"What happens when they start being polite and start being real! The Real World: Teenage Edition!" Souta said out of no where.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha started laughing. Souta joined along.

Kagome shook her head. "Idiots," she muttered.

But she couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome laughing and he couldn't help but smile.

'Tomorrow we're going to the beach, huh? Meaning I get to see a certain someone in a bikini,' he smirked at the thought.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"I think I'm going to have fun here, man," he said with a huge smile.

* * *

Another chapter! Hope you enjoy this! Now I really want to know what you guys would want to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome while on this vacation. So feel free to let me know. 

Please review!

Tootles!

Crystal


	13. Fun Under The Sun

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fun Under The Sun**

"WAKE UP!"

"SOUTA! SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

Souta pouted. "You don't have to be so mean," he whined. "I even made breakfast!"

Slowly, he saw two doors opening and three groaning teenagers came out.

"Where's sis?" Souta asked.

Sango yawned and scratched her head. "She's still in bed," she said groggily.

Souta crossed is arms and frowned. "Tell her to wake up," he demanded.

Sango looked at Souta with raised brow. "You do it," she said. "I'm going to eat." She started walking to the table. She noticed Miroku and Inuyasha looking down with their jaws dropped. Curious, she looked down at the table and her own jaw dropped.

"Cereal?"

Souta smiled. "And I did it all by myself," he said with pride, sticking out his chest a little.

"Cool," Miroku grinned as he sat down and started eating. "Hey! It's Captain Crunch!"

Sango sighed as she sat down as well.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He looked at Souta who sat down at the table. "I'm gonna go wake up Kagome," he said, walking away.

"Hurry! You don't want your breakfast getting cold!" Souta called out.

Miroku looked at him with a serious face. "But it's a cold breakfast," he said slowly.

Souta blinked and looked down at his bowl. "Oh," he said stupidly. He looked back up. "Hurry! You don't want your breakfast getting warm!"

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked around. It was rosy pink and the furniture was white marble. It suited a girl perfectly. There were two bed and one was were Sango slept and the other where Kagome still laid.

He smirked as he walked over to the sleeping girl. He was getting ready to jump on her and wake her up but then that idea went out the window when he saw her figure on the bed. He has never seen her sleep so peacefully before. Every feature of her face looked so soft and so innocent.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Again.

Inuyasha shook his head and put on a focused face. He leaned in slightly and poked Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome," he whispered.

The girl didn't budge.

He tried again.

"Kagome," he said a little louder.

Still, nothing.

Inuyasha felt his patience run thin.

"Kagome," he said.

Groaning, Kagome turned around and mumbled something in her sleep.

'Since when was she a heavy sleeper? She's usually the first one to wake up,' Inuyasha thought.

Then an idea hit him. An evil smile grew on the hanyou's lips. He gently pushed Kagome in the center of the bed and slyly laid down with her.

'This should be fun,' he thought.

He moved in closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her back close to his chest. Her head hit his nose slightly and felt her silky soft hair against his skin. And of course, since he has a sensitive nose he smelt her familiar rosy scent.

And for some reason, he mind started to get a bit cloudy and his lids were closing slowly.

For what seemed like forever which was only five minutes, blue eyes opened very slowly. She was stretching a bit but stopped when she felt something strong around her waist and warmth behind her.

'What?'

Kagome looked at the hand and saw that there were claws. She turned around slowly and she let out a soft gasp when she saw a certain hanyou next to her AND in the same bed with her.

She was starting to feel the heat in her face.

And she didn't like it at all.

"I-inuyasha?" she spoke softly.

Unlike her, being a heavy sleeper that she was, two dog ears started to twitch and golden eyes opened and met with blue eyes. They studied the expression in them and found shock and wonder.

The realization hit him.

'Oh yeah!'

A devilish smirk grew upon the handsome face of the young man before the confused and shocked girl.

He tighten his around her.

"Well good morning, sweetheart," he said in a sexy voice.

Kagome fought the urge to shiver. Her heart started to beat fast. She could hear it.

But can he?

Inuyasha wanted to laugh when he saw her expression but then again he liked seeing her like an innocent girl unaware of what's going on.

"Cat got your tongue," he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome frown.

"Get out!" she demanded.

Inuyasha pouted and buried his face into her neck. "But I don't wanna," he whined. "I like being here in bed with you."

That sounded dirty.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly, though she was trying hard not to blush. "Get out!" She put her hand on his chest and tried to push him off but he was strong.

"No, I don't thin I want to go," Inuyasha smiled against her skin.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed.

"Kagome, come on. Bre-" Souta froze at he door way. "Oh my god!"

Kagome's eyes widen.

"Guys! Kagome Inuyasha are having sex!" Souta shouted.

And as soon as he said it, the other two teenagers came running.

"Where? Where?" Miroku chirped.

"Miroku, shut up!" Sango scowled. Then she looked in the room. "Where? Where?"

Souta pointed at the two teens in bed. "Look!" Then he paused. "My poor virgin eyes! Make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Guys!" Kagome groaned.

"Let's close the door to give them privacy," Miroku said with a grin.

Sango smiled and pulled Souta away.

Inuyasha looked up and winked at Miroku. "Thanks, man!"

Miroku chuckled and closed the door.

Inuyasha looked back at the angry Kagome. "No where were we?" he said in that sexy tone.

Kagome was fuming. "Get up and get out!" she ordered.

Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha! If you're so horny then why didn't you fuck Kikyo!"

Inuyasha frown slightly. "Hey! I'm not horny! And Kikyo is so last season. We broke up, remember?"

"You guys weren't officially going out! You guys were sex buddies!" Kagome retorted.

"So what?"

"Ugh! Just get out!"

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Hurry! Souta made breakfast," he said as he stood up as he walked out of the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What did he do? Cereal?"

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She sighed. She was right. Her brother made them cereal.

"Figures," she muttered.

* * *

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Souta yelled as he ran into the water.

"That boy could sure run," Miroku commented.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked on the sand and liked the feeling of it.

"Come on, Sango. Help me set the things," she said.

Sango followed.

"This place should be good," Kagome said, putting her bag down.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Kagome pulled out some blankets and laid them on the sand. While Sango pulled out some umbrellas and opened then up and placed them in place.

"Hey, wanna play volleyball?"

The girls turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha infront of them.

Sango nodded. "I'll play, but I have to put on some sun screen, though," she said.

"Can I help?" Miroku had a grin playing on his lips.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "If you do something stupid I'll kick your ass," she warned.

Miroku pouted.

"Let me put my sun screen, too," Kagome said as she pulled out her bottle out of her bag.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome eyed him. "I'm still mad at you," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It was just fun and games. Chillax."

Kagome sighed. "You can help me put this on," she said.

Inuyasha took the bottle from her hands. "Okay but you need to take off your shirt and shorts."

"No kidding," Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He waited as she took off her clothes off. And when she did it was everything he had imagined. She wore a black bikini with a red outline. He knew she had a nice body but he didn't know she was toned.

'Since when does she work out?' he asked himself as he noticed her little six pack.

Kagome had her back to him. "Can you rub some on my back?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped.

'Can I rubbed it on your whole body?'

* * *

"How can we lose to girls and a kid?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm telling you, Kagome is really good at sports and so is Sango. Souta is just hyper and for some strange reason he's jumping high."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll never understand you people," he muttered.

"Are you gonna hit the ball or what?" Kagome shouted. "I'm getting bored here!"

Inuyasha eyed her. She gets really bossy when she's playing.

"Come on!"

"Alright, already!" Inuyasha shouted back.

He hit the ball over the net and hoped for someone to miss but out of nowhere Kagome jumps up high and hits it back to Miroku in such a speed that he missed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku was already panting. "Man, I'm tired."

"Suck it up," Inuyasha said. "No way in hell am I going to lose to a girl in volleyball."

Sango and Souta were panting, too. "We quit," they said in unison.

Kagome raised a brow. "Quit?"

They nodded. "We're going to go eat something," Sango said. She looked over to her boyfriend. "Miroku! Wanna come?"

"You don't gotta ask me twice," he said, running to his girlfriend.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey!"

"I guess it's just me and you, puppy," Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess it is. I'm not gonna go easy on ya," he said, getting ready.

"Neither am I," Kagome said determined.

* * *

"Wow. Look at them go," Miroku said, sitting on one of the blankets.

Sango nodded.

"The ball hasn't even touch the sand. This is crazy," Souta said in disbelieve.

"And they've been at it for half an hour," Miroku said.

"I wonder if we can break their concentration?" Souta asked no one in particular.

"Hey! Look! Boobs!" Miroku yelled out. He paused for a moment. "Hmm, didn't work."

Sango smacked him on the head. "Inuyasha isn't a pervert like you , idiot."

Miroku shrugged. "I tried to get Kagome's attention, too."

"My sister is not a lesbian!" Souta scolded.

"Could have fooled me," Miroku said. "All the guy she went out with are pretty gay to me."

Sango shook her head.

"Hey, how about we hang out the whole vacation together and leave those two alone?" Souta suggested.

"Why?" Sango questioned.

"Well it's obvious Inuyasha likes Kagome and Kagome needs a shove so . . ."

"How about we do that but we also have to have some group fun so they won't get suspicious," Miroku said.

"I'm up for it," Sango said. "Kagome needs a nice guy and Inuyasha seems perfect."

"So agreed?" Souta asked.

Sango nodded.

"IS THIS YOU'RE WAY OF GETTING OVER YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTRATION FOR ONE ANOTHER!" Miroku yelled out.

Kagome and Inuyasha froze and slowly looked at Miroku.

"WHAT?"

Souta's eyes widen. He pushed Miroku. "Run. Miroku, run!"

"Shit!" Miroku yelled as he had an angry girl and hanyou chasing after him.

* * *

**Well that's their first day there. I'm hoping to get it a little more interesting in the next chapters. So suggestions are still welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	14. Rub

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rub**

It's been three day the group has been on vacation. So far all they did was go on the beach and go out to eat. Other than that nothing much has happened.

"OW! IT HURTS!"

"Souta, stop poking him," Kagome sighed, as she sat on the sofa watching television.

Souta pouted. "Okay," he said like a little boy.

Inuyasha glared him. "You're an evil kid," he growled.

Souta just stuck his tongue out and poked Inuyasha again.

"OW!"

Kagome rubbed her temples and sighed. She stood up. "I'm taking a nap," she said and walked away.

Souta watched her sister leave and looked back at Inuyasha. He grinned devilishly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare," he growled.

POKE!

"SOUTA!"

Just then, Miroku and Sango came into the living room.

"Souta, stop doing that," Sango said.

"Dude, you look like a tomato," Miroku grinned. "You should have worn sun screen since your skin is sensitive to the sun."

Inuyasha frowned. He was laying on one the sofas, on his stomach, and shirtless. Turned out that Inuyasha didn't wore enough sun screen and now he has a bad sun burn.

"This is my first time on the beach!" he defended. "How was I suppose to know I'm sensitive?"

"Anyway, how does a movie sound like?" Miroku asked, totally ignoring the hanyou.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Sounds good," Sango said. She looked at Souta. "Wanna come since your sister is sleeping and Inuyasha can't really move."

Souta nodded. "Yup!"

"Let's go then," Miroku said, heading outside.

"Okay." Sango headed out as well.

Souta watched them leave and looked back at Inuyasha . He grinned. "I can only think of two word for you, Scooby," he said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Hot dog," Souta laughed as he left.

"It's not funny!"

"I can't get peace and quiet, can't I?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walking into the living room.

"I thought you said your were going to take a nap?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I was. However, I cannot sleep with all this racket and suddenly lost the mood to sleep," she said, sitting down on the floor and leaned against the sofa where Inuyasha laid on.

Inuyasha felt his mind wander as he smelt the rosy scent rom Kagome's hair.

'God, help me.'

"Maybe there might be something on the television," Kagome said, grabbing the control next to her and searched through the channels.

Inuyasha should be looking at the screen before him but he was too busy looking at Kagome's chest going up and down as she breathe.

"So the others left to the movies?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Uh, yeah, they did," he said slowly.

Kagome raised a brow and turned around to look at Inuyasha who quickly looked at the screen. Then she looked down at her shirt and frowned. She faced the hanyou again.

"You were looking down my shirt?" Kagome fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said innocently as he looked at the screen before him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it over her chest.

"You pig," she muttered.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey! I'm not a pig!"

"No, you're a horny dog," she shot.

"Sex is not the only thing I look for," Inuyasha declared.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, you're playboy! You flirt with a lot of girls and the ones you date you sleep with them."

"I don't do that a lot! And I only dated three for your information! Just 'cause I'm hot and sexy doesn't mean you have to be hating," Inuyasha said smugly.

"Hating on what? You don't have anything that I want," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know you want me," Inuyasha smirked. "You were checking me out at the beach."

Kagome felt her face heat up again.

So she acted quickly.

POKE!

"OW!"

"Stop flattering yourself," Kagome mumbled as she looked away.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "That hurts! No fair!" he hissed.

Then he saw Kagome get up and walk out of the room.

'Where'd she go?'

He tried to get up but he was in pain.

After fifteen minutes have passed, Kagome came back with a bottle in her hand.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, being curious.

Kagome took off the cap and squeezed a long trail on Inuyasha's bare back.

"Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha said alarmed.

He hissed when he felt some pressure on his back. Then he felt a cooling sensation.

"It's to help your burn," Kagome simply said.

Inuyasha frowned. "You had this cream and you didn't tell me!"

Kagome shrugged. "I just thought I'll let you suffer for a while but you got on my nerves with your whining."

Inuyasha groaned. "You're evil I tell you!"

Kagome didn't say anything but continue to rub Inuyasha's back.

She was doing it in a gentle, circular motion, he noticed. She was being very careful when rubbed. She would stop for an instant and waited for a few second when he would hiss.

"The burn isn't too severe so it should be going down by tomorrow," she said. "Now sit up."

"Why?"

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid. "So I can do the front."

"Oh." Inuyasha sat up slowly.

Kagome applied some cream on her hand and very gently she rubbed it on his hard chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let out a small hiss.

But the thing is . . .

. . . he wasn't hissing because of the burn . . .

. . .he was hissing because he was getting turned on.

'Damn it!' he cursed himself. 'Control yourself!'

He felt Kagome's hand lowering as she rubbed in a circular motion. Just ever so slowly and so carefully down on him. She even rubbed between his pack.

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on his breathing and not pouncing on the beautiful girl before him.

Later on, he felt her rub on his right arm and that calmed him down a bit. She did the same on his left arm.

"Take off your socks," she ordered.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. "What?"

"Your socks," she said and then she shook her head. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

She took off his socks and wasted no time rubbing cream on his feet, going higher to his calves.

'Oh dear god,' he groaned mentally.

He stared at her with intensity and bit his lips. She brought her soft hand forward and pushed his shorts up a bit. He fought the urge to hiss when she rubbed his thighs.

Kagome sighed as she finished his legs and brought herself forward and pushed his hair off his shoulders. She rubbed his neck and could have sworn she heard him growl but she ignore it. Slowly, she rubbed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.

This time he let out a small growl.

Blue eyes automatically met his golden eyes.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when she saw such passion in those beautiful, sun-kissed eyes. She noticed he was breathing quite deeply and his lips were held by his fangs.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she opened it again. "I-I think that's good enough," she said softly.

Inuyasha could only nod.

Kagome looked away and looked for the cap of the bottle.

"I'm going to wash my hands," she said and left the living room.

Making sure she really left, Inuyasha let out a sigh he was holding. He took deep breaths.

'This girl doesn't even know what she's doing to me, does she?'

* * *

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Since when does she feel excited by looking at a guy who looked like that!

When she saw such an expression on him, she felt that familiar knot in her stomach.

'Hojo never made me feel like that,' Kagome thought to herself as she washed her hands in the sink.

And he looked so erotic. As if his eyes were talking to her and tempted her for things she herself didn't even know how to do. Her body started to feel this heat she wasn't familiar with but liked it.

Kagome shook her head and turned off the water. Grabbing a paper towel, she frowned at herself.

'Get a hold of yourself.'

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Inuyasha said casually as he was still sitting on the sofa.

"Thought I might as well make a snack," Kagome said as she sat next to him, with two bowls in her hands.

"A chocolate sundae?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome shrugged. "If you don't want it then I'll eat it," she said.

"No! Wait! I want it!"

Kagome handed him the bowl.

They were quiet for a while as they watched a movie on Lifetime. It was about a teenager who got herself pregnant and her family moved to a new town keeping her child a secret.

"She's pretty stupid," Inuyasha said.

"Getting pregnant at such a young age," Kagome said.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that," Inuyasha corrected. "I was talking about her keeping her kid a secret and not telling the father."

Kagome looked at him strange. "That's stupid for you?"

"Well it was obvious she was naive but if you think you were ready to have sex then you should know about the consequences. I just think she should have told the father and not keep it a secret," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was quiet.

Noticing her stare, he asked, "What?"

Kagome shook her head. "Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. The way you are. It's like you act so laid-back and so positive-"

"But it's strange for an orphan like me to act in such a way, is that it?" Inuyasha interrupted her.

Kagome bit her lip.

Inuyasha sighed and gave her a small smile. "I just don't see why I should dwell on the past when I can move on and be better. That's I roll," he said simply.

"It sounds like you avoid things," Kagome said. "Like you don't want to remember the past."

"It's not that I don't want to remember, I just don't care what happened. Things happened and I move on from there. That's what I try to tell your mom but like everyone else, she still thinks I have some problem," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Usually the kid her mother attend to have serious problems. Orphans who are abused and even close to be killed. She wonders what Inuyasha was been through. The only file she has seen from him was his school file. The one she has been wanting to see her mother has it in a drawer that's locked.

"Do you need anything else from the kitchen?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She stood up and took the two bowls.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm good."

Kagome nodded and walked of.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples.

'She doesn't need to know,' he thought to himself. 'I don't need her to feel sorry for me. But I do feel sorry for her.'

"Is there anything else on T.V.?" Kagome asked as she came back.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Kagome sat down and searched again.

"_Rush Hour Two_!" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That movie is so stupid."

"Have you seen it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Then how the hell do you know if it's stupid?" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome shrugged. "It never caught my attention."

Inuyasha took the remote from her. "We're watching it," he said.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why?"

"Because I said so and when the third part come out we're going to go see it."

"Said who?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Me. Now shut up and watch."

* * *

"You think they'll be mad that we came this late?" Souta asked, walking to the house.

Miroku shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. Just don't worry."

"It's eleven-thirty," Sango said softly, looking for the right key. "I hope Kagome is not worrying."

When the door was opened, they noticed the living room was dark.

"Where's the light?" Souta asked, looking for it. "Found it." He switched on the switch.

Sango eyes' widen.

Souta jaw dropped.

Miroku just grinned.

On the sofa, was Inuyasha and Kagome, sleeping. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she had her head on his chest.

"I guess Kagome enjoyed her nap," Souta whispered with a smile.

"I guess so," Sango whispered back.

"Does this mean they had crazy sex when we left?" Miroku said out loud.

"You idiot!" Souta whispered harshly.

Sango smacked him on the head.

"Huh?"

They looked at the sofa and noticed Inuyasha was waking up. He looked at Kagome and slowly took his arm back, trying not to wake her.

His nose then sniffed the air and looked at the three people before him.

"Miroku, you're such a pervert," he muttered, standing up.

"You could move?" Souta was surprised.

"Kagome rubbed this lotion on me," he muttered.

"So you guys did have crazy sex," Miroku chirped.

SMACK!

"Stupid," Inuyasha growled as he left the knocked out pervert on the floor.

* * *

**This took me a while and I'm stating to think this story might be long like Love Isn't Luxury. But we'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys stay tuned.**

**Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	15. Texts

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Texts**

Inuyasha woke up and yawned. He blinked a couple of time and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepy dust in them. He sat up and thrust his arms in the air to stretch them. Then he folded his arms behind his head and arched his back. He felt his spine crack and let out sigh.

Getting up, he walked out of the room.

His ears started to twitch as he heard someone moan.

A female moan.

Raising a brow, he started walking to the living. And on his way he tried to figure out who it was.

'Well Miroku is in the room and Souta . . .' his mind trailed off. 'Souta just hit puberty.'

He saw something black and white move around in the living room.

Then his eyes widen as he finally reached his location.

Right there, in front of him, was Kagome, wearing a small, white T-shirt and black joggers, on the floor with her legs spread out and her fingers touching her toes.

Her muscles must be in knots since her stretches were making her moan softly.

Inuyasha felt a familiar sensation washing over his body and he shiver. Then he smack himself mentally and shook his head.

"I didn't know you were flexible," Inuyasha said out loud.

Kagome automatically turned her head and looked at the hanyou. "What are you doing up?"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I don't know, I have this habit to wake up when it's morning . . ."

Kagome looked at him with a bored look. "Smartass."

"Well you asked," Inuyasha defended himself. "And what are you doing stretching and moaning like that?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Moaning?"

Inuyasha smacked himself mentally again.

Kagome got up from her position and started to move forward.

"It's called a groan," she said softly as she walked past him.

Inuyasha stood there frozen for a while.

"I'm so screwed," he said to no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself?"

Inuyasha turned to find Sango standing there.

"Mornin'," Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded. "Mornin'. I see your sun burn has went down," she said pointing to him.

Forgetting about it, Inuyasha looked at his arms and his chest. The redness has gone down.

"I guess that cream really worked," he said.

Sango looked at him with a playful smile and had her hands behind her back. She looked like a little girl who knew a secret.

"I bet you enjoyed Kagome rubbing lotion on you, huh?" she teased.

Inuyasha blushed.

"Aw! How cute!" Sango squealed.

Inuyasha frowned and looked away. "It's not funny."

Sango giggled. "Well Kagome is making breakfast and I think you should go help her."

Inuyasha raised a brow and looked at her. "Why me? Why not you?"

Sango looked at him innocently. "What's wrong with spending time with Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Spend time with her when I live with her?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to your room and see my boyfriend."

Inuyasha shrugged it off and walked his way to the bathroom.

After he brushed his teeth and splash some water on his face, he walked into the kitchen and was met with the familiar delicious scent of breakfast.

Watching Kagome at the stove, he walked over to her and looked at her like a curious child.

"What you doin'?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Why are you bitchy all of a sudden? Yesterday you were being nice and today you're back to your boring self."

Kagome's eyes hardened. "You left me on the couch last night and I woke up with a sore neck."

"Oh yeah," he said, just remembering. "But I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you should have. That's why I was stretching," she said.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "Never mind."

Inuyasha sighed and walked to one of the cabinets and took out some plates to prepare the table.

"Is Miroku up, yet?" Kagome asked.

"Oh he's up alright," Inuyasha said nonchalant. "So is Sango. They're in the room having sex."

Next thing you know, Kagome dropped the spoon she was using to move the eggs she was cooking.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. He was actually laughing mentally.

Kagome picked up the spoon and lowered the fire on the eggs and walked to the sink to clean the spoon. "I'm fine," she simply said.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "You're not used to the fact that your best friends are having under the same roof as you, huh?" he teased.

Kagome frowned. "Shut up." She went back to the stove.

"OH MY GOD!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked at him.

Then they both looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Souta running quickly as he opened the glass door from the kitchen and went outside.

"MY POOR EYES!"

Inuyasha just blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He went back to preparing the table.

Kagome sighed and went back to finishing the breakfast.

Sango and Miroku walked into the kitchen awkwardly.

"Hey guys," Miroku greeted as he sat down.

Sango just smiled softly and sat down as well.

Kagome brought one of the pans and started serving everyone breakfast.

Inuyasha raised a brow at them. "You guys should have locked the door," he said.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "My bad."

"Souta!" Kagome yelled.

Seconds passed and Souta came back inside. He glared at Miroku and Sango.

"Evil people!" he hissed as he pointed at them. He took his seat across from Sango and Miroku.

"You should have knocked," Miroku said, eating.

Souta frowned. "What fun would that be if I wanted to wake you guys up but _no. _What did I see?" He let out a whimper. "God, I'm scarred." He wiped fake tears.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hit Souta on the head lightly. "Suck it up."

"How can you be so damn calm?" Souta complained.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome sat down to eat. She looked at her younger brother. "Souta, just eat," she ordered softly.

"And I thought seeing you and Inuyasha in bed was bad enough," he said bluntly.

Kagome froze and her face turned red.

"Souta!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

"Finally! Something other then the beach!" Souta sighed in relief. 

Miroku raised a brow. "But I thought you like the beach?"

"I do," said Souta, "but I like to do other things than just going to the beach everyday."

"Well the carnival is close so we'll be there in a few minutes," Sango said, pointing ahead.

The three of them kept walking ahead and Inuyasha walked behind them. He looked over his shoulder to find Kagome walking slowly. He stopped.

"What's up?" he said when she reached him. "You don't like carnivals?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't care about them," she said softly. She looked at Inuyasha. "Is this your first time as well?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Aren't you excited?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not that excited but I am curious." He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and looked ahead. "Nothing," she said in her soft tone.

"It's been two weeks and lately you've been acting strange," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome shook her head again. "I'm fine."

* * *

After a after a few rides and games, the gang sat down to eat. 

"So did you like all the rides so far, Inu?" Miroku asked, biting into his hot dog.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Some were cool and others were boring."

"I liked the Mary-Go-Round!" Souta said.

"One of the boring ones," Inuyasha stated.

Souta pouted. "What are you complaining about? You got digits from girls there!"

"Pre-teens," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"But very cute pre-teens," Souta grinned.

Inuyasha handed him a little stack of sheets of papers. "Then you can have these numbers."

Souta looked at him in awe. "You're so cool."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on. We still have a few more rides to go on," she said, standing up to throw her trash away.

"Wait for me," Sango said, following her friend.

"Won't we get sick if we go on rides after we just ate?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta looked at Miroku and shook his head. "Dude."

"I know," Miroku said. "He' s newbie."

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "We won't go on any rides for an hour until you're stomach is strong enough to handle a ride. We're sort of used to it but since this is your first time, we'll make an exception."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We can still play other games," Sango said as she and Kagome came back.

"Yeah!" Souta chirped.

"Remind me to never give him cotton candy again," Kagome mumbled.

"We'll let's go!" Souta said energetic.

Everyone went to different games. The group was split into two groups.

One with Sango and Miroku.

The other is with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta.

As they walked, Inuyasha noticed Kagome was staring at something. He followed the direction to where her eyes are looking at and saw a huge teddy bear.

He grabbed onto her hand which surprised her.

"Come on," he dragged her over to the game where the bear was.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Souta called out.

"What do you have to do?" Inuyasha asked the man.

The man was chubby and have long hair and had a pair of sunglasses. It was already dark outside but the lights of the carnival were shining bright. To put it simple, the man looked like a hippy.

"Just gotta hit the duck with the gun, man," he said in a laid-back voice.

"Well give me a gun," Inuyasha demanded.

Handing him the gun, Inuyasha got himself ready.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Just wait and see."

"You have five rounds," the man said. "Careful, the ducks are pretty fast."

Inuyasha shot at the fast moving figures as much as he can. He was happy that he won the first round. The second one he won, too. He also won the third one. And the fourth. And . . .

"Shit!"

. . . lost the fifth.

Inuyasha grimaced.

"Pretty close, man. Maybe next time," the man said. "But you can have this dog for trying hard." He handed Inuyasha a white dog.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

The man smiled. "But this kid is good!"

Confused, Inuyasha turned to see Souta shooting the ducks like a maniac.

"Die you stupid birds!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You did it, kid! Righteous!" the man said. "Here you're prize!"

"Cool!" Souta' eyes beamed as he was given a huge dragon.

And it was bigger than him.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

He turned around to see Kagome looking at Souta with a raised brow.

"Here," he said, handing her the dog.

Kagome looked at the dog, and at Inuyasha before grabbing it.

Before any of them can talk, Sango and Miroku came back.

"Hey guys!" Sango greeted.

"'Sup!" Miroku looked at Souta. "Oh shit! Awesomeness, Souta!"

Souta just grinned as he hugged his giant dragon. "I shall name it Pookie!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Why would he called it like that?

No one wants to know . . .

"Well it's almost an hour," Miroku said. "How about we cheat and go to the Ferris Wheel?"

Sango nodded.

"Yeah!" Souta beamed.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

Everyone walked to the Ferris Wheel.

Inuyasha just looked at how high the ride was.

Kagome watched as couples went on it.

"Who's going to go with who?" she asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "I don't know," he responded. "Hey guys . . . where did they go?" He looked around.

"Those idiots," he heard Kagome say.

He then watched as Miroku and Sango went on the ride, followed by Souta and . . . Pookie.

Inuyasha's eyes widen by a fraction. "Huh?"

"Well if you want to get one, let's hurry," Kagome said, walking to the ride.

"Oh right!"

Once they were on, they remained very quiet.

Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you going to stop asking questions that are not important?" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well sorry for caring!"

Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah, well, you've acting strange lately and stuff so I was just worrying," he said gruffly.

"Worrying?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha felt heat rising from his neck.

Kagome sighed. "Well if it helps, thank you for the dog," she said.

Inuyasha knew he was blushing. "So what are you going to name it?" he asked suddenly.

"Name it?"

"Well seeing as Souta named his . . ."

Kagome looked at the stuffed dog in her hands. "Inu."

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "Inu. It kind of looks like you."

Inuyasha looked at the dog and sweat dropped.

'It does. Stupid ears!'

He continued to stare at Kagome who was looking straight ahead. She still seemed kind of distant but there was something different this time.

She was smiling.

Something that made him smile.

* * *

Later that night, everyone started heading home. 

"I had fun," Miroku said to no one in particular.

"Me, too," Sango agreed.

"I love Pookie!"

Everyone sweat dropped again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Did you have fun?"

Kagome looked at him and then at the dog. "You could say that," she said before walking ahead.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha noticed that she dropped something. Quickly, he walked up and picked it up.

It was her cell phone.

He was going to call her but the phone light up. He looked at the object and flipped it open. His eyes hardened. It was a message . . .

_Hey babe, how you doing? Call me. I love you . . ._

_-Hojo_

* * *

**Ah oh! What's going to happen next? Hmm . . . I'm not sure myself. Lol. But stay tuned for more.**

**Suggestions welcomed!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	16. Not Anymore

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title** - Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 16: Not Anymore**

"Are they even talking to each other?" Miroku sighed.

Souta shrugged. "I don't think so. He seemed really pissed of."

Sango grimaced. "So much for a fun vacation," she muttered.

"I know, right?" Miroku said in a depressed tone.

"Bummer." Souta pouted. "I was really hoping for them to at least be close friends or something but I guess not."

"Not with Kagome . . ." Miroku trailed off.

"I can believe her." Sango rolled her eyes. "I mean, come on!"

"Sango." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and with his eyes he pointed to Souta. Looking at he boy, Sango's eyes softened.

The little boy sulked in his chair since the group was in the kitchen. His eyes looked so cheerless as if he lost his sparkle. He was looking into nothing with his blank expression.

"Souta?" Sango started to get concern. This kid was like a little brother to her due to the fact that she has known Kagome since junior high.

Souta sighed and shook his head. He looked at the two teens before him. "I'm just hoping that Kagome doesn't lose control."

"Shit," the couple cursed.

* * *

She sighed as she lifted her head up and breathed the fresh air of the ocean. She lifted her arms out and opened her eyes slowly. She watched the beautiful seen in front of her. She watched the sky in the warm colors of red, orange, and yellow. She watched the sun shine with all its might before it leaves and darkness falls. She watched the ocean sparkle as the waves move and reflect the sky above it.

She sighed as she walked on the warm sand and enjoyed the texture beneath her feet. Her senses awakened when the ocean water touched her toes with its cool sensation. She looked down at her feet and watched as the ocean touch her feet again.

Lowering her arms, she wrapped them around herself and lifted her head once again. She took a deep breath and let it out. She sighed in disappointment when she realized her rituals of relaxing didn't work.

'It seems that a lot of things are going wrong for me lately,' she thought. She lowered her hands and her head.

She should start getting back to the house. But then . . .

She might see _him_.

They haven't spoken for three days.

He was beyond angry when he gave her her cell phone when she dropped it. She knew he saw the text just by looking at his expression.

She could care less about his expression.

He wasn't anyone who she cared for.

All that mattered was what she thought and not anyone else, right?

But when he spoke to her . . .

. . . she couldn't explain the feeling she felt . . .

. . . for she has never felt it before.

"_And I thought you were flawless."_

Simple words? Yes.

Simple expression? No.

His tone of voice was not even _near_ simple and clean.

His tone was filled with an emotion that she couldn't identify.

Was it anger?

Sadness?

Hurt?

Betrayal?

Or . . .

Disappointment?

Which ever, she couldn't get that voice out of her head.

It bothered her.

So she couldn't face him.

He, on the other hand, didn't want to talk to her.

She wants to know why? But she couldn't since she lacked of courage to ask.

Let alone to even speak to him.

She isn't used to this feeling of someone being angry at her and ignoring her as if she doesn't exist.

Usually, she would confront the person. However, as stated, she could not.

Kagome shook her head as she started walking back home.

'This is ridiculous,' she told herself for what seemed the millionth time. 'You're suppose to be mature so act like it!'

She stopped dead on her tracks when her eyes spotted someone.

And he was starring at her, directly.

And he was walking toward her.

She stood still.

Because she couldn't move her feet.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly.

Kagome let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding. She averted his eyes. "What about?" she said softly.

"Don't act stupid with me, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. "And look at me when I'm talking to you."

Kagome slowly looked at him and her eyes widened. He was staring at her with such emotion that it scared her.

"I had some time to cool off so I'm just going to ask you once," he said slowly. "Why are you still with Hojo?"

Kagome stared at him and her eyes softened. "I'm not," she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened by a fraction. "So explain why you were acting strange and the text?" he demanded.

Kagome sighed deeply. "He's been sending me texts all this time. I turned off the phone but when I turn it back on he leaves voice messages."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I don't get you. He treated you like crap and you still get emotional. What's so special about him?"

Kagome shut her eyes tight.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

She shook her head.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome!"

'Shit,' was what ran through Inuyasha's mind when Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him with teary eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to just forget someone just like that ?" Kagome shakily said. "I didn't just like him, Inuyasha. I was in love with him! As hard as that is to believe, I did and I still do but I'm trying to get over him. But it's hard when he keeps plaguing me and it hurts even more when he says 'I love you' when I know he never meant it."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"I really thought I can change him," she continued, "or at least make him see how much he meant to me. But I was always his rebound girl when Kikyo doesn't want him. I don't hate her. Really, I don't. But I hated the fact that_ he_ loved _her_! Call it jealousy if you want but I just hated that! And I hate the fact that I would never be good enough for him!" By now she was starting to sob.

She gasped when she pulled to a strong chest and arms wrapped around her.

"Shit, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kagome was still shocked by the sudden behavior.

"I-I don't know," she whispered.

Inuyasha held her tighter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face to his chest.

'What's happening to me?'

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Sango asked in disbelieve.

Souta furrowed his brows. "Weren't they like not talking at all?"

They were spying from the kitchen.

Miroku rubbed his chin and put on a thinking face. "Maybe they had great make-up sex," he said, wondering.

BAAM!

BAAM!

"Pervert," Sango and Souta muttered.

Miroku pouted as he rubbed his head. "Such violence."

"Such stupidity." Souta rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk." Miroku stuck his tongue out.

"Can you guys shut up!" Sango glared at the them.

Miroku and Souta blinked.

"Is she PMSing?" Souta asked Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "She can't be. That was last week."

Souta looked at Miroku with a face of disgust. "Ew! I was just joking around, man!"

"Shut up!" Sango hissed. She was blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

Souta sighed. "I don't know about you guys but I want answers. These guys are getting me pissed of," he said with a stern face.

Sango and Miroku watched him walk into the living room.

"He is so brave," Miroku said with admiration.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said annoyed, pulling her boyfriend to the living room.

* * *

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he saw Souta in front of the television with his arms crossed, glaring at him and Kagome.

"Uh, you're in the way," Inuyasha said slowly.

Souta turned off the television and looked back at the teens before him.

"Something wrong Souta?" Kagome asked in her usual voice.

Sango and Miroku came in.

Souta frowned. "What happened between you two?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Inuyasha looked confused.

Souta glared at him. "If you tell me what happened I'll give you a Scooby Snack."

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly. "What do you mean?"

Souta sighed. "You guys looked like you had a fight or something and then you're acting like nothing happened."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "We had a fight?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Not that I recall."

They both looked at Souta. "Are you feeling well?"

Souta looked at them in disbelieve.

"They're sharing brains," Miroku whispered.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. She smiled slightly and turned around. "Let's go, Miroku," she said.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend. "Why?"

Sango looked over her shoulder and gave him an expression.

Miroku grinned and looked back at everyone else. "Later!" And he left.

"Looks like they're going to spend quality time together," Inuyasha said, seeing as the couple left and hearing a door close.

Kagome raised a brow. "Hmm." Inside, she was smiling. Sango seemed to know what they were doing.

Souta ignored what just occurred. "I don't know what happened between you guys that made you be friends again but don't do that again. There was a lot of tension and I don't think I have enough patience for your stupid mood swings. You got that?"

Inuyasha saluted him. "Roger!"

Souta stuck his tongue out at him and walked out of the living room.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS LOOKED THE DOOR THIS TIME!" he shouted as he passed Inuyasha's and Miroku's room.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Weirdo."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That was something."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "Told you it would work if you just act like nothing."

"You were right," Inuyasha agreed.

"Of course," Kagome said with pride.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Conceited."

"No. I'm just confident," Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "So . . ."

Raising a brow, Kagome asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Does that mean we're friends?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

Kagome thought for a moment before smiling.

"I thought we already were."

* * *

It happened again that night.

She sighed as she shakily held up the cell.

Should she read it?

Or ignore it?

She looked at her roommate and made sure she was fully asleep. Everyone else was.

She looked back at the phone.

Should she?

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she flipped it open. Slowly opening her eyes, she read the message.

_Hey, babe. I miss you. Miss me?_

_-Hojo_

She felt tears forming in her eyes and closed them for a moment before opening them. She shakily sighed.

Bitting her lip, she text back. Pressing send, she let out another deep breath she was holding.

Is she making the right choice?

She placed the phone back on her night stand, and laid on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling.

Her mind is telling her one thing but her emotions keep getting in the way. But that's how it is. When you feel something for someone it's hard to let that feeling go and memories of the person start haunting your mind; making it harder to forget. Even if that person isn't what you thought they were, it's really hard.

So did she make the right choice?

She turned to her side and placed her hands under her pillow. She looked out the window that was slightly open, feeling the cool breeze coming in.

She came here to have fun.

So that's what she should do.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

She did make the right decision.

And her response for Hojo was a good start, too.

_Not anymore._

_-Kagome_

* * *

**Yay! Kagome is finally getting over Hojo! Bet you guys are somewhat relieved. But what will happen next to these two teenagers? Anyone know a good romantic scene? Hmm . . . Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	17. Spending Time

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 17: Spending Time**

Friends.

Good friends.

Close friends.

Best friends.

Friends that are like brothers and sisters.

Friends with benefits.

So many types of friends.

And all have different bonds in the relationship.

Relationship?

People become friends and then it blossoms into a relationship, right?

But what kind of a relation are we thinking now?

The boyfriend and girlfriend type?

Where two people who like each other date, later on it could develop into something much more?

Like love, perhaps?

But not all relationships end up in people falling in love.

It could start like that, however, people could fall out of love.

But the relationship could also grow into hate.

Well, maybe not _hate_ since it sounds to harsh.

More like _dislike_ since things aren't working out and you start to realize how your partner isn't what you expected.

But there could also be the development of a couple not feeling that spark anymore and decide to stay as friends.

Friends.

Just friends.

A safe way to start a relationship with someone in order to learn what kind of person your friend is.

They could be that weird friend that people have. You know the _unique _one. The one that does strange things but at the same time you like the person being themselves and admire their strange ways.

They could be the one that is great athlete and an easy person to have a conversation with since they are aware of their surroundings and understand people feelings.

They could be the type of friend that lightens up your mood due to their stupidity. The one that could lend you and ear and let you vent to make you feel better. The one is isn't afraid to relate everything to sex.

They could be the one that seems like they're conceited, and a wanna-be but they prove you wrong when they show you that they are very understanding and realistic. The one that tries to bring something positive from other people by sacrificing their own needs to bring that positivity to themselves.

They could also be the one who seems to have everything going right for them but in reality they really don't. The ones that you know need help to be happy but they don't say anything because of personal reasons.

Or they could be a different kind of friend.

But right now that's how it is for these two people.

Kagome and Inuyasha.

Just friends.

* * *

Souta was sniggering at the funny scene in front of him. Miroku was the first to see this and told Sango who thought it was cute and let out a squeal. But for Souta . . . He thought it was funny how the one guy he admires because he is confident is looking like a shy boy.

They all decided to go to the beach again since they were leaving in two days. One month went by fast but everyone enjoyed their time being here.

Now back to what Souta found humorous . . .

In front of him, was a blushing hanyou. A hanyou who looked like he was trying to stay in control.

A hanyou who Kagome was rubbing sun screen on.

Inuyasha stood still as he tried to look at anything but Kagome. He cursed mentally when her soft hands moved on his hot body.

"I think that would be good enough for you not to get burn again as last time," Kagome said as she finished.

Inuyasha cleared his throat before answering. "Thanks."

"Now can you help me?" Kagome asked, holding the bottle in front of Inuyasha's face and turning around.

Inuyasha took the bottle and gulped slowly. He squirted some of the cream on his hand and looked at Kagome's back.

'Nice ass,' he stared.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kagome who was looking over er shoulder with a warning look.

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he applied sun screen on her back slowly.

"I think they got closer," Souta whispered to Sango.

" I think you're right," Sango smiled.

* * *

Music was blasting loud and colorful lights were flashing everywhere.

Inuyasha walked back to the table where him and his friends were sitting. He sat down and sighed.

He was getting tired.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and him decided to go out to one of the club here and party since tomorrow is when they would leave. Souta stayed home since he can't come but he didn't mind since he had movies to watch.

He looked around the place and saw everyone dancing. A while ago, a cute girl kept giving him the 'look' and he went over ask her to dance.

'She was a good kisser, too,' he told himself.

Then Sango and Miroku came back to the table, laughing and panting.

"Hey, Inu! How was that chick?" Miroku shouted over the loud music.

Inuyasha gave him a thumbs up.

"Sweet," Miroku said.

Sango rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "She left."

"She left?" Inuyasha frowned slightly.

Sango shrugged. "She went to the beach."

Inuyasha was growing curious and, dare he say, . . .worried.

"I'm gonna go check on her," he said, standing up.

Sango looked at him for a few second before approving. "Alright."

* * *

She sighed as she felt the relaxing, cool breeze hit her skin.

It felt really nice considering she was wearing a sun dress.

"Hey," she heard.

She automatically turned around and found Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Hey," she said softly.

Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same," Inuyasha said. "Weren't you having fun?"

Kagome looked at the ocean. "I was but I just thought I come out and view the scenery since we're leaving tomorrow," she answered.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and looked at the ocean. His jaw dropped.

"Woah . . ."

The ocean was dark but the moon made it shine into a beautiful scene.

"Did you enjoy your first time at the beach?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, but she wasn't looking back. "Yeah, I guess. It was . . . different, you could say."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.

"Has Hojo text you?" he asked carefully.

Kagome sighed and looked at him with a blank face. "No."

"That's good, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I realized he wasn't worth my time but other than that I alright."

"Good. I don't think I would like to see you moping around the house over him," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome frown. "I don't mope."

"Oh but you do. In your own way, you do. You get even more serious than you are," he explain.

Kagome averted her eyes from him.

"You know, I noticed that you loosened up a bit. You still act like 'Little Miss Perfect' but you have opened up a bit," Inuyasha said, wanting to know her reaction.

Kagome looked at the ocean. "Am I really that strange?"

"Huh?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a soft look. Inuyasha felt the familiar heart skip. She looked really beautiful, especially with the moon turning her into a goddess.

"Am I really that transparent?" She asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Only if people make the effort to actually get to know you and realize that this isn't really you," he said quietly.

"But you don't know me that well to know what is the real me," she whispered.

"True, but that's what I'm trying to do," Inuyasha said softly.

"Why?"

Inuyasha studied her expression. In a way, it looked like a look of desperation but also curiosity was held in the expression.

Inuyasha sighed. He ignore the soft gasp form the beautiful girl next to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. He looked straight into her eyes.

"You are beautiful, Kagome," he whispered. "Really, you are. But I just think that there's more to you than just this cover."

Kagome's eyes widen.

'I-is he saying that he likes me?'

Inuyasha looked back at the ocean. "I'm not trying to hit on you if that's what you're thinking but I'm trying to get to know you since noone else made the effort to do so," he said.

Kagome sighed.

Then something went through Kagome's mind.

"I don't know anything about you," she whispered. She kept looking at the hanyou next to her who was looking at the ocean.

Inuyasha tighten his jaw. "There's nothing special about me," he said lowly.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "I still want to know."

Inuyasha looked at her with an intense stare. Then his eyes softened.

"Maybe some day."

Kagome felt somewhat disappointed when he looked away again.

She hesitated at first but she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the scenery.

They both enjoyed the silence and each other's company.

It was normal for them since lately they have been able to get along better than before.

But that's what happens between _friends_.

But something kept bothering Kagome.

'What are you hiding, Inuyasha?'

* * *

**So now there are getting along! But what will happen when they go back home? Will they stay the same or will this friendship blossom into something more? Hmm . . . Stay tuned to see!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	18. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 18: Welcome Home**

"Can we get something to eat before going home?" Souta whined in the back seat.

Kagome sighed. "No. First, we need to get home and unpack. Then we can go out to eat."

"But I wanna go now!"

"Souta! Stop acting like an immature brat!"

"But I'm only twelve! I'm obligated to act like this!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Souta!"

"Souta!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a deadpan face and mouthed 'Kill Me.'

Miroku shook his head. 'Then who will kill me?' he mouthed.

Inuyasha threw his head back and groaned.

"How about I put some music on?" Sango suggested, looking at the guys at the back seat.

"Please!" Inuyasha begged.

"I beg thee!" Miroku pleaded.

"Anything to stop hearing Souta," Kagome mumbled.

"Anything to stop hearing Souta."

Kagome groaned. If she stops talking to him, he won't say anything but he'll act like her by copying her movements.

Sango looked through her pouch and popped one of the CD's in.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "I don't understand what they're saying!"

Sango smiled sheepishly. "It's Spanish."

"Do I look Spanish to you?" Inuyasha complained. "And it's slow!"

"Sango has an obsession for Spanish rock bands," Miroku explained.

"Put something else, Sango," Kagome ordered quietly.

Sango sighed. "You guys don't appreciate good music."

"I do!" Inuyasha said. "But music that I understand!"

"Well this should do," Sango said, popping another CD.

"Ne-Yo?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Sango glared at him. "What? You don't like him?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I like him. He's good."

"Where do you think Inuyasha got his style from?" Souta grinned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, this has been my style before he even existed."

Souta blinked. "Sure it has."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Souta!"

"Souta!"

"Kagome, help!"

"Kagome, help!"

"It's your problem now," Kagome said as she drove.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Souta cheered as he ran into the house.

"Souta, get your bags and start unpacking," Kagome ordered, carrying her own as she walked upstairs.

Souta pouted. "But I'm tired!" he whined.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go out to eat?" Kagome shouted from the top of the stairs.

Souta blinked. "Oh yeah!" He ran outside.

Inuyasha was coming though the door and walked upstairs with his bag.

It took a while when all three of them unpacked their things.

Walking down the stairs, they were trying to decided where to go out to eat.

But then Kagome froze.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta noticed his sister looking straight ahead and looked as well, too.

Inuyasha looked, too.

In front of them stood, Dr. Higurashi with a big smile on her face.

"How was the beach?" she asked warmly.

"M-mom? What are you doing here so early?" Souta asked, walking down the stairs and gave his mom a hug.

"I canceled my appointments and thought I come to greet you guys but it seems that a little too late," she said with a small frown.

"No! That's great! You're here!" Souta said excitingly. His mother isn't at home as much so he tried to enjoy the time he can spend with her.

"How about we all go to dinner then?" Inuyasha suggested, coming down the stairs.

Dr. Higurashi raised a brow. "A warm side I have never seen of you, Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Dr. Higurashi looked up at the stair and Kagome still stood there.

"Anything wrong, dear?" she asked warmly.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

Kagome just stared at her mother. "No, mother," she said in her soft tone.

Dr. Higurashi smiled. "Well, then let's go out to eat!"

As Dr. Higurashi and Souta walked out the door, Inuyasha stayed behind to see if Kagome was okay.

She walked down the stairs slowly and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him with soft eyes. "Nothing."

She walked out.

* * *

"This restaurant is too expensive, mom," Souta said. "You didn't have to bring us here."

"I just thought I treat you guys something special," Dr. Higurashi said with a smile as she looked in her menu.

Kagome looked at the menu and sighed.

'It's French,' she thought.

"Need help?" she heard Inuyasha ask.

Kagome looked at him with raised brows. "You know French?"

Inuyasha waved his hand side to side. "So, so. I used to work at a French restaurant."

"Sure," Kagome nodded, sitting closer to the hanyou.

But what they didn't know was that a pair of eyes were staring at then with curiosity.

"What's this, mom?" Souta asked as he pointed in the menu.

Dr. Higurashi snapped her eyes to where her son pointed.

"It's chicken," she responded.

After they all finally came to a decision on what to order, they waited fro their food as the waiter left.

"So how was the trip?" Dr. Higurashi asked, placing her hand under her chin.

"It was fun!" Souta beamed. "We went to the beach. We swam, played volley ball. You should have seen Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Dr. Higurashi looked at the teenagers. "What happened?" she asked.

Kagome kept a steady gaze with her mother.

Souta kept on ranting. "They were playing like pros ! The ball didn't even hit the floor when they played volleyball. It was pretty cool! And then Inuyasha got this sun burn and discovered he was sensitive to the sun. But Kagome helped him by rubbing this lotion on him." Souta took deep breath. "They even went on the Ferris Wheel."

"Did they now?" Dr. Higurashi eyes Kagome.

Inuyasha, who was seated between them, furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"Souta, how about you tell mother how you won that stuffed dragon," Kagome said monotonous.

Souta's eyes beamed. "Pookie!"

Dr. Higurashi sweat dropped. She turned to face Souta as he talked about how he got his dragon, but gave a quick side glance to Kagome.

Inuyasha poked Kagome on the shoulder, and she turned. He nodded 'What's wrong?'

Kagome just shook her head.

"Your food," said the waiter as he returned with a cart with plates, setting each plate to its owner.

"Thank you," they all mumbled.

RING!

RING!

RING!

The teens looked at Dr. Higurashi.

"One moments, please," she said as she answered her phone. "Hello . . . yes! . . . uh . . . I'll be right there," she hung up.

"You're leaving, mother," Kagome said.

Dr. Higurashi looked at everyone with an sorry look.

"It's okay, mom," Souta said with a forced smile. "We understand."

Dr. Higurashi stood up. And when she was about to leave, she looked like she remembered something. "Oh, dear. How can I leave you guys here?"

"We'll take the bus," Kagome said. "You should go."

Dr. Higurashi looked at her for a moment. She took out something from her purse and left a few hundred dollar bills on the table. "This is to pay for the dinner. Bye." And she left, quickly.

Souta sulked. "So much for a family dinner," he muttered.

Kagome looked at her brother with a stern face. "You should have known what to expect from her."

"Does this usually happen?" Inuyasha asked. This is the first time they went out somewhere with Dr. Higurashi while he was here.

Kagome looked down at her hands.

Souta sighed. "Yeah."

Kagome shook her head. "She's really something," she said.

"Have you ever consider talking to her about this?" Inuyasha carefully asked.

"She won't listen because she won't have the time," Souta said. "But we're used to it."

"No offense or anything but she's a psychologist and she doesn't pay attention to guy?"

Souta sighed. "People need her professional help."

"But she's your mother," Inuyasha said.

"She takes her work very seriously," Souta said.

Then Inuyasha's ears caught something from Kagome and she said it so lower than a whisper. You could barely hear it but he caught.

"_That's what you think."_

"But she doesn't have to worry so much since Kagome acts responsible and stuff. So she knows Kagome is taking care of everything and we stay out of trouble," he continued to say.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Oh."

* * *

_Later that night . . ._

Inuyasha sighed as he laid on his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling.

'It looks like I'm not the only one who's hiding something,' he thought.

There was definitely some tension between Dr. Higurashi and Kagome. He noticed this before but tonight was very obvious.

He raised his head up when he heard someone open the door.

"Don't you know how to knock, wench!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"What did I tell you from calling me wench?" Kagome said firmly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?"

Kagome sighed and walked toward the bed, she used her hand to indicate for him to scoot over and he did. She sat down on the bed.

Inuyasha turned on his side and supported his head with his elbow. He stared at her, waiting for what she would say.

"About tonight," she started hesitantly. "Uh . . ."

Inuyasha noticed she was struggling. "Does this have to do with you and your mom having that intense stare competition?"

Kagome sighed and looked over her shoulder. "It was that noticeable, huh?"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "Very."

Kagome looked at him and she looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't know if she should.

Inuyasha noticed this. "You don't have to force yourself, you know?" he said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to. I just don't know how," she said softly.

Inuyasha waited patiently.

After a few moments, Kagome suddenly said, "I hate that my mother isn't home."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You hate that your mom isn't home?"

Kagome frowned. "I hate that she leaves all the time. That she goes to work and she says it's because they need her."

"Well they do," Inuyasha said casually.

"Souta needs her!" Kagome blurted. "He needs his mother and I can't be pretending to be his mother when I'm not. I'm his sister."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Don't you need her as well?" he asked quietly.

Kagome looked at him for a moment. "I'm able to take care of myself," she whispered.

Inuyasha noticed by the tone of her voice she didn't want to talk about it. "Have you tried telling her this?"

"She's too busy with patients," Kagome answered.

"Oh."

Kagome sighed. "I'm just wasting your time on something ridiculous like this," she said, standing up. "I should go."

Before she took a step, a hand took hers and pulled her down to the bed.

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha pulled her close to him.

"You're not wasting my time," he whispered.

Kagome tried to keep herself calm since her heart beat fastened.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her close to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome felt her face heat up.

Inuyasha let out a light chuckle. "You should act like this more often, wench. You should be more yourself," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome looked at the wall behind Inuyasha. How does he make her feel like this?

'It's not that easy,' she told herself. 'To be me.'

Kagome, hesitantly, laid her head closer to his chest as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Why did you chose to tell me this?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome took a moment before answering. "Because you won't judge me," she whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few moments of silence. Until Kagome spoke again.

"I'm sorry for judging you," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "It's alright."

Another silence.

They laid in bed, and stayed in that position.

Just enjoying their company.

Nothing sexual or physical.

Just enjoying their company.

Just being friends.

* * *

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked lazily at the woman in front of him.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Good, I guess."

"Do you know why I asked for to see you?"

"To see if you can pick on me again?" Inuyasha guessed.

Dr. Higurashi sighed. "Inuyasha," she groaned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to bother."

Dr. Higurashi looked at the hanyou in pure stress. "You have been one of the hardest patients ever," she told him.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's nothing I haven't heard."

"But that isn't why I ask to see you," Dr. Higurashi said as she put aside her folders and papers.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "So what did you want to see me about?"

Dr. Higurashi looked at him with a soft look. "Kagome."

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha looked confused but his heart beat fastened.

Dr. Higurashi looked at him like he knew what she was talking about. "I was hoping it would stop at one point but I don't think it's wise to get to close to my daughter, Inuyasha,' she warned.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Is it because I'm an orphan hanyou?"

"That's part of the reason," she said. "But it's not because I think of you badly but . . ."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "But what?"

"You do know that August twenty-seven is coming just around the corner, right?" she asked remindful.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Dr. Higurashi gave him a sympathetic look. "It's better not to get too close to her, okay?"

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next? Sucks that I left you guys hanging. Hehehe.**

**Please Review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	19. The Hardest Thing A Teenager Has To Do

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Hardest Thing A Teenager Has To Do**

"Is he okay?" Souta mumbled in Kagome's ear.

Kagome shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure," she responded softly.

They sat at the kitchen table and watched as Inuyasha was preparing them breakfast. Kagome and Souta had gotten used to the hanyou doing this. Especially Kagome, it gives her one less thing to worry about. And Inuyasha was a pretty good cook and has fun doing it. There's day that he talks like he's on televison and instructing his viewers on how to make the perfect breakfast. Other days, he's jamming to music or chatting away.

But today . . .

. . . he seemed like he was in a daze.

Inuyasha walked toward the table and served Souta and Kagome their omelets. Then he walked to the sink and placed the pan there.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Souta asked as Inuyasha was walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled as he left.

Souta furrowed his brows. "That's weird. He always eats breakfast since he's a fatass." Souta took a bite of his omelet. Then he spit it out and scrunched his face out of disgust. "What the hell?" He poked the egg with his fork. "This isn't cheese!"

"Souta, get us some bowls," Kagome ordered as she sighed and rubbed her temples. "We'll have cereal today."

Souta pouted. "Alright," he said lazily as he went to fetch the bowls.

Kagome stood and grabbed the cereal from the storage closet and the milk from the fridge.

After pouring the cereal and the milk into the bowls, the siblings began to eat their breakfast.

"I wonder what's bothering Inu," Souta said with his mouth full.

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. "Don't eat like a cow," she scolded.

Souta gulped. "Do you think he's thinking about a girl?"

Kagome froze for a second before looking at her brother with a raised brow. "Inuyasha thinking about a girl?" she rephrase the question.

Souta laughed. "Never mind. That was a stupid question."

"He's too much of a playboy to think of a girl," Kagome said, taking a mouthful of cereal.

Souta nodded. "So what's bothering him?" he wondered out loud.

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows . . ."

* * *

"So what's up with dog-boy?" Sango asked Kagome, as they walked around the mall. 

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Yesterday, he came home after hanging out with Miroku and he was all serious. He went straight to his room and didn't come out. Today in the morning, he was all in a daze and didn't eat anything," she said. "Then he just left saying he was going ot be with Miroku."

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion. "Where did he go yesterday?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure but he was out with Miroku," Kagome said, looking at her friend. "Why?"

"Kagome, Miroku was with me the whole day yesterday," Sango said slowly.

Kagome looked confused. "But he said he went to see Miroku."

Sango shook her head. "Girl, if that wasn't my man I was making out with and then some, then I don't know who else I was with. But I do know that today him and Miroku are hanging out since Miroku called me."

Kagome tilted her head slightly as they walked into a store.

'Where were you Inuyasha?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you mention earlier you were thinking about getting a job?" Sango asked.

"Yes," she said. It was true. Now since she was going to be a senior and it's going to be pretty much boring. She decided to get a job.

Sango grinned. "I know of a place where we can both get a job."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he looked through the papers before him. 

"Found anything, man?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered. "Maybe I should go out and see, instead of reading through these papers."

"You could do that, too." Miroku nodded. "Besides," he said looking around. "I don't like the library. It's too quiet."

"That's the point of this place." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

They stood up and took an exit from the building.

"If you get one, then I'll get one, too," Miroku said with a grin.

"Why?" Inuyasha looked at him.

Miroku shrugged. "Why not?" Then his eyes caught something. "How about there?" He pointed.

Inuyasha looked at the location and his jaw dropped.

"No fuckin' way."

* * *

Souta sighed as he watched television in the kitchen and the same time waiting for his dinner. He was bored out of his mind. The whole day he spent it alone in the house doing nothing. One thing he likes about summer vacation was the trips he goes on but then he hates that there isn't much to do when he's at home. 

"Is the food ready, yet?" he groaned.

Kagome looked over her shoulder annoyed. "Almost."

Souta let out a small whimper. "I'm hungry!" he whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You could have made something while I was at the mall. Don't expect me to baby all the time," she said irritated.

Souta pouted. "But I like being babied. Besides all I can think of is eating junk food and you don't like me eating junk food."

"We have fruit and vegetables," Kagome argued. "All you have to do is rinse one of those and eat them."

"But then I'll get even more cravings," Souta said.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother? Starve yourself, why don't you?"

Souta rolled his eyes. His sister always gets angry when he doesn't eat or doesn't do anything, like his homework.

'Mom should act like this,' Souta thought depressingly. He looked at his sister as she continued to rant on how he should eat. 'And Kagome should act like a teen, not a mom.'

"Did you get a job?" Souta asked, hoping his sister would stop lecturing him.

Kagome stopped her ranting and looked at her brother for a moment. She had to admit, he was good to change subjects. Probably learned that from her.

"Yes, I did," she said. "Sango did as well."

"Where are you working now?" Souta asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "A place I thought I would never work at," she said. "Sango forced me."

Souta's eyes widen. "You don't mean-"

"I'm home!"

The Higurashi siblings turned their heads and saw Inuyasha coming to the kitchen.

He sat down next to Souta and sniffed the air. "Pasta?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Yes," she said softly. She turned to the stove and turn down the fire. She then eyed the hanyou.

Inuyasha noticed this and furrowed his brows. "What?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Where were you today?" she asked in a firm manner.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "What are you, my mother?" he said stupidly.

Kagome was about to retort but Souta beat her to it.

"We were wondering what was bothering you today in the morning," Souta explained.

Inuyasha eyed the siblings. Then he shook his head slowly. "Nothing important," he said flatly.

"You told me you were going out with Miroku yesterday and that was a lie!" Kagome said angrily. "Obviously something happened since you didn't look alright so I demand an explanation!"

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't have to tell you shit!" he growled. "And who do you think you are telling me I have to tell you where I go? You're not my mother!"

Souta watched the two of them argue with interest. He looked at his sister. She was never yelled at someone like that before. A small grin formed on his lips. He was enjoying this.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Look who's' talking! Stupid dog!" Clearly, she was stomping up the stairs.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"I don't know about you, man," Souta said getting up from his chair and getting a bowl with a spoon and walked over to the stove. "But I think you should go and apologize to her." He began serving himself pasta. "Man, I hungry," he sighed.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment. "What?"

Souta walked back to the table and sat down, placing his bowl in front of him. "Go apologize to her," he said again. He took a spoonful of the pasta into his mouth. "My god, I never knew food tasted so good," he groaned.

"She was the one acting like she owned me or something!" Inuyasha complained. "Why should I apologize to her?"

Souta looked at him like he was stupid. "She was worried, dumbass."

Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly. "Oh." He slowly stood up and made his way out. But not without telling Souta, "Don't ever call me a dumbass."

* * *

Kagome looked at the computer screen madly. She came into Souta's room since he was the one with the computer. She was looking through her e-mails. Mostly of colleges sending her information and such. 

Then a window pooped up.

_Hey loser!_

_-Sango_

Kagome smiled a bit and she typed back.

_Hey_

_-Kagome_

She waited until Sango typed back.

_So anything interesting happen during the last two hours that we departed?_

_-Sango_

Kagome sighed as she typed.

_That jerk came back. When I asked him where he went, he totally went of on me!_

_-Kagome_

Then Kagome heard footsteps.

_Talk to you later. Someone's coming._

_-Kagome_

She signed out and went back to her e-mails.

She knew who was coming since the footsteps sounded heavy and they were coming into her brother's room.

When the door opened, she didn't bother to look.

"Came to bitch at me even more," she said harshly.

Inuyasha sighed. He took one of the extra chairs Souta has in his room and sat next to her.

"I came to apologize," he simply said.

Kagome closed all the windows and looked at Inuyasha. "Oh really?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome looked at him for a moment. "I don't think I'll accept that apology so easily."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well I don't think I have to tell you where I go all the time," he said defensively. "But if it helps," his tone soften. "I was having one of those appointments with your mother."

Kagome's eyes widen. Now she felt stupid. Inuyasha didn't tell her because those appointments are confidential since they live under the same roof, he couldn't say a word.

Inuyasha chuckled at her expression. "Don't be so hard on yourself for being stupid," he teased.

Kagome smacked him on the shoulder as she slightly frowned. "It's not funny!"

"It is," Inuyasha said. Then he put on a serious face. "Other then the appointments with your mother, I won't lie to you," he said meaning it.

Kagome looked at him with a slight confusion and curiosity. "You won't?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha slouched in his chair. "I won't. I don't like lying to people," he said with a soft smile.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

Then out of nowhere, she felt pressure on her soft cheeks.

"You are so adorable!" Inuyasha said as if he was talking to a baby and pinching Kagome cheeks. "Getting all worried over me and all!"

Kagome's pupils shrunk and her face turned crimson. She tried to pull back. "Inuyasha! Let go of my cheeks!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Nope! Your cheeks are pinchable!"

After struggling, Kagome managed to get out of Inuyasha's grip. She rubbed her cheeks as she frowned at him.

"And FYI, _pinchable_ is not a real word!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"But I'm still curious on why you were so out of it today," Kagome said. "Or is it confidential?"

Inuyasha sighed. He gave kagome a pensive look. "I was, uh, thinking about getting a job," he finally said. "And I got one today."

Kagome seemed surprised. "A job?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome tilted her head. "Oh."

"Oh? What's 'oh?'" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that I got a job, too, today. Sango dragged me and she got one as well," she explained.

"Really? So did Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Where are you working?"

Kagome bit her lip. "You first."

Inuyasha winced. "I rather you say it first. I bet it's one in some clothing store or something," he said, picturing Kagome working in a store.

Kagome averted his from Inuyasha. "Not exactly."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Well where are you working?"

Kagome looked at him and raised a brow. "You tell me first."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "I'm working at WacDnlds," he finally said.

Kagome's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelieve.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What? You're gonna criticize me?"

Kagome gulped.

"I'm working there, too."

* * *

"I don't like this hat!" Inuyasha complained. 

"Well suck it up, man," Miroku said with a sigh. He was flipping patties. "It's part of your uniform."

"Humph!" Inuyasha scratched his head. The uniform was ridiculous! The black pants were a bit too tight for his taste and the yellow, collar shirt was not to Inuyasha's liking. But most of all, he hated the stupid hat he has to wear. It was a giant burger with those eyes that are glues and the pupils move when you move or when they shake it. It really bothered his ears.

"Inuyasha, customer!" Sango called out as she was in the back getting more patties to flip.

Inuyasha grunted as he walked over to the cashier. He looked at the customer who happen to be a little girl with red hair in two ponytails, round glasses, and two buck teeth. He forced a smile. "Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I take your order?" he said in a fake, sweet voice.

The little girl looked at the menu. She pointed. "Is that good?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and looked at the girl. "Have you ever tried it?"

The little girl shrugged. "How will I know? I can't read." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah, the best," he said, hoping she would just leave.

"Well since you're cute, I'll get it," she winked.

Inuyasha almost gagged.

He went to get her order and gave it to her.

"Thank you!"

Inuyasha was about to turn until he saw someone else step up to him. He turned and saw another customer. And she was a big one . . .

"Okay, I want a triple cheeseburger with extra mayo and no onions. Make sure it has extra bacon, too. And I want two orders of fries but make sure you don't put any of that salt on it. I also want an apple pie, you know, make that two apple pies. I would also like an order of nuggets with extra barbecue sauce. And give me a large chocolate-banana milkshake. And , oh, those chocolate chip cookies look pretty good, so I'll have five of those," she said.

Inuyasha blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

"Uh, yeah, can you repeat that but slower," he said like a retard.

"Here you go ma'am," a voice said.

Inuyasha looked over to his side and saw Kagome standing there with a bag ready.

"That'll be twenty-nine dollars and seventeen cents," she said with a smile.

The woman paid her and gave Inuyasha a dirty look. "Clean your ears!" she said as she left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He narrowed his eyes. "Show off," he muttered.

Kagome smirked. "I'm just good and you're hating," she said.

BRING!

Kagome immediately walked over to the drive-thru.

"Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I take your order?" she said sweetly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's even good at this!"

"Inuyasha! Customer!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to the customer and forced yet another smile.

"Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I take your order?"

After a working for a while, a customer came in.

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Smile to the camera!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Souta came in and came with a camera in his hands. "Man, I didn't know yellow looked so good on you, Scooby," he laughed.

Inuyasha growled. "Kid!"

Souta snorted. "I'm totally loving the hat, too!" He turned off the camera and walked over to the cashier. "I bet that one of the hardest thing a teenager has to do, huh? Takes a lot of balls to wear that hat!" He continued to laugh.

"Souta, what do you want?" Kagome said with a bored face.

Souta grinned. "I was hoping you can hook a brotha up with some free burgers."

Miroku sniggered in the background.

SMACK!

Miroku pouted at Sango. "What? It was funny!"

* * *

**Wow, you guys are really curious about August twenty-seven, huh? But you guys will have to wait. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	20. A Friendly Customer?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Friendly Customer?**

"Thank you! Have a great day!" Kagome smiled.

Then the next customer came next in line.

"Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I take your order?" she said sweetly.

"How the hell can she do this?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, from the back, flipping patties.

Sango shrugged. "She's just good. Remember, she's flawless?" She rolled her eyes as she flipped the patties.

Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome as she worked. He watched the way she smiled sweetly to each customer which he knew it was fake. He watched the way she quickly prepared all the orders which he knows she doesn't like to waste time. He watched how she walked around in that graceful way she always does which he still doesn't know how the hell she does that.

'Does she still think she's perfect?' he asked himself.

"Uh, Inu?" Sango waved her hand in front of his face. And he quickly snapped out of his daze. "Sorry to disturb your sex fantasy about Kagome but your patties are burning," she said as she pointed to the patties.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha quickly picked each patty with his spatula and tossed them to one of the sinks. He quickly turned the water on and sighed. He picked them up and threw them away. He looked back at Sango who was whistling a happy tune. "And I was not having a sex fantasy about Kagome!" he declared.

Sango looked at him and grinned. "Sure you weren't."

"You're just like your perverted boyfriend." Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned.

Sango shrugged and went back to work.

"YOU DOGGY-BOY! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Inuyasha groaned. He turned around and found his boss standing before him with crossed arms and a frown.

"I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR NOTHING!"

Inuyasha still doesn't understand how can someone so old and so tiny can be so bossy. His boss was just a midget, elderly woman who has this really crappy attitude. Especially around Inuyasha. She had her gray hair tied into a bun and she always wore this suit. This woman was known as Mrs. Hama.

'If I didn't know any better, she could pass for the Mob boss,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? FLIP THOSE PATTIES!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he placed more patties on the stove.

"Crabby hag," he muttered.

"I heard you!" Mrs. Hama exclaimed. "I only hired you because you are a demon so you can handle hard work but you so slow mentally!"

Sango sniggered as she prepared the sandwiches.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Not funny."

They watched as Mrs. Hama walked up to the cashier.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Kagome said as she gave her last customer her meal.

Kagome looked next to her since she felt someone staring at her. She put on another sweet smile. "Hello, Mrs. Hama," she greeted politely. "How are you doing today?"

Mrs. Hama looked at her with a stern face.

Kagome raised a brow and then turned slightly to attend her new customer. "Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I take your order?"

While working, Kagome continued to talk to Mrs. Hama. "Is there something wrong, Mrs. Hama?" she asked. She turned to her customer. "Here you go and thank you for coming! Have a nice day!" Then Kagome gave her full attention to her boss.

The deep frown on the wrinkled face of the old lady slowly turned into a smile. She patted Kagome on both arms. "You so wonderful employee! You do good work!" she said happily.

Kagome smiled a bit. "Thank you," she said softly.

When a customer approached, Mrs. Hama smiled at them. "She good worker. She pretty, too," she said pointing to Kagome. She looked at Kagome. "Carry on. I need to go see the dentist." With that, Mrs. Hama left the fast food restaurant.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelieve. "She even has that old hag around her fingers." After two weeks working there, Kagome was already favored by Mrs. Hama.

Sango smiled lightly. "Kagome tends to attract people," she said, giving Inuyasha a look.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

Then Miroku came into view. He was working in the drive-thru. "Can you believe her?" he asked, resting his elbows against the counter.

"I know, right? Kagome is such show-off." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku looked at him strangely. "I wasn't talking about Kagome, dude. I was talking about Mrs. Hama. You know she's lying saying she's going to go to the dentist when those aren't even her real teeth. She wears dentures."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was stupid and Sango rolled her eyes.

BRING!

Miroku frowned slightly, getting of the counter. "Man, these people just don't stop coming, do they?" he mumbled as he left.

"How do you put up with that guy?" Inuyasha shook his head.

Sango shrugged. "I guess the same way Kagome puts up with you and vice versa," she said like nothing.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Cute," he said sarcastically.

Sango winked at him. "Just stating the obvious."

* * *

"Finally, work is done!" Inuyasha stretched his arms out in the air and sighed.

Kagome, walking beside him, raised a brow. "Only for today," she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How can you be so calm. That old hag wouldn't stop nagging me,' he said annoyed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "Maybe because you were rude to one of the customers," she reminded him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, away from her. "Humph. That old man had no right to be complaining over some stupid fries. What part of 'They'll be ready in five minutes' doesn't he understand?"

Kagome giggled softly. "True, but still. You didn't have to throw the fries at him."

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "At least it got you to laugh," he said, poking one of Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk. Kagome could have pulled away but for some strange reason it felt nice being this close to Inuyasha. She didn't even let Miroku hold her like this even if they are friends. But then again that would risk her body to be violated by his cursed hand. However, with Inuyasha . . . it made her feel comfortable.

"Since we got our first paycheck, how about we go and eat somewhere?" Inuyasha suggested, looking down at Kagome.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "That sounds very mature of you," she said mockingly. "Just got your paycheck and now you want to spend it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, just 'cause I said I wanted a job to get some extra cash, doesn't mean I was going to be responsible. Besides, we haven't hanged out since Hairspray." Then a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Kagome was getting curious.

"I just figured out what to do now? But first we have to go home and change," he said, looking around. "I don't like these people staring at me because of this stupid uniform."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a deadpan face.

Inuyasha flashed her his million dollar smile. "Yup!"

"I've wanting to watch this movie!" Souta chirped.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to drag him along since he look bored to death watching television in the living room.

"_Rush Hour 2_?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"I told you we were going to watch it when it came out," he said, poking her on the forehead.

Kagome pouted and looked at the theater with a defeat look. "Whatever."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go." They walked inside the theater.

But . . .

. . . Souta was left behind.

He was standing there with a shock face. Was his sister just . . .

'Being normal?'

"Souta! Come on!" Inuyasha called out.

Souta snapped out of his state and ran after the teens.

* * *

"That was such a funny movie!" Souta laughed as they got out of the theater.

Inuyasha grinned. He looked at Kagome next to him. "How about you? Enjoyed it?"

Kagome shrugged. "It was alright," she simply said.

Souta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You couldn't stop laughing at some parts. I don't think I ever seen you laugh that much once I think about it," he said, thinking.

Kagome bit her lip. "How about we go get something to eat?" she said as if she was trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha frowned slightly but sighed. "I guess," he said lowly.

"How about we go there?" Kagome pointed to a restaurant across the street.

"A Mexican restaurant?"

Kagome nodded. "Didn't you say it was your favorite?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well let's go then," he said, extending his hand which Kagome took.

Souta who was quietly watching the two teens, smiled softly.

'They're acting like a couple.'

_

* * *

_

"Why do we have to work on a Saturday afternoon?" Miroku whined.

"More money," Inuyasha said as if the most obvious thing ever.

Understanding what he meant, Miroku sighed. "I hate burgers," he murmured as he flipped the patties.

"Join the club," Kagome said as she came around to get a sandwich.

"How can you handle all this, Kags?" Miroku looked at her in disbelieve.

Kagome shrugged. "This is easy to me. Besides," she flashed him a smile. "There's nothing I can't handle." She walked away.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. He waved his spatula at him. "Hey! Stop looking at her ass! That's my job!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "What did you say?" he growled.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You heard me."

SMACK!

"Miroku, stop acting like an idiot and flip!" Sango glared at him as she grabbed a sandwich and placed it in the bag. She went back to the drive-thru.

Miroku frowned and looked at Inuyasha, rubbing his head. "You knew she was behind me, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"That'll teach you for saying stupid shit," Inuyasha said smugly.

"It was nothing to get jealous over," Miroku teased him. He laughed when his hanyou friend turned red.

"You guys need any help since there isn't any customers coming," Kagome asked, as she rested her elbows on the counter.

"Not really," Inuyasha said, preparing one of the sandwiches. He sighed and stretched his arms in the air.

"DOGGY-BOY! THIS NO TIME FOR REST! YOU WORK!"

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha who looked at her with a face that read 'Not Her Again!'

Mrs. Hama walked around Inuyasha and looked at Kagome. She smiled. "How are you, dear?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome returned the smile. "I'm good. How are you, Mrs. Hama?"

Mrs. Hama sighed happily. "I am very good."

Behind her, Inuyasha was making faces at her.

Kagome tried not to laugh.

RING!

"Well I guess I'll get back to work then," Kagome excused herself. "Welcome to WacDnlds! Can I . . ." When Kagome turned around, she froze automatically.

"Hello, Kagome."

Miroku looked up at he customer with wide eyes. Sango came out of the drive-thru. Inuyasha growled.

"H-hojo?" Kagome couldn't believe he was standing there before her.

Hojo smirked. "Nice uniform," he said smoothly, looking at her up and down. Then he met her gaze. "I didn't believe it when I was told that _The Kagome Higurashi _was working at WacDnlds so I came to see for myself and let me tell you . . ." his smirk turned into a slight frown and mockery filled his eyes. "I'm quite disappointed that you went this low to just get a job. Working at a burger joint, Kagome? You do know that's not sexy for a popular girl, right?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then close it. She bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Kagome? I'm just telling you the truth. You just don't seem like the person who would work at a place like this." Hojo looked around the place with disgust. Then he saw Inuyasha. He frowned deeply. "And you still hang around with that _hanyou_, " he spat. "I bet he made you gt this job, huh?"

"You got a problem with me, wimp?" Inuyasha stepped up and wrapped an arm around Kagome.

Hojo let out sick chuckle. "Don't tell me you're dating this guy, too?" He looked at Kagome and shook his head. "Seriously, Kagome I didn't know you were like that."

"Don't make me break your nose again," Inuyasha warned. He was clearly pissed off.

Hojo stiffened for a moment but smirked none the less as if he wasn't phase by the hanyou.

"Stop bothering me, Hojo," said a soft voice.

Everyone looked at Kagome in pure shock.

Kagome looked at Hojo with soft eyes but anger filled them. "Leave me alone," she said firmly. "Stop bothering me. you could tell anyone I'm working here if you wish but leave me alone."

Hojo raised a brow. "You're talking back to me?"

Kagome frowned slightly. "I don't care if you're popular. Don't you get it? I'm not into you anymore." She shook her head slowly. "If Kikyo doesn't want to be with you, I can see why now and I wished I seen it before. You're nothing. You're weak."

"I'm weak?" Hojo let out a light chuckle. "Don't kid yourself, kagome. Everyone knows that you hide behind your "Little Miss Perfect' mask because in reality you're just like me. But I at least make an effort to be me once in a while," he hissed.

Kagome smirked lightly. "Maybe. But please understand that I'm just not interested in you. So please stop wasting my time and leave."

Hojo looked at her in disbelieve. This is not the Kagome he once knew. She changed but at the same time she was still the same.

"You heard her!" Inuyasha snarled, his fangs showing. "Get out!"

Hojo looked one last time at Kagome and left.

Inuyasha glared at the door until he was fully gone. He looked at Kagome with concern. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Kagome looked down at her shoes and nodded. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Mrs. Hama standing behind them with crossed arms.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at her.

"You go home. You worked too much. Take doggy-boy with you," she said firmly.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Mrs. Hama?" She shook her head. "I'm fine. I can still work."

Mrs. Hama shook her head. "No. You go home. It is an order," she said. She frowned at them "Go now! Come back tomorrow!"

"Let's go," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

And they left.

Mrs. Hama sighed as she watched the two of them leave. Then she looked back at the other two.

"WHAT YOU STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK! YOU TWO WORK HARDER!" she yelled.

Sango quickly went back to the drive-thru and Miroku continued to make more burgers.

"For once, doggy-boy did a good job," Mrs. Hama said as she went back to her office.

Miroku sighed and looked over his shoulder at Sango, who was staring at him with a smile.

"They do seem to be getting closer," Sango said softly.

Miroku smiled faintly. "Yeah," he said weakly.

"What?" Sango raised a brow.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, tell me," she ordered.

Miroku shrugged. "Just jealous they get to leave and we don't," he said.

Sango sighed. "The things we do for our friends."

Miroku nodded.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes lazily as she watched television.

"Hey you!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha come into the room with two bowls.

"Ice cream?" She raised a brow as Inuyasha gave her a bowl.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Thought we can watch a movie to pass the time until Souta comes back from playing soccer with his friends," he said, sitting down next to her.

Kagome gave him the remote control. "Can't find anything, maybe you can since you're the movie expert," she said.

After searching through the channels, Inuyasha finally found one movie worthy to watch.

"Pride & Prejudice? Isn't that a chick flick?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely.

"I like all types of movies," he shrugged. He groaned as he felt a brain freeze after taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Kagome let out a soft chuckle. "Dork," she murmured as she ate her ice cream quietly.

After a while . . .

"This is a pretty good movie," Inuyasha commented.

"For once I agree. It isn't one of those mushy ones but it was decent to watch," Kagome said.

Now for some strange reason, Inuyasha's head ended up on Kagome's lap as they were watching the movie together.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "Wow! You actually admitted it was good," he said in fake shock.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know?" Inuyasha said suddenly. "I was surprised you talked like that to Hojo."

Kagome looked down at him for a moment before asking, "How so?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't know you had it in you, I guess." He lightly punched her her chin. "I'm so proud of you," he said like her was talking to a kid.

Kagome giggled. "Whatever," she said looking at the screen. However, the movie have already ended and there was a commercial on. She could still feel Inuyasha staring at her. She sighed and looked down at him. "But his expression was priceless, huh?" She grinned.

Inuyasha laughed. "Totally!"

Kagome smiled softly. She couldn't help but look at his ears twitch. "So cute," she whispered.

"What's cute?" Inuyasha looked at her confuse.

"Huh?" She looked at his golden eyes. "Oh, no, nothing."

Inuyasha smiled teasingly. "You like my ears, don't you?"

Kagome sighed dramatically. "Yes, I guess." She looked at his twitching ears. "They are cute."

"You could touch them if you want," Inuyasha suddenly said, looking at her.

Kagome looked at him disbelieve. "No, it's alright."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know you wanna. So go ahead."

Kagome bit her lip. Hesitantly, she brought her soft hand and light touched one of the delicate, fuzzy ears. She heard Inuyasha chuckle lightly when she jumped when he twitched them. Slowly, she began to rub them in a circular motion.

'They're so soft.'

Secretly, she had been wanting to touch these ears ever since she first laid eyes on them.

Kagome was surprised when she heard a soft growl from Inuyasha's chest. She looked at him and he had his eyes closed as if he was in pure bliss.

'He purrs?'

She felt a small smile grow on her lips.

She continued to rub his ears.

Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven. Usually, he wouldn't let anyone touch his ear but he thought maybe if he let Kagome touch them she would see how he really wants to get to know her more. However, his mind felt cloudy and he felt a tingling sensation in his ears as she rubbed them gently.

Without thinking, he opened one eyes and stared at her. She was smiling, actually smiling. A real smile! Not a soft one, not a grin, not a smirk. But an actual smile!

And he never found her so beautiful.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha took one of her hands and pulled it away. She looked at him in shock and thought she might have hurt him in a way.

But . . .

He was staring at her with such intensity that made her stomach turn into so many knots and her heart beat fast.

He slowly brought his head up and faced her face to face.

Kagome has never seen anyone looking so erotic as he just did right now. With his amazing features, he brought sexy into a whole other level.

Her breath was caught in her throat as he saw him lean into her.

She looked at his lips and then at his eyes. They were staring back at her.

He leaned in so close that she could feel his hot breath against her lips and she felt her spine shiver.

'Is this really happening?'

Her mind was ordering her not to do it but her body didn't seem to listen.

Her eyes were closing slowly as she waited for those soft lips touch hers.

"I'm home!"

That was enough for both of them to snap out of their daze and pull back away from each other as if they were burned.

Souta came into the living room and raised an eyebrow as he saw the two teens sitting on each side of the sofa far away and somewhat red.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked slowly.

Kagome looked at him and bit her lip. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'll go make dinner," she said softly.

Inuyasha watched her go. She switched her emotion quickly. She wasn't the same girl just a while ago.

"So, what's new, dude?" Souta asked as he sat down next to him.

Inuyasha looked at him and smacked him on the head. He stood up.

"Hey! What was that for?" Souta pouted.

"For being yourself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, kid," he muttered as he walked out of the living room.

As he was heading upstairs, he slowly walked pass by the kitchen. He saw Kagome quickly preparing dinner. He shook his head as he walked up the stairs to his room.

He smacked himself on the forehead.

'Stupid! Try and stay in control and don't screw up again!'

* * *

**I'm guessing you guys are pretty mad at me, huh? But I don't want to rush into the whole lovey-dovey things so quickly. I like to take my time which is why I think this fic is going to be pretty long. But, hey . . . the more the merrier! Right? Please stay tuned for the next chapter. This story is about to get more interesting than it already is.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	21. Talking

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 21: Talking**

What on earth was happening?

How could it occur?

_Why?_

Kagome shook her head as a million questions went through her mind. Three days ago she almost kissed Inuyasha. And since then, she has been having questions running through her head which have been taking control of her emotions.

She rubbed her temples and sighed in frustration.

'This is ridiculous!' she told herself. 'You shouldn't let something like this get to you. It was probably something that occurred in the moment.'

But still . . .

She couldn't get the fact out of her mind that he looked so good when he was leaning in. It was a mixture of danger and compassion. It was just something that made her feel scared yet excited.

Something that words couldn't fully describe.

"Kags?"

Kagome turned around and found Sango staring at her with a concern face.

"You okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango could tell something bothered her.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Sango, I'm fine," she assured.

Sango looked at her for a moment before getting back to work.

Kagome sighed and turned around again. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her hands.

It was just her and Sango today since the boys took the day off. And the day was really slow. There weren't much customers coming today , either. This really bothered Kagome since she wants something to do instead of thinking back what had occurred three days ago.

Getting up from the counter, Kagome walked toward the stove where Sango was flipping patties.

"Need any help?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

They worked quietly at first but the silence bothered Sango, greatly.

"Girl, I know something is bothering you and I want to know what," she demanded, putting her hands on her hip and gave Kagome a serious look.

Kagome just looked up from the stove and raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it," she simply said.

Sango raised a brow. "You've been acting really strange, Kags, so how can I not worry about it," she argued. "Is it because Hojo came by the other day?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No," she groaned. "This has nothing to do with him."

"But you sure seem bothered."

Kagome gave Sango a desperate look. "Sweetie, I know you mean well but it's nothing. I can take care of it, okay?"

Sango sighed. "Whatever," she went back flipping. "But if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"I know."

But in reality, Kagome just didn't know how to tell Sango what she was feeling since she herself didn't even know.

'It's not like I like Inuyasha,' she told herself. 'I just got over Hojo. So I can't just go liking another guy, right?'

* * *

How can he be so stupid?

How can he lose control like that?

'She can't even look at me,' he thought to himself, sadly.

Inuyasha sighed.

'She probably thinks I wanna get into her pants or something.'

"Hey, man?"

Inuyasha looked next to him to face Miroku who was driving.

"What's with all the sad, puppy face?" he asked.

"Is it that noticeable?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Just some stuff that shouldn't have happened," he muttered.

Miroku raised a brow in interest. "Does this have to do with a certain raven haired, blue eyed girl?"

Inuyasha looked away and stared out the window.

"Ah," Miroku said. "I was right. So what happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I, uh, I almost kissed her like three days ago," he muttered.

Miroku abruptly stopped the car.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Why'd you stopped stop the fuckin' car?" he shouted.

"Because there's a red light," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Then Miroku turned to face him. "So let me get this straight," he said. "You almost kissed Kagome?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"And this happened three days ago?"

Inuyasha nodded again.

BONG!

"Hey!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal until now."

"Until now?"

"She can't even look at me."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

Then the red light turned green and Miroku started to drive once again.

"She's probably thinks I'm trying to get into her pants," Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku looked at him strangely. "Well . . . aren't you?"

"No!"

"Chillax," Miroku chuckled. "But seriously I think you should just talk to her and clear it up. I mean if it bothers you and all and you guys fell awkward around each other."

"That's what I was thinking but I'm not sure what to tell her," Inuyasha said, thinking.

Then it hit Miroku like a ton of bricks.

"How the hell did it lead to you guys almost kissing?"

Hearing the question, Inuyasha turned beet red.

"Um . . ."

Miroku grinned and h leaned toward Inuyasha in interest. "Yes?"

"We were watching a movie and somehow lead to me letting her rubbing my ears," Inuyasha said shyly and uncertain.

Miroku chuckled. "Told you she liked your ears. And let me guess, you got horny and made a move on her."

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey!"

Miroku laughed. "Shit, man! But what made you stop?"

There, Inuyasha grimaced. "Souta," he mumbled.

"Ah, the kid walking in on you," Miroku said. "Classic."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But I think I should have a talk with her. The last thing I need is for her to think I want her."

Miroku furrowed his brows.

"But don't you?"

* * *

Kagome groaned.

Why can't she get that image out of her head?

"Kags," Sango called out.

Kagome turned her head to face her. "Yeah?"

Sango walked over to the sofa and sat next to her. They just came from work and went to Kagome's house to spend some girl time.

"Spit it out."

"Huh?"

Sango rolled her eyes and glared at Kagome. "You better tell me what the hell is going on before I kick your ass," she warned.

And she was serious.

Kagome sighed. "I almost kissed Inuyasha . . ."

"WHAT?" Sango's eyes bulged out.

Kagome crossed her arms and slouched on the couch.

"Please don't make me repeat it again," she muttered.

Sango blinked several times. "Whoa . . ."

Kagome gave Sango a stern look. "Don't tell anyone!" she said firmly.

"Okay." Then Sango grinned. "Can I get some details?"

Kagome groaned. "I'm trying to forget tem and you want me to tell you!"

"It might help you get it all out."

Kagome grimaced. "We were just watching a movie and it lead to me rubbing his ears-"

"Rubbing his ear?" Sango furrowed her brows. "Girl, what kind of movie were you watching?"

"It wasn't the movie. I just rubbed his ears because they were all twitching and stuff. But then he stopped me . . ." Kagome trailed off.

"And?" Sango urged on.

Kagome tilted her head as she stared into nothing. "He started leaning in," she softly whispered.

Sango studied her friend. Never had she seen Kagome act like this; so deep in thought. She fought really hard to keep her smile from showing.

"Kagome, sweetie?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at Sango. "Yes?"

Sango looked around before looking straight at her. "You wanted him to kiss you, ne?"

Kagome blushed. "What?"

"You wanted Inuyasha to kiss you," Sango stated. "So why don't you just kiss him?"

Kagome looked at her friend and wondered if she was okay. "Sango . . . me and Inuyasha are just friends."

"With benefits," Sango added.

Kagome shook her head. "No. We can't. This is wrong. Me and him are just friends. Besides, he's . . ." She bit her lip.

Sango narrowed her eyes. She knew what Kagome wanted to say and it frustrated her to no end. "He's what, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango. She sighed. "We just can't, okay?"

Sango grimaced.

"I'm home!"

"I think I should go," Sango said quietly as she stood up.

"Sango, please understand," Kagome whispered.

"Bye, Kagome," she said leaving the living room.

On her way, she bumped into Inuyasha. When he greeted her, she just muttered 'hello' and left quickly. She looked like she was disappointed about something.

Inuyasha walked into the living room and found Kagome sitting and had a small frown on her face.

"Hey?" he said softly.

Kagome looked at him and averted her eyes. "Hey." Her voice sounded a little rough.

Inuyasha sighed. "Listen," he said a few steps forward. "Uh, about three days ago . . ."

Kagome shook her head and stood up. "Forget about it." She started to head he way out.

However, Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing a hold on her elbow and dragged her in front of him. He gave her a stern look.

Kagome frowned. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed.

"Look," he said roughly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for the other day and that it won't happen again. I didn't mean to do something like that to you."

Kagome looked at him with a softer look. He was sorry?

Inuyasha let go of her. "I don't want it to make things awkward between us, okay?" he said in a softer tone. "I'm just sorry."

Kagome looked at her shoes and didn't know what exactly to say.

She was actually speechless.

"Kagome?"

She looked up slowly.

"We're still friends, right?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

Kagome bit her lip and looked at him for a moment. "Yeah," she said softly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I guess, I should start on dinner." She excused herself from the living room.

"Hey!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you need any help with that?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome could help but giggle. "Sure."

* * *

His ears twitched when he heard the door from his room open. He heard small foot steps walking slowly. He knew who it was. He wanted to laugh.

This person must still think he was still asleep since it's already nighttime.

Right about now, this person is standing before him.

He automatically opened his eyes and a soft gasp was heard.

"Is there a reason why you're in my room?" he asked groggily.

"She left already," Kagome whispered softly.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in confusion but remembered that Dr. Higurashi came home a little early. But the reason for that was, she had to pack and go on a business trip for a few days.

He looked at Kagome who had a soft look on her face. Clearly, she was not happy at all.

But she didn't look sad, either.

More like . . . disappointed, again.

Inuyasha scooted over and opened the covers from his bed. "Get in here," he ordered.

He knew this is what she wanted because why else would she come into his room in the middle of the night.

Kagome didn't hesitate to jump into bed with him. **(An: that sounds dirty to me.)**

They had a small space between them and they just stared at each other.

"Souta didn't want to say goodbye to her," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha has never found her voice so beautiful. It just gave him shivers.

"You can't blame him," he whispered back. "He's getting to that age where he's seeing things now and understanding but at the same time doesn't want to accept it."

Kagome look surprised. "Since when have you gotten so smart."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He pulled Kagome close to him by wrapping his arm around her. He looked straight into her eyes. "Maybe I spend to much time with you," he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's impossible." She smiled lightly.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night."

Inuyasha rested his head on top of hers and held her closely to him as she snuggled into him. He bit his lip.

'I shouldn't get to close,' he reminded himself.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm seeing a lot of things happening right now that you guys are going to be like 'OMG!' Lol. Please stay tuned for what's to come.**

**Oh, and does anyone know of any good fic to read?**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	22. He Didn't Tell You?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

­

* * *

**Chapter 22: He Didn't Tell You?**

"Where are we going again?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over to his left shoulder to see Miroku who was driving.

"We're going to the mall," Miroku simply said.

The hanyou scrunched his face his disapproval. "The mall?" he said in disbelieve.

"Uhmm."

"Why are we going to the mall? What are we girls?"

"I know I'm not but you sure are acting like a girl."

"Hey!"

Miroku smiled lightly. "I just thought we could kill some time at the mall and then maybe go somewhere else before . . . you know," he said the last part in a soft tone.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

"Yeah, well don't remind me," he said as he looked out the window.

Miroku bit the inside of his cheek and wondered whether or not to say what he wants to say.

Fuck it.

"You do know Kagome would not forgive you, right?" he said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at him but his friend kept his eyes on the road. However, Miroku hold a knowing look. Inuyasha looked away again.

"I highly doubt it," he grimaced.

"Why would you say that?" Miroku asked confused. "She seems a lot happier than before."

Inuyasha bit his lip. He didn't really want to think about it.

Not now.

"I'm not flawless," he whispered.

Miroku didn't say another word.

* * *

"Where did he go?"

"Well Miroku is with him if it helps."

Kagome sighed. "We finally have a day off and his not here."

The girls were sitting at the kitchen table drinking some soda and watching television.

Sango just gave her a pensive look. "You know you're really getting me frustrated, Kags," she said annoyed and took a sip of her drink.

Kagome looked at her with furrowed brows. "How so?"

"Just answer me this first," Sango said in a hard tone. "Why are you moping around if he's not here?"

Kagome blinked several times. She looked at Sango with a strange look. "I'm not moping," she said slowly.

Sango let out a frustrated sigh. "Kagome! Just last week, you were all dazed about some kiss that didn't even happen and deny the fact that you wanted to kiss him! Now you're acting like some love sick puppy because he's not here!"

Kagome looked a little taken back by her friends out burst. "Why are you yelling at me?" she said like a mother would tell a child.

Sango slammed her fist on the table which made Kagome jumped a bit.

"Stop playing games with him!" she yelled angrily.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Playing games with who?"

"Kagome, don't act dumb. It doesn't suit you," Sango hissed. "Stop playing games with Inuyasha's mind is what I am telling you."

"Playing with Inuyasha's mind?" Kagome was getting confused. "Why would I do that?"

Sango took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Honestly, Kagome," she sighed. She was still angry. "You act like you like him for a moment and then you push him away."

"But I don't. Sango, we're just friends," Kagome reasoned. "That's just how we get along. We don't have feeling toward each other like that."

Sango sat quiet looking at Kagome giving her a smile. How is it that she has never seen her friend so dense?

'That's what you think Kagome.'

"Come on," Kagome chirped up. "Let's see what soap opera is on so us girls can watch."

Sango sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Souta groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Who the hell would be yelling and wake him up from sleeping?

'I was so peacefully dreaming of Halley Barry feeding me strawberries,' he thought with a sad sigh.

He laid in bed lazily and looked up the ceiling. He continued to listen to the yelling from downstairs.

'It sounds like Sango. Probably giving Kagome another lecture and Kagome acting like she has no idea why she is being yelled at and changing the subject.'

How he knew this?

He's been there before.

And done it as well.

He brought his arms up in the air and stretched. Sighing, as he felt his bones crack. He got up and walked over to his desk.

'Maybe I should play some video game or something until Inu comes back.'

* * *

"What exactly do you want to do today?"

"I don't care."

"You don't have to sound so grumpy."

"Shut up."

"Or rude."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was sitting at the food court with Miroku and watched as people walked by. He ignored all the girls that passed by and winked at him or send him a flirty look.

He didn't care anymore.

"Do you wanna hit the club tonight then?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha looked at his friend. "Seriously, I don't feel like dancing at all," he said sluggishly.

Miroku rubbed his chin as he thought. "Well I don't know what else to do, man. But you don't seriously have to act like it is the end of the world, you know? We can work something out."

Inuyasha waved his hand to excuse what sounded like crap to him. "There's nothing to work out. Once she comes back, it's done."

Miroku softened his face. "Kagome . . ."

"Kagome would be fine. She's a big girl. Knowing her, she would probably forget everything."

Miroku shook his head. "If that's what you think then why don't you act happy for today?"

Inuyasha looked deep in thought before answering. "You know, I thought this would be the best day of my life but now it really isn't."

"I don't blame you," Miroku said, looking at his hanyou friend with sympathy. "She really is flawless."

* * *

Souta bit his lip as he concentrated hard to catch the fast moving figure in the game. He was already on the fiftieth level. How? Only he knows since he has played this game so many times and knows it very well.

However, his concentration was broken when his computer ringed and a small window came ut showing he has a new message. He could ignore it but this message was from his mother.

He stopped playing and clicked on the little alert and another widow pooped up showing him he has one message in his inbox. Clicking it, he read the message his mother left him. Obviously she had no time to call since it usually leads to a conversation. So it's easier to keep things short by e-mail.

_Hello dear! I hope you and your sister are fine. Just to let you know that my trip has been cut short and I will be coming home soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Souta's eyes widen in shock. His mother was coming home!

'Hopefully she doesn't leave quickly,' he thought.

He turned off the computer and opened the door from his room. Closing the door, he looked both ways before walking to a door.

His mother's room.

Opening the door, he went in quickly and locked the door. He looked around the room and sighed.

In this room, there was a bed, obviously, there was a dresser and a closet. But there was also a desk with paper work on it that was neatly organized into a pile.

Souta walked over to it and sat on the chair. He spun around the chair and as it slowed he looked up at the ceiling. He usually comes in here when he starts to miss his mother. Some might think of him as a baby for doing such a thing but if you grew up with your mother going in and out of the house and having your older sister raise you, you would do the same. Although Kagome does a great job, it isn't the same.

He looked at the desk and noticed his mother had a small picture frame. It was one of Kagome and him. When was this? He doesn't really remember.

Getting up from the chair and not knowing that his shoe lace was untie, Souta stepped on it and when he tried to walk, he fell on the floor and the chair tumbled over.

He cursed and got on his knees. He reached for the chair to pick it up but something caught his eyes.

It was shiny and silvery. Reaching for it, he noted that it was taped. Furrowing his brows, he wondered why would his mother keep something like this under the chair. He pulled off the tape and examined it.

That's when it hit him.

And it hit him hard.

He looked back at the desk and at one of the drawers. He placed the object where he thought it went and twisted it and the drawer popped open.

'It's the key to the drawer!'

His pulse raised and he shut the drawer back. He shouldn't have even opened it at all. If his mother found out . . .

He rubbed his chin.

'But she isn't here,' he told himself. 'Yet.'

Being curious, he opened the drawer again. He began to search though all the files.

Then one caught his attention.

"Why," he grinned, "Hello there, precious."

Pulling out the file and made sure where to put it back when he was done.

"Inuyasha," he whispered.

He looked at the file for a long time.

Did he really want to look inside or should he respect his friend's privacy?

Souta sighed.

"I should put it back," he murmured.

He looked for the place where the file was at and on his other hand he had the file tilted slightly. Then he heard something fall on the floor. He turned around and cursed.

A paper fell out.

Souta grabbed it and open the file to put it back but his eyes couldn't help to look what was on it. It was a paper with Inuyasha's basic information.

Then his eyes landed on one thing and they widen.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat on the sofa as they watched _The Hills_.

"Heidi is so dense," Kagome commented. "Why would she marry Spencer?"

"I guess love blinds us all," Sango sighed as she stretched.

Kagome looked over to her friend. "You should know," she teased.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I think it's you who should know," she shot back.

Kagome's smile faltered a little. "That was kind of harsh, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I just have some things going on my mind," Sango muttered as she crossed her arms and watched the show.

"What kind of things?" Kagome asked, going back to watch the television.

"Don't worry about it."

Kagome was about to answer when she saw Miroku and inuyasha step inside the living room.

"Where'd you guys go?" she asked.

"Out," Inuyasha simply said as he leaned against the frame of the living room entrance. He looked at the television. "_The Hills_?" He raised a brow.

"I was bored," Kagome shrugged.

"I can see that," Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend who seemed gloomy. He walked over to her and sat next to her. Placing a small kiss on her cheek, he then asked, "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded meekly.

"You sure?" He can tell when something bothered her.

Sango leaned into his ear. "She's avoiding things again," she whispered.

Miroku sighed. He knew what she meant. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "She'll learn."

"Can you bring me a soda from the kitchen?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. "What am I? Your servant?" He said crossing his arms.

Kagome gave him a puppy look. "Please."

Inuyasha sighed and as he was about to make his way to the kitchen, he saw Souta standing before him.

"Hey, kid," he greeted. Then he noticed Souta looked a little pale. "You okay?"

Souta walked into the living room and looked at his sister.

"Souta?" Kagome questioned. "Are you okay?"

Souta looked at her for a moment and looked back at Inuyasha who looked concern and confused.

"Souta?" Kagome asked again.

Sango and Miroku watched quietly.

Souta continued to stare at Inuyasha and his eyes began to tear.

"You're a real asshole, you know?" he hissed.

Inuyasha looked taken back. "W-what?"

Souta frowned slightly. "Why didn't you tell us?" he whispered.

Then realization hit him, and Inuyasha looked at Miroku who also seemed surprised.

Kagome looked at both at them. She stood up and walked over to Souta. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Souta?"

Souta just glared at Inuyasha.

Then Kagome's eyes hardened and looked at Inuyasha. "What did you do?"

Inuyasha looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha," she said firmly, walking over to him. "What did you do? What's wrong with my brother?"

Then everyone heard a door open.

Next thing you know, Dr. Higurashi comes in and smiled at everyone.

"Hello," she said warmly. "I'm home!"

Everyone just looked at her.

She raised a brow and looked at everyone confused. "Is something the matter?"

"They seem to catch on," Inuyasha muttered.

Dr. Higurashi looked at him with a raised brow and looked at everyone else.

"What's going on, mother?" Kagome asked, looking at her.

Dr. Higurashi sighed and smiled warmly. "I thought you could have told them, Inuyasha but I guess you didn't."

"Say what?" Kagome questioned.

Dr. Higurashi kept her smile. "Now, now, Kagome. This was about to happen and this shouldn't even be a sad day, it should be a happy one," she said cheerfully.

Kagome shook her head. "Mother, I am not following."

Dr. Higurashi hugged Inuyasha awkwardly.

"Today is August twenty-seventh. Meaning it's Inuyasha's eighteenth birthday!"

Kagome's eyes widen when she realized what she just said. She looked at Inuyasha who looked at her with a apologetic look.

"I-it's your birthday?" she asked shocked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah . . ." he said meekly.

Kagome bit her lip and sighed. "Uh . .." What can she say? She walked over to him and gave him a small hug which he was too shock to even return. "Happy Birthday," she whispered.

She walked upstairs to her room.

Inuyasha stood there staring at the spot where his sister was. He bit his lip.

There is nothing wrong for someone to turn eighteen.

Usually people are happy for this day.

It means they're an adult now.

Meaning they can take care of themselves.

He has been waiting for this day all his life.

To be eighteen, that is.

Meaning he doesn't have to deal with people who abuse him.

But . . .

This family wasn't one of them.

This family provided him a place where he was safe and grew to be happy.

This is the family he was going to leave now since he is no longer going to be in foster care.

The family who he grew attached to.

And he was going to leave them.

Now he felt shitty because of that.

But also, he felt even shittier as he is about to leave . . .

. . . a girl he fell in love with.

* * *

**As you can see a lot of you guys were right! He is leaving since he turned eighteen and is able to take care of himself. I wonder what will happen next . . . What do you guys think?**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	23. Live My Own Life

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 23: Live My Own Life**

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door slowly opened and he walked in. He sighed as he saw her sprawled on the bed and looking out the window with a gloomy face.

This look he has seen before.

And that was a long time ago.

He whispered her name and took a few steps forward.

She didn't move at all. She continued to look out the window and it looked like she didn't care he was there in her room.

He walked slowly and hesitant and soon stood next to her. As he looked at her, his eyes widen by a fraction because he has never seen her look this depressed. He knelt down before her and stroked her hair gently, not wanting to anger her.

"It'll be okay." It sounded that only was he trying to convince her but himself as well

"It was soon to happen," she whispered hollowly. Her face held no expression but her eyes did. She was always able to control her emotions but it seems she can't control this one.

He sighed again and looked out the window as well. He was surprised of what he saw and let out an inaudible gasp. Furrowing his brows, he came closer to the window. No wonder she was staring out of it.

Out there, you can clearly see a van in front of the house and Dr. Higurashi placing luggage in it. Then a certain silver-haired boy came out of nowhere. His head was slightly bent down as he walked to the car. Dr. Higurashi smiled that same warm smile and said something to him. He opened the car door and stood there for a moment. He looked like he didn't want to go in the car. Then he looked up as if he knew who he will see.

Looking back from the window, he gasped and felt his heart beat fasten. That look that he gave them was filled with so much sorrow. He looked next to him and then his face expression turned into a confused one.

Why isn't she affected by this?

Why is she just staring out at the window just like that?

He looked back outside and found him in the car, now leaving. He watched silently as the car drove away until it was completly gone.

"Good riddance," she muttered in an icy tone. She sat up from the bed and stretched.

He looked at her with hurt, shock face.

"You're not angry?" he asked meekly.

She looked at him with an elegant eyebrow raised. "I could care less that he's gone," she said in that soft tone.

He frowned and stood up. His hands were formed into fists. "How can you say that, Kagome?" he barked.

Kagome shrugged. "Easy, I just did." She stood up on her feet and looked at him. "This day was going to come and you were aware of it," she simply said.

"But he could have told us! And why are you acting like that? You weren't acting like that for a while now! Why now of all times?" Souta shouted in pure frustration and anger. "You know it hurts you to see him go!"

Kagome just watched him glare at her and he breathed harshly. Her eyes hardened and she slightly bent down to meet her brother eye to eye.

"Don't ever yell at me or I'll break you're mouth, do you understand?" she said firmly. "And why would I miss him? He was just someone mother took in. He was going to leave sooner or later."

Souta looked at his older sister with slightly wide eyes.

"I'm going to make dinner now and I expect you to behave yourself," she said as she walked toward the door.

"You were falling for him, weren't you?" Souta looked at his sister intensely.

Kagome didn't even look at him when she stopped.

"How could I? He's only an orphaned hanyou."

* * *

This wasn't really the way he had planned it. He was hoping to just leave and not tell them anything about it. That way he didn't have to se their faces.

What a way to celebrated your eighteen birthday, huh?

"This is probably your happiest day, huh?" Dr. Higurashi asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Inuyasha grunted as he slouched on the chair. They came to Dr. Higurashi's work office. He was just sitting on the chair while she searched through papers.

After getting what she needed, Dr. Higurashi came over to her seat and sat down. She looked at Inuyasha with patience.

"As you know we have not made any progress from the first time we discuss," she stated.

Inuyasha looked at her lazily. "And?"

Dr. Higurashi smiled. "I see your attitude hasn't change at all." She scribbled down something on a paper in the folder she held in her hands.

"I see you're still snobby," Inuyasha snorted.

Dr. Higurashi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You heard me. You're snobby. Just because you're a psychologist and all it doesn't mean you know everything."

Dr. Higurashi let out a small chuckle. "Does this by any chance have to do with you leaving? As I have said to you Inuyasha, do not get too close to my daughter. But I see you didn't listen to me," she said with her head raised up.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "So this is where Kagome gets this 'I'm Better Than You' attitude," he thought out loud.

Dr. Higurashi frowned slightly. "Inuyasha," her jaw tighten, "insult me as much as you want but do not bring my daughter into this."

"So you do care fo her?" Inuyasha said in fake shock. He put a hand on his chest. "Here I was thinking you could give a shit for your daughter and your son."

"Inuyasha," Dr. Higurashi hissed. "You have no right to say such things." Usually she's a patient person but . . .

Inuyasha chuckled. "What? Angry? Psh, please! You have no right to treat your children the way you do!"

Dr. Higurashi sighed deeply. "I can see your upset about something," she said, struggling to stay calm. "So let's talk about why you're really here."

Inuyasha looked at her disbelieve. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Please refrain from using such foul language," Dr. Higurashi said, writing something in her notes. She looked at Inuyasha. "About your past," she started, "do you have anything to say about it?"

Inuyasha just looked at her.

Dr. Higurashi stared at him intensely. "Inuyasha? Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly.

"And that is?" She raised a brow.

"You're ignorant," he said flatly.

Dr. Higurashi glared at him. "Inuyasha-"

"No! You are! I can't believe you! Some psychologist you are paying attention to others than your own family! Do you even know how screwed up your kids are?"

"My children are fine the way they are," she said firmly. "They have good grades, stay out of trouble, and they behave well. Now I do not think it is appropriate to discuss of this anymore since it does not concern you."

"Bull shit!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Bull shit!"

Dr. Higurashi sighed out of frustration. She placed her folder next to her and rubbed her temples. "Never in my life have I gotten such a difficult patient such as yourself." She looked back at him. "I thought I if I surround you around well behave peers you would have improved."

"Improve on what?" Inuyasha spat. "How to be an emo? How to cry? And let me tell you something if you mean well behave peers such as your daughter, you're wrong. You're daughter has a problem and you ignore it."

"My daughter is fine the way she is," Dr. Higurashi retorted. "My daughter is perfect."

"Perfect? Was it you who has that nailed to her mind? That she's perfect? She has emotional problems! She's like a robot!"

"Inuyasha, please stop this nonsense. My family has nothing to do with you-"

"That's true. They have nothing to do with me. They have something to do with you! When was the last time you have spent quality time with them and not run off to some patient in need? Because the time I was at your house I did not see you in that house more than six hours. You're in and out in and out!"

"I work hard to provide for my children what they need," Dr. Higurashi bursted out.

"Do you give them affection?" Inuyasha shouted. "Souta misses you greatly and he needs his mother. Kagome is always working around the house and making sure she's doing good at school. That's fine but she over does it in a way that she's almost the mother of her brother! She hates it when you leave. And it pains her that you cannot even stay and spend time with her."

Dr. Higurashi narrowed her eyes. "Why do you speak as such about my daughter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a while. "How about you pay attention to your children's feelings than others. You do a good job as a psychologist but you're a horrible mother."

Dr. Higurashi frowned. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Who leaves her children alone at such amount of time? You leave them for days alone! Do you even know what goes on in their lives!"

"Why do you insist on telling me about my family?" Dr. Higurashi demanded.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at her, his claws were in fists.

"Why? Why? Because they fucking need you! Your son needs you! He needs his mother not his teenage sister to raise him! Do you even know how hard he struggles in math? Do you even know that he almost got beat up in school? That he is starting to like a this girl and he's so confuse? Do you know that he locks himself in your room when he misses you?" he shouted.

Dr. Higurashi's eyes widen. "Inuyasha . . ."

"And Kagome! That girl always got on my nerves! Thinking she's 'Little Miss Perfect.' She does everything around the house! She helps her brother with the homework! She acts like a fucking mother when she's suppose to act like a teenager! Do you even know that she dated a jerk? That he broke her heart? That he used her? That she cried? Do you even know that she hates the fact that you're not there when she needs you? She suffers inside and I don't know about what exactly. She beats herself over when she has fun or even laugh about something. She doesn't act like herself. She acts like she's being possessed!"

"Enough!" Dr. Higurashi couldn't take it anymore. She glared at Inuyasha. "Stop it right now," she hissed.

"Why? There's a lot more that I could tell you. And more that I want to ask you?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why do you always leave them? Why do you push them away from you?"

"You're in love with Kagome."

It wasn't a question, but a statement Dr. Higurashi made.

"Why do you avoid what I'm telling you?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh. "No wonder you're children are disappointed in you. You don't listen at all."

Dr. Higurashi wrote down something on the folder. She stood up.

"We're leaving," she said.

"Where?"

"Back to the orphanage."

* * *

_A Few Days Later . . ._

"I'm home!"

Souta who was sitting at the kitchen table and waiting for his sister to finish making dinner, looked up and saw his mother come in.

"Hi sweetie!" She greeted, caressing her son's cheek.

"Hi," he muttered, and looked back at the television.

Dr. Higurashi's smile faltered a little. Usually, Souta hugs her when she comes home.

She looked at Kagome who at the stove, stirring something. She walked over and stood net to her. "Hello, Kagome," she said.

Kagome side glanced her. "Hello, mother," she said monotonous.

Dr. Higurashi raised a brow. Does Kagome usually talk like that?

"Something the matter?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, mother," she said in her monotonous voice. She turned off the stove and went to one of the cabinets to get bowls.

Dr. Higurashi blinked a couple of times. Since when does her daughter walk with such grace?

"Souta, place cups on the table," Kagome ordered softly as she walked to the table, placing the bowls.

"Whatever," Souta muttered, getting up and did what he did.

Dr. Higurashi furrowed her brows. Souta seems upset?

Soon they were all eating.

"So when are you leaving again?" Souta asked bluntly.

Dr. Higurashi looked at him shocked. He's usually quiet and cheerful, not the opposite.

"Why would you ask, sweetie?" Dr. Higurashi asked sweetly.

Souta shrugged. "You haven't been home for five days and you left to a trip without telling us. Last time we ate, you left quickly because one of your patients needed you. So I'm asking when are you leaving? Is it tonight?" He sounded somewhat like a smartass.

Dr. Higurashi hesitated. "Does it bother you that I go to work, Souta?" she asked carefully.

Souta gasped in fake surprised. "You caught on!"

"Souta?"

Souta stood up. "I'm not hungry," he muttered, exiting the kitchen.

Dr. Higurashi looked at Kagome. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome looked at her with a raised brow. She stood up and grabbed her bowl and Souta. She walked toward the sink and placed the bowls there.

"Kagome?" Dr. Higurashi did not like what she was seeing. She thought if she had some time alone for a couple of days, she could forget what Inuyasha said to her. She didn't want to believe him but right now she's nothing things she hasn't.

Kagome walked over to the exit of the kitchen. She looked back at her mother.

"You know, for the past few days I've been thinking," she said softly, "and you screwed up big time. To put it simple, me and Souta hate your job." Then she left the kitchen.

Dr. Higurashi sat there shocked.

'What is going on?'

* * *

"Well all we need is your name Inuyasha and your set," said an old lady, smiling warmly at him.

Inuyasha looked at the paper before him and looked back at the lady.

"Uh, I don't have a last name," he said softly. At all the homes he has been, he was always using the name of his foster parent. But now that he will not have one anymore, what will he do?

The old lady chuckled. "Silly boy, this for you to write your own last name. So you can pick which one you want."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I'll have my own last name?"

The old lady nodded.

He thought for a while before signing. He handed the paper back to the old lady. She looked at it and smiled.

"It has a good ring to it," she said.

Inuyasha smiled weakly. "So that's it?"

She nodded. "That's it. You can live your life now."

Inuyasha sighed.

'Live my own life.'

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter will be a little more interesting than this one. So I'm wondering what will happen next . . . Can any one guess?**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	24. New Student

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 24: New Student**

"So he's really gone?" Sango asked in a murmur.

Kagome sighed and nodded. She laid on the grass and let the cool breeze hit her skin. She and Sango went shopping and thought it would be good if they relax at the park. Lucky for them, there isn't a lot of people. So here they are laying on the grass.

Sango turned her head to face her friend who was staring at the sky. It looks like Kagome is back to being a robot. Sango has never seen her friend so happy when Inuyasha was here and now he's gone. Her brows furrowed softly.

"Kagome," she whispered gently.

Kagome didn't even budge.

Sango bit her lip lightly. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch to you."

Moments passed until a small smirk formed on Kagome's lips. She turned to face her friend. Sango felt like crying when she saw her best friend so emotionless. She could just imagine how she must be feeling.

"Sango," she said in her soft tone of voice. "You're suppose to be a bitch. Who else would be my best friend if they can't tell it like it is to me?"

Sango smiled weakly.

Kagome looked back at the sky and sighed. "Besides, I think it's better if he's gone. I won't get anymore headaches," she muttered.

"Headaches?" Sango raised a brow. "Maybe you think about him too much." She let out a soft chuckle.

Kagome looked back at Sango with hardened eyes. "I get headaches because he tries to get into people's business and it doesn't concern him."

"My bad, girl," Sango felt a little scared.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why does everyone think I like him?" She sounded frustrated.

"Because, sweetie, you do and you avoid it," Sango closed her eyes. "And now you're back to being the princess that you were because him leaving did affect you."

Kagome twisted her lip and sighed. "Am I really that obvious, Sango?" she asked softly.

Sango opened one of her eyes and looked at Kagome. "Honey, I've known you for a long time and believe me when I say that you are obvious. That's why I was so frustrated with you. It's like you would rather be with guys who would treat you like shit than being with one who actually likes you for you," she said in a matter of fact.

Kagome looked back at he sky. "But did I really like him in that sense?" she wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome looked at Sango shyly. "Don't laugh, okay?"

Sango placed a hand on her chest. "I'll try my hardest."

Kagome sighed. "I, uh, I kind of lusted for him in a way," she said in murmur and blushed slightly.

Sango chuckled.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry but you were so cute when you said that!"

"Sango!"

Sango giggled as she saw Kagome fume. "I told you he was a fine piece of ass," she said slyly.

"Yeah, well don't remind me," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "I think it's better if he's gone though."

"How so?"

Kagome's eyes softened. "You know me and how I can get," she whispered.

Sango sighed sadly. "Maybe your right since he didn't really know you that well."

* * *

"Stupid doggy-boy," Mrs. Hama grumbled as she walked by Kagome who was just leaning against the counter.

Hearing this, Kagome became 'curious' and leaned over the counter more in interest. "Excuse me, Mrs. Hama?" Her voice being polite.

"Yes?" She turned to face Kagome before heading out.

"Inuyasha isn't coming to work is he?" she asked. Her stomach twisted in knots as she waited for the answer.

Mrs. Hama sighed. "Not no more," she shook her head, "Doggy-boy came early in morning and said he quitting. I already gave him his last check."

"Oh." Kagome didn't know what else to say.

'So he was here this morning, huh?' Kagome thought as she watched Mrs. Hama leave. She waved good bye to her. 'But how is he going to get money to live?'

She felt a wave of worry run through her body and she froze. She smack herself on the forehead and frowned slightly. 'Stop thinking about him!'

In reality, she was secretly hoping to see him at least at work but it seems that he really is gone.

* * *

"But I don't wanna go!" Souta whined.

"You have to," Kagome muttered in frustration.

"Why? I was having fun!"

"Souta . . ."

"But I don't wanna go!"

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Souta, I'm going and you're going too," she said. "It's final."

Souta pouted and crossed his arms. "No fair!" he wailed as Kagome pushed him out the door.

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Come on!" Kagome said sternly. "They're waiting for us!"

"No!"

Kagome frowned and pushed her brother out of the house with some force and quickly locked the door. "We're going," she said firmly.

Souta frowned slightly. "Whatever," he muttered and started walking down the shrine stairs. Kagome followed as well.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Sango yelled out from the car. Miroku was driving.

"We're coming!" Souta shouted, as he and his sister quickly came running down the stairs.

They walked toward the car and got in and sat in the back seat.

"Hey, Souta," Miroku greeted. "Kagome."

"Good morning, Miroku," kagome sighed, putting on her seat belt.

Miroku smiled lightly. "Not ready to go back, are you?"

"HELL THE FUCK NO!" Souta shouted angrily.

Kagome shrugged. "The sooner the better."

Miroku chuckled as he drove off.

Souta used a little switch to open the car window and stuck his head out.

"I HATE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!"

* * *

"We're finally seniors, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as her and Kagome, along with Miroku walked down the hall.

"I don't see the big deal," Kagome muttered.

Sango looked at her like she was strange. "What do you mean it's not a big deal? We're graduating this year! We'll have the opportunity to go on the surprise senior filed trip and then it's the senior prom!" She gasped. "Oh my god! We should get our dresses soon, girl! Before those vicious girls get them first."

Miroku chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. "We just walked through the door about five minutes ago and you're already worried about prom and that like nine months away."

Sango pouted. "Well excuse me for being excited." She crossed her arms.

The out of nowhere, Miroku grabbed both of Sango's cheeks and squeezed them.

"You are so cute!" he said as if he was talking to a child.

Sango turned beat red "Stop it!"

Kagome watched the couple silently. She remembered when a certain silver-haired hanyou used to pinch her cheeks and she used to turn red like that. She sighed lightly. It's been almost a week he has left. There's times she wonders what would have happen if he had stayed. But once you think about it, he would have left sooner or later since he was after all seventeen. She never asked for his birthday so learning that he was leaving just like that really shocked her. After he left and after she told her mother about her and Souta hating her job, her mom just left the house and acted like nothing happened. It reminds her of someone . . .

SMACK!

"Just because I told you to stop pinching my cheeks doesn't mean you can pinch my _other_ cheeks, you pervert!"

Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his red marked cheek. "Sango . . ."

* * *

The first class was certainly a bore to Kagome which was History. It was a simple introduction of who's your teacher and what you will be learning. She already knew this material for last year she read ahead of the class and was able to read further more of the History.

"He seemed pretty nice," Sango commented about the teacher when the bell ranged and the girls headed to their next class.

"A little too nice," Kagome said softly. "People are going to take advantage of him since he's new."

"True," Sango sighed. "So we have Math next?" She pulled out her schedule.

Kagome nodded.

As they walked to the class they quickly took their seats next to each other. Pretty soon the class began to fill in with familiar faces of last year. The guys winked and smiled at Kagome as always and some girls glared at her or smiled at her.

It was nothing new.

She was used to it.

As the bell rang, the Math teacher can in, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of the class and placed her ands together and smiled sweetly.

Kagome almost snorted. She heard about this teacher. She was really shy and nice to people. In other words, she was weak in Kagome's opinion.

"Hello, class," she said in a very soft voice. "Welcome to Calculus."

Noone said anything. The teacher continued to smile uncomfortably.

"I'm Ms. Hana and it's nice to meet all of you. I-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

Ms. Hana placed a hand on her lips in shock. "Oh dear, who could that be? I hope I didn't lock one of the students out." She walked toward the door.

Everyone stared at the door as Ms. Hana seemed to talk to someone out there. It was certainly a male since the voice sound deep.

Ms. Hana returned back inside the class and smiled brightly. "Class, we have a new student in our class," she extended her hand to the door, "please enter."

Everyone's eyes were glued as this person walked in.

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction as her eyes connected with the new student.

Ms. Hana looked around the class. "You can take the seat next to Kagome there," she pointed. "But please introduce yourself."

The new student didn't take his eyes off Kagome and he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Kouga Lang."

* * *

Kagome was thankful when class ended. She grabbed on to Sango's hand and dragged her out.

"Whoa, girl, what's the hurry?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That imbecile kept staring at me the whole time. I was getting annoyed."

Sango giggled. "Well you know it's not the first time that happens, Kags."

Kagome sighed as they continued to walk to their third class.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widen.

'Oh god!'

She turned around and bit her lip.

"Hey," Kouga greeted as he walked up to her. "Where's your next class?"

Kagome raised a brow at him. "And that's your business because . . .?"

Why is he even talking to her?

Kouga smiled goofily and shrugged. "Just wanted to know if I'm lucky enough to have another class with a beautiful girl such as yourself," he said smoothly.

A little too smoothly for Kagome's opinion.

And that means he has a HUGE ego.

"I have Physics with Mr. Lee and would you please excuse me I do not like to be late ," Kagome said in that soft tone and dragged Sango with her to the next class.

Kouga followed . "But it's the first day," he said, "you're allowed to be late today."

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "I just don't like wasting my time on meaningless things."

Kouga stood there looking stupid.

He blinked several times before smirking.

'She's really is feisty. This should be fun.'

He walked away to his next class.

* * *

**Ah Oh! Kouga is in the story! What could he possibly do to our dear Kagome? Hmm . . . And what about our sexy little hanyou? We'll have to see now, don't we? HeheheOne of you guys who reviewed were really close to what I am planning to do later on in the future. So stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	25. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 25: Maybe, Just Maybe**

"I cannot believe I have four classes with this egoistical, chauvinistic pig," Kagome groaned, burring her head in her arms.

Miroku, sitting next to her, soothed her by rubbing her back. "It's alright, Kags," he soothed.

Kagome slightly lifted her head and glared at Miroku. "Miroku," she growled, "you better raise your hand up before I smack you and tell your girlfriend that you were about to molest me."

Miroku laughed nervously and brought his rubbing hand up since it was slowly going down to Kagome's lower back.

"Hey guys," they heard and looked up, seeing Sango walking toward the table with her lunch tray.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome muttered.

As Sango sat down, in front of Kagome and Miroku, she smiled at her friend.

"Hey, babe." Miroku grinned and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Sango gave him a loving smile.

Kagome groaned again and buried her head once again in her arms.

"What's with her?" Sango asked, drinking her milk.

Miroku shrugged. "Kouga," he simply said.

"Oh." Sango nodded understanding. "So the guy has a crush on you, so what? Not the first time," she said casually to Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head. "I know but he sits next to me in all those classes and he his pathetic attempt to flirt with me are so annoying," she whined.

Sango shrugged. "Deal with it."

"Geese! Thanks for the support," Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Then she felt Miroku nudge her. She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Um . . ." he hesitated. "What will you do if Kouga was coming in the lunch room and walking towards us?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked at the entrance and DID find Kouga walking over to them and he had that stupid smirk on his face. It reminded her of someone . . .

"Bloody hell," Kagome whispered and turned away. She saw Sango looking at her with smiley eyes. Kagome mouthed 'Fuck You.' Sango couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and mentally groaned. She turned around with a straight face and raised a brow at Kouga who sat next to her.

"How are you, beautiful?" he asked sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not even bothering to answer his question.

Kouga smiled just smiled at her and shrugged. "Thought since I didn't have lunch until next period I would come and see you," he said in his smooth tone.

Kagome look at him up and down and looked away. "I don't associate with people who cut classes and not take school seriously," she said in her soft voice.

Kouga chuckled. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but I was not cutting class."

Kagome looked at him with a side glance. "Really?" not sounding convinced.

"I'm actually here to give a message to one of the teachers who I do not know who he is and thought you could tell me where he is," Kouga said to her.

Kagome slowly turned her head to face him. "Who is he?"

"Mr. Mark."

"He's the man who sits next to the garbage can and wears rectangular glasses," she muttered, looking away.

"Thanks." He started to get up and was ready to leave. However, he didn't leave without saying one last thing to her. He leaned down to her ear. "Just so you know," he whispered into her ear seductively, "you may be hot, Kagome, but you don't intimidate me at all. And from what I know your friend have cut last period." With that he left.

"Oh my god," Sango said slowly, looking at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked, wondering why her friend is looking at her in pure shock.

Then she felt Miroku wrap his arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"Sweetie," he said, "you're blushing."

Kagome's eyes widen.

* * *

"Okay class," the History teacher began to say, "I decided to have everyone do a project on the Feudal Era.'

Everyone in the class groaned.

"Now, now," she said. "We are going to do it in pair."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But I get to pick the partners." the teacher grinned.

Everyone groaned.

She looked around the class and shrugged. "I'll make it simple ," she said, walking over the first two rows. "Since there are six rows, everyone in each two rows are partners. For example, Kouga and Kagome."

Kouga looked at Kagome with a smile. "Lucky I guess," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked over to Sango. 'Help Me,' she mouthed.

Sango furrowed her brows and mouthed, 'Help Me!' with more meaning since she was stuck with a creepy guy sitting next to her.

* * *

"Kouga, I see that you are not really following the lessons as everyone else," Ms. Hana, the Calculus teacher said, sitting at her desk and staring at the small quiz the class took and Kouga failed it.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hana, but at my last school my original teacher retired and we kept having substitutes that didn't even know the material," Kouga pouted.

Ms. Hana placed a hand on her cheek and gasped. "Oh dear, how sad," she said in her soft, inaudible tone of voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the teacher. 'She's so stupid,' she thought.

"Well I believe that if you have someone to tutor you it will help you greatly," she said. "What do you think of that?"

Kouga smiled softly. "If it'll help me I will do my best to do better with the help of someone who is willing to help me."

Ms. Hana smiled and blushed when Kouga sent her a small wink. "Uh, okay . . ."

Kagome felt like she was going to gag. Seriously, how can someone fall for something so stupid like that!

"Kagome would tutor you," Ms. Hana said with a sweet smile, looking at both of them.

Kagome's eyes bulged out. "E-excuse me?" Was this really happening?

Ms. Hana nodded. "It'll look good on your college application and you are one of my brightest students, Kagome, so since Kouga needs the help I choose you."

Kagome groaned mentally while Kouga just smirked.

'This is really getting interesting.'

_

* * *

_

It's a Friday and everyone was somewhat relieved that the first week of school is over.

"Well this is it," Kouga said, coming through the door.

Kagome raised a brow as she looked around the place. She and Kouga came to his apartment since he doesn't live with his parents to help him with Calculus and do the history project. This place isn't so bad. It was simple and clean.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, walking to the kitchen.

Kagome shook her head. "I think we might as well start with the project and then tutor you with Calculus. I have to be home soon," she said.

Kouga nodded and walked over to one of his couch and signaled to her using his hand to come and sit. She did. She started pulling out the books and her notebook.

"Okay, so we decided to do about the Wolf tribe of the Feudal Era," she said.

Kouga nodded. "Yup."

Kagome looked at him with a bored expression. "Well I already done my part so I guess I can help you with yours," she said, showing him a folder with her part of the project.

Then she was surprised when Kouga smirked. He pulled out a folder of his own and placed it on her lap.

"I'm done with mines, too," he said smugly.

Furrowing her brows, Kagome picked up the folder and looked through the material. It was presented very good. Almost as good as hers.

"When did you do this?" she asked.

"I did it yesterday," Kouga shrugged. "Why?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just surprised."

"What? That I actually did my work?" Kouga rolled his eyes. "You know you shouldn't judge people so quickly before getting to know them."

Kagome frowned slightly. 'That's something . . .' She shook her head to clear her mind. "Well then let's begin with Calculus." She pulled out the books.

After a while of explaining and making sure he understands . . .

It hit Kagome.

"What?" Kouga asked as Kagome stared at him with hard eyes.

"You know Calculus," she said firmly.

Kouga furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? I need help on this shit."

Kagome closed her book and placed it in her book bag. "You know it. I noticed that you do the problem right but get the wrong answer, but you know this. So I'm not going to waste my time just because you choose to get attention from people."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kouga chuckled. "Calm down there. Okay, I do know this. I'm not stupid. I was top five at my school."

"So why do this?" Kagome demanded.

Kouga bit his lip. "Uh . . ."

Kagome sighed after waiting. "Look, I cannot waste my time like this. So tell me right now!"

Kouga sighed and grumbled something.

"I can't hear you Kouga," Kagome said. "Speak louder."

He grumbled again.

"Kouga!"

"I wanted to get to know you!" he yelled out.

Kagome raised a brow. "Get to know me?"

Kouga shrugged and blushed slightly. "I don't know, you avoid me and I thought if I acted like I didn't know Calculus I can spend some time with you," he said childishly.

Kagome just stared at him.

"That is . . ."

Kouga felt his ego boost.

" . . . the most pathetic thing ever."

And it was squashed.

Kagome stood up and Kouga stood as well.

"Wait, Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head. "Seriously, I'm not going to waste my time with you." She looked at him. "I'm not interested in dating you and what was with the whole ' You don't intimidate me' thing? Seriously, who do you think you are? Just cause girls throw themselves at you doesn't mean anything, Mr. Big Hot Shot!"

"And you think you're any different?" Kouga raised a brow.

Kagome crossed her arms. "What are you talking about," she narrowed her eyes.

"Heh, you having all the guys after you and getting good grades and being all popular? You're full of yourself and you think you're better than anyone. Psh, please! And I never said anything about dating you, I just wanted to get to know you as a friend but since you think you're 'Little Miss Perfect' you think every guy is after you!" Kouga rolled his eyes. "You're not that special, let me tell you that."

Kagome frowned deeply and glared at him.

Kouga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that was kinda harsh but seriously I was just trying to get to know you."

Kagome didn't budge.

Kouga started to get worried and thought he upset her greatly. "Uh, Kagome? You okay? Look, I'm sorry and-"

"Fine."

Kouga looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Kagome bit her lip and sighed, relaxing her features. "I said fine." She looked at him. "We can be friends and I'm sorry for acting like a bitch," she muttered.

Kouga chuckled. "You weren't acting like a bitch, more like just rude." He chuckled again when Kagome grimaced. "Okay, uh, would you like to join me for dinner?"

Kagome raised a brow. "You cook?"

Kouga nodded. "I'm pretty good."

Kagome shook her head. "I should get going. I have to get home." She grabbed her book bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Alright, maybe some other time," Kouga said. "Beside my roommate doesn't really like company."

"Roommate?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, you'll meet him if you want. He's pretty cool and right now he should be working."

"Oh."

"I'll walk you to the door," Kouga said, following Kagome as she walked to the door.

Kagome took a few steps out of the door before looking back at Kouga. "Look I'm not really good at these thing but tomorrow me, Sango, and Miroku are going to this national park and maybe you would like to come and hang with us," she said awkwardly.

Kouga rubbed his chin and looked serious for a second while thinking. "I . . . guess I could," he said slowly. "Should I meet you at your house?"

Kagome nodded. "You know where it is? It's the shrine that's over a few blocks down over there," she said , pointing at a street.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kagome nodded and waved her hand slightly. "Bye," she said softly, leaving.

As she walked and heard the door closed, she sighed. Why did she invite him?

Probably because his word a while ago sounded just like something Inuyasha would say . . .

Then the thought of 'loosening up' crossed her mind and thought to give it a try.

'I hope this is good,' she thought to herself.

* * *

After he closed the door, he sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. He walked over to the kitchen and looked through his cabinets and pulled out a liquor bottle. He opened it and took a chug at it.

"Ah," he sighed as he felt the liquid burn his throat. He put the cap back on and placed the bottled back in the cabinet.

His mind played through everything that just happened a while ago and couldn't help but smirk.

'This is very interesting,' Kouga thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	26. What A Shocking Surprise!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title** - Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 26: What A Shocking Surprised!**

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

A lot more silence.

Silence.

"Can someone please say something 'cause I'm about to lose my mind!" Miroku whined as he drove the car that morning.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing to say," Sango said quietly, looking back at Kagome and Kouga who sat in the back seat.

"Nothing much either," Kagome mumbled, looking out the window.

Sango perched her lips. "Okay . . ." she whistled low and looked at Kouga. "Well since your new and all, how about you tell us about you're self."

Kouga looked at everyone and nodded slowly. "Sure, why not?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Miroku smacked his forehead. Then he looked up at his mirror and smiled. "So what school did you come from?" he asked.

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, came from Osaka High School," he replied in a mumble.

"So why are you in Tokyo?" Kagome asked quietly, still looking out at the window watching trees pass.

Kouga shrugged. "I like to travel," he said shortly.

"Do you work?" Sango asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I work at a car shop part time. So if any of ya need your car fixed I can hook ya up?" Kouga smirked with a thumbs up.

"Gee, thanks buddy," Miroku grinned. "So you live with your parent?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nah, I live in an apartment and since I'm eighteen I can care for myself."

"That's cool," said Sango, then her eyes slyly looked at Kagome. " Kagome's eighteenth birthday is in one month," she said casually.

Kouga grinned and looked at Kagome. "Really?"

Kagome grimaced, still looking out the window. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Raising a brow, Kouga got closer to her and leaned next to her ear. "What's so interesting out there?" he whispered.

Kagome jumped slightly and side glance to find Kouga dangerously close to her. She felt her face heat up for some odd reason. She gulped quietly. "Just look," she said simply.

Kouga raised a brow as he looked outside and his expression turned into a bored one when all he saw were trees passing by. "No offense, kagome, but I'm not much of a tree watcher."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No you idiot, just keep looking," she said rather annoyed.

Kouga sighed and looked out the window, quietly. He waited for a few moments and then his eyes widen when he saw the most beautiful scenery. It was a view of the lake and it reflected the sun rising with beautiful shades of blue and purple and pine trees surrounding it which made a wonderful contrast to the color of the sky.

"Whoa . . ." Kouga looked out with awe.

"I've seen better," Kagome muttered as she looked away and crossed her arms. She raised a brow when she noticed Kouga still close to her. "Can you move?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his daze and looked at Kagome with furrowed brows.

"You're invading my personal space," Kagome said annoyed.

Finally realizing, Kouga back away. "Oh, my bad."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

"Uh, what's your problem?" Kouga raised a brow in curiosity.

"She's not a morning person although she does wake up early everyday," Sango explained. "She can be a bit bitchy."

"Sango," Kagome said sternly.

Sango shrugged with a small grin. "See what I mean."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"We're here!" Miroku sang as he got out of the car and spread his arms out wide and took a deep breath. "Ah," he sighed. "Nothing but fresh air and a beautiful scene."

"Dude, there's only trees around this place," Kouga looked at him strangely.

"And that's my dear Sango's favorite color," Miroku said smartly with a sly glance of his girlfriend. Sango rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have to hike in order to go to the lake," Kagome said, looking around. "And that's the path we're taking." She pointed to one of the path.

"Nu uh," Sango shook her head and pointed to another path, "this path is better."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. "No it's not," she softly said.

Sango crossed her arms and nodded firmly. "It is so."

Kagome turned fully to face her and put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to go at that path," she said.

Sango shrugged. "Well I'm going." She turned around and started walking. Looking over her shoulder, she called out for her boyfriend who followed her.

Kagome watched her go and didn't make any complaints. She sighed and started walking to the path she chose.

"Kagome, wait!"

She sighed again. She forgot about him.

"Why didn't you want to go to the other path?" Kouga asked as he reached her.

Kagome shrugged. "This has more obstacles to get to the lake and it's shorter. But I'm guessing Sango wants some alone time with Miroku. Either way, all paths lead to the lake," she mumbled as they entered the path.

"Oh," Kouga said, and looked around the place. "So what kind of obstacles does this place have?"

"This is one," he heard her say. He looked and saw some tree fallen on the ground. It was pretty huge.

"We have to walk around it or go over it," Kagome said. "We could walk around it."

"Or we can go over it," Kouga said.

Kagome raised her brow. "How?"

"Like this." He wrapped his arm around her and ignored her protest and heard her gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck when he took a huge leap over the tree trunk. They landed gracefully. Letting go of her, Kouga looked over the tree. "And I thought it was bigger."

"Oh . . . My . . . God . . ."

Kouga looked back at Kagome in confusion and let out a light chuckle. She looked shaken up. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to walk forward with him. "Sorry, I didn't warn you."

Kagome pulled away from his arm and glared at him as they walked. "Yeah? Well next time tell me so I'm prepared!" Then she muttered, "Stupid wold demons."

Kouga just grinned and they continued walking.

After a while the path stopped.

"Uh, I thought you said this leads to the lake?" Kouga looked at her confused.

Kagome pointed up and Kouga looked. His jaw dropped.

"We have to climb over this hill," she said.

Kouga looked at her strange. "It looks pretty big for a hill and there's a lot of dirt."

Kagome raised a brows at him. "Scared that you might get a little dirty?" she taunted him.

Kouga smirked. "Yeah, right."

* * *

"You think they'll be okay by themselves?" Sango asked, worried.

Miroku nodded as they walked. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Sango furrowed her brows and walked ahead of her boyfriend. She stopped in front of him.

"Everything okay? You look pensive," she asked.

Miroku waved it off. "I'm fine. It's just that there's just something about Kouga that I can't place my finger on . . ." He rubbed his chin.

"Could it be the fact that he acts a lot like Inu?" Sango guessed.

Miroku shrugged. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued walking. "That could be it," he agreed.

"I think he likes Kagome," Sango said bluntly.

"He does flirt," Miroku said, " but it looks like he has a limits to things."

Sango looked at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one, he flirts with her but it's like instead of going in for the kill he stops like something is holding him back," Miroku shook his head, "it could be my imagination."

Sango looked at her shoes. "At least Kagome is talking to other people," she commented.

"Kinda what Inu would of liked," Miroku said softly.

Sango looked at Miroku with a gentle expression. "You knew he was leaving, right?" she whispered.

Miroku sighed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, I did," he whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango looked at her shoes again with soft eyes.

"Because he told me not to tell."

Sango smiled weakly. Even though Miroku didn't tell her and it bothered her, he was always loyal to his friends; one of the things she loves about him. She looked at him and leaned in, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Miroku looked at her with a slight red tint on his cheeks. "W-what was that for?"

Sango shrugged. "Just because."

Miroku smiled a bit and sighed again. "I still have this feeling about Kouga . . ."

Sango bit her lip. "You think she'll be okay?" she asked once again worried.

Miroku looked straight ahead with a serious look. "One thing I know for sure, is that Kagome's a strong girl. She won't lose herself completely with Kouga. But with Inuyasha . . . she was defenseless."

* * *

"I beat you."

"Because I let you."

"No, because you were too slow to move because you were afraid to get your pants dirty."

"Okay! So I like to be clean! So what?"

"You're a wuss."

"I like being clean!"

"You're still a wuss."

"Leave me alone!"

"Aw! Did I struck a nerve?"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"And now you're whining. Must suck to lode to a girl especially if you're a full fledge demon."

"Ah! I just let you win."

'Inuyasha wouldn't have cared getting a little mud on his pants,' Kagome thought bitterly. Then she sighed and shook her head. 'There I go again.'

She looked at Kouga with a bored expression. "Now we have to go down the hill," she said softly.

Kouga pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Kagome started to walk down and since the hill was very steep, her legs were dragging her down fast. Her eyes widen as she couldn't control her legs and feared she was going to fall. She was very close down and then her eyes spotted a branch and caught her foot in it which made her body go forward and she closed her eyes and waited for the ground to connect to her face.

But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to her feet gently.

"You okay?"

Kagome furrowed her brows. "How did you get down here so fast?"

Kouga grinned sheepishly. "I am a demon so I jump down and then saw you almost falling face flat."

"Thank you," she said quietly and tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Um, can you take you arm of me, now?" she said, pointing to his arm.

"Oh, sorry." Kouga pulled away quickly.

Kagome smiled a bit.

Then saw Kouga smiling at her.

"What?"

Kouga shook his head. "Just wished you would smile more. I think I like you better with a smile on your face."

Kagome bit her lip. "Uh, we're almost close to the lake so we should get going," she said, walking ahead.

Kouga just followed.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Sango exclaimed as she spread her arms out.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The couple looked at Kouga sitting on a rock with his legs dangling, almost close to the water. They walked over to him.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Sango asked with concern.

Kouga smiled and nodded ahead which made the couple look. They saw Kagome sitting on another rock not far from them and she gazed to the sun setting.

"I'm going over there," Sango said, walking over to Kagome.

Miroku just sat on the rock next to Kouga. He looked at the wolf demon. "So how was it with Kagome?" he asked casually.

Kouga cracked his fingers and sighed. "I know one thing: girl is competitive. We climbed up this hill and she didn't let me use my demon strength so it can be fair. She beat me and called me a wuss."

Miroku threw his head back and laughed. "That's her alright."

Kouga shrugged. "It was fun I guess. She's certainly different from other girls."

"True."

Miroku looked at where the girls are at. Sango was close to making it where Kagome is and Kagome stood up gazing at the sky. He had to admit, seeing his best friend standing and having a beautiful sunset in the background made a very nice scenery.

"Wow!" Miroku heard Kouga sighed. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

Miroku shrugged. His guessing he's talking about Kagome since she is beautiful, then he looked at Sango and smiled sheepishly.

"You could say I have."

"I mean look at that fabulous shade of orange merged with that sexy red," Kouga said dreamily. "I mean this is so gorgeous!"

Then Miroku's eyes widen slightly and he scooted a bit from Kouga a bit freaked out.

'What the hell?"

_

* * *

_

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped walking along side with Sango to her next class as she heard her name being called out. It was becoming a habit to respond to the call out and she was getting used to it.

"Yes?" She raised a brow.

Kouga smiled. "So . . ."

Kagome sighed. "Kouga, what is it this time?"

Kouga pouted and bent his head down. "You sounds like you don't love me anymore," he said cutely.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. For some reason, Kouga was begging to grow on her and she was beginning to think that maybe letting him be her friend was a good idea after all. Kouga was a pretty good friend after all. Souta seems to like him, too.

Kouga smirked as he heard her laugh slightly.

"Okay, but seriously what do you want?" Kagome asked gentler this time.

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her nervously which she had to admit that he looked pretty damn cute.

"I was, uh, wondering . . ." he hesitated and blushed a bit.

Sango narrowed her eyes in interest as she watched quietly.

Kagome smiled softly. "Yeah?"

Kouga sighed. "I was wondering since the Homecoming Dance was approaching soon, I thought if you would like to be my date?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him for a moment.

Sango looked at her friend with a raised brow.

"Sure."

Kouga smiled at her answer. "Awesome blossom!" he hugged her and she seemed not at least surprised since he has been doing that for some time but she didn't hug back. He kissed her on both side of the cheeks and then let go. He looked at Sango and grinned. "Now I'm not going to make you feel left out." He approached to her and hugged her as well and kissed her both side of the cheeks.

Pulling away, he excused himself to go to his class.

Then the girls carried onto what they were doing as well.

* * *

"So why is she so smiley?" Miroku asked, taking a sip of his soda as him, Sango, and Kagome sat in lunch.

Sango rolled her eyes. "She was asked out to the Homecoming Dance," she said casually.

Miroku raised a brow as he looked at Kagome silently eating her salad with a small smile. He noticed she was beginning to be happier just like when . . .

"So who's the lucky guy that asked her out?" he asked, wondering.

"Kouga," Sango said like no big deal.

As he was drinking his soda, Miroku's eyes widen and spit out his soda.

Sango and Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, rubbing his back.

Miroku looked at Kagome in pure shock. "Kouga?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes, why?" Totally confused.

Miroku rubbed his temples and sighed. Then he looked at Kagome and smiled weakly. "Uh, sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

Miroku looked around nervously. "Um, did you ever noticed the way Kouga acts?" he asked randomly.

Kagome raised a brow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sango also looked at her boyfriend confused.

Miroku bit his lip and sighed desperately. "Kouga is . . . um . . . how should I say this? . . . different?"

The girls looked at him like he was an alien from another planet.

Miroku rubbed his neck in pure frustration. "I just don't think Kouga is interested in you that way Kagome," he said simply, hoping she would understand.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Of course he would say he isn't interested in me but I know he is, I mean he's all flirtatious and hugs me and kisses my cheeks. So what are you getting at Miroku?"

Then Sango's eyes widen a bit and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder which got his attention to her and looked at him seriously. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I noticed since we went to the park," Miroku sighed, burring his head in his arms.

Kagome looked at Sango with a raised brow. "Care to explain?"

Sango furrowed her brows and looked at Kagome seriously. "I think what he's trying to say that Kouga isn't really interested in you Kagome. He's just wants to be your friend and he's _very_ affectionate, if you catch my drift?" She looked at Kagome more seriously.

Kagome's eyes widen. She shook her head. "No," she said in disbelieve. Then she looked at her friend and they gave her a serious look. "No! Guys, come on! No!"

Sango leaned in closer. "Think about it, girl," she whispered. "Awesome blossom?"

Kagome placed a hand on her lips and her eyes widen even more.

She just couldn't believe it.

And why didn't she see it before?

She looked at her friend in pure shock.

"Kouga's gay . . ."

* * *

**Bet none of you saw that coming, huh? Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed! Please stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	27. Am I Seeing Things?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 27:Am I Seeing Things?**

_Two Weeks Later . . ._

"Souta, have you seen my earrings?" Kagome shouted from the top of the stairs.

In the living room, Souta, who was watching television, rolled his eyes. "No! I haven't!" he shouted back. Then he heard his sister groan.

She was getting ready for Homecoming Dance and Kouga should be here any minute. He was getting annoyed due to the fact that she has been freaked out when she found about Kouga. But at the same time it was funny to him.

Hearing heels clicking down the stairs, he got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen since that's where the clicking led to. He saw his sister pacing around the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, this isn't the first dance you gone to," Souta reminded her.

Kagome stopped pacing and looked at her brother with a calm expression. "I know that," she said softly. "But I can find my earrings!" She was getting frustrated. "I need a drink," she grumbled, walking to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed a soda and when she was about to close it something caught her eyes. She bent down and grabbed it. Turning around and closing the fridge with her foot, she showed Souta what she found.

Souta couldn't help but laugh. "Now why would they be there?" He grinned.

Kagome sighed and walked to the kitchen table and placed her soda there. In each ear, she put on the earrings she was trying to find. How they ended up in the fridge? God, only knows . . .

DING

DONG

"Funny boy is here," Souta teased. He laughed when Kagome walked past him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Get the door, I need to get my purse," she said, quickly going up the stairs.

Souta chuckled and walked toward the door. He had to admit, Kouga was pretty cool but he knew he was 'different.' He just thought his sister would have figured it out since she always figures things out sooner.

'But she is changing a bit,' Souta thought. He opened the door and found Kouga standing outside wearing a tux.

Looking down at the little boy before him, Kouga grinned and waved. "'Sup kid!" he greeted, walking inside.

Souta raised a brow. "By all means, please walk in like this is your house," he muttered quietly, closing the door.

"You say something, kid?" Kouga scratched his head.

Souta shook his head and looked at him with a bored expression. "So . . . what's new?" he asked, lazily.

Kouga stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Nothing much, just work. It's really a drag." Then a small grin grew on his lips. "But tonight I'm going to have fun and be juking with your sis, so don't wait up for her, if you catch my drift," he winked.

Souta snorted. "Yeah, man. I'm so worried," he said sarcastically.

Kouga raised a brow at the boy infront of him. "So you're not worried that I might bang your sis?" he asked innocently.

Souta chuckled. "Good one, man." Then he looked up. "My sis is here. Now leave so I can have the house to myself and prank call old people and eat like a fatass."

Kouga turned around and smiled when he saw Kagome coming down the stairs. "Honey, you look fabulous!" he walked up to her and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome looked over Kouga's shoulder and saw Souta snickering. He looked at Kagome and snapped his fingers three times with attitude and placed his hand and his hips and swayed them like a girl. He mouthed 'Fabulous.' Kagome threw him a glare and when she pulled away from Kouga she smiled sweetly.

"You look great as well, Kouga," she said sweetly.

Kouga raised a brow. Lately, he noticed she's been acting a bit too sweet. But he shrugged it off. Grabbing onto her hand, he dragged her gently to the door. "Come on, let's go."

On the way out, Kagome shouted to Souta, "Behave!"

Souta rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Whatever." He walked to the living room and sat on the sofa, glaring at the television in pure boredom. He sighed. "I'm prank calling people," he declared, reaching for the phone.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kouga asked excited as he drove to the hall where the dance was held in.

Kagome raised a brow. "It's just a dance," she pointed out.

Kouga looked at her strangely and then looked at the road. "But it's the Homecoming Dance! It's one of the best dances of the year!"

It was true. Usually Homecoming IS one of the best dances of the year which is why Kagome only like to attend it. Winter dance, nobody really goes so it's boring. Spring Dance is mostly freshmen acting really stupid. So yeah, basically Homecoming is the best.

"I guess," she said shortly.

"You don't really go out as much, do you?" Kouga suddenly asked. "Like going out to party."

Kagome shrugged. "I try to focus more on school. I have gone to a few parties recently and all I can say they aren't great experiences," she said bitterly.

Kouga cocked a brow. "What? Caught your man cheating on you or something?" he blurted out.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

Kouga looked at her for a second and it hit him. "Oh shit! You did! Sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Kagome interrupted him. "I don't really want to think about it." Then she smiled weakly at him. "Let's just have some fun at the dance, okay?"

Kouga nodded slowly. "Okay."

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked back to their table and sat down. They just finished dancing a couple of songs and thought they should rest before they REALLY start dancing.

"I wonder when Kagome is coming?" Sango thought out loud.

Miroku shrugged. "She's probably on her way right about now." Then he chuckled. "I still think it's funny that she didn't know about Kouga."

Sango crossed her arms. "Yeah, well I didn't know myself," she grumbled.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "A lot of guys knew he was gay but you girls didn't see it since he's good looking and thought the way he acted was cute," he said rather annoyed.

Sango giggled and pinched one of his cheeks. "You were jealous," she stated.

Miroku snorted. "As if!" He looked at Sango with a serious look. "You're my girl so I shouldn't be worried."

"Aw! So cute! You trust me!"

"Sure I do."

"So . . .?"

"So what?"

"For how long have you thought Kouga is good looking?"

"Sango!"

"I'm just joking." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Did something happen?"

The couple looked up and saw Kagome along with Kouga standing before them.

"Hey guys!" Sango greeted.

Miroku nodded.

Kagome smiled softly. "Hey."

"'Sup," Kouga flashed them a smile.

"So you want to sit down or just stand there?" Sango asked.

That's when the slow beat of the music turn into a fast one.

Kagome smiled and placed her purse on the table. "Actually, I came to dance." She turned to Kouga. "Come on."

"Now you're talking," Kouga grinned, holding onto Kagome's hand and they went to the dance floor.

"Well it seems she got used to the fact that he's gay," Sango raised a brow.

"There isn't really anything wrong with him being gay. It's a shocker since he does look like a tough guy but hey . . . what ever floats your boat, right?" Miroku said casually.

Sango nodded. "Besides it's nice to know a guy is not after Kagome in that way. And it's good she's befriending other people."

"True," Miroku said. He looked at Sango. "But you do know she won't let him in completly, right?"

Sango sighed. "I know. And I think it's better because I don't think he'll be able to handle it."

Miroku sighed and looked at Kagome and Kouga dancing. "But they could be good friends, you never know. It might take some time. They could be like _Will And Grace_."

Sango giggled. "You never know."

* * *

"Damn, girl! You sure do know how to work them hips!" Kouga whistled low and he grinded with Kagome.

Kagome giggled and continued to dance with him. She was actually having fun. At first, she thought it would be awkward but it really wasn't. She didn't care if Kouga was gay just a bit shocked that he is. She really thought he was into her. And, sadly, she was beginning to like him. . .

"Why did she have to come with him?"

"She always gets the best looking guys."

"It's not fair! I wish I was like her!"

Those were other girls talking about Kagome. It's nothing she hasn't heard. But something she wishes they would just stop.

Why she's with Kouga?

He's a great guy so why not?

Why does she get the best looking guys?

Maybe because she doesn't throw herself to them and doesn't really care.

Being like her?

They won't be able to handle it . . .

It took her a long time to keep herself the way she is. But what she doesn't know, slowly she's breaking free but there's just one thing that hold her back and she can't break through.

"Kagome?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm going to get a drink," Kouga said. "You want something?"

Without thinking, she shook her head. "No thanks. I'll wait for you at the table, okay."

Kouga nodded. "Thanks." He pulled away from her and walked to the bar.

Kagome sighed and walked to the table. Her breathing was becoming shallow and felt her throat dry up. Okay, so maybe she did need a drink. She turned around and went to the bar. As she approached to the bar, she saw Kouga being surrounded by a few girls asking him to dance or go out on a date with them.

Curious, she went closer and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Oh come on, Kouga! Take a chance and go out on a date with me!" a girl whined.

"Oh please, please! Dance with me!"

Kouga chuckled as he sipped his drink. "Sorry, ladies but I'm taken and I don't think she'll like that." The girls groaned and slowly disappeared from view.

Kagome came closer and Kouga saw her and greeted her with a smile.

"Thought I could join you for a drink," she said softly.

Kouga nodded and wrapped an arm around her. He called out for the bartender. Then he looked at Kagome. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"I'll just have a water," she said simply and just like that, she was given a water bottle.

"Just water?" Kouga raised a brow. "You don't drink?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't like drinking."

Kouga looked at his drink and pushed it aside. "Well I guess I won't drink around you then," he said respectively.

"Thank you." Kagome drank her water.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kouga bursted out laughing as he held Kagome around the shoulders. "I don't I had this much fun at a dance! Did you see that guy falling face first on the floor when he tried to make that move?"

Kagome giggled at the memory. Going to the dance with Kouga was really fun. She's gone with other guys and they always try to impress her or come on to her. But Kouga . . . he was just great.

They were driving around the neighborhood and parked by the park. Kouga said that the moon was full and there was a beautiful scene if they go. Having such a great time, Kagome agreed. Then she started to think that maybe he was going to come on to her since she was told that guys who take their dates to the park meant they ant to make out.

However, Kouga is gay so he won't come on to her. Yes, she was his date but only for the dance, not like a real date. And third of all, she smacked herself mentally, she shouldn't be thinking about something a certain person said to her.

They walked quietly to the pond that was there walked over the bridge and stood in the middle.

"So where's the scene?" Kagome asked softly.

Kouga looked around ans smiled. He pointed with is index finger. "Right there," he directed her.

Kagome turned around and looked up and her eyes widen. It was a beautiful scene. It wasn't as great as the national park they went to but this was nice. The white moon was glowing and it was reflected by the dark water of the pond. The tress around the park stood tall and shadowy.

"I wonder why I have never seen this before?" Kagome asked herself.

Kouga leaned against the bridge. "Some people don't know about this but I thought it would be nice if I showed it to you," he said casually.

Kagome felt her heart leap and looked at Kouga. "Why?" she asked, curious.

Kouga shrugged. "Why not? You seemed to enjoy the sceneries at the park even though you acted like it was nothing but I know you liked it. Then I thought I could show you this. Show you that some thing this beautiful is easily ignored by people because the place isn't thought of. So yeah . . ."

Kagome gave him a small smile and leaned against the bridge, next to him. They were quiet for a while. Until . . .

"Can I ask you something Kouga?" Kagome asked quietly.

Kouga looked at her. "Sure, honey."

Kagome bit her lip, not knowing if she should ask him or not but she really felt like she should. "Uh . . ." Why is she struggling? She never struggles to ask a question!

Kouga raised a brow. "Everything okay?"

Kagome looked at her heels and then looked back at him. "Are you gay?" she blurted out.

Kouga looked at her and blinked.

He blinked again.

And again.

And again.

Then he feel to his knees and bursted out laughing.

Kagome felt her face heat up in embarrassment and crossed her arms. "It's not funny," she said firmly.

Kouga clutched his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye. He rose up and looked at Kagome with a comic grin. "It is, sweetie. But you shouldn't even be embarrassed, I should! My god! Me? Gay?" Kouga laughed.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know it was stupid of me to ask."

"I was actually waiting for you to ask," Kouga said out of now where.

Kagome looked up at him with a confused face. "What?" She blinked several times.

Kouga nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I know I act a bit off than most guys so I was wondering when you were going to pop that question about me being gay."

"But are you?" Kagome asked, still wondering.

Kouga sighed and looked at Kagome for a moment. Her eyes widen a bit when he walked over to her and wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close. He looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you think?" he whispered.

Kagome was a bit shocked and didn't really expect something like this. "Uh . . . um . . ." She was speechless. Something she hasn't been for a while since . . .

"Because I am," Kouga blurted out.

Kagome shook her head and looked at him in disbelieve. "Y-you are?"

Kouga nodded and sighed. "Is that wrong? And god forbid that I say funky stuff or become attracted to such beautiful objects such as a scenery or you being such an exquisite beauty."

Kagome blinked. "You didn't seem gay when I a met you," she stated. "And you are affectionate."

Kouga sighed and looked at her. "Another thing about me."

"And that is?"

"I'm not only gay."

"What?" Okay, now she's confused.

Kouga grabbed her chin and stroked the line beneath her bottom lip. "I'm actually bisexual, Kagome," he said, looking at her face to see any reaction.

Kagome just looked at him. "Okay . . ."

Kouga raised a brow. "You're not freaked out? 'Cause if you are, I totally understand."

Kagome shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's fine, actually. I wouldn't have cared if you were just gay. I just wanted to make sure is all."

Kouga smiled. "That's good," he said, but then he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "'Cause I have another thing I want to tell you."

"And what will that be?" She raised a brow.

"I like you." And with that he planted his lips against hers.

At first, Kagome's eyes widen and she was in pure shock. She definitely did NOT expect this. And she didn't expect him to say that he likes her.

But . . .

That's alright, right? Because she was beginning to like him and this is normal, right? So it wouldn't be bad to kiss him back, right?. But she shouldn't be asking herself such questions because she did like him, right?

So why did she feel that guilt feeling in the pit of her stomach when she kissed back?

_

* * *

_

So his older sister's birthday is coming up in three days on Saturday and he didn't have anything ready for her. Which is why Souta is roaming around in the streets and window shopping to see what catches his attention to buy his sister.

Then he finally found the perfect store to buy her something perfect. He went in and looked around.

"May I help you?" asked an elderly man.

Souta popped his tongue and nodded. "Yeah, I have this picture and I was hoping if you can make it like that," he said pointing to another picture. "And if you can have it done by Friday?"

The elderly man took the picture Souta handed him and nodded. "Yes, we can," he responded.

"Cool. How much?" Souta said taking out his wallet.

"Fifty."

After paying the man and receiving his receipt, Souta walked out of the store. As he walked around a corner, he saw something and quickly hide behind a pole. Lucky for him, this pole was bigger than he was. He narrowed his eyes to see closely.

He just couldn't believe it?

Were his eyes deceiving him?

In front of him was Kouga leaning against a brick wall. He looked casual as usual.

But . . .

What was Hojo doing with him? And why the hell is he giving Kouga money?

"Nice job man," he heard Hojo say. "Keep it up and you'll see more of these things." He was mentioning the money.

"That son of a bitch," Souta hissed.

He was about to go over there and give him a piece of his mind, but then . . .

"KOUGA!"

Soon a red haired girl with two ponytails ran toward the wolf demon and hugged him, she pulled back a bit and kissed him right on the lips.

"Hey babe," Kouga mumbled.

"I missed you , sweetie," the girl giggled.

Souta looked at him in shock. Kagome did tell him that he was bisexual and that they were getting a bit friendly, but Kouga has a girlfriend.

'She's getting played again,' Souta thought sadly as he saw the three of them walk off. Hojo going somewhere and Kouga and that red haired girl going somewhere else.

Souta bit his lip and walked slowly back home. He knew if he told his sister what he saw, she'll be angered once again. But if he didn't she'll end up even more hurt.

'Sis is not going to like this.'

* * *

**Wow! I guess you guys didn't really see the surprise I left you guys in the previous chapter. But you have to admit it was pretty funny. It's just one of the many twist and turns I love to put in my stories. Any who . . . Souta just saw Hojo with Kouga:gasps: OMG! And who's this red haired girl? Do we really need me to answer that? -silence- I didn't think so . . .**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	28. Too Much To Handle

**D.isclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha**

**Title** - Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 28: Too Much To Handle**

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

As the customer left, Kagome let out a long sigh and leaned against the counter.

"Hey? You okay?" Sango asked, leaning against the counter as well, next to her best friend.

Kagome looked at Sango, tiredly. "I didn't sleep much last night," she grumbled.

Sango looked at her friend, worried. She always gets a good night sleep. "Why is that?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Just thinking about things," she mumbled.

Now if Kagome had to think about things and didn't sleep, it had to be good. Sango leaned in closer to Kagome in interest. "What kind of things, Kagome?" she asked slyly.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango with desperate eyes. "For the first time in my life, I feel confused," she admitted.

Sango's eyes widen and placed a hand on her chest. "For the first time in my life, this is the first time I have ever heard those words come out of your mouth," she gasped.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, please!"

Sango let out a light chuckle and nudge Kagome's elbow. "Talk to me, girl."

Kagome pursed her lips to the side. "Well . . . it's about me and Kouga . . ."

"Did he ask you out?"

"No."

"Did you ask him out?"

"No."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"Sango!"

"What! I was just asking!"

Kagome whimpered in despair. "I don't think I like being friends with benefits with him. I mean, I don't even approve of that and here I am making out with him and stuff. And I don't think I like him in that sense."

"Then why are you acting like that with him?" Sango asked.

Kagome was quiet for a while and a million things went through her head when Sango asked her that.

"He isn't afraid of being himself," Kagome said, staring into nothing.

Sango looked at her friend with a curious look. "So he acts like himself, big deal. Is that why you're his friend with benefits?"

Kagome bit her lip and gave Sango a somewhat worried look.

"He reminds me of _him_," she finally said.

Sango looked a bit shocked. Did her friend say what she thinks she just said?

"You mean Inuyasha?" she asked carefully.

Kagome sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Yeah," she squealed out. She looked back at Sango and pursed her lips to the side.

Sango rubbed her chin. "Well they are related since they are dogs . . ."

"Sango, please! I'm being serious here!" Kagome groaned.

Sango couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, Kags, but I did tell you that you like him," she reminded her.

Kagome whimpered again in frustration. "But did I really like him in THAT way?"

Sango sighed and looked at Kagome seriously. "Kagome," she said firmly, "Stop trying to make excuses. Yes, you did like him that way and you probably still do but you were trying to hard to make yourself look like that perfect little princess and didn't even give him a chance. Just stop judging people and placing them in categories like people do to you."

Kagome gave out a long sigh. She really hates to admit it but her friend was sort of right. She needs to stop placing people into categories. Which is why she was giving Kouga a chance.

RING

RING

Both teenage girls looked up to see a customer come in but it turned out to be Souta and h was panting.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he walked quickly toward the counter.

Kagome raised a brow. "What is it?" she asked rather annoyed. Right when she was having a conversation her brother just had to interrupt it.

Souta tried to catch his breath since he ran his ass to get to WacDnlds.

"If you think I'm going to give you free burgers, you can just forget it," Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her brother with a bored expression.

"Souta, honey, you okay?" Sango asked, leaning toward the counter and felt the little boy's forehead.

Souta swatted her hand away and looked at Kagome seriously. "You would never believe what just happened."

"Enlighten me."

Souta took a deep breath and looked at his sister for a few second.

"Out with it, Souta!"

"I was walking around, minding my own business and next thing you know I see Kouga and he was with," he gulped, " . . . he was with Hojo. So I hid and I eavesdropped. Then Hojo was giving Kouga this cash and stuff and saying things like 'Keep up the good work' and stuff. Next thing you know this girl with red hair and two ponytails comes up and throws herself to Kouga and kissed him! I think that was his girlfriend. So I ran my ass here and while that I was thinking and I think Kouga is working for Hojo and he had a girlfriend all this time and he's just playing you. Yeah, I know, sounds harsh but would I really make this up? And I really have to breathe."

Sango looked at the little boy before her in amusement and then looked at Kagome who was just quiet.

A question ran through their minds: Why else would Kouga suddenly try to get so close to Kagome and act like Inuyasha?

Kagome turned her head slowly to Sango.

"What were you saying about judging people?"

_

* * *

_

"Kagome!"

Sango looked at Kagome as they walked to class. "He's calling you," Sango stated quietly.

"I could care less," Kagome said coldly. "Just keep walking."

"Kagome!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kouga stopped her and gently turned her around. She just glared at him. Kouga blinked in confusion. "Something wrong? I called your name like five times,' he said.

Kagome looked at him up and down and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sango. I don't want to waste my time on someone like him," she spat and continued walking.

Kouga furrowed his brows and walked up to her again. "What is that suppose to mean?" he questioned. "Did I do something?"

Kagome stopped again and glared at him with her hard eyes. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to be near you, you stupid wolf!"

Leaving Kouga standing there confused, Sango looked at Kagome with a soft look. "You don't think that was kinda harsh?"

Kagome had a small frown on her face and looked at Sango. "And you don't think what he did was harsh?" The she sighed. "I'm just tired of being used."

_

* * *

_

"Woo! Party! Yeah!"

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. She looked at Sango, who had a hand on her face and shook her head. Sango looked at her embarrassed.

"I think Miroku had to much to drink," she said.

"You think?" Kagome said sarcastically. She looked back at her male friend as he just dance around as the music kept playing. They just got here and he was already drunk. She had to admit, she didn't mind him being like this. All she wants is to have a good time. She told Miroku and Sango to go to a club tonight and have fun. Earlier, she spent the day with her brother at the movies and eating dinner at a French restaurant and Souta paid. However, he did tell his sister not to get anything too expensive. She could have laughed but she thought it was sweet. And the gift he gave her was nice, too. It was a picture of her in an animated version. Totally something Souta would think of doing. And her mom . . . Well, her mom left a card and some money for her. Nothing new. So here she is with her best friends celebrating her eighteen birthday. And she wouldn't have it any other way since she's with people that really care for her and understand her.

"Miroku, baby, don't do that!" Sango groaned as it was too late. Miroku was doing the robot.

"I don't know him," Kagome mumbled and Sango just sighed.

After that embarrassing moment, Miroku returned to the table where the girls are at. "Kagome, you should turn eighteen more often," he said, slurring his words.

"Sango is coming up next," Kagome pointed out. They already celebrated Miroku's a few months ago. Back when Inuyasha was still here. Kagome bit her lip and sighed. Mentally beating herself for thinking of _him_ again.

Kouga really did reminded her of Inuyasha.

And that makes it harder for her to forget about him.

'I don't even know why the hell I think about him! He isn't special or anything,' Kagome thought to herself. Getting frustrated, she stood up and caught the attention of her friends. "I'm getting some drinks and getting Miroku some water so he can sober up, okay?" she alerted them.

Sango nodded.

"Yeah! Party!" Miroku cheered as he stood up and dragged Sango with him to the dance floor.

Kagome chuckled as she walked to the bar. Calling out the bartender, she ordered a few shots and two bottles of water. She waited as he got her order and went to attend other people. When she turned around, she froze.

"Hey."

Her eyes hardened. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

Kouga looked at her innocently. "Well you did tell me last week we should go to the club on your birthday and stuff, so here I am." He flashed a big grin.

She hasn't talked to him since she told him off two days ago. She was in a way hurt and then she was angry at herself fro being stupid to let him get to her. She felt like a stupid little girl. She wasn't always like this. She used to be the mature, strong, responsible girl. And she still is but she realized how little by little she wasn't like that anymore.

Why is her life so complicated?

She doesn't now.

Why is teenage life so complicated?

Now that's a real good question.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Kagome said angrily.

Kouga furrowed his brows. "I still don't get it. What did I do?"

Kagome looked at him in disbelieve. How dare he act like he didn't know! "You lied to me," she told him straight out.

Kouga looked at her even more strangely. "How the hell did I lie to you?"

"Kouga!"

Then a red haired girl came and wrapped her arms around Kouga waist, placing a kiss on his cheek and snuggling into his neck.

It was pretty obvious that this is the girl Souta talked about. Kagome raised a brow and looked at Kouga. "Well, for one, why didn't you mentioned you had a girlfriend?" she spat.

Kouga looked at Kagome and then at the red haired girl. Then it clicked on him. He let out a loud, "Oh!" He looked at Kagome and grinned. "Kagome, this is Ayame, my girlfriend." Then he looked at Ayame. "Ayame, this is Kagome."

Kagome looked at Ayame and gave her a fake sweet smile. "Pleasure," her voice full of sarcasm. "Just so you know, he's cheating on you," she inform Ayame.

Ayame looked at kagome with a blank face and then looked at Kouga. "Cheating on me?" she said in disbelieve. Then she looked at Kagome with a raised brow. "He can't cheat on me."

'Great! Don't tell me she's one of those girls in denial,' Kagome thought bitterly.

"We're in an open relationship," Ayame then added on.

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes and looked at Kouga who just smiled.

"She knows I kissed you Kagome," Kouga said. "Ayame, here goes to an all girls school and she said we can have an open relationship and meet the people. We don't have sex with other people, only make out with them."

Then Kagome's mind remembered something.

"_Sorry ladies, I'm already taken."_

Then she looked at them strangely. "So you mean to tell me that you guys are a couple but still make out with other people?" This is too weird.

Ayame shrugged. "I like to experiment." Then she eyed Kagome and looked at Kouga. "She's cute. I think she'll do." Kouga eyes widen in shock.

Kagome looked at kouga for an explanation. "Do for what?'

Ayame smiled at her. "We were thinking about a threesome and I think you'll do," she said sweetly.

Kagome was getting freaked out and shook her head. "Sorry, but no."

Ayame pouted. "Oh well."

Then Kagome remembered another thing and looked at Kouga with an angry expression. "Why are you working for Hojo?" she demanded.

Kouga tilted his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I work for Hojo? The guy give lots of money,' he reasoned.

Kagome frowned and grabbed one of the shot glass and threw the drink at Kouga, who gasped.

"What the hell?" he yelled. Ayame just looked at Kagome with a frown. "Why'd you do that?"

Kagome continued to glare at Kouga. "Don't ever talk to me again, do you understand?"

Kouga looked at her confused. "What he hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled at him. "How the hell do you know Hojo?"

"I think I can explain that."

Kagome looked at her side and her whole body froze.

Kouga sighed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out as she and miroku came and they were both shook as well.

"Dude, I think I'm really drunk if I'm seeing things like this," Miroku slurred.

Kagome just couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart beat faster. Her mind was just blank. She felt sweaty. She just couldn't believe it. Is she really seeing things?

This was getting too much for her. And from pure shock, everything just went black.

She didn't feel when two strong arms held her from hitting the floor.

She didn't hear the worried voices that called out to her.

But they did hear her say one thing before she passed out.

_"Inuyasha . . ."_

* * *

**Okay, a lot of things that need to be explained. So please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	29. No Wasted Effort

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 29: No Wasted Effort**

Her eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and her breathing became deep as she felt her heart beat deep and rapidly. She rubbed her eyes with her shaky hand and finally she was fully awake.

Why is so dark here?

Wasn't she at the club?

Events replayed in her mind and her eyes widen. She sprung up and looked around at the dark place. It wasn't so dark. You could clearly see that she's in a room due to the moonlight from the window, and she realized she was on a bed.

But who's room is this?

Then she started to panic. Her eyes widen as the door from the room opened. Then . . .

. . . _he _walked in.

Her heart beat rose and he closed the door and kept eye contact with her. He walked slowly toward the bed. She shifted her legs under her. He sat down besides here.

They just stared at each other for a while until . . .

SLAP!

"Ow! Why the fuck did you do that for, wench?"

Kagome frowned deeply. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek that is now slightly red. He glared at her. "What? I can't say 'Happy Birthday' or something?" he said sarcastically.

Then Kagome smack him on the head.

"Will you stop hitting me, wench!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing hold of her hands attacking him.

"Refrain from calling me wench, dog-boy!" Kagome shot.

"Fine! But stop hitting me!"

Kagome relaxed her arms and pulled back from his grip. She glared at him with her hard eyes. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in her soft tone of voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, first of, I live here, obviously."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sighed and just looked at her with a lazy expression. "You still don't loosen up, do you?" he said in what sounded in a disappointed tone.

Kagome breathed deeply to keep her emotions in check.

However . . .

Inuyasha seemed to noticed this.

He purse his lips. "You know you don't have to keep it all in," he said softly.

Kagome averted her eyes from him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, tightening her jaw.

Then she gasped when she was pulled into a hard chest and a strong hand rested on her lower back and another on her head, pressing her tightly.

"I missed you, Kagome ," Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled into her neck. He breathed in her rosy scent that indulged all his senses. "God, I missed you."

Kagome, in reflex, brought her hands onto his shoulders and fisted his shirt. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her skin, tickling her. She bit her lip as she felt _that_ knot in her stomach.

She hasn't felt this way for sometime.

She hasn't felt this safe for some time.

She hasn't felt this sensation in her chest for sometime.

She just hasn't felt any of this for sometime.

Ever since he left.

So then, she pushed him back.

Inuyasha looked at her stunned and shocked. His expression read confusion and concern.

"Don't," Kagome begged in a whisper, "Please just don't."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to hold her hand, but she pulled away before she can even touch her.

"Inuyasha, please don't," Kagome continued. Tears forming in her eyes.

But he didn't back down. He grabbed her hand, despite of her protest, and pulled her body to his. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

She just couldn't help it. She didn't know why she acted like this. She didn't know why she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him so tight as if she was afraid she would disappear. And she let the tears run down her eyes and sobbed.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and just held her. He stroked her hair and rocked back and forth, gently. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, and buried his nose in her hair. He breathed in her scent again.

She cried for a few minutes, until she pulled away from him, slightly. He still had his arms around her, and she moved her hands on his biceps. She sighed and leaned into his hand as he placed it on her cheek and rubbed his thumb under her eyes to wipe the tears away. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Why did you come back?" she whispered. Her breathing became a bit shaky.

Inuyasha pulled away a bit and looked directly in her eyes. "Like I said, I missed you," he whispered.

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on his which was still on her cheek. She gave it a small squeeze and pulled it down. She glared into his amber eyes.

"How do you know Kouga, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked firmly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. 'Way to kill the moment, Kagome,' he thought to himself. "I think we should go to the living room with the rest," he simply said, standing up from the bed.

Kagome stood up as well and wiped her eyes. "What do you mean the rest?"

"Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and his crazy girlfriend, Ayame," he said casually. "Oh! And Souta is here, too."

Kagome raised a brow. "Souta is here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I asked Miroku to bring him over. Can't leave the kid alone at," he looked at his alarm clock behind Kagome, "at ten o'clock, all alone in the house now, can we?"

"Let's go," she said softly.

Inuyasha lead her to the door and they walked out. Kagome just froze. Noticing this, Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Kagome looked around at the place. She looked at Inuyasha. "_You_ live with Kouga?" She was in disbelieve.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, but let's go to the living room since everyone is demanding an explanation from me." He rolled his eyes.

"No kidding," Kagome muttered as she followed him to the living room.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango looked at her worried.

"I'm fine," Kagome mumbled.

"Are you sure? Because you scared me when you passed out," Sango pressed.

"Sango, I'm fine," Kagome reassured her.

Sango sighed. "Okay." Miroku, who sat next to her on the sofa, rubbed her back.

Kagome looked around seeing Sango and Miroku sitting next to each other, on another couch sat Souta next to Ayame (not much to her liking), and Kouga was missing.

"Where's the wolf?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Just then, everyone heard a toilet flush and a door opening.

"Anyone got a match? 'Cause you don't want to go in there," Kouga warned as he entered the living room. He looked at Kagome. "Hey, you're up," he pointed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at him. Then she glared at Inuyasha. "Explain, now," she said coldly.

Kouga raised his hands in the air and walked over to the couch where his girlfriend sat. "Let Inuyasha explain," he said.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck and stuffed one of his hands in his pocket. "Well, first of," he looked at Kagome up and down. "You look very pretty."

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, okay!" He pursed his lips and look at everyone innocently.

"Are you gonna talk?" Souta barked, glaring at the hanyou. He still didn't forgive him for leaving just like that.

Ayame looked at the boy next to him and leaned in closer to him. "How old are you?" she asked.

Kouga put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, babe, he's only twelve. We could go to jail for that," he said.

Ayame sighed and leaned back. "Never mind then." She looked at everyone innocently. And everyone looked at her weirdly. Kagome just rose a brow at her. Ayame looked at Inuyasha and smiled cutely. "Sorry, please carry on."

"Anyway," rolling his eyes, Inuyasha continued, "I live with Kouga."

"How do you know each other?" Sango demanded.

Inuyasha frown slightly. "I was getting there."

"Well speak faster," Souta growled.

Inuyasha looked at Souta with soft eyes. 'He really must hate me,' he thought to himself. "We're both orphans," he stated quietly.

"So you guys met at the orphanage," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

Before Inuyasha could speak, Kouga spoke first.

"We met at one of our foster parents house," Kouga explained, "We knew each other for eight years now. Inuyasha was taken away from the house and went with you guys. While I was taken to the orphanage for a couple of months until I turned eighteen which was over the summer. So when I realized Inuyasha turned eighteen as well I went back to the orphanage and brought him here as my roommate."

"And I quit working at WacDnlds since the pay wasn't enough and landed a job at the auto shop where Kouga works at," Inuyasha explained as well, "And here I am living with Kouga." He flashed everyone a smile.

"So let me get this straight," Kagome said, looking at both demons, " You guys are friend and live together."

They both nodded.

"And you," she looked at Inuyasha, "Have been here all this time and didn't tell us?" Now she was glaring at him in anger.

Inuyasha gave her a soft look. "I wanted to make sure I got a job first and had things all settled," he sighed. "Then Kouga enrolled at your high school-"

"So you told him to befriend Kagome and turn her into her friend of benefit?" Sango hissed.

Miroku sighed and rubbed her back to calm her down. "There, there, honey. I'm sure Inuyasha had his reasons." He sent a small glare at the hanyou. "To be so stupid to hurt Kagome in such a way by throwing Kouga at her like that. Seriously, I kept your secret about leaving and I knew it would hurt Kagome, but I never knew you would sent a friend to butter her up like that."

Inuyasha raised a brow and looked at Kouga, who averted eyes with him. "You came onto Kagome?" he growled lowly.

Kouga looked at him nervously and let out a small laugh. "Uh . . ."

"Kouga?" Inuyasha tighten his jaw.

"What?" the wolf demon blurted out. "I couldn't help it! And Ayame wanted to have a threesome!"

Ayame frowned at him. "Oh no! Don't blame this on me, mister," she scolded him. "If I would have known who she really was then I wouldn't have suggested the threesome to her."

"She wanted a threesome," Miroku asked in awe. He looked at Sango with mischief in his eyes.

"Miroku, don't even think about it," Sango warned.

"If you guys think about me having a threesome with you guys then no," Ayame stated, looking at the couple. "But if the girl want to join me and Kouga and the guy wants to watch I'm fine with that." She eyed Sango.

"No thank you," Sango looked at her freaked out. Then she glared at Miroku, who had a grin. "And no," she said firmly.

"Can we not talk about this?" Souta whined. "I'm too young to hear these things."

"I agree," Kagome spoke up. "I still think you haven't answered all my questions."

Inuyasha was still glaring at Kouga. "You can onto Kagome?" Then his amber eyes widen. "Is she the girl you said that you made out and was going to introduce her to Ayame?"

"Uh . . ." Kouga blinked several times. "Yeah?"

"You stupid wolf! I told you to look after her! Not to fucking seduce her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You told him to look after me?" She looked at Kouga. "Is that why you befriended me in the first place and 'wanted to get to know me?'"

"Actually, he just told me to see how you were doing from a far but since he ALWAYS talked about you," he looked at the blushing hanyou, "I wanted to get to know you myself. And the whole friend with benefits thing was just something that happened. But I never told Inuyasha I befriended you in the first place or made out with you." He paused for a second. "Which by the way, you're a terrific kisser," he complemented.

"Better than me?" Ayame pouted.

Kouga rubbed her back. "I said she was TERRIFIC not AMAZING, sweetheart," he soothed her.

Ayame then smiled. "Okay." The she looked at Kagome. "After all this are you sure you don't want a threesome?"

"No, she won't Ayame," Inuyasha said firmly to her. "She's not into that."

"Oh well."

"For the last time, stop with the whole threesome thing!" Souta whined.

"Yes, please." Kagome said softly and eyed Inuyasha. "So you told him to look out for me?" She raised a brow.

Inuyasha felt his face heat up. "Uh, just to make sure you were okay?" he said nervously.

"And why wouldn't I be okay?" Kagome questioned, crossing her arms again.

"I just wanted to make sure, okay?" Inuyasha said irritated. "Is that so wrong?"

"Whatever," Kagome looked away from him. She glared at Kouga.

"What now?" Kouga whined.

"How do you know Hojo? And why was he paying you?" she demanded and answer.

" Who do you think pays me a lot of cash to keep this fucking place?" Kouga asked, rolling his eyes.

"Answer the question," Kagome said firmly.

Kouga sighed. "I fix his car for him when he needs me to," he explained. "He pays really good since he wants a job well done and I help him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "And _you _knew about this?" she hissed.

Inuyasha sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, _however_, Kouga has been doing something else." He gave her a small grin.

"Go on." Kagome raised a brow.

"Kouga befriended Hojo and stuff and has gone to parties with him and got wasted and stuff so . . ." his eyes fell on Kouga.

"Let's just say Hojo was so wasted that now everyone thinks he's gay," Kouga said with a grin.

"Huh?" was everyone's reaction.

"It's kinda good to have a friend who's bi, don't you think?" Inuyasha had a mischievous smile played on his lips.

Kagome looked at them strangely. "What did you guys do?" she asked, wondering.

"I took pictures of Kouga and Hojo making out, and when Hojo passed out Kouga stripped him and himself and took pictured of them that looked like they were having sex," Ayame chirped with a big smile on her face. "Pretty soon everyone will see them on Monday."

Then . . .

Miroku, Souta, and Sango bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Miroku gasped for air. "You guys are geniuses!"

"I know, right?" Inuyasha smirked. Then he looked at Kagome slyly. "Wouldn't you think that as well, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at with a hard expression. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "The guy used you, insulted you, and made you cry," he listed, then he gave her a soft look. "Why wouldn't I do that? You didn't deserve none of it?"

"So he told me about him," Kouga interjected. "And since we hadn't pulled a prank for a while, we just thought might as well go for it."

"That was childish," Kagome frown.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you're going to defend him, now?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, and he did deserve that kind of humiliation, but I'm still angry that you never told me you were here?" she yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised as she fumed and glared at him. Finally, understanding her emotions, he softened his expression.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Everyone stared in interest.

"You left without telling us you were leaving and you were here all along?" Kagome shook her head. "Did you even thought about how I would feel?"

"But Kouga was with you-"

"But he isn't you!" Kagome yelled, shocking everyone with her reaction. "Sure, he's a great guy but he isn't you! You left us! You were here and didn't even bother to tell us!"

"What difference would it have made, Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly. "I was just an orphan hanyou."

Kagome just looked at him with frustration. "You of all people know I never meant to say something like that," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

They just stared at each other.

"Wow! This is like an opera show!" Ayame said out loud.

Everyone glared at her.

"Oops."

Kouga just sighed. "It's alright, babe."

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "I should get going now," she said quietly. She looked at Sango, Miroku, and Souta. "Let's go," she said, heading toward the door.

Inuyasha just stood there and watched her leave.

Sango just gave Inuyasha an apologetic look. Inuyasha just nodded.

Miroku stuffed his hands in his pockets and pursed his lips. "So . . . are you going to school?" he asked casually.

Inuyasha gave him a small smile. "Monday, dude."

"Cool," Miroku nodded, heading out.

Then Souta just glared at him. Inuyasha gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, kid," he said softly. "It looks like grew taller."

Souta walked up to him and just glared at him. But then he surprised the hanyou by hugging him tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Inuyasha," he whispered.

Inuyasha looked down at him and just ruffled his hair. "Later, kid."

Souta let go of him and ran out the door, closing it on the way out.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the remaining couple on the sofa.

Ayame just smiled at him and Kouga looked at him with a comic grin.

"What?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Man, I knew you liked her and stuff but damn!" Kouga shook his head and laughed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt his face heat up again.

Ayame giggled. "Aw! You're blushing!" Then she gave him a happy expression. "I never would have thought that you, Inuyasha, is in love."

Inuyasha was definitely blushing.

"I mean, it was like they were talking with their eyes," Kouga laughed. "That was just priceless. I mean I knew Kagome was some "Little Miss Perfect' like you said and then I started to notice her change a bit, but _you_? It was like she had her guard down when you talked to her."

"And don't think we didn't hear her crying in the room?" Ayame said. They are after all demons.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha was totally embarrassed.

"Man, you're whooped!" Kouga laughed and pointed at him.

Then Inuyasha glared at him.

"Aw! Look! Now he's getting angry!" Kouga made fun of him.

"You made out with her," Inuyasha growled.

Kouga paused and looked at him. "Shit!"

"Kouga, run!" Ayame yelled.

"You stupid wolf!"

"Ah!"

* * *

She sighed as she sat on her bed, showered and wearing clean pajamas. She thought about what occurred a few hours ago and rubbed her temples.

This is not the way she wanted to spend her eighteen birthday.

She laid down on the bed and got herself comfortable and placed her hands under her pillow.

Then she furrowed her brows when she felt something. Pulling out a nicely wrapped small box and a note, she sat up.

She opened the small present and opened the box and her eyes widen.

It was a necklace with a heart-shaped locket. She opened it and it was empty. She flipped it around and noticed that her name was beautifully engraved on it.

She looked at the note and read it, of course, surprised.

_So whatever the outcome of tonight was, I just wanted to let you know that I really did miss you and to wish you a Happy Birthday. So I hope you like your gift. You can put any picture you want in it. Happy Birthday!_

_Inuyasha_

_P.s. If you're wondering how this got under your pillow, I asked Miroku to place it there._

She put the note on her night stand and looked at the necklace.

It is pretty cute . . .

Pursing her lips, she put the necklace on. She looked at it by holding it in her hands as she laid back down.

'He missed me?' The thought ran though her head. Then that annoying knot in the stomach and sensation in the chest returned.

Placing her hands on her face and groan softly, she looked at the ceiling frustrated.

"What's going on with me?" she asked herself in a whisper. "He all of a sudden came and I'm acting like a little girl."

It wasn't like she liked him, right?

Turning over on her side, she picked up the necklace again and bit her lip. She remembered being in his arms and feeling his breath on her. He made her feel safe. He made her feel important. He made her feel like herself. Something she hasn't felt in a long time and so much more.

She let out a long sigh. Who was she kidding? She couldn't deny it. She missed the crap out of him and she just realized that by seeing him again and being held in his arms.

Then a small smile crept up on her face.

'I guess this wasn't a bad birthday after all.'

* * *

**So what do you think? A lot of things that went on here. So I hope this chapter was to your liking. And please stay tuned for more.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	30. Obvious

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 30: Obvious**

"Damn it, wench!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "Can you wait up?"

Kagome continued to walk to her next class.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked faster, pushing people, to get through. When he finally was close enough, he grabbed onto her wrist and spun her around.

Kagome yanked her hand away and glared at Inuyasha. "You've got some nerve," she hissed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and fumed. "I told you to wait up!" he scolded. "We're going to the same class and I thought we could walk together, stupid."

Kagome raised a brow and turned around to continue walking.

"Arg! Wench!" Inuyasha snarled. He walked behind her. It's his first day of school and so far he has his first three classes with Kagome. He has lunch with Miroku since Miroku told him, and he knows Kagome has lunch with Miroku. In other words, he has his first three classes with Kagome, this next class will be four, and lunch. That's five periods.

How lucky was he?

Not that much since Kagome ignored him the whole time.

"Kagome, I just want to walk with you to class!" Inuyasha whined, not really caring that people in the hallway stared at him. "Please!"

Then he noticed that she stopped. She turned slowly and gave him a bored look. She let out a long sigh.

"Hurry up, the bell's about to ring," she muttered and continued on her way.

Inuyasha bit back a smile and walked next to her.

"So far the teachers are pretty cool. Funny how I always get stuck with the weird ones which makes the year a bit more fun," Inuyasha rambled on. He side glance Kagome who wore an expressionless face.

She wasn't even listening.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome tilted her head toward him and raised another brow. "I know," she said softly.

"Didn't look like you were listening." Inuyasha pouted.

"I was."

Inuyasha raised his brows. "You okay?" He noticed that something bothered her. "Did something happened?"

"Yes." She was keeping her answers short. Inuyasha didn't like it.

"Like?" He tried fishing out some information.

"We're here," she stated as they stood outside from the classroom. She started walking in, but was stopped when she felt a clawed hand on her elbow.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha's voice sounded serious.

Kagome turned slightly and looked at him with her bored look. "I did tell you to refrain from calling me wench, Inuyasha."

RING!

"Class started," she said softly. Inuyasha's hand seemed to loosen up since she was able to get out of his grip and walk inside the classroom.

Inuyasha still looked at where she stood with a blank expression. Now that he thinks about it . . .

"_Hey, wench!"_

"_Wait, wench!"_

"_Stupid wench!"_

"_Wench!"_

Is that why she didn't respond to him? Because he kept calling her wench, and didn't refer to her as her name?

But when he used her name, she did turned around and responded.

A small smile curved Inuyasha's lips as he walked inside the class. The teacher was looking for a place to sit him since he was new . . . again. But his golden eyes were quickly connected to blue eyes when he entered the room. This time he saw some humor in them.

She was playing with him, he realized.

'Good one, Kagome.'

* * *

"I see you still have terrible table manners," Kagome commented as she watched the hanyou infront of her devour everything.

Inuyasha swallowed and glared at her. "Hey! That's not nice!" He took another bite of his sandwich. "You would do the same thing if you were to eat Kouga's cooking."

"But don't you know how to cook?" Sango asked, sitting next to Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. "I do, but I didn't have as much time and when I get home from work Kouga has dinner ready."

"Does Ayame know how to cook?" Miroku asked, knowing that the girl visits them a lot. She is, after all, Kouga's girlfriend.

"She can't cook for shit." Inuyasha shook his head. "Last time, she tried to make fried chicken and put the raw chicken in the microwave no seasoning or anything. And it was still raw!"

Sango chuckled. "But she still has some friendly vibe around her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "A bit of an air head, but she's really nice," he said casually.

"My girlfriend is not an air head, mutt!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked up. Kouga was standing behind him.

Kouga glared at him and then grinned at everyone. "'Sup."

Sango couldn't help but sniggered as she started at the wolf demon before her.

Kouga frowned and crossed his arms. "It's not funny."

Miroku smiled at him. "Sorry, man, but . . ." he let out a soft laugh.

Kagome raise a brow as she stared at him. He hasn't been to none of the classes they have together the whole day and now he shows up at her lunch period. She studied him and grew curious when she saw . . .

"Who punched you in the eye?" she asked softly.

Kouga narrowed his eye. "Don't worry about," he said flatly. Yes, Kouga has a black eye on his right eye.

Kagome didn't miss the smirk on Inuyasha's face. She looked back at Kouga.

"You mean Inuyasha did that?" she asked again.

"Stupid mutt," he growled, glaring at the hanyou.

"You shouldn't have done what you did," Inuyasha merely said in a casual tone.

"So you punched him because he made out with Kagome?" Miroku said bluntly.

Inuyasha felt everyone's eyes on him, especially Kagome. He felt his face burn.

"He had no right to take advantage of her," he defended himself weakly.

"I was being taken advantage of? I thought it was something I wanted to do willingly," Kagome said in her soft voice.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, not wanting to hear that from her.

"Anyway, I got a black eye 'cause this idiot was mad at me so scot over," Kouga signaled Miroku to move. "I got something to show you guys."

Kouga sat down when Miroku made some space between him and Inuyasha. He placed a blue folder on the table.

"And this is?" Kagome questioned.

Sango and Miroku eyed it, curiously.

Kouga grinned at her. "The pictures of Hojo and me 'getting busy.'"

Then the folder was in Kagome's hands.

Kouga eyed Inuyasha. "You sure she isn't some demon 'cause that was pretty fast."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

Kagome eyed the folder before opening it. It was true, Kouga was in bed with Hojo and it looked like they were having sex as she went through the pictures.

"I wanna see!" Sango and Miroku whined.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was smirking at her.

"Not bad, huh?" he said.

Kagome looked back at the pictures and handed them to Sango. Sango placed them on the table so that Miroku could see them, too.

The two of them bursted out laughing.

"What happened today at his school?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga.

Kouga just grinned. "Well today the pictures were everywhere in the hallways and people laughed at him, obviously. A friend of mine that goes there told me that Hojo was seriously embarrassed and ran out of the school. Then a rumor spread saying that's probably why Kikyo broke up with him in the first place. He had another life."

Miroku and Sango doubled the laugh. Inuyasha just chuckled.

Kagome just glared at the demon and the hanyou.

Kouga nudge Inuyasha. "Dude, she's giving us the hard eyes," he whispered.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Or are you going to say it was too childish to do such a thing?"

Kagome glared at him for a moment and sighed, relaxing her features.

"Never mind," she muttered.

* * *

"You don't have to walk me home, Inuyasha," Kagome said, annoyed.

"But I want to." Inuyasha pouted as he walked beside her. "It'll be like old times. What if some crazy guy wants to rape you or something?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Then don't jinx it."

"I'm not 'cause I'm walking you home everyday." He said it with his chest puffing out slightly.

"Don't you have to go to work, though?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "You work at a car shop, right?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, but I'm working on the weekends now. Just checking the cars. It's really nothing, but it pays more than WacDnlds." He side glanced her. "You still work there?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I have nothing else to do so I'm still working there," she said.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Is that the reason why you got the job in the first place?"

Kagome nodded, again.

Inuyasha lightly smacked her on the head. "Dork."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She reached up to one of his ears and lightly tugged it. "Look who's talking," she retorted.

Inuyasha smiled lightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

It seemed natural for Kagome, for him to just hold her like that. People that pass by them couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of them. They looked like a couple. But . . .

. . . they're just friends.

They came to a corner and stopped until the red light stopped the cars so they can cross. Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Tired?"

Kagome nodded. "Don't know why, but I'm a bit sleepy." She let out a small yawn.

Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome looked up at him. "What?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I just never seen you tired," he said.

"And that funny?"

"No," he gave her a small smile, "You just look cute like that."

Kagome's eyes widen by a fraction and felt her face heat up.

Inuyasha looked back at the streets and pulled Kagome with him, bringing her back to reality. "Come on. The red light is on."

As they walked across the street, Kagome mentally smacked herself.

'Damn it! Just for a little comment like that and butterflies fly form in my belly.'

"You didn't seem happy about the whole Hojo thing," Inuyasha said suddenly. He looked at her curiously. "You still have feelings for him or something?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't have feelings for him anymore. He wasn't what I thought he is and I couldn't change him. But . . ."

"But what?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome shrugged. "It's just that it's really immature to get back at him that way," she said slowly.

Inuyasha stopped, stopping Kagome as well, and grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. He looked at her with a soft look. "You still act like that, don't you?" he said in a disappointed voice.

Kagome eyes tightened. "Like what?" her voice turned tight, also.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kagome. You're like this robot." He bit his lip before continuing. "He used you and treated you like crap. He deserved to be humiliated and you just act like nothing happened."

Kagome took a step back, shook off his hands on her shoulders, and glared at him. "You're one to talk," she said in a defensive tone. "You never talk about your past and act like nothing happened."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "That's a different situation. You don't know anything about my past, Kagome."

"And you don't know anything about mine either," she retorted.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her with a more calm expression. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said in a soft voice.

Kagome bit her lip and looked at him with her hard eyes.

"Kagome," he said again, "I'm really sorry for saying those things."

Kagome just walked ahead. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the hanyou walking beside her.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" she whispered.

She felt his strong arm around her waist and heard him sigh.

"Probably because of my good looks," he said, humourously.

Kagome looked at him with a faint smile. "You're full of it."

Inuyasha let out a light chuckle. "But you love me that way," he simply said.

Kagome looked down at her shoes. How can he just say something like that so casually? They're just friends! But . . .

Why would she make a big deal about it?

"Yeah, I do," she said quietly.

"So adorable!" Inuyasha pinched her cheek with his free hand.

Kagome scrunched up her face, cutely. "Inuyasha!" she complained.

He chuckled, letting go of her cheek. "I miss this."

"Miss what?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her with a relaxed look. "Just us being ourselves. Like right now." His voice sounded quiet.

Kagome smiled at him softly. "Me, too."

She sighed when he kissed her forehead and they continued walking.

Once they were in front of the shrine, they parted slightly from each other, but remained quite close.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha nodded. He smiled when he ruffled her hair, causing her to scrunch up her face again, cutely. "I really like seeing you like this, Kagome."

She looked at him slightly wide eyes. They didn't look stunned, but wide in a cute way. Puppy eyes. "Like this?" she whispered, faintly.

Inuyasha sighed lightly. "I'm not sure what happened in to you in the past, but don't let it control you, Kagome."

"What makes you think I'm like this because of my past?" Her voice still faint.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. "Let's just say . . . I know from experience," he said carefully.

Kagome looked down at her shoes again, and bit her lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," Inuyasha said, walking away.

Kagome looked up and didn't how or why, but her body just did it.

"Inuyasha!"

Turning around, he gasped softly as she ran into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. After getting over from the shock, he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concern.

His ears twitched as he heard her sigh, and she pressed herself against him even closer.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking at him straight in the eye.

He furrowed his brows. "You're welcome?" What was she thanking him for?

Kagome giggled lightly and smiled at him softly as she leaned up. She brushed her lips against his soft cheek. Pulling back, she had a light blush on her cheeks

"Thank you for taking care of Hojo for me. I don't think I would have done it myself," she said lightly, and walked up the shrine stairs.

Inuyasha had a blank expression as he stared at her when she made it to the top and continued walking.

What just happened?

Did she just . . .?

A goofy smile formed on Inuyasha's lips. He turned around and walked home. He didn't care if people see him like this. He looked like a fool in love.

It was obvious that he was.

* * *

**I'm am so sorry! I really am! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I started school two weeks ago and the homework they give me is so much. Also, my mother took two weeks off from work and I couldn't do anything. Do you have any idea how anxious I was to write? Ah! But I have to say that due to the homework and the fact that I want to do good in school, I will update once a week. There are some days I don't get a lot of homework so I will try to update. And I will finish this story. And it will be good.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please stay tune for more. This story is about to get really good so you don't want to miss it. I got new ideas that will make this story awesome.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	31. Noticing

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 31: Noticing**

"Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She took out another book from her locker and placed it into her book bag.

"Inuyasha, I'm right next to you," she mumbled, "So stop yelling into my ear, you moron."

Inuyasha flashed her a grin. "I know but I just wanna make sure that you're listening," he said with a shrug.

"What do you?" She was starting to sound annoyed.

Inuyasha nudge her elbow and looked at her innocent. "Am I annoying you?" he said cutely.

Kagome sighed and closed her locker. She looked at the hanyou leaning against the lockers next to her. She hates it when he looks at her like that. With those brilliant, shiny, amber eyes staring at her wide eyed. Those lips pouting and slightly trembling.

"I'm not going to give you the answers to the Math homework if that's what you're trying to do," she simply said.

"Kagome!" he groaned, hiding his face with his hands. "How'd you know?"

Kagome shrugged and slightly smiled at him. "I know you too good, I guess."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "I bet you can read minds or something," he muttered.

Kagome raised a brow. "If I could read minds then I wouldn't be in a high school but taking over the world."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin, looking pensive. "With your attitude, I can see that . . ."

Kagome let out a small chuckle and smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

RING!

"Come on," Kagome said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him. "We have class to go to now."

Inuyasha sighed and entwined his fingers with hers. "So you're really not going to give me the answers, huh?"

"No one told you to play video games last might," she simply said.

Inuyasha slightly frowned. "But it was new!" He purse his lips. "Maybe I can ask Miroku . . ."

"You trust Miroku's answers?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha groaned silently. "You're right."

As they walked to class together and were involved into their own little conversation, none of them noticed the stares everyone in the hallway gave them. They were shocked once again. For the past two months or so, they have never seen The Kagome Higurashi act so . . . normal. Especially around a certain hanyou.

* * *

"Okay, so we have a few more weeks for Christmas," Miroku stated as he played around with his yogurt. "So what should we do?"

"Christmas is next week," Kagome said quietly, sipping on her orange juice.

Miroku's eyes widen. "Oh shit! You're right!"

Sango sighed and placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Sweety, you're so stupid."

Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yet you still love me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. He was making gagging noises.

"So what are we doing for Christmas?" Miroku asked again, looking at everyone.

Kagome shrugged, looking at Inuyasha. "We didn't have much a Christmas vibe last year, did we?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "You had dinner ready and then you're mother called saying that a patient of hers need immediate attention. Souta was pissed off but he played it cool. I didn't really care 'cause I didn't know you guys so well. And you . . ." His eyes looked at her. "You were like nothing happened."

Kagome sighed. "Well I know for a fact that she isn't going to be here for Christmas again because she was invited to a Christmas party thrown by some rich guy and that's really far away. She'll be out for five days."

"Souta isn't too happy about it, is he?" Inuyasha smiled weakly.

Kagome shook her head. "How could he? Mother said that they're will always be more Christmases to come."

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He looked at Miroku. "Well Kouga and Ayame aren't doing anything. Ayame's parents are having some party at their house and she doesn't wan to be there so she has permission to come over. So we'll have Christmas at my place."

Sango nodded. "I'm there."

Miroku grinned. "Me too."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Well?"

Kagome sighed. "Whatever."

Inuyasha chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead. He laughed when she rolled her eyes.

Unknown by them, they were being watched carefully by Miroku and Sango.

The boyfriend and girlfriend looked at each other and gave themselves small smiled.

* * *

"So mutualism is a type of symbiosis?" Souta was still unsure. He looked at his sister from the kitchen table and she was washing dishes.

Kagome nodded. "You got it right, Souta. Just don't be scared of the test tomorrow."

Souta sighed and rubbed his temples. "Still . . ."

"I'm home!"

The siblings looked at the entrance as Dr. Higurashi entered.

"How's everyone today?" she asked warmly. She walked by Souta and ruffled his hair. "How's my little boy?"

Souta looked at her with a blank face. "I'm fine," he said.

Dr. Higurashi kept her smiled forcefully. It was obvious that Souta was acting cold to her. She just continued to ignore the fact.

Sounds familiar?

"How about you, Kagome?" she said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as well, mother," she respond in her soft voice.

"Well I guess I'll start dinner then," Dr. Higurashi said, looking for her apron.

"We ordered food a couple of minutes ago," Souta spoke. He started to collect his book from the table.

"Oh," Dr. Higurashi looked at him a bit surprised. "What did you order?"

"Pizza."

"What kind?"

"Supreme."

"I thought you hated hot peppers, Souta," Dr. Higurashi said with furrowed brows.

Souta looked at his mother. "I like them but I hate bell peppers." He left the kitchen.

"I'm done with the dishes," Kagome said, drying her hands.

Dr. Higurashi nodded. "Very well."

RING!

"I'll get it." Kagome walked over to the phone that was placed on the kitchen table.

Dr. Higurashi watched her daughter answer the phone and then her eyes narrowed.

"Hello?" Then a small smile grew on Kagome's lips. "What do you want this time? . . . No, I'm not going to give the answers for that either. . . I'm not mean. . . . .and I'm not conceited, I'm confident." She let out a small chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"And who was that?" Dr. Higurashi crossed her arms.

Kagome raised a brow at her mother. She shrugged. "That was Inuyasha."

Dr. Higurashi's eyes widen. "I-inuyasha?" she stuttered.

Kagome nodded and smiled faintly. "He was just asking me for the answers again for Calculus. The dork never grows tired of me telling him no."

"Calculus? You mean he still goes to the same school?" Dr. Higurashi sounded confused.

"He lives around here with a friend, he works, and he enrolled once again to my school," Kagome explained.

"Who called?" Souta came into view.

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered him.

A grin grew on Souta's lips. "Are we still going to the movies this Saturday?"

"The movies with him?" Dr. Higurashi looked at her children. "You go out with him?"

"Is something the matter, mother?" Kagome raised a brow.

Dr. Higurashi bit her lip. "I just didn't expect him to still come around you guys."

"Is there something wrong with him being our friend?" Kagome asked again.

Dr. Higurashi shook her head slowly. "No, I was just surprised. I didn't know."

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Souta muttered quietly. He looked at his sister. "So what movie are we watching this time?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_The Game Plan_. You know, the one with The Rock."

Souta let out a chuckle. "Sweet. It looks like a funny movie."

"I think it looks pathetic."

Souta raised a brow. "Really? That's what you said about _Rush Hour 3_ and yet you were laughing. You know you're going to like this one, too."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I will. Inuyasha does know how to pick good movies."

The siblings were heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah and maybe we could go out to eat ice cream!"

"Idiot! It's too cold to eat ice cream."

"Maybe for you but not for me. And I'm not an idiot!"

"You're right. You're a dorky idiot."

"Kagome!"

Dr. Higurashi watched her children leave the kitchen and Kagome giggling as Souta fumed.

'This whole time Inuyasha has been with them?'

She didn't like this at all. Not one bit.

However. . .

It's been a long time she has seen her daughter smile and laugh like she just did.

'Maybe this could be good?'

* * *

**Okay this is the new chapter! And the next one will be good. This story is about to get really interesting once again. Thank you for not losing faith in me and thank you for understanding.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	32. All I Want For Christmas

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other thing mentioned in the story.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 32: All I Want For Christmas . . .**

"What am I going to get him?" she muttered, looking around the store and her brows furrowed. She knew this is going to be tough.

"Get what for who?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango with her hands on her hips and her a raised brow. Her eyes wondered around the store for a moment before looking at again at her best friend.

"I don't know what to get Inuyasha," she said softly.

Oh, how she hated when her friend has that stupid, teasing grin playing on her lips. She sometimes wants to smack it off!

"I thought you already got him a gift, Kagome," Sango said in a playful tone. "Why are you looking for another one?"

Kagome looked away and felt her face heat up slightly. "I don't think he's going to like it," she said.

Sango sighed and wrapped her arm around her friend and forced her to walk out of the store. "He'll like it so don't you worry," she assured.

"I think I was stupid for buying him that," Kagome said, a small frown forming on her lips. "It was childish."

Sango rolled her eyes. "That's the whole point of Christmas! You have to give people presents they don't expect. Learn how to have fun, Kags. Every Christmas hasn't been that good so let's live this one up, okay?" She looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

Kagome looked at her and sighed deeply. "I'll try," she whispered.

Sango gave her a small smile. "You know I'm always there for you so don't worry," she said quietly.

Kagome looked at her feet as the two of them continued walking.

"Hey!" Sango chirped up. "How about we go shopping for lingerie?" Her eyes were looking at store ahead of them.

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. "Why would we go shop for lingerie? Seriously, Sango, are you smoking something?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on. It'll be fun. We always shop so this shouldn't be any different. It's just lingerie."

"Exactly!"

"Loosen up, Kagome," Sango muttered. She grabbed Kagome by the hand and started dragging her to the store.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed. "Are you serious?"

Sango nodded. "Come on. We always buy the perfumes and make-up here so let's check out the lingerie section. It's only _Victoria's Secret_."

Kagome felt her heart beat fast and they walked into the store.

"Oh! Look at that, Kags!" Sango exclaimed as she dragged her friend to where she saw something attractive.

Kagome stood there when Sango began looking through the clothes. Her eyes looked around nervously and bit her lip when she felt someone made eye contact with her.

"Isn't this cute!"

Kagome's eyes were brought back to Sango and her eyes bulged out.

"How _could_ that be _cute_?" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at what Sango picked out. "It's transparent!" What Sango picked out was a baby doll that was open from the middle, soft straps, and it ties front the front between the breast area. It came with matching panties, too. And it was lace.

"So what? Look at the tiny bow, it's adorable," Sango said, touching the tiny bow on the lingerie. "And it's in my favorite color; purple."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That's Miroku's favorite color. Yours is magenta."

Sango shrugged. "It's my second favorite color." Her eyes went to something else. "Oh! What about this one!" She quickly grabbed onto another piece of clothing. "You have to admit this is incredibly sexy!"

Kagome felt her breathing hitch hiked in her throat. This piece was like a black, halter top bathing suit. However, the top part was thick of lace, you could identify this as a bra, from the bust to the waist was a piece of see through material and it only covers the center of the front side, and at the end was lacy V-string. It was very sexy, she admitted.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you like this," Sango said slyly, narrowing her eyes at the young girl before her.

Kagome looked at her with slightly wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

Sango couldn't help bit giggle. "You know, for someone who is suppose to be the mature one, Kagome, you sure do act so innocent. I mean, look at you! You're blushing!"

Kagome placed her hands on her cheeks and looked away. "No I'm not," she whined.

Sango giggled again. She looked at the black lingerie and smiled. "Come on. I'm buying this one."

Kagome looked at her friend in disbelief. "You're what?"

"I'm going to buy this. I like it," Sango said, walking to the cash register.

Kagome followed along. She was relieved that they were leaving the store. She raised a brow at her friend. "I think Miroku might really like it," she teased, nudging her best friend.

Sango smiled as she paid. "Well someone is gonna like it that's for sure."

* * *

"Woo! Yeah! Party! Bring on the beers!" Kouga cheered with his arms in the air as he opened the door for his guests.

"No drinking in front of my brother, Kouga," Kagome said strictly as she walked in with bags of gifts in each hand.

Kouga looked at the kid walking into the house and scratched his head. "Bummer," he muttered.

Souta sighed. "Seriously, dude, I don't care. I think I need one for myself."

"Right on!" Kouga grinned.

Kagome turned around and glared at the wolf demon. "No!"

"Joking, joking," Kouga assured her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You better."

"So where's everyone?" Souta asked.

"We're in here!" they heard Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

"Leave the gifts by the tree, Kagome, and let's go eat," Kouga said, pointing to the small tree by the window in the living room.

Kagome and Souta looked at Kouga strangely and at the tree. It was so. . . pink.

Kouga chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "About that . . . Ayame did it."

Souta just chuckled and went straight toward the kitchen. Kagome placed the gifts by the tree and Kouga lead her to the kitchen where everyone waited.

"'Bout time, wench!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and eyed Kagome as she entered with Kouga.

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled at him nonetheless. "Traffic," she said.

Inuyasha returned the smile as he walked toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Stupid excuse," he muttered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry," she muttered back, placing her hands on his forearms.

"Hey! Come on! I'm starving!" Kouga scratched his stomach.

The hanyou rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Kagome. She was blushing slightly. She looked at the table and raised a brow once again.

The table was organized with plates, forks, spoons, and knives. Food adorning it. Then there was candles in the middle which brought it to life.

Kagome furrowed her brows. It seemed to have a homey vibe. She looked at Kouga. "Ayame did this as well?"

Kouga shook his head. "Dog-boy did."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha whom averted eyes from her. He was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well, hi to you, too, Kagome," she heard.

Kagome's head turned and noticed that she didn't see Miroku, Sango, and Ayame sitting at the table already. Sango was slightly glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, Sango," she said softly. Then a small smile formed on her lips. "Hey guys."

Miroku sighed. "Now how can I be mad at one of my girls?" A grin formed on his lips. "Hey, Kags."

Ayame smiled happily at her. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Sango just stuck her tongue at her.

Kagome sighed. "If you're mad at me then I wonder who I'll give your present to."

Sango's eyes widen. "Hey girl!" she said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Kagome chuckled lightly as she sat down. Inuyasha and Kouga sat down as well.

"I want some of that and that and that and that . . . Oh! And that!" Souta pointed at almost everything he wanted to eat.

"Then get it yourself, kid," Inuyasha said, giving him a plate.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "You made tacos?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I made a lot of things, sweety, and I felt like I wanted something spicy so I made tacos and brought the hot sauce."

"He was cooking since the damn morning and made me go to the store millions of the time because he wanted to make the perfect dinner, dumbass," Kouga rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Well if you're complaining then don't eat it, _dumbass_!"

"You can eat the pie I made, Kouga," Ayame said with a smile.

Kouga's eyes widen. "Dude, I'm fucking sorry. Won't ever do it again." He took the empty plate from Inuyasha and served himself.

Ayame frowned slightly. "My cooking isn't that bad," she pouted.

Sango raised a brow at her. "Seriously, Ayame, would you actually eat the pie you made?" she pointed with her fork at the pie that sat on the counter.

Everyone looked at it silently and could have sworn they saw something move.

"Never mind," Ayame sighed sadly. "I'm bad at cooking."

"Don't worry sweetie," Kouga said, rubbing her shoulder. "Someday . . . someday."

Miroku couldn't help but laugh at their display.

SMACK!

"What? It was funny!" he whined.

Sango shook her head. "Idiot."

Kouga chuckled lightly and took a bite of his taco.

"Ah!"

"What kind of fucking sauce is this?" Kouga wheezed and his face turned red.

"Oh my god, Kouga! Are you okay?" Ayame squealed. She looked at Inuyasha. "Help him! His tongue is burning off!" She began smacking her boyfriend on the back really hard.

"Babe!" He coughed and winced when his girlfriend kept hitting him. "Ow!"

Miroku almost fell off the chair laughing, along with Souta and Sango. Kagome looked at them amused and a small smile played on her lips.

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You stupid wolf!" He handed him a glass of water. "You're such a baby."

Kouga took the glass and gulped down all the icy cold water. Then he glared at the hanyou. "Fuck you, man!" He flicked Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha sat down after making sure everyone had something served.

"I'm surprised you made this much food, Inuyasha," Kagome said, eating her macaroni and cheese.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Have nothing better to do and this fatass," he pointed at Kouga, "always eats everything."

Kouga flicked him off again. "Go get yourself laid, bitch," he muttered.

Souta bursted out laughing again. "That is so funny in so many ways."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a bite of his taco.

"Oh shit!"

He jumped to his feet and ran to the sink, quickly turning on the water.

Kouga was the one laughing this time. "What a pussy!"

Inuyasha wiped of the water from his mouth and glared at Kouga. "Fuck you, man!"

Kouga chuckled. "You know it's true!"

"Can we just eat now, please." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha sat back down. "Whatever."

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to the living and watched some television.

"She is so hot!" Souta's eyes goggled a the screen. "Look a that body!"

"God, my brother is starting to sound like Miroku going through puberty," Kagome muttered, shaking her head. Inuyasha who was sitting next to her heard and laughed.

"Dude, you do know those aren't her real tits aren't real, right?" Miroku blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Ayame sounded in disbelief. "But they look so nice."

Everyone looked at her strangely and Kouga rolled his eyes.

Souta looked at Miroku. "They aren't?"

Kouga rolled his eyes again. "Dude, why the hell are we watching _The Hills_, seriously?"

"Because it's interesting so shut up," Ayame glared at him.

Inuyasha raised his fist to the air. "Yeah, Ayame, beat his ass," he joked. This caused Kagome to giggle slightly.

Sango nudged Miroku and smiled at him. He returned the smile as well.

"We've been watching _The Hills _for a while now. It's almost twelve so let's open presents!" Souta declared, standing up from the couch.

Everyone just shrugged and agreed.

"Okay, let's see . . ." Kouga grabbed one present since he was close to the tree. "This one is for little dude from me and Ayame." He threw the gift to Souta.

Souta eyed the wrapped box and started to open it. His eyes widen and placed his hands on his cheeks. "O-M-G!"

Miroku and Inuyasha bursted out laughing at the kid's sudden out burst.

"Kagome!" Souta looked at his sister. "It _Halo 3_!"

Kagome raised a brow and looked at the video game his brother showed her. "It seems that it is," she didn't really sounded interested. She never liked video games that much.

Souta quickly got up and hugged Ayame. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kouga frowned. "Hey! What about my thanks?" He crossed his arms.

Souta looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm thanking you through your girl," he simply said.

"That's it! Get off her!"

"Kid is smart," Miroku smirked. He winced her Sango jabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow.

"Come on, pass out the rest of the gifts," Inuyasha said, motioning with his hand to continue on.

Everyone seemed to like the gifts that were giving to each other. A few laughs here and there.

Souta had gotten more video games from Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kagome. He was as happy as he could get. Last time he was this happy was when he turned thirteen a few months ago. He cried "I can't believe I'm finally a teenager!"

Ayame got a perfume from Sango. A pair of earring from Kagome and Souta. Kouga gave her a heart-shaped, diamond ring. He wasn't too fond at what the guys gave his girlfriend. Inuyasha gave her a sexy top that showed cleavage which Ayame loved. Miroku . . . gave her some candles and a book of the Kama Sutra. Ayame laughed it off. This earned him a punch from Kouga and a slap from Sango.

"What?" he said innocently. "It for couples and they want to have fun. I got one for us, too."

SMACK!

Miroku was unconscious.

Kouga got a cologne from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had given him a CD from a band Kouga really liked. Kagome and Souta gave him a watch. And what Ayame gave him touched his heart which was a hand made scrap book filled with pictures of the loving couple. This earned her a huge kiss.

Finally when Miroku woke up, he received a watch from Ayame and Kouga. Inuyasha gave him a MP3 player. Kagome and Souta gave him a video game he's been wanting to get which made him pretty happy. He was even happier when Sango surprised him with ticket of some concert that was sold out and she managed to get.

Sango got a bracelet from Ayame and Kouga which she thought it was sweet. Inuyasha gave her a sexy top as well and Miroku seemed to like it . . . a lot. Kagome and Souta gave her a perfume. Miroku surprised her with a dinner reservation at some expensive restaurant and an evening of romance.

Kagome received bracelet as well from Ayame and Kouga. Sango and Miroku gave her a manicure kit which she was pleased. And her little brother gave her a pair of earrings which she thought it was sweet.

Inuyasha received a cologne from Ayame and Kouga. Sango and Miroku gave him a watch. Souta gave him a video game.

Now here a question.

Notice how the couples gave their significant other a gift they love?

What about Inuyasha and Kagome?

But then again they are . . .

. . . _just friends_.

"Here's my gift to you, Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smile, handing her a nicely wrapped gift.

Kagome had a small smile on her lips and started to open the present. Her eyes widen and a small gasp was heard from everyone when she realized what she was given.

"A book?" Souta raised a brow.

"This isn't just any book, Souta," Sango said. "Kagome's been trying to find this book for a long time now."

In her hands, Kagome held the book _Eclipse_. The third book of the series of _Twilight_ and it's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire and he tried very hard not to kill her since her blood smells sweeter than others.

"How did you find this book?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbeliefs.

Inuyasha kept his smile and shrugged. "I went to the next town from here and found it. I knew you really wanted this book so I got it for you."

Kagome hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Inuyasha pulled away and grinned cheesily. "So where's my present?" he asked innocently.

Kagome's small smile faltered a bit. "Um . . ."

"Here it is!" Souta said, holding it up and handing it to the hanyou.

"I wonder what it is," Inuyasha joked. He opened it and looked at it with a stuck smile.

"A red sweater?" Ayame blurted out.

Kagome looked away ashamed. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea . . .'

She was surprised when she felt a familiar arm wrap around her shoulder and familiar lips kissing her cheek.

"So what?" Inuyasha said with what seemed like a forced smile. "Red is my favorite color."

"Wait!" Sango chirped. "There's one more gift under the tree!"

Kouga looked under and nodded. "Yup. I'm guessing it's for a girl since it's wrapped in pink," he said, reaching for it. "And this is for . . . Dog-boy?"

Inuyasha looked at him confused. "What?"

Kouga smirked. "It's for you from Kagome," he said, handing it to him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused and she looked confused as well. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Pink wrapping, Kagome?" he chuckled as he opened it and pulled out the gift from the tiny box.

Everyone was quiet as they stared. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out as he held _his _gift with two hands.

Kagome's eyes were so wide that they could of popped out.

"That is so hot . . ." Ayame was the one who broke the silence.

"Wow, Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you," Miroku smirked.

"Jesus," Kouga scratched his head.

"I think I'm going to puke," Souta placed a hand on his mouth.

Inuyasha looked at a blushing Kagome and he, too, was blushing. "Uh . . . thanks?"

Kagome glared at Sango who was smiling at her.

"You gave him the lingerie with my name on it!" she hissed.

"I knew you liked it and I _did_ tell you someone will like it!" Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you like it?"

Inuyasha looked back at the lingerie. "Uh . . ."

"Well if you don't I do!" Kouga raised his hand, eyeing the small piece of fabric.

"Me, too!" Ayame said.

"Shit, I do, too," Miroku looked at it.

"Sango!" Kagome felt her face heat up.

"What?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

Then out of nowhere Inuyasha started laughing his head off. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is really something," he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun in Christmas before."

Then Kouga laughed along with him.

The rest just looked at them with questioning looks.

"Sorry but we never had a real Christmas before so this is a first for us," Kouga explained and laughing at the same time. "And let me tell you the lingerie made this priceless."

Kagome just crossed her arms. "I didn't think it was funny at all."

"You think it's childish," everyone said in unison and then they all grinned at each other.

Kagome's eyes widen and then looked away. She felt Inuyasha pull her close to him.

"Either way I like my sweater," he whispered to her which caused her to blush.

Then Souta let out a yawn.

Inuyasha looked at the almost sleepy kid and smiled lightly. "I'll take you guys home," he said. "Don't want any of you getting rape."

"Don't jinx it, fucker," Souta glared at him and let out another yawn.

"We should get going, too," Sango said, standing up. Miroku did, too.

"Thanks for having us here," Miroku said politely.

"Anytime! You know we should throw a mad party here some time," Kouga rubbed his chin. "We can get wasted.."

"I don't drink," Kagome stated, getting up along with Inuyasha.

"Stay that way!" Kouga pointed a finger at her. "Stay a good girl and don't fuck around!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't see how I managed to make out with you," she muttered.

Everyone obviously heard a low growl coming from a certain hanyou but ignored it.

Kouga shrugged and smiled lightly. "Maybe 'cause I'm hot."

"No, it's because you're sexy!" Ayame said, wrapping her arms around him.

"She seems so innocent but she's a big freak," Miroku muttered to Sango. "Must be an all-girl school thing."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I think you're boyfriend's on crack," Kagome muttered to Sango which caused her to giggle.

Inuyasha, hearing this, chuckled.

Miroku just pouted.

"Can we go now?" Souta whined.

"Sure," Kagome said, walking to the door. Inuyasha walked beside her and opened the door.

Kagome looked back at Souta whom just stared at them.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Souta just looked at them and looked at everyone who stared strangely at the young boy. He pointed at his sister and the hanyou and gave them a blank expression.

Everyone looked surprised when he said one thing.

"Mistletoe."

Kagome's blue eyes and Inuyasha's golden eyes widen when they looked up at the door and, indeed, found a mistletoe.

Everyone looked at then with eager eyes.

Kagome looked at the half-demon with shy eyes. "Um . . ."

Inuyasha let out a shy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh . . . yeah . . ."

"Don't break tradition!"

Kagome sent a glare to Sango. She looked back at the shy half-demon before her. She bit her lip.

"It's nothing, right? Just a peck?" she said, soft and nervously. Her eyes looked so innocent in that moment. Her hands felt sweaty, too.

Inuyasha bit his lips as well. "Uh . . . yeah. A peck," he said as calmly as he could.

'I shouldn't be nervous, but I am,' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha leaned toward each other.

Their eyes widen by a fraction when they felt each others lips against each other. It was just a small lip suck but . . .

Their lips found each others again and their eyes were looking straight at each others.

They didn't know how but both their bodies were pressed against each others. Him holding her by the waist, and her holding on to him by his biceps.

Their kiss was light and innocent, but still . . .

Their lips working against each other with a small passion.

Their heart racing as every second passes.

Their hands hold onto each other as well.

And when they felt their tongues touch for a bit, they jumped back, and looked a each with wide eyes; slightly panting.

"Um . . ." Kagome didn't really know what to say.

"Home, right?" Inuyasha said automatically.

"Yeah!" Kagome did as well.

They both left the house quickly.

"Now that was hot!" Ayame chirped up.

Everyone agreed by nodding.

"But I didn't know you guys had a mistletoe there," Sango furrowed her brows.

"I did left it there when everyone was eating and I went to the 'bathroom,'" Souta said, using his fingers as quotations marks.

"You?" Miroku raised a brow.

Souta nodded and looked at everyone innocently. "What? I thought they needed a little push!"

"You're a fucking genius!" Kouga gave him a thumbs up.

Souta grinned as he left the house, and taking all the gifts with him since his sister forgot to take hers.

Not that he blames her. . .

* * *

After the short walk, Souta quickly took the keys from Kagome and went inside the house.

"I guess kid is pretty sleepy, huh?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Probably. I don't think I've seen him smile like that for a while. It's pretty refreshing," she said, walking up the rest of the shrine stairs.

"I think he likes to see you smile as well, don't you think?" Inuyasha threw her a side glance.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe."

They walked silently to the door. Kagome standing with her back against it and Inuyasha before her.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha stared at her. He stared at her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight and the snow around them. He stared at her rosy cheeks adoring her face. He stared at her small nose slightly red since there's a light breeze but not enough to be that cold. He stared at her hair slightly getting on her face. He stared at her blue eyes staring back at his golden ones.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kagome," he said whispered, and stared at her with soft eyes.

Kagome looked at him shyly. A blush forming on her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled. He grabbed the back of her head and brought his lips to her forehead. His other hand stuffed in his coat. Pressing his lips to her skin, he stayed that way for a while.

"I do like my gift though," he mumbled.

Kagome bit her lip. "Even if it was just a sweater," she grimaced.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly and looked at her with a cocked brow. "I was talking about the sexy underwear you gave me," he chuckled.

Kagome punched him on the shoulder. "You dolt!"

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her hands that she used to hit him with. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"And the sweater, too," he said, looking at her.

Kagome furrowed her brows, then she sighed. "That wasn't your original gift," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome looked at her feet and looked back at him bashfully. "You probably think it's stupid," she said.

"Let me decide that," Inuyasha told her firmly.

Kagome gulped and pulled her hand away from his grip and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a small box. It wasn't wrapped, but it was a small box with a red bow on it. She handed it to him slowly and he took it.

He looked at her before he started to open it.

He stuffed the box in his coat pocket and looked at the object.

"A necklace?" He observed the string holding all the dark beads and white fangs together.

Kagome looked at her shoes again. "It's a rosary," she stated softly.

"A rosary?" Inuyasha cocked a brow.

Kagome sighed and looked at him. "Well, I went into this new store that open downtown and the lady told me this rosary was used to protect someone . . .you . . . really care for and . . ." she averted her eyes and her voice started to sound uneasy. "And you being gone for that period of time . . ." Tears were forming in her eyes. "I was actually worried about you and . . . and . . ." Her eyes met him.

He was smiling widely.

Kagome shook her head. "I knew you would laugh because this was stupid." She reached for the necklace. "Stupid idea."

She gasped when she was pulled in a tight hug.

"It's not stupid," he whispered in her ear. "I love it."

Kagome pulled back a bit. Her brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Inuyasha smiled. He kissed her cheek. "So . . .?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she placed her forehead against his.

"You care for me?" he smirked.

Kagome let out a soft giggle. She looked into his eyes. "Maybe," she said playfully.

Inuyasha chuckled, pulling her closer. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kagome smiled at him. Not a small smile or a light smile. But she smiled at him.

"Is it too late for me to say that I really did missed you," she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head and held her for a while.

"You know what I really wanted for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"And what's that?" Kagome looked at him with interest, her smile never faltering.

Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "All I wanted for Christmas was to see you smile again like you are right now," he said, staring at her.

Kagome's smile widen.

Once again, she felt that familiar knot in her stomach, and her heart beating faster.

And she felt something so great inside her that she just couldn't control it.

She surprised them both when she brought her lips against his.

This time . . .

. . . not needing a mistletoe.

* * *

**Well here you go! Hope you like this chapter! And for those who sent a review stating that you are growing bored with the story . . . sorry but I don't like to rush things. Either read the story or don't. Anyway for those who still are into the story this chapter was for you guys1 thank you for your support. And I know it's not Christmas, yet, but whatever. I felt this was a good way to make a move between the two of them.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	33. Don't Worry About It

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 33: Don't Worry About It**

_So soft . . ._

_So delicate . . ._

_So graceful as they danced . . ._

_They felt so gentle. . ._

_Then . . ._

_That feeling . . ._

_What was it?_

_It felt like sparkles inside me._

_It felt like something flying inside me._

_It felt so great._

_So intense. . ._

_So free . . ._

"Kagome!"

The young woman jumped slightly when her name was heard, and sat up straight in her chair.

"Yes, mother?" she said in her soft tone.

Dr. Higurashi eyed her from across the kitchen table. "Is everything alright? You seem pensive," her voice sounding slow and cautious.

Kagome kept her straight face and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, mother," she responded.

Her mother narrowed her eyes a bit at her daughter before going back to her files. "How's school?" she said casually.

Kagome raised brow. 'She's actually making conversation?' she told herself. "It's fine," she responded, "I'm passing my classes."

"No C's, I might let a B slide," her mother informed.

"I know," Kagome said, getting up from her chair. She walked to the sink and placed a dirty dish in. She was eating her dinner.

"Everything good with Souta?" Dr. Higurashi asked once again. "He isn't behaving bad, is he?"

Kagome turned on the water from the sink and began cleaning the dishes. "He's well behaved, mother," she said.

Papers shoveling and ruffling filled the quiet room. "Are you positive? I noticed he has been a bit disrespectful," Dr. Higurashi stated . "I hope it has nothing to do with Inuyasha."

Kagome stopped her actions for a moment. Her jaw clenched. Slowly, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She turned around to face her mother, and she was looking back at her daughter.

"Souta is not acting disrespectful, mother," her voice sounded tight.

Dr. Higurashi placed her fist under her chin and eyed her daughter. "Would you explain the attitude then?" she demanded in a strong voice.

Kagome tighten her eyes. "I believe it is better if you ask him yourself if something is bothering him. I'm not going to pretend anymore," she said in her soft tone.

The doctor looked at the young woman before her with slightly wide eyes. It took her a moment to take in what was said. Then her eyes tighten and her jaw clenched. She looked angry or disturbed.

"You're attitude is showing," she said slowly.

Kagome turned her hands into fist. "I know. I think I should show it more often. Like I said, I will not pretend anymore," she said a bit more firmly. "I'm through."

"Does this has anything to do with Inuyasha?" That question was asked abruptly.

Kagome averted her eyes for a second before looking back. "No," she said.

They stood in silence.

"You do seem happy," whispered the doctor from across the room.

"Is it wrong?" the younger woman whispered back.

Sighing and rubbing her temples, Dr. Higurashi stared at Kagome for a moment. "Try not to break down," she said.

Kagome bit her lip and her jaw clenched. "I will be going to my room now, mother," she said tightly walking out of the kitchen.

Walking toward the stairs, she spotted her little brother glaring at her with angry eyes. She climbed the stairs quickly. She grabbed her brother hand right hand and dragged him into his room. She made sure she locked the door.

"What did she do?" Souta hissed.

Kagome sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Kagome!" Souta demanded. "What did she do?"

Kagome gulped and looked at her little brother with sad eyes. "What do you think she did?" she whispered coldly.

Souta's eyes softened. "Again?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Why don't you pretend anymore?" she asked quietly. "I noticed you stopped long ago."

Souta sighed and sat next to her. "Because it's not me," he answered. "I grew tired."

Kagome stares at him with wide, teary eyes. "Why is it hard on me?" she desperately asked.

Souta wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It affected you even more," he admitted as much as he hated to.

"I hate it when she reminds me," she whispered. "Makes things harder."

Souta sighed. "I know."

* * *

"So why are we eating ice cream when it's fucking cold out side?" Sango raised a brow, staring at her best friend.

"Because ice cream is a girl's best friend," Kagome stated casually, eating her mint chocolate ice cream.

"I always thought diamond is a girl's best friend?" Miroku thought out loud, rubbing his chin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, Miroku. That's what we just tell you guys, but in reality ice cream is. I mean, who's there after you go on a date, watching a movie, or had a bad break-up. The answer is ice cream."

"It numbs the pain," Sango placed a hand on her chest.

Miroku looked at both girls strangely. "Times like this I'm happy I'm not the only guy in the group anymore. So why didn't we invite Inuyasha?"

"He's working. It seems he makes more money during this cold weather since cars always seem to break down," Sango mumbled.

Miroku then formed a grin on his lips. "So . . . Kagome? It's been three days. Have you talked to our little hanyou after that kiss under the mistletoe?" he teased.

Kagome looked at him with a straight face. "It was nothing," she said firmly.

"I was told by Kouga that he came back home with a smile that night he walked you home," Miroku said, furrowing his brows. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Miroku, drop it," Kagome glared at him.

"Woah! Sorry! I didn't mean to piss you off!" He raised his hands in the air.

Sango sighed. "Kagome," she stressed out.

"Please don't start," Kagome whispered. "I have lot of things on my mind so please."

"Whatever," Sango mumbled.

"If it makes you guys feel any better I'll go see him during his lunch break," Kagome muttered.

"Thank you!" Sango said relieved.

"Why make a big deal when all you guys did was kiss?" Miroku scratched his head. "It was a kiss between friends."

"Because your girlfriend doesn't think so and thinks I'm going to avoid him," Kagome eyed Sango.

"I just think you guys will make a good couple!" she admitted.

Kagome sighed. "I'm leaving so see you guys later," she said, getting up. Soon she was out the door.

SMACK!

"What the hell!"

Sango glared at her boyfriend. "Thanks for the support!" she said sarcastically.

Miroku rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "Let Inuyasha do all the work, okay?" he said.

"But I want them together now!" Sango pouted.

"I know but let the hanyou feel special, okay? I think them kissing could really help them," Miroku said.

Sango crossed her arms. "Fine."

* * *

"Takahashi! Someone's here to see you!" yelled an old man.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the hood of the car. He raised a brow when he heard he had a visitor. But who the hell will come and visit him?

His eyes widen a bit when he saw Kagome walking next to an old man.

"Thanks, Myoga," he said, wiping his hands with an old rag that was stuffed in his pocket.

Myoga looked at Kagome, up and down, and then looked at Inuyasha. "You're break is in about two minutes just so you know," he simply said and left.

Kagome tilted her head slightly as she watched the old man leave. "He seems nice," she said, looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Better than Mrs. Hama," he said.

Kagome let out a small giggle. "I still think she was just being mean to you because she likes you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." His eyes eyed the young woman before him. His eyes met hers. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip and looked around the auto shop shyly. Then her eyes met the curious ones that stared at her. "I just thought that maybe we could go out for lunch?" she said hesitantly and hopeful.

Inuyasha smiled lightly and nodded. "Sure, why not? I just need to get out of this suit," he said, pointing to his black suit he was wearing. "Give me a minute, okay?" he looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "I can wait," she said quietly as she watched the hanyou go off somewhere to change.

Her eyes roamed his back side as he walked away.

'Nice a-'

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped a bit and shook her head slightly. She turned her head and noticed Kouga was walking toward her. "Hey Kouga," she smiled lightly.

Kouga flashed her a million dollar smile. "What you doin' here?" He placed his hands on his waist.

Kagome shrugged. "Just thought that me and Inuyasha can go out for lunch," she said.

Kouga raised a brow. "Re-a-lly?"

Kagome knew she was blushing a bit. "Yeah." She averted eyes with him.

Kouga sighed. "Listen, Kagome," he said slowly.

Kagome looked back at him and raised a brow when she noticed when Kouga was frowning a bit.

"Don't-"

"Ready to go!"

The wolf demon and young woman turned to see a hanyou -dressed casually- walking toward him with a smile.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started turning her to walk away.

Once they started walking, Kagome turned slightly and waved. "See ya, Kouga!"

Kouga waved slightly. Then he saw Inuyasha glaring at him. He sighed.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Kagome asked as she pressed against more on Inuyasha as they walked.

"How about the diner at the corner over there across the street?" Inuyasha pointed to a small diner.

"Yeah that looks good. It looks like not a lot of people are there," Kagome said as they crossed the street.

When they reached the diner, Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman," Kagome teased as she walked inside with Inuyasha following her.

"I am if you were to give me a chance," Inuyasha wiggled his brows.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How about the table in the middle?" she suggested.

"Come on," Inuyasha lead her there and they sat from across each other.

Kagome looked around. "I like this place. It has a vintage vibe."

"It has good food," Inuyasha said, looking at the menu.

"You been here before?"

Inuyasha nodded. "A few times with Kouga."

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome sounded shy.

And at her tone, Inuyasha raised a brow. Since when did she sound shy?

"Shoot."

She looked hesitant. "Has Kouga ever hit on you?" she said quickly.

Inuyasha blinked. He looked awkward.

"Um . . ." His face started to heat up and a bright red stain settled on his cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Kagome laughed. "He has, hasn't he?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly and looked away. But his corners of his lips couldn't help but twitch when he heard Kagome laugh.

"So what? I mean, look at me!" He pointed to himself with a cocky smile. "Who wouldn't hit on me?"

"Would you like anything?" a waitress asked when she came.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with large fries and a coke, please," Inuyasha said.

The waitress wrote it down and then looked at Kagome. "And you miss?"

"I'll have what he's having," Kagome said.

The waitress smiled at the two teenagers and walked away.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"Well to answer your question," she said with a playful smile. "I didn't hit on you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, but your eyes can't help but check out my ass when I was walking away to change, huh?"

Kagome eyes widen and her mouth opened and closed and opened again.

"Oh my god! And I was just joking about that!" It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

Kagome buried her face in her hands. "My god," she muttered.

"Here you go, kids," the waitress came back and placed their food infront of them.

"Thank you," Kagome said politely.

Inuyasha just kept laughing.

"You could stop now," Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha's laughter faded into chuckled. "So you been checking me out, huh?" he smiled teasingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok yes! Can we eat now?" she said annoyed.

Inuyasha just kept smiling the whole time.

* * *

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," Kagome said as they were in front of the auto shop.

Inuyasha nodded. "See you, sweetheart," he said, leaning in.

Kagome felt her chest tighten and moved away. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Actually, I really came to talk about . . . you know. . ." Kagome bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha shyly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Is this about the kiss under the mistle toe?" he asked quietly.

"And the other one," Kagome said looking at her shoes.

Then she heard Inuyasha chuckle softly. She looked up.

"It's cool, Kagome," he gave her a small smile.

Kagome's eyes softened. "No, it just . . . how should I say this . . . you're a really close friend to me Inuyasha and I don't want to things to be so awkward between us and-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha chuckled again. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I said it's cool. I know Sango and Miroku have been probably teasing you and stuff. Believe me, I understand. I live with Kouga, okay? And that other kiss, it was probably just in the heat of the moment. It's cool."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment and her chest felt tighten again. "Really?"

"I don't want to mess our friendship either," he said softly.

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his chest and bit her lips slightly.

Why does she feel her heart clenching?

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see you later," he said.

Kagome pulled away gently. "Okay."

Inuyasha smiled softly at her before going back. He heard her foot steps walking away.

'She just came for that,' he told himself.

"Hey, mutt! How'd it go?" Kouga asked when the hanyou came near him.

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment and walked away.

Kouga shook his head and sighed.

"I knew it," he muttered.

* * *

"Miroku! Don't do that!" Sango yelled. "Get off the fucking table!"

"Miroku could be really entertaining when he's drunk like that," Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "I just feel sorry for Sango."

They watched as Sango tried to get her drunken, dancing boyfriend off the table. They were at Kouga and Inuyasha's place again. This time it was a real party and they were celebrating New Year's Eve. Kouga decided to throw a party since the land owner was out of the city for the holidays, and he invited people.

Everyone seems to be having fun. People were dancing, drinking, and acting like they should at a party. Hell, even Souta was there since his mother was once again out, and he was hanging out with Sango's little cousin, Rin, who came to visit with her family. The poor girl seemed bored so Sango brought her to Kouga's party. The two thirteen-years-olds seem to have a little crush on each other. Kagome seems to approve.

Speaking of Kagome . . .

Inuyasha looked at her with a worried look. "I thought you said you don't drink," he said, slowly pulling a glass away from Kagome's hand.

Kagome pouted and pulled back her shot glass. "I wanna have fun!" she whined.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and couldn't help but smile a bit. Kagome drunk seems a bit funny to him. He doesn't mind

Kagome gulped down her shot and made a funny expression as the liquor burned her throat. "One more could be good," she muttered.

"Come on everyone! It's almost time!" Kouga yelled out, turning on the televison in full blast.

Everyone gathered came into the living room and started counting down excitingly.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

Kagome spotted a bottle of tequila and started to make a move for it.

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

Inuyasha noted at what she was going for and grabbed her arm to stop her. "I think you had enough to drink, Kags," he said.

Kagome pouted and managed to get her arm free. She walked for the bottle a few feet away from her. "Just one more," she whined.

"SIX!"

Kagome was stumbling.

"FIVE!"

"I think you had enough, Kags." Inuyasha walked after her.

"FOUR!"

Then Kagome somehow managed to step on her own foot and started falling.

"THREE!"

But, of course, Inuyasha caught her in time.

"TWO!"

Kagome slowly spun around and placed her hands on the hanyou's shoulders. She looked into his eyes with her hazy ones.

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Kagome smiled widely. "Well . . . it's New Year's," she said goofily.

Inuyasha held her lightly. "Yeah," he smiled lightly. "Happy New Year's, Kagome."

Kagome giggled. "Yup! Happy New Year's to you, too, Inu! Now pucker up!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen when her lips were pressed against his and was pulled into a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away, she didn't expect Inuyasha looking so emotionless.

"Hey! What's wrong? It's New Year's, buddy! Live a little!" she laughed.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Live a little."

"Hey guys! Happy New Year's!" Sango said with Miroku along with her as they walked up to the other teens.

"Cheers!" Miroku smiled.

"Sango, I love you!" Kagome squealed, jumping on her best friend and giving her a big hug.

Sango's brows furrowed as she awkwardly hugged back the drunk girl. She looked at Inuyasha. "How did she manage to get wasted?"

Inuyasha sighed, pulling Kagome off of Sango and held her in his arms. Her eyes were half lid and had a goofy smile on.

"Kouga probably got to her," he muttered.

"Cool! Kags is drunk," Miroku chuckled.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Dude!" Kouga came out of nowhere, with a beer bottle in his hand. Ayame was draped over him. "Happy New Year's!"

"Ditto!" Ayame gave them the peace sign.

Kouga laughed when he saw Kagome's state. "Awesome! Right on, Kagome! Didn't know you had it in ya!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "You got her to drink, you moron!"

Kouga shrugged. "So what?"

"Besides, she kissed you!" Ayame chirped. "I saw it with my own two eyes just now!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"She kissed you?" they all asked.

"Happy New Year's!" Kagome blurted out, she jumped off Inuyasha and went to Kouga. "Pucker up!" Then she kissed him.

Everyone's eyes bulged.

Kagome pulled away and turned around. "Miroku! Happy New Year's!" She was going to walked toward him but stumbled and Inuyasha caught her.

"In the heat of the moment," Inuyasha simply said. "She's drunk."

Sango glared at her best friend. "Kagome!"

"Ah! I'm starting to hear people!" Kagome buried herself in Inuyasha's chest.

"I think I should take her home," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You could spend the night!"

Souta came out of nowhere with Rin along.

"My mom is not coming home in two days, and I'm not sure how to handle my sis with a hang over in the morning," he explained.

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at Kouga.

"Go, man! Kid has a point!" he said.

"I also think Souta has a point," Sango said, still glaring at Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Groans and moans were heard as she twist and turned in her bed. Grabbing fistful of raven locks, she furrowed her brows.

She is suffering a terrible headache.

Once she opened her eyes and looked around, the unpleasant feeling grew into an unbearable sensation.

"You're awake?"

Blue eyes looked around desperately for the gentle voice that just spoke.

"My head hurts" she groaned.

"No shit, Kagome," Inuyasha came with a glass of water and pain relievers. He sat on the bed. "Sit up," he commanded.

Slowly, Kagome sat up and rubbed her temples.

"Here," he said, giving her the tablets which she took and placed them in her mouth. He handed her the glass of water and she quickly gulped it down.

"Thank you," she muttered as she gave back the glass to Inuyasha.

"You should take a shower," he said, standing up.

Kagome nodded. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "Inuyasha?" she spoke softly.

Walking toward the door, he stopped and turned slightly. "Yeah?"

Kagome's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"I kissed you last night, right?" she said, sounding ashamed. "I'm sorry for my awful behavior."

Inuyasha looked at the door and looked back at Kagome. "Don't worry about it," he whispered.

"I mean, you're like my best friend and things would be weird. We don't want to do something we regret, right?" Kagome smiled lightly.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Of course," he said tightly, though Kagome didn't notice. "It was just a kiss between friends."

Kagome's smile widen and she slowly crawled out of bed. "Well I guess I should take a shower then." She looked at Inuyasha sweetly. "Thank you."

"No prob," he said softly, walking out of the room.

When he did, Kagome's smile faltered.

'It seems this is harder than I thought' she thought to herself sadly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long update! School is really getting tough and it's so much work! Junior year sucks! I hope Senior year is better. So much pressure and so much studying. But, of course, I can't leave you guys hanging for too long. I'm trying really hard to update fast so please bare with me and I will not let you down.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Any suggestions are welcomed. Please tell me what you think of this piece.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	34. What Now?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 34: What Now?**

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha anywhere?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"Sorry Kags," Miroku said, "But I think he'll come soon though. It's not like our dear hanyou friend to miss out on lunch."

"Oh," Kagome pouted as she slouched a bit in her seat.

"Miss him?" Sango teased.

Kagome semi glared at her best friend. "Don't count on it. I was just wondering where he is, is all."

Sango snorted.

"Now, dear, don't jump into conclusions," Miroku said, rubbing his girlfriend's back and slowly moving downward.

"Miroku," Sango warned, her left eye brow twitching.

The young man sighed and withdrew his hand.

"Oh! I see him!" Kagome chirped up.

One thing that almost everyone in school, especially her friends, noticed was that "Little Miss Perfect" was drastically changing. The quiet, soft tone is now a happy, energetic one. The sarcastic, emotionless face is now warm and glowing with smiles. The icy, blue eyes are now bright and full of life.

Her attitude was starting to show.

Especially around _him_.

"Dude, where were you?" Miroku grinned, and high-fived the hanyou. "Your chick wouldn't shut up about you!"

"Miroku!"

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He turned slightly to her direction and smirked. "Thinking about me, heh, sweetheart?" his cocky tone of voice spoke.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Dream on, dog-boy!"

"I'm gonna start calling you kitty-cat since you just love teasing me and chase you around, babe," Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Kagome close to him with one arm around her slender waist.

Kagome felt her face heat up as her face was dangerously close to his. She placed one hand on his chest and push herself away slightly. She cleared her throat. "Um . . . Did you find the Calculus homework easy enough since you're always asking for the answers from me?"

Inuyasha mentally groaned and his expression probably showed it as well.

"Yeah," he said in his low, husky voice. "Surprisingly."

"I just can't wait for this Saturday!" Miroku exclaimed out of nowhere.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think it's stupid," she muttered.

"Hey! You always get more chocolates than me so why are you complaining?" Sango glared at Kagome.

"But I thought you like my chocolates," Miroku pouted.

Sango groaned. "Babe, I didn't mean . . ."

"Anyway, me and Sango are going to have a very romantic dinner!" Miroku smiled widely.

"That's not what you're looking forward though now is it, you perv!" Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku smiled even more.

"Miroku!"

Miroku snickered.

"I can't believe this school year is passing by so quickly," Kagome said. "It's already February and we're almost graduating."

"Who cares? Right now all I care for is Valentine's Day!" Miroku exclaimed once again.

"It's the official day when a deeply-in-love couple are obligated to screw," Inuyasha stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who told you that?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "It's a known fact," he simply stated.

"Whatever," she mumbled. She grabbed her book bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To my locker before class starts and before the hallways are crowded by student who don't move fast enough since they're so slow," Kagome simply said.

"Hey! I'm not slow!"

"Wasn't talking about you, Miroku," Kagome muttered.

"I'll come with you since it is the same class I'm going to," Inuyasha said, standing up.

The teenagers bid their farewell and left the cafeteria.

"Miroku?" Sango spoke softly.

"Yeah?" He looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm growing impatient," she said, glaring at the hanyou and the raven head walking away.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "They will, don't worry," he said softly.

"She won't let him though," she whispered.

* * *

"So . . .?"

Kagome turned her head to the hanyou. "Yes?"

"Got anything planned for Saturday?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No."

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why should I?" she asked with a slightly awkward smile.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just asking."

"I always feel suffocated in this holiday," she said as they walked closer to her locker.

Curious, he asked, "Why?"

Her hand touched the lock and quickly twisted around with the combination. The lock opened and she opened her locker. "Because people who try to force me into something I just don't want," she said, trading her books with others.

"Oh, of course," Inuyasha muttered, staring into nothing.

"I'm done," Kagome said with a smile, closing her locker and placing her lock back on.

"Let's get to class." Inuyasha pushed out his elbow and gesture Kagome to join him. "Shall we?"

Kagome giggled slightly. "We shall," she said happily as she linked her arm with her hanyou friend.

They walked silently to their next class. Soon the bell rung and student swarm the hallways.

"And to think I tried to avoid this," Kagome sighed.

"Maybe next time," Inuyasha said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I will succeed."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha!"

Both teenagers turned when they heard a soft voice behind them. Kind of short, short, dark hair, red lip stick standing out, and a pretty hot girl stood before them.

"Um . . ." Dark eyes moved from the hanyou to the girl next to him and back to the hanyou. "Can I talk to you in private? It won't take long," her voice sounded hesitant.

"Sure," Inuyasha said casually and looked at Kagome, signaling her with his index finger to wait for a moment.

She nodded and walked to the nearest wall before she gets run over by students. She raised a brow when she observed the two teens talking.

She looked shy as she talked to him. He watched her with patients.

Then something caught Kagome's attention.

She looked like she blurted out something and then she blushed.

'Why would Yura blush?' Kagome asked herself.

Then she saw Inuyasha smile lightly and he nodded his head.

Yura looked surprised and smiled. Then it looked like she thanked him and handed him a piece of paper. Soon enough she walked away.

Kagome furrowed her brows as she watched Inuyasha walked over to her.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha, still smiling, shrugged. "It seems I have an admirer," he said casually.

Kagome's eyes widen. "You mean she told you she likes you!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah."

"And what did you say?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised brow. "I said I'll think about it."

"She's not a very bright girl, you know? I heard she's a bit crazy," Kagome muttered and glared at the hanyou.

He sighed and looked at Kagome softly. "Let me see for myself, okay? Besides, she looked cute when she asked me so I couldn't just say no flat out."

"You should have," Kagome said, walking to class a bit faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha walked faster to catch up. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at a disturbed Kagome.

Kagome stopped for a second and sighed. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

And the conversation ended.

* * *

"So it's settled!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome looked at him strangely as they walked to the shrine. "What's settled?"

"My date with Yura," Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome's eyes widen. Yesterday, they didn't even talk about that. Today, he decided to go on a date with her!

"Why?"

Inuyasha sighed and stretched his arms. "Why not? I mean, I should at least give her a chance."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I don't think she's your type," she said firmly.

"Do you even know my type?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome looked away. "No."

"Exactly."

"But why her?" Kagome groaned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just . . I don't know . . . not right for you," Kagome said awkwardly.

"You don't know that so I'm going out with her tomorrow," he said casually.

"On Valentine's Day!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Seems perfect. It's a romantic day so there might be some sparks."

"Ugh! You're an idiot!" Kagome yelled out in frustration and walked faster.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked when he caught up. Then he lightly smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous now?"

Kagome turned to face him and glared. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" she yelled.

Not liking her tone of voice, he frowned. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Kagome fisted her hair. "I'm not jealous! I just think she's a waste of time to even date! She's a fucking whore!"

"How the fuck do you know that? Do you even talk to her?" Inuyasha retorted.

"People talk, you know? And they talk for a reason!" Kagome continued.

"So what's the reason for them talking about you! You're not exactly 'Little Miss Perfect' and you know it," Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome glared at him. "So you're going to throw that at me then?" she said in a much calmer tone but still angry.

Inuyasha kept his frown. "Just stop judging people. I thought by now you were over that or are you acting."

Kagome frowned. "Don't start with this again."

"It's true! You act normal for a while and then you go back to that fucking robot mode!"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

Kagome just glare. "Just go and have fun with your whore," she hissed. She started to make her way to walk, but she was spun around to face Inuyasha.

"Why does it bother you that I'm going out with her?" he whispered a demand.

Kagome tried to free her arm, but couldn't. She met his eyes. "Why does it matter to you? Why should I be jealous of her?"

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"What? Do you want me to say because she's going out with you? I'm just saying she's a waste of time. I have no reason to be jealous of her, especially if it's you," she whispered harshly.

Inuyasha let go of her arm. His golden eyes glared at her.

"You haven't changed have you?" he whispered.

Kagome snorted. "Change? Are you still on that? Shit, Inuyasha! Just drop it!" she yelled. "What about you, 'Mister There-Is-Nothing-Wrong-With-Me?' You shouldn't be one to talk!"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Whatever, Kagome. At least I'm not afraid of being myself."

"Are you being yourself?" Kagome questioned. "Or are you hiding?" She shook her head as she scowled at him. "Fucking hypocrite is what you are."

"Bitch," he muttered and walked away.

"Asshole," she muttered and walked to her house.

She stomped her way to her house and walked up the stairs rather quickly. When she opened the door, she quickly ran up the stairs, ignoring her little brother's greeting, and walked into her room. She dropped her possessions on the floor and threw herself onto the bed. She sighed out of frustration as she clutched her pillow, burying her face into it.

"What happened?" Souta asked, coming into the room and sat on the bed.

"Nothing," Kagome muffled.

"Come on, sit up," Souta ordered, poking his sister on the shoulder.

Kagome groaned, lazily sat up and looked at her younger brother with a bored expression.

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed. He placed a hand on his sisters knee and snapped his fingers with the other hand. "Okay, chica," he said in a Spanish accent. "You better tell me what muddafucka made you feel like this so I can bury that his culo in the ground."

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She looked at her brother for a moment and laughed again.

"At least I got something out of you girl," Souta smiled in satisfaction.

"Where did you learn to be so bizarre?" Kagome asked, smiling.

Souta shrugged. "I've always been like this."

Kagome's smile faltered slowly. "I know," she whispered.

Souta eyes softened as he stared at his sister. "What happened, Kags?" he asked gently.

Kagome sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm just so stupid is all," she said quietly.

"No you're not," he said, rubbing her back consolingly. He thought for a moment. "Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome let her hands fall onto her lap slowly and semi glare at her brother. "Why do you assume it is about him?" she silently hiss.

Souta smiled weakly. "Because you are yourself when it comes to him," he simply said. "And you know it."

Kagome's face softened. "Am I?"

Souta sighed as he stared into nothing with a slight smile. "Of course you are. As hard as it is on you, you do have feelings, Kagome, and it's normal for them to show once in a while." He looked back at his sister. "What happened?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We just had a stupid argument," she said.

"About?"

Kagome frowned a bit. "He's was acting like an asshole. He was saying that I didn't change. That I hide from things. That I was 'normal' and go back to robot mode. Fucking idiot," she muttered.

Souta was quiet.

Kagome looked at him and groaned. "You agree with him?"

"So do you," Souta whispered. His sister knew he was right. He knows why she's like this. He lives with her for heaven's sake!

"Souta?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"He has a date tomorrow," she spoke softly.

Souta sighed. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"I can't stand this!" Kagome roared loudly. "I hate it!" Tears started to water her blue eyes. "I hate it!"

Souta automatically wrapped both arms around his sister and sighed. "It takes time," he whispered. "You'll see."

Kagome sniffled as she gripped on his arms.

They don't know how long they stayed like this. Kagome wiped her silent tears as Souta whispered that everything will be alright over and over to her. Funny how the oldest sister seems to be the strong one for her little brother, and now the little brother is there for the oldest sister.

"It's four o'clock and _The Hills _is about to start, but if you want me to stay . . ." Souta said slowly.

Kagome let out a light laugh and shoved her little brother playfully. "Go, you pervert," she said.

Souta smiled softly and slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door.

Kagome bit her lips and looked up at the ceiling. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she just looked at the ceiling. Sighing, she wiped them away. Her eyes lazily looked at her drawer next to her bed. She slowly reached to open it and took out a box of chocolates out. She placed it on her lap and just stared at it.

It was shaped like a dog's head with its face in anime style.

It was an adorable thing.

Red words that read_ 'Puppy Love, Be Mine?'_

"I'm not jealous," she whispered to no one.

* * *

"Kagome! I hate it when this happens!" Souta yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome slowly made her way in there. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Really now? I thought you liked the fact that all these chocolates are send here?"

Souta popped another dark chocolate with strawberry filling in his mouth. "Yeah," he muffled with his mouth full, "But I tend to gain weight when I eat all these sweets and then I feel like a pig." He swallowed. "Ugh! I'm such a fatty!" Then his eyes lit up. "Ah! White chocolates with almonds!" He popped one in his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Little brothers," she muttered. The entire day chocolates and flowers have been sent to her from guys that are 'in love' with her, and wish that she returns the same feelings to them. Happens every year. I guess that's what happens when you're the popular girl at school. Guys have always desire her and girls envy her for it.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Souta held out another box of sweets.

"You ate the other ones so what makes you think I want the other ones?" Kagome spoke softly.

Souta looked at the box. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Kagome watched in amusement as to how her brother could contain all those sweets in his small body. Then she rolled her eyes. She must be so bored to find her brother's eating fascinating.But then again she would rather see her brother eating than to think of a certain person.

A certain _hanyou. _

She sighed as she walked into the living room, leaving her brother with the sweets and flowers in the kitchen. She sat on the couch and rubbed her temples. The whole day her mind has been think about _him_.And it's driving her crazy!

"Stupid idiot," she muttered to herself.

"I'm home!"

Kagome's eyes widen.

'She wasn't suppose to be home until two days,' she told herself, and quickly stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where she saw her mother standing, looking at Souta.

"Mother, you home early," Kagome said in her soft tone.

The doctor turned around and raised a brow. "Is that wrong?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all. I was just surprised."

"I just wanted to come home early." Dr. Higurashi looked at Kagome for a moment, and turned to look at Souta. "Enjoying yourself there, sweetie?" her voice warm.

"Chocolate is my best friend!" Souta squealed as he stuffed himself with sweets.

"Won't you get a stomach ache, Souta?" Dr. Higurashi asked in a motherly tone of voice which was rare to hear.

"Your son does have a strong stomach that I do not know how it is possible," Kagome commented, leaning against the door frame.

"It seems that he does," Dr. Higurashi agreed. "He always did."

'Surprised you remember,' Kagome thought.

Dr. Higurashi looked at Kagome. "Are all these for you again?" she asked, pointing at the flowers and sweets. This was a rhetorical question since she knew her daughter was well-liked by the boys in school. She knew that much of her daughter's life.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

Dr. Higurashi looked at the flowers. "Roses are beautiful, but they are too common so those boys are just looking for something they want and that is it," she stated.

It was also rare to hear her mother say something motherly. Clearly, she was warning her daughter that these boys just want sex from her.

"I know," Kagome said.

"And if they 'love' you as they say they do then they should give you something that is different," she said as well. "Roses are overrated and predictable."

Kagome stayed quiet.

Her mother looked at her again. "Anything from-"

DING!

DONG!

Kagome sighed. "Excuse me, please," she said to her mother, before going to the front door and opening it.

"I got a _another_ special delivery for a Kagome Higurashi," said the delivery guy, who became now familiar due to all the deliveries.

Kagome signed the clip board and was given the flowers and a wrapped present. "Thank you," she said politely.

The delivery guy muttered something and left.

Kagome looked at the wrapped flowers and present in her hands and walked into the kitchen. She placed them on the table and sighed.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Dr. Higurashi asked, now sitting down, and eating a few of the chocolates. Souta was long gone.

"What difference does it makes? It's roses," she said.

"Just open them. Don't let the poor things die so quickly," her mother said.

Kagome sighed and slowly ripped the wrapper off the flowers. Then something caught her eyes. Furrowing her brows, she ripped the wrapper off a bit faster.

"Orchids?" Dr. Higurashi said out loud. "My, this is certainly different."

Kagome grabbed the wrapped present from the table and quickly opened it.

It was a box of Snickers bites in a heart-shaped form. Her favorite chocolate that none of these guys gave her.

Kagome looked back at the orchid flowers and found a small card.

_I know I have been a jerk and I'm really sorry. I know you hate these thing s on Valentine's but I now no one would give you your favorite flower on this special day. I'm really sorry._

_-Inu_

"From the expression on your face it seems that he finally send you something," Dr. Higurashi spoke, breaking Kagome from her daze.

Kagome looked at her mother. "Is that wrong?" she spoke softly.

Dr. Higurashi eyed the flowers. "And they're your favorite, too. How sweet," she said in a soft tone.

Kagome clutched the box of chocolate to her chest.

The doctor eyed her daughter. "How is it that he isn't here with you?" she spoke.

Kagome stood quiet.

"Here I thought he was really into you but I guess he isn't since he didn't even bother to take you out?" she said.

"We're just friends," Kagome spoke quietly.

"Exactly and you shouldn't be wasting any time on someone like him," Dr. Higurashi said.

"Why?" Kagome demanded.

The older woman's eyes widen for a bit. She wasn't used to having her children question her.

"Is it because he's an orphan, half-demon, mother! Is that why?" Kagome raised her voice a bit.

"Don't use such a tone with me, young lady," Dr. Higurashi stood from her chair.

Kagome felt her eyes water. "Because of you reminding all the time I can't live peacefully. So why don't you just stop?" her voice started to sound shaky.

Dr. Higurashi's eyes looked alerted. She raised a hand up slightly. "Now, Kagome-"

"Why?" Kagome shouted. "Why do you keep on reminding me? I can't pretend anymore! I can't!"

"Kagome, please-"

"No!" She clutched her box f chocolate closer to her and took a step back. "I don't want to pretend anymore, please," she begged silently. "I know you meant well but I can't anymore. I just can't." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Dr. Higurashi stood there from across the table, staring at her daughter silently sob.

Kagome looked at her mother with a soft expression. "I haven't felt this much feelings for a while," she whispered. "And it scares me, but I welcome it because it's part of who I really am."

Dr. Higurashi just shifted her eyes around her daughter's body. "He has this affect on you, doesn't he? It seems that I was right. He did try to get close but you couldn't let him."

"Because you remind me," Kagome retorted.

Dr. Higurashi raised one of her brows slightly.

"Please don't look at me like that," Kagome said quietly.

"How am I looking at you, Kagome?" she asked.

"Like I'm one of your patients," the young woman whispered. "You're my mother, not my psychiatrist."

Dr. Higurashi's eyes widen. "I have never-"

"You're usually not here at home with us, and when you are you treat us like one of your patients and then leave."

"Kagome . . ."

"He's the only thing good that has happened to me in a long time," Kagome wiped her cheeks with one hand.

"You don't really know him, Kagome," her mother said.

"And he doesn't really know me either, mother," Kagome whispered.

Dr. Higurashi stared at her with a soft expression. "You have been acting like you were before I have noticed, and you do seem happier," she stated.

"I just don't want to pretend anymore," Kagome cried silently.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"I'll get it!" Souta was heard from the other room. He was listening to the whole thing and both women knew.

Kagome and Dr. Higurashi just stood staring at each other in the eye.

The older women sighed. "Kagome-"

"Kags!"

Two heads turned to see a young boy walking into the kitchen with a pale, grim look on his face, holding onto the phone.

"Yes?" she said softly.

Souta looked hesitant and gulped.

"Inuyasha is in the hospital."

* * *

**I bet you guys hate me right about now. But I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Lol. I wonder what will happen? Well . . . Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!**

**Please review!**

**Crystal**


	35. Control

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 35: Control**

Dr. Higurashi's eyes widen when she just heard what her daughter also heard.

"_Inuyasha is in the hospital."_

Her eyes quickly searched for her daughter.

"Kagome . . ."

The young woman's color drained and her breathing was starting to get shallow.

"H-hospital?" she whispered in pure shock, staring into nothing.

"Kagome!" Dr. Higurashi called out. "Kagome!"

Kagome slowly looked at her mother, however she wasn't looking at her mother. It was like she was staring pass her.

"Hospital?" she whispered again.

Dr. Higurashi immediately looked at Souta who was still holding the phone and staring at his sister.

"Souta, give me the name of the hospital," she ordered.

"Sango, hospital?" he said urgently. He looked at his mom. "Faith hospital."

Dr. Higurashi nodded and looked back at Kagome. She slammed her hands on the table and snapped her fingers. "Kagome!" she called out.

"Sango, I'll call you back," Souta whispered, hanging up.

"Kagome!" Dr. Higurashi called out again.

Kagome stumbled backwards and landed on the wall. Her breathing turning into panting. Her hands fisted together on her chest. She gulped.

'**You are worthless.'**

"Kagome! Look at me!" Dr. Higurashi called.

'**You are stupid.'**

"Kagome?" Souta whispered. He wanted to touch her but he was too afraid.

'**Noone wants you. You're only a toy. Noone will take you seriously.'**

"Kagome!" Dr. Higurashi walked around the table and grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, giving her a good shake.

Kagome gasped and her bulged eyes were on her mother. She felt her body tremble.

"Snap out of it," Dr. Higurashi said firmly.

Kagome eyes roamed around the kitchen and her harsh breathing was uncontrollable.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head snapped back and stared right into her mother's hard eyes.

"I told you," her mother said quietly with a tight jaw, gripping onto her daughter's shoulders even more.

Then Kagome looked pass her mother.

'**You are worthless.'**

"Kagome! God dammit! Snap out of it!" Dr. Higurashi kept yelling, shaking the young girl.

Souta flinched when his mother yelled and clutched onto the phone.

Kagome's eyes were still in the same state.

'**You are stupid.'**

Her eyes started to burn. Her vision started to get cloudy with the tears forming. Her hands started to shake. Her heart beat began to fasten. Her breathing turned into panting.

"I'm not worthless," she whispered, almost inaudible.

"Kagome, please!" Her mother begged.

"I'm not stupid," she whispered again.

The older woman continued to shake the younger one. "Please!"

"Kagome . . ."Souta whispered.

"I'm not stupid!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm not worthless!"

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Dr. Higurashi yelled.

Kagome looked at her mother anxiously. "I'm not, right?" A small smile crept on her lips. "I'm not! Everyone loves me! I have everything! I can get any guy and every girl wishes to be me! I get the good grades! I can get anything I want! Right?" Her voice started to get louder. "Right?"

Dr. Higurashi's eyes softened. Souta felt tears falling down his cheek. He hated seeing his sister like this.

Kagome body looked like it trembled, and her eyes were bulged out. She looked like a troubled metal patient. Tears kept running down her cheeks, and she began to sob quietly.

"Right? Everyone loves me!" she cried. "I'm flawless, right? Mother?"

"Kagome . . ." Dr. Higurashi took a step back and let go of her daughter.

Kagome's brows furrowed and looked at her mother with the same anxious, nervous expression. "Why are you moving away? Don't you love me anymore?" she said softly.

A small sob was heard.

Kagome tilted her head to her brother stood, sobbing. "What's wrong Souta? Are you scared?" She extended her arms out. "It's okay," she said sweetly. "I'm here."

"Kagome . . ." Souta sobbed. "Please stop."

Kagome's expression faltered and she looked at her hands like she just realized something. She hesitantly looked back at her mother, and wiped her eyes furiously.

"I'm fine, right? Mother? I'm fine?" she asked softly.

No answer.

"Mother?" Her voice began to sound nervous. "Mother? I'm fine, right? I'm the perfect girl everyone loves, right? The one that everyone wishes to be? Remember?"

Dr. Higurashi looked away ashamed. "Kagome . .."

"Remember? You said that everyone will always love me if I was flawless. I'm wanted by everyone, right?"

Dr. Higurashi closed her eyes painfully.

"Mother?"

SLAP!

Souta's eyes bulged out as he stood there with his heart beating fast. He hates this.

Kagome stood there frozen. She let the stinging sensation linger on her cheek as she stared in shock at her mother.

"Stop this!" Dr. Higurashi demanded. She grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders. "Listen to me, please. Inuyasha is in the hospital. We're going to the hospital, Kagome. We need to know if he's okay," she said firmly.

Kagome's eyes widen again. She shrugged off her mother's hands on her and looked at her with furrowed brows. Then she looked at the floor.

"I don't think I can go," she whispered softly.

Dr. Higurashi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Kagome, you have to," she said in a tired tone.

"Why?" Kagome snapped. "Why?"

Dr. Higurashi's face softened. "You want to prove to me that you can't pretend," she spoke softly."Then go."

Kagome began to sob uncontrollably. "I can't!" she cried.

"Sis," Souta plead in a whisper. "Please."

Kagome fisted her hair and leaned into the wall behind her. "I'm scared! I keep remembering!"

"Then you're not ready to stop pretending," Dr. Higurashi stated. She sighed and shook her head. She looked at Souta. "Come on. We'll go to the hospital and see if your hanyou friend is fine," she simply said.

"But Kagome-"

"Now!" Dr. Higurashi ordered.

Souta ran to get his coat and was soon waiting by the door.

Dr. Higurashi looked at Kagome. "I did tell you, Kagome," she said and she walked out of the house with Souta.

Kagome stood there for a few moments before sliding down against the wall. She hugged her knees and brought them to her chest. She started rocking back and forth.

"I'm flawless. Everyone would want me," she whispered to herself.

'**Do you really believe life is like a fairytale, Kagome?'**

Kagome began to breathe harshly again.

'**You always complain about everything!'**

She shook her head. 'Stop it!' she begged.

'**Nothing is good enough for you.'**

'Please stop!'

'**In reality, you're not good enough for anything.'**

Kagome let out a loud scream as she grabbed fistful of her hair. "Please stop it! I didn't do anything! I didn't! Why do you hate me so much?" she cried. "What did I do wrong for you to hate me?"

She sobbed silently to herself. She rocked back and forth, trying to comfort herself.

"Why do you hate me?"

* * *

"Sango! Miroku!"

The couple lifted their heads as they heard their names called out.

"Souta?" Sango said, standing up from the chair along with her boyfriend.

"Dr. Higurashi?" Miroku whispered in disbelief.

"Sango. Miroku." This was the usual greeting the older woman gave. The usual name and their name.

"Hello, Dr. Higurashi," Sango greeted, shaking her hand. Her eyes softened. "Kagome . . .?"

Dr. Higurashi sighed and gave Sango an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. She's not . . . you know."

Sango's head hung. "I see," she said quietly.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Higurashi asked.

"He was coming back home when he was attacked," Miroku explained.

"Attacked?" Dr. Higurashi raised a brow.

Miroku shrugged. "This is all I know. I'm not certain who or how."

"Dammit!"

The teens turned when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kouga, he's gonna be okay," Ayame said soothingly as the couple walked back from god knows where.

"Kouga? What happened?" Souta asked.

Kouga waved at Souta with a weak smile and sighed. Then he looked at Dr. Higurashi with curiosity. She was looking at him, too.

"And you are?" she said.

"Kouga Lin," he said, shaking her hand.

Dr. Higurashi nodded. "So you're the other one besides Inuyasha," she said.

"You're Kagome's mother, aren't you?" Kouga said.

She nodded.

"What's going on? What does she mean the other one besides Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, looking a the two people in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Kouga said.

"I asked a question here?" Souta spoke up. "What happened?"

Kouga sighed. "The idiot got trashed by some demons," he said with a frown.

"Why would they beat him up? Did Inuyasha do something to them?" Miroku asked.

"It looks like Hojo found out about our little prank and decided to get even. I just didn't know he would go this far," Kouga growled.

"How's his condition?" Miroku asked.

Kouga's expression softened. "He's just in a small coma right now," he said. "But I know he'll manage. He's been through worse."

"Oh no," Sango whispered. Miroku held her.

"Dammit!" Souta hissed.

"Where's Kagome?" Ayame asked.

Sango, Miroku, and Souta averted eyes.

"She's at home. But I believe I need an explanation," Dr. Higurashi said firmly. "Hojo?"

"This is gonna be a long story . . ." Kouga sighed.

* * *

'**You depend on everyone and that makes you weak.'**

Tears ran down slowly on sticky cheeks.

'**Noone wants a weak girl like you.'**

Blue eyes looked emotionless.

'**You never do anything right.'**

Soft hiccups were heard in the quiet room.

'**You complain. You never do anything right. You're just a disaster.'**

Her heart pounded fast and heavy.

'**You're spoiled, too.'**

"Shut up," she whispered in a hollow tone.

'**And you look just like her as well.'**

"I'm not her." She closed her eyes slowly.

'**You starting to act like her, too.'**

She wiped her eyes with her delicate fingers.

'**And I'm have to take you away from her.'**

"It was never like that."

'**She isn't what she seems to be. She's a fraud and she'll turn you in one, too**.'

"No."

'**I'll help you.'**

"Shut up!" Kagome cried. "Just shut up! You were the fraud! You were never here to begin with!"

'**I'll help you.'**

"Ah!" Kagome rolled on her side as she laid on the floor. She sobbed silently to herself again. "I'm not her!"

She cried for a few minutes and wiped her eyes. She looked at the kitchen ceiling. Slowly, she moved her body to pick herself up and stumbled her way to up the stairs.

She opened the door and turned on the lights. She made her way to the mirror.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. "I look like shit."

Her whole face was pale like a ghost. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her nose was stuffy. Her lips looked swollen from biting on them too much. Her hair was all over the place for pulling on it.

She basically looked like she was on drugs.

She took deep breaths to control her hiccups.

She used her shaky hands to turn on the water from the sink. She made sure it was cold to bring down the swelling as she splashed it on her face over and over.

"Maybe some foundation would help," she said to her reflection. "And some blush. I look like a fucking ghost."

Grabbing a small towel on her way out of the bathroom, she wiped her face clean and walked to her room.

She rummaged through her make-up bag and started applying foundation.

"Pink blush looks nice," she said as she brushed it on.

Her eyes roamed her counter. "He did like red," she said as she applied her red lipstick.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "See? I look pretty now. Inuyasha always thought I was pretty, right?" She let out a soft laugh. Then . . .

She frowned.

She walked to her bed and sat down. She didn't feel so good. Her stomach was in knots and she hated it. She laid down on the bed then.

Her eyes wandered around her room and then she stopped on one object.

Rolling to her side, she reached to grab it from her night stand. She began to rub its soft ears that reminded her from the hanyou she grew attached to.

"Hey, Inu," she whispered.

The stuffed dog that Inuyasha gave her from the time they went to the carnival looked back at her with expressionless eyes.

Kagome sighed and hugged it close to her chest.

"That stupid idiot," she said in anger. She got up from her bed. She placed the stuffed dog back on the night stand.

She sat on the bed for a few second before making her way down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen and stared at the orchids on the table.

"Here goes nothing," she breathed out as she made her way out of the house.

* * *

"I can't seem to believe all of this," Dr. Higurashi sighed. She looked at all the teens around her. "How could all of this happen?"

"It just did," Kouga said as he slouched on the chair.

Everyone explained about the whole Hojo situation. How he used Kagome when they were younger, and now. How he made Kagome cry. How Kagome realized why Kikyo dumped him. How Inuyasha Kouga pulled that prank on her to get even. Everything.

"But Hojo? I heard his a perfect gentleman. He has good grades. Stays out of trouble. It's just hard to believe he could do such a thing," Dr. Higurashi said.

Souta sighed out of frustration. "Mom!"

The older woman snapped her head to her son.

"Stop it!" he hissed. "Kagome has been crying over and over for that jerk and the only one that actually help her was Inuyasha! You always leave us alone! Yes, we do good at school! Yes, we do our chores! Yes, we behave well! We do this because you ask us to! But you never do anything for us! What more prove do you need? Kagome is already fed up with pretending because of you! She can't live like that! I can't live like that!"

"You know darn well why I do this," Dr. Higurashi whispered, glaring at her son. "And don't ever raise your voice at me, young man."

Souta rolled his eyes. "Yes, we know. For your own benefit! But this isn't the way Kagome wished to be! You made her like this for your own sake!"

"I did it to protect her!" the mother yelled.

"No, you did it because you can't handle the fact that you also need help! You're not over it either!"

"Enough!" Dr. Higurashi glared at everyone. "This is ridiculous!"

"Why are you so afraid?"

Dr. Higurashi looked at the red head.

Ayame tilted her head slightly to the side as if she was observing. "Why are you so afraid? Why do you hide behind that mask you wear?" she asked in her innocent tone.

Dr. Higurashi glared at her. "You know nothing."

"I know that same expression that you have your daughter seems to have as well," Ayame said. "Like you both hide emotions that you don't want to show. You seem to handle it well while you're daughter just can't and you make it impossible for her."

"You know nothing about my daughter," Dr. Higurashi hissed.

Kouga growled as he wrapped an arm around Ayame. Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She gave Dr. Higurashi a sympathetic look. "I know she cares deeply for a hanyou," she whispered.

"Kagome?" Souta whispered.

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance as they saw Kagome walk in. She looked like a timid ghost walking inside the hospital. She spotted everyone and walked over to them.

"Where is he?" she asked urgently. "Where? What happened? Is he okay? Tell me!"

Kouga stood up and walked over to her. "Kagome, calm down. He's just in a small coma right now," he said carefully.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widen. She looked around nervously and her hands fisted her hair.

"Kagome . . ." Sango whispered. Her tears began to fall as she watched her friend like this.

"I need to see him! Please! I need to see him!" Kagome said, giving Kouga a pleading look.

Kouga sighed. "He's in room 318. Do you know where it-"

Before he finished, Kagome was already walking away.

Kouga looked at everyone. "What's wrong with her? Why is she like that?" he asked a bit afraid.

"She can't pretend anymore," Souta whispered.

Sango bursted out crying and Miroku held her with a few tears watering his eyes.

Dr. Higurashi stood and walked to where her daughter went.

Kouga looked at Souta in slight confusion.

Souta sighed. "Let me start from the beginning . . ."

* * *

Kagome stared at the white door before her with fright. She hesitated to turn the door knob.

Was she ready for this?

Can she handle it?

'Please God,' she begged.

Bitting her lip, she slowly opened the door.

A hand was placed over her mouth as she saw the sight before her.

'**And you look just like her as well.'**

Wires were connected everywhere.

'**You starting to act like her, too.'**

The bruises were just horrible.

'**I can see you looking at me like she does.'**

Huge bandages were everywhere. On one of his eyes, arms, cheek, and one wrapped around his head covering his ears.

'**You're worthless.'**

Tiny tubes were placed in his nose.

'**You're stupid..'**

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room.

'**Noone will want you.'**

Kagome felt her tears run down her cheeks and she immediately closed the door. She stumbled backwards and leaned against the cold wall.

She can't remember the last time she has seen something so horrible. That didn't look like the Inuyasha she knows. The Inuyasha she knows always looks strong, happy, so sure of himself, and looks at her like noone else would.

The Inuyasha that laid on the bed was the total opposite. He looked weak, powerless, and frail. He looked so damaged . . .

Almost dead . . .

Kagome let out a soft sob as she closed her eyes tightly and try not to let the tears fall down.

"Kagome?"

She lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes to see her mother standing before her.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

Dr. Higurashi held an expressionless face as she brushed a piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I was told that Hojo did this," she said.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. "Figures."

"Why didn't you tell me about Hojo?"

Kagome opened her eyes. "Would you have listened?"

Dr. Higurashi was quiet for a moment. "I was told about this by _him_ but I didn't believe it."

"When did he tell you this?" Kagome asked.

"When he turned eighteen."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"Why would I?"

Kagome remained quiet, staring at her mother.

"I see you put on make-up to look decent for him," she said in a soft voice that almost sounded like the one Kagome used to use.

"I didn't want to look like a mess," Kagome whispered.

"I did tell you try not to break down but you didn't listen to me," Dr. Higurashi said.

Kagome looked at her with a hollow face.

"You're back to the way you were before," Dr. Higurashi said, studying her daughter's face.

"This was just a mask I used," Kagome said in that quiet whisper. "It just fell."

"Because you let it fall."

Kagome shrugged. "I wanted to show myself."

Dr. Higurashi raised a brow. "Can you handle being yourself?" she asked.

"Can you?" Kagome shot back. "You're not that different from me. You and I both know why I'm like this and you, yourself, also pretend."

"Your brother also pretended."

"Yes, and he stopped because it wasn't him," Kagome said, wiping her tears. "He didn't go through what I went through. He was too young to understand."

"You were young, too," her mother said.

"Then you didn't do anything to help me," Kagome hissed.

"I did. I made you flawless," the older woman said in defense.

"For your own benefit," Kagome glared at her. "You didn't help me. You controlled me and turned me into something I'm not to make your life easier. It affect you just as much as it did to me. I was young and I needed help."

"I gave it to you," Dr. Higurashi said firmly.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you treated me like one of your patients."

"You needed psychological help!" Dr. Higurashi raised her voice.

"I needed my mother!" Kagome yelled.

Dr. Higurashi looked at Kagome in disbelief. "I meant to do good," she whispered.

Kagome's face softened. "I know," she said.

Dr. Higurashi just stared at her daughter not knowing what to do.

"I still need my mother," Kagome whispered.

Dr. Higurashi sighed. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her daughter and slowly pulled her close.

"I-I'll try," she said.

Kagome sighed as he wrapped her arms around her, too. "This is a good start."

Her eyes looked at the white door. What is she going to do now? Is she strong enough to go through this pain all over again?

'**You're just like you're mother. And I can save you.'**

* * *

**Okay, this was a tricky chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the other chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	36. It Takes Time

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other things mentioned in the story.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary -** He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 36: It Takes Time**

God, how she hated this.

What is she, a fucking show?

Why the hell do they have to be starring at her like that?

With those eyes . . .

Makes her want to throw up.

She just hates this.

Her mother left not that long ago to take care of something. She just stood outside that white door for a while. She never had the strength to open it again. Not after what she saw; what she felt. She just couldn't and it kills her inside.

Now she comes back to the waiting room and all sympathetic eyes stare at her. Making her angry inside. This was the last thing she wants; that she needs.

Sympathy.

It makes her feel like she has done something wrong. It makes her feel like she is low. It makes her feel angry!

So . . .

She stares back at them with her expressionless face. Slowly, her eyes tighten and glares at them. Boring her eyes in each and everyone of them.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was so silent and frightened. Her hands clutched against her chest, slightly trembling, and her glossy eyes looking so cheerless. Miroku tighten his arm around her, and he, too, looked at the raven head with those same eyes his beloved had.

Kagome stood in front of her, with her head up high looking down at Sango like she was dirt. She needed to show she was not as weak as they are looking at her.

"Shit, Kags," Kouga muttered as he shook his head lightly.

Her head snapped at him as her eyes hardened when she was something. Her breathing harshening and fire burning in her eyes. That look! That look! _That look_! The same look everyone gave her when . . .

Her eyes shifted to her little brother, sitting next to Miroku and staring at her with guilt. Her jaw tighten and she bit her tongue. Her eyes slowly looked back at every single one of them. She took a few steps back. A small chuckle escaped from her lips and her voice was icy cold, making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Do you find this amusing?"

Everyone's eyes averted her icy blue ones.

She rubbed her temples as she glared at Kouga and Ayame. "So it seems that everyone knows now, huh?" One side of her lip slightly lifted.

"Kagome . . . I . . ." Kouga was lost at words. His eyes still staring at her in that way she loathes.

"So everyone knows that little Kagome was having psychological problems, huh?" her tone laced with humor. "That little Kagome was going crazy and she wasn't flawless like everyone else thought." Her voice was rasing volume. "That everyone could only stare at her with those pity looks!"

Sango let out a small sob and Ayame did as well. Souta has tears running down his cheeks. Kouga and Miroku just looked away.

"What?" She laughed as she looked at everyone. "What's with the long faces? Am I not the same person that everyone loves? Because of this everyone feels like they have to be my friend? Is that it?"

No one answered.

Kagome's expression hardened again and a tight frown was formed. "You can all go to hell then"

"You're an idiot."

Kagome's eyes shifted to Sango, who was still sobbing and wiping her eyes out.

"What did you say?" she hissed

"That you're an idiot!" Sango's watery eyes glared at her best friend. "A fucking idiot!"

Blue eyes narrowed.

Miroku placed his hands on his girl's shoulder. "Babe, calm down," he tried to soothe.

Sango shrugged his hands off and stood up, walking toward Kagome, and standing face to face with her.

"You got something to say, Sango?" Kagome hissed in a whisper.

"When are you gonna stop thinking about yourself?" Sango snapped.

Kagome blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

A frown was placed on Sango's face. "You heard me! When are you gonna stop thinking about yourself? And when the hell are you gonna let that go?"

"Thinking about myself?" Kagome said. "Thinking about myself! I have been pleasing people for years and I'm thinking about myself?"

"Pleasing who? The fucking public! Showing how a 'Perfect Miss' you are? They don't care! No one does!"

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Kagome glared at her.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sango roared.

"Babe, please . . ." Miroku tried.

Sango shook her head. "No," she said, looking at him. "She has to know." She looked back at Kagome. "The way you act-"

"You know why I'm like this!" Kagome said in defense.

Sango gritted her teeth. "Yes, and don't give me that it's because your mother made you like this! You could have stopped! You should have stopped! But you were too afraid to be close to anyone because you're fucking weak!"

SLAP

Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes. The stinging feeling on her cheek shocked her, and her tears streamed from her eyes.

"That's enough!" Miroku snarled as he stood up from his chair and encircled an arm around his girlfriend. Using his other hand to caress the pink cheek, he glared at Kagome. "This is ridiculous!" he snarled. "Why do you take your anger on us?"

"She should watch her mouth," Kagome retorted, glaring a Sango. "Never say that I'm weak, do you understand?"

"Then stop acting like it," Sango whispered, wiping her tears. "This is ridiculous, Kagome. You know as well as I know that you could have stopped what your mother did, but you didn't. You embraced it because it made you feel secure. You were afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" Kagome whined.

"Yeah, you are, Kags."

Kagome glared at Souta. "Why don't you shut up? You're in no position to talk. You just had to go and open your fucking mouth, don't you?"

Souta's face paled. "Kagome, they needed to know. . ."

"That was for me to say and not you!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not weak! I wish everyone would stop saying that! Yes, I could have stopped it but then I would have been pressured again!" Her blue eyes glared at everyone. "You don't know what I went through. You don't know what really happened. You don't know what I felt and for you to tell me that I could have stopped it? Bullshit!"

"Yes, you could have! You always think about yourself and you think noone thinks about you! You think we don't want to help you? That we don't want you happy?" Sango yelled. "Stop using the fucking excuse that your mother made you like this! You had a fucking choice and so many chances to break through, but you fucking turn the other cheek!"

Kagome didn't say anything so Sango continued.

"That guy up there, Kagome," Sango said in a calmer tone, pointing to the ceiling. "He's in a fucking coma because he got beat the shit out of him trying to help you. I don't think I have ever seen anyone trying to get close to you even though you push them away as he has. He makes a fucking effort to know you, Kagome. And you know what he feels for you. You know it!"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Stop it," she whispered.

"No! You're gonna listen! I'm tired seeing this shit over and over," Sango said sternly. " You guys are perfect for each other and you know it! Yes, you could be close friends with a guy, but not when you have these strong feelings for him. He was there when Hojo did you wrong, everyone knew how much he missed you when he left and how bad he felt, everyone knew how you reacted, and we know that you feel safe around him. We know that you guys have feelings for each other. Now I'm not sure how he has fucking patience with you, but I don't! Stop pushing him away!"

Kagome opened her eyes and they looked soft. "Sango . . ." Tears were threatening to fall.

"What more do you want? Don't you want to know that in fifty years for at least one time in your whole life that you had one special someone and took you for who you are? That took the time to make it feel right for you to be together? That there was someone that actually gave a damn about you?" Sango sniffed and wiped her tears that fell. "You have no idea how fucking lucky you are to have him alive and you still put on this exterior and have the nerve to say that we don't care."

Kagome let out a loud sob and just couldn't take it anymore.

She walked out of the waiting room and headed some other place in the hospital. She can't be there right now. Not when she feels like this.

Sango sighed as Miroku hugged her.

"It's okay, babe," he whispered.

"How couldn't she be afraid?"

The couple looked at Ayame.

"She has every right to be afraid." she said, placing her head on Kouga's shoulder. "If something like that happened to me, I would probably be the same as Kagome. I can't blame her."

"Ayame," Sango sighed. "You don't know her that well."

Ayame smiled lightly to Sango. "But I understand her. You, on the other hand, don't seem to understand her or even know her."

Sango frowned lightly.

"We've known her since we were young," Miroku retorted.

Ayame nodded. "Yes, and knowing her for such a long time, you guys shouldn't have gone off on her like you did knowing how it will affect her. Ths is a delicate situation for her."

"I shouldn't have open my mouth," Souta whispered.

"You had every right to!" Sango said.

"No, he didn't," Kouga said, his eyes staring into nothing. Then they looked at Sango. "Kagome, herself, should have said it."

"Kagome needs to stop putting herself in complicated situations and know what in front of her!" Sango said.

"She has to put herself in every situation!" Kouga retorted. "She went through something horrible that she needs to be cautious of her moves to prevent that from happening! And she did try!"

"I don't remember her trying," Miroku said, raising a brow.

"Didn't she went out with Hojo again?" Kouga reminded.

Sango rolled her eyes. "That was a stupid mistake and she should have known better."

"Yes, but she tried to show that she is worth something as a person. She did try to show herself to him. She tried to give someone that hurt her before a chance. Yes, she ended up hurt, but she moved on! I dated her for a while, too. Even though I didn't tell her about Ayame, but I saw someone really trying to find security. She knows she has that with Inuyasha, and it's strong. That scares her," Kouga ended in a quiet tone.

"She's scared that she might lose him," Ayame said softly, looking at Sango and Miroku. "She went through that pain over and over losing people that were precious to her. Now that she found someone that cares for her deeply, she's hesitant. She trying to know if she's ready and embrace of what is to happen. I mean, you saw how she reacted when she heard of Inuyasha being in a coma. She's doubting herself now and she's afraid of what might actually happen if he did lose him."

"And for you to say to stop pushing Inuyasha away, Sango, was really low," Kouga said.

"Kouga," Miroku warned.

Kouga raised a hand. "Hey, I know you're on your girl's side and I respect that, but I'm telling her this as a friend." He looked at Sango. "You can't force her to be with someone even if she did know how much emotions she has for him." Kouga sighed. "I admit that I was gonna tell her not to push him away when she came over one time because I knew she was gonna talk about the kiss they had in Christmas and say to stay as friends. Inuyasha looked really bumped by that. Now I feel bad because I know that the last thing Inuyasha wants is to have someone be with him because others told her to. I, of all people, should know that." He looked at the couple. "Let her make her decision and let her be with him when she's ready. Right now she in a state of shock and she needs our support." He paused. "So does the stupid mutt."

Sango sighed. "Shit, I fucked up. I didn't see it that way."

"Me, either," Miroku's voice was soft. "I hope Kags forgives us."

"She will," Ayame said with smile. "You guys meant to do good, but patience is a virtue."

Kouga looked at Souta and sighed. "Hey kid."

Souta slowly lifted his head. His expression was full of sorrow.

"Don't worry. Everything would be alright. It wasn't your place to say but I think Kagome would understand since we know," Kouga said.

Souta nodded slowly. "Okay," he said meekly.

"I never knew you were so great at understand such situations, Kouga," Miroku commented with a playful grin.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm still me. Party, drinking, and shit. Just don't tell everyone I'm soft 'cause I'll kick your ass, man," he pointed at Miroku.

"And Ayame surprised me, too," Miroku eyed the red head.

"I know," Sango whispered.

Souta just looked at her, agreeing as well.

Ayame rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You guys make me sound like I'm a dumb blonde or something. I have red hair, duh!" she said pointing to her head. "And I can be smart, too!"

* * *

"I'm not worthless," Kagome whispered to herself. "I'm not stupid. I can't make mistakes. Everyone loves me."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is fucking crazy," she muttered.

"You're fucking crazy."

Kagome looked up and found Sango standing before her with a smirk on her face.

"I knew I would find you here," she said. This was the first place she knew Kagome would go to; the cafeteria. Taking a chair and pulling it out, she sat down next to the eye swollen girl.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

"You know, you look like shit," Sango said bluntly, pulling out some things from her purse. "You red lipstick is bleeding and it looks like you have a rash or something." She handed Kagome a napkin.

Kagome took it hesitantly. "You didn't answer my question," she said, "What are you doing here?"

Sango looked around the cafeteria like she was looking for something. "What does a girl have to do to find some hot doctors. I want a McDreamy or a McSteamy of my own." **(AN: Grey's Anatomy; good show.)**

Kagome could have laughed but the ache inside her stopped her. "Sango . . ." What is she to say to the girl that she just had an argument with?

Sango looked at Kagome, hesitantly. "Okay, okay!" She rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I've PMSing." Her eyes looking anywhere but Kagome right now.

Kagome looked at her for a moment. Sango side glanced her for a second and looked away. Kagome has to admit that it does take her friend a lot of huts to apologize since Sango has a huge pride. A small faint smile appeared on Kagome's lips. Sango made another side glance and rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me now," she groaned.

"Since when do you apologize?" Kagome teased in a soft voice.

Sango crossed her arms. "I was rethinking what I said and felt like an ass so here I am."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry that I slapped you," she said softly.

"Sorry that I punched you."

"You didn't."

"I was thinking about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was sort of impossible for these girls to hold a grudge against each other, regardless of the circumstances.

"So . . ." Sango looked at Kagome innocently.

Kagome raised a brow. "What?"

"You still look like shit," Sango stated. "What would happen if we run into a McSteamy and you embarrass us both?"

"Bitch," Kagome muttered.

"Thanks for the compliment, chica," Sango said, standing up and grabbing onto Kagome's hand. She pulled her up. "We have to go home and make you look pretty."

Kagome stiffened. "Sango . . ." Her eyes watered.

Sango smiled lightly. "He'll be okay. Let's just clear our heads first and then we'll think of something."

"I don't think I can take going to see him again," Kagome whispered.

"Which is why we're going to clear our heads and then . . ." Sango purse her lips and gave Kagome a reassuring smile. "I'll be here if you need me."

Kagome sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

"Anything new?" Kagome asked, hopeful.

Kouga sighed as he sat next to her in the waiting room. He went to see Inuyasha. This was the third day that the hanyou was in the hospital. Kagome was still afraid to go up stairs and see him again. So she waits downstairs everyday.

Kagome observed Kouga. He had a small smile. "Kouga?"

"He opened his eyes," he said.

Kagome's heart leaped in her chest and a smile formed. "He did?"

Kouga nodded. "Stupid mutt saw me and glared at me," he chuckled. "Fucking idiot."

"He's out of the coma?" Kagome said.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, but there something else . . ." he trailed off.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What it is?" she asked urgently.

Kouga looked at her with soft eyes. "He can't speak or move," his voice said quietly.

"What?" Kagome shrieked. Her heart started to beat fast and her eyes widen in panic. "What?"

Kouga placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Kagome, don't panic. He was beat up pretty bad that his body hasn't covered completly. He has a few broken bones that will be healed pretty soon. He's still a demon and he can heal fast. It can take a month for the entire body to be able to move and he may need a few weeks of therapy. I say that in two months tops he'll be as good as new."

"Kouga, you're not lying to me?" Kagome asked with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not. He's been through things similar to this. I know he'll be fine," Kouga said, lowering his hands.

Kagome looked at him hesitantly. "Kouga? What happened to Inuyasha in the past?" she asked.

Kouga sighed and gave her a small smile. "I've known him for a while, but I think that's for him to say, understand?"

Kagome nodded. "Sorry, I just wondered . . ."

"Everyone wonders," the wolf demon spoke.

"Aren't freaked out after what you found out about me?" Kagome spoke in a very quiet voice.

Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome and sighed. "Kags, I've been surrounded by people such as yourself my whole life and probably even twisted then you so . . . no, I'm not freaked out. I still see you as the little serious girl who is a fantastic kisser," he said with a huge grin. "You know Ayame-"

"I'm not having a threesome," Kagome said firmly.

Kouga sighed. "Worth a try. Besides the mutt would kick my ass."

Kagome lowered her eyes.

"You know, you could go up there to see him," he said.

"I still need time," she said.

"Is this about the stupid argument you guys had?" Kouga questioned, rolling his eyes.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "How do you know about that?"

Kouga chuckled. "Why else would he order your favorite flowers and make that stupid, mushy note for you?"

Kagome blushed. "It wasn't stupid or mushy," she said in defense.

"Aw! You're blushing!" Kouga teased. "How cute!"

"Kouga!"

"Okay, okay!" Kouga laughed and calmed down. "But seriously I think you should go and see him, but only when you're ready."

Kagome nodded.

Then a ringing sound got the attention of both teenagers. Kouga pulled out his cell and sighed. "Time for work," he looked at Kagome. "I'll see you."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Kouga stood up and started to walk away. "Remember, only when you're ready," Kouga said as he left.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She was actually waiting for Kouga to leave so she can go upstairs. She wanted to do this by herself.

She stood up and made her way to Inuyasha's room. Didn't take her long before she was standing before the white door.

'You can do this,' she told herself. 'You can do this.'

With a shaky hand, she opened the door. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Her heart beat was rapid.

'Is he asleep?'

She was relieved that the bruises disappeared and some of the wire were gone. Some bandages were still on some places. The hanyou had his eyes closed. Now he looked like he was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful.

Kagome gulped and took small steps toward the chair next to the bed. She let out a breath she was holding and bit her lip as she stared at him. Just seeing him in a hospital bed scared her. Kept reminding her . . .

She shook her head and closed her eyes. The room was filled with silent music that played from a small radio that was placed on Inuyasha's bed stand. Kouga brought it for him so he won't go insane.

She gasped lightly when she opened her eyes and found amber eyes staring at her. Her heart beat grew faster and knots twisted in her stomach.

What can she say?

'Think of something, Kagome!'

"Hi," she said meekly.

'Stupid!'

Inuyasha just stared at her with expressionless eyes.

"Um . . . were you sleeping?" she said hesitantly.

He just stared.

Kagome fidgeted in her chair. "Um . . ." What can she say?

Her eyes just stared back at his.

He blinked once in a while as they stared at each other.

Kagome stood up and turned to leave, but stopped half way. She looked back at the hanyou. Her vision blurred.

"I-I have to go," she said as she walked out of the room. Her breathing was harsh and she tried to calm herself.

'I just need some time,' she told herself. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.'

She left the hospital.

_

* * *

The next day . . ._

"Hi!" she said in a perky tone as she walked into the room.

Amber eyes followed her movements.

Grabbing a chair, she sat down and placed the books that she carried on her lap.

"Thought I could bring your homework so you won't fall behind," Kagome said, not even looking at him and flipped pages. "This is our senior year and we don't want you to not graduate, right? So we're on the Russian Revolution. . ." she started reading the text to him.

Later on . . .

"And in Physics we did . . ."

"Calculus was alright except when . . ."

"You should have seen when Miroku slipped on the meat ball . . ."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then," Kagome said, standing up from her chair and gathering her things.

The door from the room opened.

"Guess who came to see their favorite bitch?" Kouga said as he entered the room with a smile. His brows raised when he saw Kagome. "You here?"

Kagome's eyes widen and bit her lip. "Um . . . Yeah, but I'm leaving now so . . .um . . . good bye," she said as she went pass Kouga and out the door.

Kouga scratched his head as he closed the door. He looked at Inuyasha who was staring at the door.

"Was she here the whole day?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at him.

Kouga sighed. "Just so you know she was worried about you."

Inuyasha looked at the door again.

_

* * *

One week later . . ._

"So Souta finally asked out that girl from his class today," Kagome said, sitting next to Inuyasha's bed, however her back was facing him. If she were to look over her right shoulder she would face him. "Mother had a serious talk and it was humorous since Souta was beet red everytime she mentioned sex," she chuckled as she wrote something in a notebook.

Then the door from the room opened.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hello, Dr. Weng," she greeted politely.

The middle aged man from the door looked at Kagome and smiled warmly. "Hello, Kagome. How's everything?" he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Good," was her answer.

Dr. Weng was reading some papers and nodded occasionally. "He started moving his hands and his feet to his knees which is really good. Hanyous and demons always seem to recover quickly. I wish I could say the same to humans such as ourselves," he chuckled. He nodded once more. "Everything seems from what I've seen. I'll be back in a few hours for another check up," he said, walking out.

"Thank you," Kagome said and sighed when he left. "That's good to hear, right? Now where do I have my cell?" She placed her pen on the bed and bend down to search in her bag. "Here it is," she said, looking at it. "Five-thirty."

Her brows furrowed when she looked at where she left her pen and it wasn't there. "Didn't I leave it here?" Her eyes roamed the small area. Her lip was caught in her teeth when she saw where it was; in Inuyasha's hand.

She hesitated for a bit because she knew he was staring at her. She was afraid to look him in the eye. When her hands was close to the pen, he dropped it and it feel on the floor. She was about to reach for it when her hand was caught by a claw.

Her heart leaped and her eyes widen. She looked at her hand trapped by a rough hand. Her eyes slowly looked up at the hanyou. He was staring at her. This time the gaze was intense. Her heart beat fasten.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was soft and shy.

The amber eyes looked her in the eye and his grip slightly tighten.

Kagome gulped and lowered her gaze. "You can move your arm!" she exclaimed. "I should go tell Dr. Weng about-" As she was about to get up when the grip tighten even more.

'Can he still be this strong?' she asked herself.

Her eyes instantly connected with his.

"Inuyasha?" This time her voice sounded urgent. "Inuyasha." She tried to pull her hand away. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she saw his jaw tightening and his right hand trying to come over to also grab her hand.

"Don't push yourself," she whispered.

His hand landed on his stomach. He just kept staring at her.

And this for some reason brought tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He blinked.

"I'm sorry!"

She broke down crying and hold his hand. He entwined their fingers together.

She bit her lip to hold in a loud sob. The reason she was crying was fairly simple. She was worried and she was afraid of what would happen between them when he fully recovers. It was very stupid of her to visit him, yet avoid looking at him. In a way, she was afraid of confronting him.

She looked at him and his eyes were now soft. Almost as if they were comforting her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_

* * *

One week later . . ._

"Kouga just get out!" Kagome said annoyed.

"Hey! I'm the one who should be babysitting him!" Kouga crossed his arms. Then he gave Kagome a curious look. "Besides what the hell do you guys do here all the time by yourselves?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm helping him with school work. Last thing I need is for him to be held back," she said.

"Aw! You actually care!"

"Kouga!"

"Fine!" He chuckled, rasing his arms in the air in defeat. "I can see you guys want some time alone. Just thought since he's my roommate I could come and visit to see how he was doing."

"I just think it's better if you won't distract him when I'm helping him learn this material," she explained, pointing to the text book on her lap.

Kouga sighed. "What-e-ver!" he said, snapping his fingers. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "You sure she's not giving you a blow job when you guys are alone?" he said bluntly.

"Kouga!" Kagome turned red.

Inuyasha flicked him off since he can move both whole arms now.

"You know you think about it!" he laughed as he left the room.

"That idiot," Kagome sighed. She turned around and gave Inuyasha a sweet smile. "Now . . . Calculus!"

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh come on! You know you need help in this class so you better listen," she said, going through the work.

Later . . .

"It's six o'clock already," Kagome said, looking at her cell. She sighed as she looked at the hanyou. "I only have fifteen minutes."

Inuyasha extended his hand out.

Kagome looked at it and didn't hesitate to placed her own hand on his. He wrapped his fingers around soft hand.

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha struggled a bit when he turned on his left side. He was able to move a bit, but his body was a bit sore and stiff.

"I told you not to force yourself," Kagome whispered, still smiling. She would say this everytime he moved. He started moving on his sides for a few days now. Meaning he close to recovery.

His right hand reached over and cupped her cheek. Kagome sighed and leaned into his touch. She placed her hand over his.

She felt shiver up and down her spine as he stared at her with soft eyes, yet strong emotions.

"I'm glad you're getting better," she said softly.

His thumb lightly rubbed her cheek and his lips slightly curved up.

"What's so funny?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow. It was becoming easy for her to understand him by his expressions.

Then he flashed her his fangs.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second and looked at her. He was trying to say something and his brows furrowed.

"Don't force yourself, Inu. I'm telling you," she warned.

Inuyasha shook his head. He wanted to try.

"Inuyasha," she warned again.

"W-w . . ."

Kagome's heart leaped. He was trying to talk!

"W-why . . ."

"Why?" Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why what?"

"Why d-din't you t-tell me t-that . . ." his voice was raspy.

"Tell you what?" she urged.

"T-t-hat Y-yura w-was . . ."

Her heart sunk when she heard that. She remembered that he went on a date with Yura. That made her blood boil a bit.

"That she's what, Inuyasha?" she said bitterly.

"W-was a c-crazy psycho?"

Kagome raised a brow. "A what?" She thought he was gonna make a comment like she was hot or something.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to laugh.

Out of all the things he could have said, he asked 'why didn't you tell Yura was a crazy psycho?'

"She only wanted me f-f-or my hair," he said in his raspy voice a bit more clearly.

Kagome looked at him with a clueless expression.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, then he winced.

Kagome panicked for a bit. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just a bit sore," he said.

Kagome smiled a bit. "Glad that you're talking now," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. "That crazy girl. O-only bec-c-cause I have silver hair did she ask me out," he chuckled.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle lightly.

Not because Yura only wanted Inuyasha's hair, but because he was finally getting better.

_

* * *

Days later . . ._

It was like any other day.

She would come.

She would bore him with homework.

The doctor would come in to check up and say everything is going well.

Kouga would come to tease them.

Sometimes Sango, Miroku, or Souta would come, but only for a few minutes.

Then . . .

He would reach for her.

She lets him hold her.

Her hand.

Her cheek.

It was soon that he pulled her in the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her.

Though he was a bit stiff still. A physical therapist started coming daily to stretch out his muscles. Soon he would do his exercise and out of the hospital in no time.

To be with Kagome.

And hold her in his arms.

Like he is right now.

"So after she pulled out the scissors I told her it wasn't gonna work out and ran my ass home," Inuyasha chuckled. He was explaining the date to Kagome. He couldn't tell her the first day he spoke because his throat started to hurt. He knew Kagome wanted to know what happened in the date and waited for her to ask. But then he got tired of waiting and told her.

Kagome giggled. "Oh my god!"

He loved seeing her in a happy state, especially since he was the cause of it.

"Yep! Crazy chick I tell ya," he said.

Kagome then calmed herself and looked at him with soft eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"When you were walking back home you were . . ." Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Hey, look at me," he demanded in a soft voice. She opened her eyes. "I'm still here, aren't I? It's okay now. Don't worry," he said, kissing on her on the forehead. "Try not to think about it."

"It's hard not to when I was the reason you got hurt," she whispered in painful way.

"Kagome, don't blame yourself, please," he pleaded. "Don't blame yourself. I did what I did on my own will. Don't blame yourself, please don't."

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled her close. "Like I said, he made you cry. You shouldn't cry over him. He's not worth it."

Kagome sighed as she nuzzled into his neck. She inhaled and took in his musky scent. Kouga has brought him his body wash so he smells like he always does. She loved it.

"Did you get my flowers?" He wanted to ask her that for a while but he was too shy.

She nodded. "Thank you," she whispered against his skin. Unaware that the hanyou closed his eyes and fought back a growl.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked again.

Kagome looked at him for a moment. "Do you forgive _me_?" she said instead.

Inuyasha brushed his claws across her cheek. "You know I do," he said.

"Even after what I said?" she said.

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "Even for that. I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons like that."

Kagome let out a small groaned. She buried herself in his chest. "Why are you too good to me?"

"Because," he said cheeky, "you're an adorable girl!" He pinched her cheeks.

"Inuyasha!"

He chuckled and smiled warmly at her. "What I would give to have you like this," he whispered.

The raven haired girl turn extremely red and eye wide. "Inuyasha!" she groaned, burying her face into his neck. "Why do you do that?"

Inuyasha pulled her head back gentle and cupped her chin, making her see him eye to eye. His eyes roamed her face slowly; taking in all her soft and strong features. "Because I mean it," he whispered, placing his forehead against hers.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Mmm."

"Kagome?" he spoke quietly.

"Hmm," was her response.

"How are you doing?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him with furrowed brows. "What do you mean?" she said.

Clawed fingers ran through silky hair. "How's everything at home is what I meant," Inuyasha maintained eye contact with her. "I heard from Sango that you guys had a serious talk."

Kagome lowered her gaze for a moment before looking back up. She smiled lightly. "It's going fine . . . for now," she whispered.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Why do you say that?"

Kagome purse her lips. "Mother comes home more often now. This whole week she had dinner ready for us when I come from school. She smiles a lot more and she asks us how our day went and such . . ." she trailed off.

"But," Inuyasha said.

Soft eyes looked worried in a way. "I'm not sure how long it will last," she whispered. "I want her to be there but I don't want to force her at the same time."

Inuyasha tighten his arms around her. "It'll work out, trust me," he said.

"You always seem positive about things," Kagome stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd rather see the good things in life than the bad," he simply said. He ran the back of his finger across his cheek. "Something else tells me that you are not all that happy," he said.

"How would you know?" she chuckled lightly, smiling lightly.

He stared at her for a while. "I just do," he finally answered.

"You seem to read me quite well," she spoke softly.

"I can."

"I wonder how?" she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Because I'm cool like that." He laughed when Kagome lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"You dork," she said.

He caressed her cheek with his nose and smiled warmly at her. "Your dork," he said.

Kagome sighed as she just laid there and stared at him.

He stared, too.

She reached over and rubbed his soft ear, making him purr.

But he kept his eyes on her.

And the little radio that Kouga brought him was playing.

**(Avril Lavigne, Naked. Please listen to it.)**

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes _**  
**

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again to stare at the hanyou before her.

For years, she was been this perfect person. Everyone stared at her with admiration. They always thought it was the way she always been. That she always had everything great going for her. They just never knew how exactly she was turned that way; into flawless.

_But then you came around me The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
_

She could have cared less about others or so that's what other people say. She would be cold to you and had this attitude that she was always better than you. But in reality, she was afraid to trust people and let them in so she pushed them away and blocked everyone with her stone walls.

But . . .

He brought them down. It wasn't easy for him, though. Unlike other people, he kept trying and managed to break that wall, bit by bit.

And she was in awe.

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right  
_

"You alright?" he asked, brushing a thread of her hair behind her ear.

Kagome nodded. Her eyes stung.

"Are you sure?" he sounded concern.

"Y-yeah," she whispered. "Just tired I think."

"Liar."

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_

He held her by the back of the head, and he brushed her temples with his nose. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing," her voice sounded shaky.

A small tear made its way down her cheek and he kissed it away. His ears twitched when he heard her heart beat raise.

"Kagome . . ."

"I'm fine," she said, looking at him with a smile. Her eyes glossy. "I really am."

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right _

Inuyasha's eyes looked into hers, and he sighed. "That's good to hear," he murmured.

Kagome kept her smile as she reached up and rubbed his ears again. "You have therapy tomorrow so you better rest," she said.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he purred. "Sleep is good," he said with a goofy smile.

_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
_

Keeping her smile, she continued to rub his ears. The reason she was crying for a moment was because she was really fine; happy actually. Happy to be there in bed and in his arms. She felt safe, warm, and naked.

She felt happy with her family and friends, but with him. She felt something different. She felt something she never felt.

_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby_

He looked like he feel asleep. She lowered her hands and placed it on his shoulder. Burying her face into his neck and breathing in his scent, she felt good.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Another smile curved her lips.

"I don't think I ever felt this for someone else but you," she whispered.

Not knowing that the hanyou opened his eyes in shock. Then closing them with a smile of his own curving his lips.

* * *

**This took me a while just so you know. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the others to come. I feel that this story is about to get even better.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	37. Now Do You Understand?

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or any other thing mentioned in the story.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre **- Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 37: Now Do You Understand?**

She gasped when two, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and brought her close to a firm chest. A smile appeared on her lips.

"What do you want this time?" she asked.

Placing his head on her shoulder, Inuyasha pouted slightly. "Did I really need to show this kind of affection when I want something?" he asked cutely.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "From you? Possibly."

"You're mean!" the hanyou whined.

"Aw! Poor puppy," Kagome said as if she were talking to a child. She pressed her lips against his cheek and smiled. "Better?"

Inuyasha nodded meekly.

Kagome closed her locker and leaned her head backward. She sighed and closed her eyes. "We're gonna be late for class, Inu," she whispered.

Inuyasha nuzzled into her neck. "I don't really want to go to class either way," he said.

"You already missed a month and a half," she stated.

"So?"

Opening her eyes and rolled them, she said, "Come on. The bell is going to ring."

Letting her go, but grabbed her hands, they walked to class.

A student looked at another student, whom was also staring at the walking teenagers.

"Are they going out now?" One of them asked.

The other shrugged. "They'll be idiots if they aren't."

* * *

"You know, even though I've only been back for a week I still prefer the school's lunch than the shit I had to eat at the hospital," Inuyasha said, biting into his burger. 

"At least your back," Miroku said.

"Yeah. A certain someone was worried about you," Sango said with a smile, looking at Kagome.

Kagome turned red.

"Let me take a wild guess," Inuyasha smiled, pretending to think and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Could it be," he looked at the girl next to him, "you?"

"No, you shit head! It was me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he turned around and found Kouga behind him. "What are you doin' here? Don't you have class?" he said annoyed.

"Kouga, you're cutting?" Kagome said.

Kouga rolled his eyes and sat down next to the hanyou. "Cutting is healthy for you, remember that," he said, waging his finger as if giving a lecture.

"Amen to that!"

"Miroku, shut up," Sango muttered.

"So what really brings you here?" Inuyasha questioned again.

"Well I was talking to one of my dudes, and he knows this other dude that's a DJ, and invited me to this kickass party so . . ." Kouga trailed off, looking at Kagome burger. "You gonna eat that?"

"Kouga, get to the point," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Receiving the burger, he bit it and with his mouth full, he answered, "We're going this Saturday to party and get wasted."

"I don't get wasted," Kagome said.

Kouga smirked. "Sure you don't sweetheart. What happened at the New Year's Party?"

Kagome averted eyes.

"You got her drunk, you moron!" Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon.

"Dude, she still got drunk and had a ball so what's the biggy?" Kouga scratched his head. "Anyway we're going out and that's official."

"Why should we go?" Sango asked. "I don't feel like partying."

"It's one of the parties that they have in Club Exotic! You know how sick those parties are?" Kouga exclaimed. "They're the shit! This ain't no ordinary party. And there's a juke challenge, too."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You up to it?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess."

"I'm in!" Miroku said.

"I guess I'll go, too," Sango said.

"Awesome blossom!" Kouga exclaimed. "See ya then." He got up and left.

"I'm still not over the fact that he's bi," Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Just be happy he didn't hit on you," Inuyasha muttered, shuddering.

Kagome giggled. "I still can't believe he did that to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So we're going then, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Alright."

* * *

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Dr. Higurashi said with a smile as she saw her daughter come down the stairs. 

"Thank you," Kagome said. She wore a simple pink dress that reached to her knees. She kept it simple.

"Inuyasha would be a lucky guy for having a date like you," her mother said.

Kagome blushed. "Mom, it's not a date."

"From what I've been seeing it doe look like one," she said.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't force yourself," Kagome whispered.

The older woman sighed. "I owe you, sweetie."

"No, you don't. I just wanted you to be more aware is all. Don't push yourself. I'm still trying, too," she said.

DING

DONG

"He's here," Dr. Higurashi said, walking to the door and opening it.

"Dr. Higurashi," Inuyasha greeted with a nod.

The older woman smiled warmly. "Come in, Kagome's ready."

Inuyasha smiled lightly and walked inside. It was sort of awkward for him for him to see Dr. Higurashi so motherly. He's seen it before but that was really rare. Now it's like she's acting like a housewife. It just feels weird. He grew used tot he busy, career woman.

Then his golden eyes caught the beauty before him. Her dress looked adorable, yet sexy on her. Her hair in wavy layers. Her make-up kept so simple.

"You look great," he breathed out.

"So do you," Kagome smiled. She could never get over his sense of style. It was almost of a Ne-yo look. His dark blue jeans, white dress shirt, black blazer, and his little hip hop hat.

"You better be good, you hear?" Dr. Higurashi said as they left.

"I will!" Kagome said as she left.

Closing the door, Dr. Higurashi sighed.

"They do look good together."

A small smile grew on her lips.

"I could get used to this. I wouldn't mind grandchildren with dog ears."

"Mom!"

Gasping, she turned around and saw her son staring at her in shock.

"Don't tell your sister what I said," she quickly said.

"Grandchildren?" Souta was still shocked.

"Souta!"

"Right! Didn't hear a word!"

"Thank you."

* * *

"My legs are starting to hurt!" Sango whined. 

"I'm getting tired," Miroku panted. "Shit, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I'm just getting started," Inuyasha said with a grin. "Just shows I can last longer."

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted as she came back from god knows where.

"Where were you at, missy?" Miroku questioned.

"I was dancing with this one guy over there," she replied, pointing at some part of the club.

"You were dancing with a stranger!" Sango said in disbelief.

Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I can have fun, too, you know."

"It's so unlike Kagome," Sango said to Miroku.

"I agree," he said.

"Whatever," Kagome muttered. She looked at Inuyasha. "You having fun?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Too many ladies on me," he grinned.

Kagome raised a brow.

"But there's only one I rather have," he said with a playful grin, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Uh huh," she grinned, slightly pushing him away.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Time for the juke challenge!" the DJ announced.

"You guys dancing?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Least see how long I'll last," Sango said, dragging Miroku with her.

"Wanna go at it?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Why not?"

Walking to the dance floor, Inuyasha placed Kagome's back to his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Aren't you too innocent to be dirty?"

Kagome smiled secretively. She looked over her shoulder. "Are we gonna dance or not?"

Inuyasha chuckled as they started to move; swaying their hips side to side.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever danced that way in my life!" 

"I'm so gonna be sore tomorrow."

Sango sat down at the table and slightly panted. Her boyfriend sitting next to her.

"Hey dudes!"

The couple turned their heads to see Kouga and Ayame. They looked tired as well.

"You were right. Sick party!" Sango yelled over the music.

Kouga flashed her a smile. "And you didn't feel like partying."

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

Miroku and Sango looked over at the dance floor and their jaws dropped. Kouga and Ayame furrowed their brows and looked to where their friends looked and their jaws also dropped.

"Oh my god!" was everyone's reaction.

"I didn't know Kagome could move like that," Ayame said in awe, titling her head to the side, observing.

"That's hot," Kouga said bluntly.

"Has anyone ever seen _Dirty Dancing_?" Miroku asked.

Everyone nodded.

"This totally beats it," he said.

Everyone nodded again.

* * *

They didn't know how it happened; it was a challenge between them and then it turned into a hot and heavy dance. 

Having her leg wrapped around his waist, Inuyasha grinded into Kagome even more as she arched back her body and brought it back slowly. They stared at each other with intensity as they danced.

Inuyasha had to control himself as she watched Kagome's mouth opening as if she's going to moan. He was getting turned on.

Slowly bringing her leg down, Kagome was moving her body to the beat and at the same time going around Inuyasha's body. Her hands seductively touched his body as she moved around him, and when she came in front of him she ran her hands over his butt.

Inuyasha tighten his jaw.

Yes, definitely like _Dirty Dancing_.

Kagome smiled at him with mischief and turned her back to him. Making sure to press some pressure on him, she dropped down slowly and started booty bumping him. She arched her back and brought her body back up again.

Inuyasha grabbed hold on her hands and started to move in rhythm with her again. He started to do deep dips. Each dip got slower and deeper. His hot face pressed against Kagome's neck, and her arm wrapped around his neck. He felt her sigh.

His eyes roamed her hot body and bit his lips. He fought back a groan when he saw a drop run down her neck to her breast.

"Tired yet," he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver.

Kagome turned around and once again wrapped her leg around his waist. "I just getting started," she smirked.

They didn't know what came over them. Each dance just brought more sexual frustration to both.

Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha's lips pressed against her neck. Her lips parting a bit in pleasure.

He stared at her with hunger and grinded harder into her. "Kagome . . ." he breathed.

"You wanna get out of here?" she said, almost panting.

"Yeah."

That was all that she needed.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Sango furrowed her brows. 

"Where are they going, is the real question," Kouga smirked.

The group witnessed Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands and walking away from the crowd of people.

Sango's eyes widen. "Are they going where I think they're going?"

Everyone seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh yeah! V.I.P!" Miroku excalimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Inu's getting laid!"

* * *

Kagome pushed Inuyasha into the room and walked in, closing the door. Inuyasha stood there eyeing her with his hungry eyes. 

Smiling lightly, she walked over to him and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. She started to pull him over to the bed. She began to lay on in as she pulled him over her.

"Kagome . . ." he breathed out as she took off his hat and rubbed his ears.

"Why don't you take off the shirt, Inu?" she whispered, pulling off the blazer. "It kind of hot, don't you think?"

Inuyasha breathed heavily as she took his blazer off and unbuttoned each button off slowly. He hissed a bit when her cool hands touched his hot chest, running through his arms and over his back. She pulled him closer to her.

"Mmm," she moaned when his lips brushed against her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit her tongue. "That's feel good."

"You taste good," he muttered against her skin. "I want more."

Placing her hands on his face, she forced him to look at her. She brought her face forward and their lips almost touched, but she pulled back.

"Tease," he said.

"You want me? Then come get me." She smiled as she ran her index finger over his bottom lip.

His lips slightly brushed over hers. Their eyes looking at each other. They could have shivered when they felt each of their hot breath, but Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's lightly. And he pulled back.

This time he did shiver when she ran her tongue over his upper lip. She pressed her lips harder to his, and the passion began.

Pulling back due to lack of breath, Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt the hanyou's lips on her jaw and neck. She arched when he ran his fangs over her skin.

"Inu," she muffled a moan.

His clawed hands were behind her small back. She didn't know he did it. One minute she was laying down with him on top of her, and the next he was on his knees and so was she.

"You taste so good," he whispered as he pressed his lips back on hers.

She moaned when he ran his claws over her arms; slightly tickling her. They slowly ran down to her thighs.

Her hands were unloosing his belt of his pants.

"I want you," he whispered again. "God I want you."

She brought her hands back up and ran them through his back. She slightly ran her nails on his skin causing him to hiss. Her hands landed on his pants again and she began to work on the zipper.

Kissing her neck, Inuyasha thought he was in heaven. Never had he wanted someone this much. He never felt someone feel so good pressed up against him. He thought he was going to go crazy as she arched her body, pressing her soft breast against him. She just felt so good. She tasted good.

He heard her moan when he brought his claws back up and lifted her dress to her waist.

He chuckled. "I didn't know you would wear a thong, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him with a seductive look. "I didn't know I turned you on this much, Inuyasha," she whispered. Her lips brushed against his. "I know you want me."

God, did he want her!

He attacked her neck again.

"Why are you so good tome?" he whispered.

She let out a small moan when he bit her skin. "Baby, you've been good to me. I think it's time for me to repay you," she panted.

Then . . .

She was pushed back on the bed.

She furrowed her brows when she saw his angry eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"I can't believe you!" He growled. He got off the bed and started to fix his clothing.

Kagome got off the bed and looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned around and saw her with his dark, amber eyes. "To repay me, Kagome?" he yelled. "It that what you thought of it? To repay me!"

Kagome's eyes widen. "I-I- I . . .Inuyasha . . .I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Putting on his hat, he glared at her. "I can't believe you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out when he walked out fo the room. She followed him. "Inuyasha!"

He turned around and grabbed her hand. "Shut up! I'm taking you home now!"

* * *

The car ride was quite between the two. Noone spoke and there was a heavy tension in the air. They were parked infront of the shrine, and sat in the car. 

"Well?" Inuyasha snarled. "Aren't you leaving?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, please."

"Seriously, Kagome," his voice was bitter, "I never thought you would do something like that."

This time Kagome looked at him and glared. "Well it wasn't like you didn't want to stop. You wanted it! So why are you complaining?" she yelled.

"Because I don't want you to think you have to repay me!"

"But you still wanted it," she whispered. Her angry eyes were on him. "You want me."

Inuyasha sighed and frowned. "Yeah, I do. What's the point in hiding it? You seem to have known this for a while."

"Then why don't we just do it if you want it?" she argued.

"Would you listen to yourself!" Inuyasha snapped. "You sound like you're fucking selling yourself or a toy! You're not!"

"I'm not selling myself, you jerk!"

"Then why push it!"

"You know, if it were any other guy they would have gone for it," Kagome said bitterly.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Well, reality check, babe, I'm not like other guys."

Tears started to run down Kagome's cheek. "You sure aren't. That frustrates me."

Inuyasha stared at her for a while.

Kagome sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

"Don't force yourself." His voice was gentle and quite now.

Kagome turned to face him. "What?" she whispered.

Inuyasha gave her a pained look. "Just go home, Kagome," he sighed.

She bit her lip in agony. "Whatever," she said in her soft tone. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

Walking toward the door, she was then stopped by a hand on her stomach. She turned around and found the hanyou infront of her. He probably ran up the stairs with his demonic speed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he whispered before hugging her.

Her eyes widen in shock and they started to sting.

He pulled back a bit. "Please, don't ever do that, please," he whispered his plead. "Don't ever think you have to do that again. Just don't."

Kagome let out a soft sob and pushed him back. "Why do you do that?" she yelled. "Why?"

Inuyasha looked at her with soft eyes. "Kagome . . ."

"Why do you do that?" she cried. "Why do you make me feel like this?"

"I just want you happy," he whispered.

"Yeah, well all I've been feeling is scared!" she yelled, "And it's all because of you!"

He just stared at her as she sobbed. He tired to hold her but she pushed him away. His heart ached.

"I can't stand it anymore!" she yelled. "Just stay the hell away from me!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Get out of here!" she yelled, walking backward toward her house. "Just get out of here!"

Inuyasha stood there in shock.

"I said leave! Just leave me alone!"

His ears faltered and he walked down the steps.

Kagome continued to sob and ran toward her house. Ignoring the worried glances of her mother and brother, she ran up to her room and locked it.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Miroku questioned in a whisper. 

Sango shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at Kouga. "Did he say anything?"

Kouga sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

The three of them sat at lunch. Kouga was cutting again. Inuyasha was at another table. Kagome was not there in lunch.

"An argument, perhaps," Miroku said.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Not shit," he said sarcastically. "But what about?"

"He didn't get laid," Miroku stated the obvious.

"Men," Sango muttered.

"He's been all depressed yesterday," Kouga said, observing the slumped hanyou. "I wonder what happened between them."

"I wonder if Kagome is okay," Sango said concerned.

Kouga scratched his head. "Bunch of drama queens," he muttered.

* * *

"Kagome, please, can we talk?" Inuyasha pleaded, walking behind her. He knew she would be going to her locker during lunch just before the first bell rings. 

She ignored him.

"Kagome, please!"

"Inuyasha," she whispered very quietly, "Please don't."

Pained, amber eyes watched her walk away.

* * *

She sighed and shook her head. It's been like this for three days straight. 

Her heart ached.

So much.

This was her fault.

She shouldn't have done it.

She shouldn't have.

"Kagome," Dr. Higurashi knocked on the door. "Sweetie?"

"Mom, can I just be alone, please?" the hoarse voice said.

"Honey, just talk to him," the older woman said.

"Mom, please!"

She sighed. Pressing her forehead against the door, she heard her daughter cry once more.

* * *

"So we haven't been on a shopping spree for a while," Sango said as she and Kagome walked through the mall. 

"Hmm," was all that Kagome said.

Sango bit her lip. Her best friend seemed depressed.

'Obviously, you moron!' she scolded herself.

"Sango?" The voice was so small.

She looked at the soft, blue eyes staring at her. "Yes?"

"Friends tell each other everything, right?" her voice was weak.

Sango gave her a concern look. "Only when they feel that they should say it," she replied gently.

Kagome nodded. "Right."

Kagome didn't say anything anymore. She just stared into nothing as they shopped. She was stuck in her little world.

Three hours of shopping and now having lunch, she spoke.

"Sango?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

Her expression was so anguished but there was some sort of happiness in her blue eyes.

"I'm in love."

**

* * *

(Condemn by Mandi Perkins You could find it on Myspace.)**

_I'm in love_

_I am happy_

_It's the most stable I've ever been_

_It's not you_

_That's lacking_

_It's just the way I've always been_

"Kagome!"

"Just go away, Inuyasha!"

"Please," he whispered. His eyes looking so gentle.

_I feel the trust in your eyes_

Her eyes softened. "You don't understand," she said lower than a whisper.

"Please," he begged.

She kept on walking.

"I trying to protect you."

_But I'm condemned  
An empty building  
There is nothing here for you  
I'm condemned  
I have no feelings  
I don't deserve you  
Stay away  
I'll only hurt you  
_

But he followed her as she walked home.

"Inuyasha, just go away!" she commanded in her cold voice as before.

"No!" He sounded determined.

She shook her head.

_I am ruthless,  
Wicked bitchA shiny girl, pretty, a perfect lie  
_

"We have to talk!" he growled. "Why are you like this again?"

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"Kagome!"

"I have to be alone!"

_I'm alone  
I am waiting  
I am Bleeding for you, but I cant cry  
_

"Let me go!" she yelled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go to the park and talk," he simply said, looking at the park from across the street.

"Why?" she whispered, feeling weak.

"I can't let you go," he whispered.

_I feel the trust in your arms_

"Inuyasha, you don't understand," she whispered. Her head hung.

"Then make me understand," he said, with no effort he took her to the park.

They walked to a place where there was noone around.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

Kagome looked away from him.

"Kagome . . ."

"You're really stupid," she hissed.

Inuyasha was quiet.

She looked back with a glare. "It's hard to be myself," her jaw tightened, "I told you that."

His eyes were soft. "You did."

"I can't be myself," she whispered. "You know that."

_You were warned  
You saw the signs  
I told you  
A 1000 times  
_

A small smile appeared on the hanyous face. "Yes, you can," he said in his gentle tone. "Just tell me what's wrong and I can help you."

Kagome closed her eyes in frustration. "You're an idiot!"

_Did you think you could change me?_

Inuyasha's expression faltered a bit in confusion.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome yelled. "I'll end up hurting you! I don't have feelings! I'm the 'Little Miss Perfect,' remember? There's nothing special! Why do you want me?" Tears started running down her cheeks.

_Cause I'm condemned  
An empty building  
There is nothing here for you  
I'm condemned  
I have no feelings  
I don't deserve you  
Stay away  
I'll only hurt you  
Stay away  
I'm condemned  
_

"Why do you want me? I don't deserve someone like you!" She sobbed.

"Kagome . . ."

"Stop it! You don't understand!"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her. "Then why don't you tell me? Dammit! Why is that everyone knows and I don't?" he growled.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I know they know," Inuyasha sighed, letting go of her. "I just don't know why you don't tell me."

Kagome looked at him angry. "You're one to talk. Telling me to tell you when you haven't said anything."

"There's nothing to say," he simply said.

"Same here." She kept a steady face.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. There was a tree behind him and he went to sit down next to it. Kagome followed and sat.

They sighed.

"About the night at the club," Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome immediately said.

"I was angry," he said.

"Inuyasha, please."

"That you would think you have to repay me," he continued.

"Why do you have to be good to me?" Kagome said bitterly.

"Why shouldn't I?" he retorted.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "What's so special about me, Inuyasha?" she whispered.

She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her, and brought her close to him.

"Everything," he sighed.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "All my life I always knew one thing. All men come for something," she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed sadly. "Some come to restore."

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked at him with a soft expression. "I never meant to hurt you," she said in a shaky voice.

"I know."

"I'm scared . . ."

Inuyasha nodded, biting his lips. "I know that, too."

" . . . that I'll end up hurting you."

Inuyasha looked at her. "How could you hurt me?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, lowering her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered softly. "I'm a robot, remember?"

"Not with me," he whispered, "You know that."

She looked at him. "How can I be so transparent to you?"

"I think we're the same," he said, looking straight ahead. "We act like we're someone we're not to avoid certain things."

"But you've always been yourself." She furrowed her brows.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "If you remember clearly I had that 'I don't care' attitude when I met you."

Kagome thought for a moment. "You were mad when I said you are a hanyou."

Inuyasha looked back at her with a raised brow. "Hell ya! You made it sound like it was a bad thing," he said accusingly.

"I did," she simply said.

"Hey!"

She sighed. "It was one of those things I had," she explained. "I thought you were some guy hitting on women because you felt insecure of being a hanyou."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I didn't really know why you were my mother's patient," she said. "That was the first thing that came to my mind."

"That I was insecure?" Inuyasha raised another eyebrow.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but . . . my mother only takes patients with serious problems," she looked at him with her soft, gentle expression. "So you were her patient for something else."

Inuyasha was quiet.

"You know . . . I was my mother's first patient," she said quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stared at her in shock.

Her gaze lowered. "She has just gotten her job as a psychiatrist when it happened," she continued. "She wasn't always like that though, and neither was I. Then . . ." she trailed off.

"You done have to tell me, Kagome, if you don't want to," he said.

Kagome looked at him with blank eyes. "Everyone knows except you," she whispered.

He didn't say anything.

"Me and my mother used to be very close," she said as she stared into the memory with soft eyes. "She was the mother every girl would want, but . . . _he_ didn't like it at all."

"_He?_" he spoke quietly.

Kagome looked at him with serious eyes.

"My father . . ."

"You're father is dead," Inuyasha stated.

"Exactly," Kagome said. "He . . . was always away from the house. The only one with me and Souta was mother." Her blank expression sort of frightened Inuyasha. "I remember mother and father having a usual quarrel as most nights when he would come home. I was eleven at the time. Mother would break down and cry as he yelled at her. He blamed her for everything." She was quiet.

"Everything?"

Kagome smirked lightly. "He became jealous you could say."

Inuyasha took in the information. "Jealous?"

Kagome nodded. "Jealous of mother for being more successful than him. He was but a mere mail deliverer in some corporation. He used to support her in becoming a psychiatrist, but then he became . . . angry. He hated that he felt lower than my mother and to some of my other's co-workers. He hated that my mother was close to us. He hated that he had some shitty job. So he did something that would hurt my mother."

Inuyasha waited for her to continue.

"He had an affair, of course. Regardless of the constant arguing, my mother still loved him and when she found out of the affair he had with some girl at his job. . ." She tilted her head to the side. "She lost it." She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "I don't think I have ever seen her so miserable over a man. She started yelling, cursing. She said how pathetic he was, how unmanly of him to dishonor the family, and he should have made something of himself if he didn't want to be lower than her. Sh was angry and heart broken. I . . . thought it was the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," she admitted.

"For some reason I would have expected something so unpredictable from you," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome shrugged. "I lost respect for him a long time ago. He was becoming a drunk, and he smoked. Part of the reason I don't like to get wasted is because I do not want to be like him."

"Quite understandable."

"He also started to beat me," Kagome said in a simple tone.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"My mother wouldn't know though until later on after he died."

"Kagome?" his voice was cautious. "How _did_ you're dad die?"

Kagome titled her head to look at him and smirked lightly once more. This began to creep him out. "He died in a car crash. He thought he could of taken me and Souta away from my mother." Her eyes roamed the park lazily, however she only saw the whole memory playing in her mind. She was quite surprise how stable she has been telling Inuyasha this. She was surprise she could even say it at all!

"When he beat me, it was when mother went to school or to the store or somewhere. He would tell me how worthless I was, how stupid I was, and how I would never be anything. He basically took his anger out on me. Though he was careful not to leave any evidence on my body." She took a deep, shaky breath. "He always said how he could save me. I never knew what he meant until he took me and Souta out of the house. This was right after mother found out of the affair and kicked him out. She just went to the store real quick to buy something. Souta was young and didn't know better. He was sleeping in the back of the car when my father took us. I was in the front seat." Her eyes became serious and tight. "I remember seeing my father so anxious and wild. He kept rambling about saving me and how he hated how I looked at him with the same hatred my mother did. He told me I was just like her and he could save me." Kagome closed her eyes. "He was driving fast that day." She looked back at a shocked Inuyasha. "He wanted to kill all of us."

"K-kil you and Souta?" Inuyasha hesitated to speak.

Kagome nodded. Her features were calm. "He tired to crash us but . . ." She trailed off again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was growing concern.

"I took over the wheel from him. He pushed me away. I hit my head on the door." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "I think I was bleeding." She shook her head. "Then I kicked him in the head and he blacked out."

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arm and couldn't believe what she just told him. Especially with such a calm expression.

"The car, obviously, went out of control and we crashed," she continued. "We crashed in an intersection and a car hit my father's side. Me and Souta we're alright since we we're away from it. My father died." She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "Surprised?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a while. "A bit," he admitted. "Just curious how you became you're mother's patient."

Kagome raised a brow in amusement. "That's the interesting part of the story. While I was in the hospital for some check up to see if we were okay, I . . . had a break down." Her gaze lowered. "That's when my mother took charge over me."

"Your mother made like this?"

"She made me flawless. She turned me into a more stronger, more brilliant, and more immune person."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Immune?"

Kagome nodded. "Immune to emotions. I cannot have fun, cannot be so childish, and-"

"Not be yourself is more like it," Inuyasha interrupted.

"I guess you could say that," she muttered quietly. "She practically brain wash me when I was younger." She took another deep breath. "She . . . she always reminded me not to lose control because I would be the person my father made me sound. She told me the best revenge is to prove my father wrong. I had to become flawless." She rubbed her temples. "Sango and Miroku knew about this because they are close family friends. Sango always told me I don't have to be like this, but she wouldn't understand the pressure I was put into to become this . . . this person. I tried telling her, however, that meant I will show emotion."

Inuyasha tighten his arm around her. "Jesus . . ."

"The first time I tried to show myself again was when I met Hojo in junior high," she said, remembering another memory.

Inuyasha bit his tongue and tighten his jaw when she mentioned him.

"I knew I wasn't the only one that had to be pressured to be perfect, though my case was more serious. I thought since I was one of the popular girls in school that Hojo would notice me. He did. I thought I could find live life so easily if there was another flawless person like me. But Hojo showed his real self when he had the chance and I couldn't help but feel admiration. He could do something I can't because I will be the person, as my mother told me, my father said. Then he fell for Kikyo," she spat he last part.

"You told me you don't hate her," Inuyasha said.

"I don't! But I can't help but envy the fact that people love her for being herself. That's why Hojo fell for her!" Kagome sounded enraged. She took another deep breath. "That just bothered me. Though I realized how stupid I have been." She looked at Inuyasha with furrowed brows. "I always beaten myself over for being myself which is why I avoided you at first. I would hear my father's voice in me head and haunt me; reminding to why I should pretend to be flawless. It was driving me insane! And then . . ."

"And then what?" he whispered softly.

"I couldn't pretend to be someone I'm not. It feels good because . . ."

Inuyasha raised a brow. 'Is she blushing?'

"There's actually someone who really wanted to know me and I kept pushing him away. But he managed to make me feel safe to be myself again," she said in a quiet tone.

"Oh . . ." was the smart answer Inuyasha said.

"You know I'm talking about you, right?" she said bluntly with a teasing smile.

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush.

"Funny, how I happen to tell you everything right now and still smile." She pursed her lips and looked pensive.

"Maybe it's because you really wanted to tell someone that won't judge you," Inuyasha said smoothly.

Kagome smiled. "That could be it to," then she paused, and looked at him with a puzzle face, "You're not freaked out?"

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Nope. I met more twisted people than you, my dear."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Kouga said something like that when I asked him that question."

"Kouga was one of them," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kouga?"

"The way he came on to me when we were younger . . ." Inuyasha couldn't finish as he shuddered. "Weirdo."

Kagome giggled lightly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're nothing like you're father said," he said quietly. She closed her eyes slowly. "You're stronger than you think. I can't really talk about me so I avoid it. You actually did try to speak up. You're not worthless because you can accomplish many thinks and people love you the way you are. You're not stupid because I don't think I ever met a girl that would shut me up with meat paste," he chuckled, " And any idiot would be stupid to not love you."

Kagome looked up and found him staring at her with intense eyes that made her heart leap. However, they were so gentle. She has seen that look in his eyes before, and even now it still makes her flutter.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he traced her lips with his eyes. He notice her blush and smile lightly.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

"Just beautiful?" she whispered as well.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right here," he pointed to her heart.

Kagome let out a soft chuckle. "That was kinda corny, Inu." Then giggled.

"Maybe, but it's true," he said with this emotion that Kagome felt the very familiar knots in her stomach again. "Why haven't you ever asked me about my past?" he asked.

Kagome lowered her gaze and looked back up. "I don't want to push you," she answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe some day," he said.

"I won't judge you," she whispered, knowing that's what he wanted to be assured of.

* * *

"You're home," Inuyasha stated as he looked at the house.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yup," she spoke quietly. He walked her all the way to the door.

They stood apart from each other kind of awkwardly. That never happened to them before.

"I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha sounded shy, "It's almost time for work."

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Okay . . ."

Inuyasha slowly started to turn away from her and waved. "See ya . . ."

"Inuyasha?"

He turned and was flabbergasted when Kagome swung her arms on his tightly. He held her close. "What's wrong?" he whispered in concern.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

"That's good to hear." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go on a date this Saturday?" The questioned was rushed and blunt.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome-"

"I was just asking is all and you don't have to if you don't want to," she rambled, "I just thought you might like me if you were so hot and heavy last Saturday. And-"

"Kagome!"

"Yes?" She blushed.

"Let me tell you one thing, okay?" he said, holding her by the shoulders. "The last thing I need is you . . ."

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

" . . . to feel like you have to go out with me. I know you know I have feelings for you and everyone talks. I would only be with you if you want to. And if you don't and want to date other guys that's fine. I just want you to be happy, okay?"

Kagome stood there, dumbstruck.

"Kagome?" He raised a brow.

She shook her head to snap out of her daze. "Uh, alright then . . ." She turned away from him and looked for her keys in her pocket. She looked over her shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

He was walking away and reached the top of the stairs until she called him. Looking back, he replied, "Yeah?"

"I still want to go out on Saturday even as friends," she said shyly.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure." And left.

Kagome let out a deep breath she was holding and went inside the house.

"What happened between you two?"

Kagome jumped when she heard her mother's voice and turned around with bulged eyes.

The mother stood with her arms crossed, foot tapping, and a small smile playing on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

Kagome frowned lightly. "Mom!" she groaned. She and the doctor were shocked when she said 'Mom' than 'Mother,' but they chose to ignore it. "He's too nice!"

The older woman laughed lightly.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "It's not funny! He's too good to be true!"

"You like him," Dr. Higurashi simply stated.

Kagome felt her face heat up.

"He's a good boy so I guess I approve," Dr. Higurashi said, casually, heading into the kitchen now.

The teenage girl's eyebrows furrowed and followed her mother to the kitchen. "You actually approve?" she asked in disbelief.

Dr. Higurashi, who was now washing dishes, nodded. "Yes."

Surprised, she sat on a chair. Kagome continued to look at her mother in disbelief. Then she shrugged and accepted the fact. Why complain, right?

Then she turned serious.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"I told him."

Dr. Higurashi turned around slowly to her daughter and observed her.

Kagome looked at her shoes. "He didn't care and I didn't cry." She looked at her mother. "Why?"

The doctor sighed and smiled motherly. "You needed someone to love you as you are and he was there. You just needed some time. You know he wouldn't judge you?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I knew that."

"You just wanted reassurance?"

"Yes."

"You know you're in love with him."

"Yes, I knew that as well."

"You wanted reassurance?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't need reassurance. I know it for sure."

* * *

That night . . . 

**'You're worthless.'**

**'You're stupid.'**

**'Why would someone want you?'**

Kagome stared at her ceiling as she laid in bed. She heard the voice of her father in her head again.

**'I can save you.'**

A small smile formed on her lips. It was ghostly and faint.

"How can you save me when I already had a savior waiting for me?" she whispered in an inaudible tone. She turned to her side and closed her eyes. "And he loves me the way I am."

The voice stopped haunting her.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me a while. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, hope you paid attention to the song here. This one and the Avril Lavigne were some of the inspirations for the making of the story. Especially the Avril Lavigne one. And I hope everyone understood Kagome's past. That was a bit difficult to word out.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	38. Your Turn

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary** - He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 38: Your Turn**

"You're such an idiot!"

"Me? You're the idiot here!"

"Screw you!"

"Bitch!"

"Look at you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Can you think of anything else other than bitch, you moron?"

" . . ."

"Exactly."

Sango sighed and nudged Miroku. "Are you bored or what?" she asked lazily.

Miroku looked at her and shook his head. "Actually this is quite entertaining," he said, eating his chips. He looked back at the raven head and hanyou before him.

Sango groaned a bit. "They're fighting over the most stupidest thing ever!"

"So what? This is good."

Sango rolled her eyes as she looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.

"You so stupid!"

"I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"I'm not going to go see_ Enchanted_!"

"But I heard it's good!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Please!"

"Hell no!"

"Kagome!"

"No!"

"Please."

"Don't look at me like that!"

" . . ."

"Inuyasha!"

" . . ."

"Ouch! He pulled the puppy eyes on her," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Fine! I'll go, but it's so stupid!"

Inuyasha smirked. He wrapped his arm around her. "You'll love it," he said.

"But it looks so stupid!" Kagome whined.

"You said we were hanging out on Saturday," he said, "And I want to go see_ Enchanted_."

Kagome pouted. "Whatever."

_

* * *

Saturday . . ._

"Kagome!"

Kagome got up from her bed and walked to her door. "Yes!" she yelled back to her mother.

"Sango's here!"

Blue eyes found her best friend coming up the stairs.

"Hey there, stranger!" Sango greeted happily.

"Hey." Kagome smiled lightly. She let her friend come inside her room. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a girl come visit her girlfriend?" Sango said as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes, you can," Kagome said slowly, "But I'm going out with Inuyasha in a few minutes."

"I know!"

Kagome raised a brow. "What is lurking in your head right now?" she sounded cautious.

Sango smiled widely. "I just want to prepare you when you go out on your date," she simply said.

The raven head shook her head. "No, no, no!" She gave Sango a stern face. "It's not a date."

Sango shrugged. "Whatever you say." She made her way to Kagome's closet and looked through it. "You should wear this sexy thing!" she said.

Kagome looked at the red dress. "Sango . . . I'm going to the movies! And it's not a date! I can't wear that!"

"Oh yeah! The movies!" she remembered. "So you need something cute, but simple. You should have a shirt around here . . ." She dug into the closet again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm going like this!" She pointed to her attire.

Sango observed her friend. She was wearing simple jeans and a red shirt. "Red is his favorite color, right?"

Kagome blushed.

The other teenage girl smiled. "Yup! I was right! It's perfect!"

"Sango!" Kagome groaned.

Sango chuckled. "Sorry. It's just that I feel like you guys are dating or something, and I just thought you might want someone to help you pick something to wear."

Kagome smiled. "It's not a date," she repeated. "We're just hanging out."

"But-"

"Sango!" she groaned again. "Yes, I like him! Okay? I like him! There I said it! Happy now?" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" She hugged her best friend and spun her around. "Yes! Finally, you admitted it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please put me down. I gonna be sick."

Sango put her friend down as she gasped dramatically. "Did you say 'gonna?'"

Kagome looked at Sango like she was retarted. "And?"

"You're talking like a normal teenager!"

"Oh my god," Kagome muttered, rubbing her temples.

DING

DONG

"You're date is here!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's not a date!"

* * *

"I really don't want to watch this," Kagome muttered. 

"But I do!" Inuyasha said, dragging her into the theater.

"Way to make a girl feel special," she rolled her eyes.

"We can go do something you want after this," Inuyasha said.

"Fine."

After getting the tickets, popcorn, and sodas, the teens went into the dark room. Picking their seats and sat down.

"This is so stupid," Kagome whispered as the room darkened.

"Shh!" Inuyasha grinned teasingly at her.

Blue eyes narrowed. "You love doing this to me, don't you?"

"Very much."

The movie started.

Later . . .

'This is the most stupidest thing I have ever seen,' Kagome said to herself dully. She watched as the ridiculous red head sang as ran around like she's some fuckin angel. 'I should never think of Ayame as a dits again.'

Then . . .

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him. She bit her lip, savoring the warmth coming from the young man next to her. Then she felt his breath next to her ear.

"I know you don't like the movie, but if it helps," he whispered, "I see you as my little princess."

How can he say such corny things!

It's so . . .

So . . .

_So . . ._

Ugh!

It just gets to her!

That was probably the only thing she liked about going to the movies with Inuyasha that day.

* * *

"Now what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I'm hungry," she said. She looked around the streets for a place. "How about that ramen shop?"

"Let's go," he said urgently, pulling her across the street.

Kagome giggled. She knew how much he loved ramen. "A bit in a hurry, aren't we?" she teased him as they crossed the street.

"My girl wants ramen," he said with a smile, "My girl will get her ramen."

For a second, Kagome froze and stared at Inuyasha who was still eyeing the ramen shop with predator eyes.

'_His girl?'_

"Ladies first!" Inuyasha opened the door and indicated kagome to walk in with a hand gesture. Kagome smiled at his politeness and walked in. Inuyasha followed her. They picked a table near a huge window and sat down.

Kagome grabbed a menu and started to decide on what to order. Soon, she was pondering on whether she should get chicken or vegetable flavored ramen. Then her eyes shifted onto the hanyou before her, and raised a brow. He was staring at her with a smile.

"Find anything amusing?" she asked, placing her menu on the table, and tucking her hands under her chin.

Inuyasha leaned back on his chair and placed his hands behind his neck. He shrugged. "Just admiring the fact that I'm being envied by people who wish to be in my position right now," he said smoothly. "I am, after all, with the most beautiful girl here."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little. "Stop being silly and pick what you want," she ordered, handing him her menu. She decided to go with vegetable.

Inuyasha placed the menu where she gotten it from. "Don't need it. I know what I want," he said. "I want beef."

"Typical for a dog," she teased.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "Watch it," he warned.

"Oh?" Kagome raised a brow. "And what are you gonna do to me?"

"Did you just say 'gonna?'"

"God, not you too!"

"Anyway, I'll pinned you down one of these days if you don't stop being so annoying."

"I'm annoying? You're the one who started it!"

"And now you're acting like a kid."

"Are not!"

"You see!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just playing around with you."

* * *

The car ride was quiet. However, the two teenagers smiled once in awhile when they snuck a glance of each other. 

"Find something interesting, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slyly, breaking the silence.

Kagome raised a brow. "You're the one looking at me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Because you're cute when you blush," he said.

That made her blush.

Amber eyes looked at her and laughed. "See! I told you, you look adorable!"

"Inuyasha!"

He just grinned.

He parked the car in front of the shrine. "Want me to walk you up?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, why not?" She got out of the car, slowly. The familiar feeling in her stomach didn't leave her alone. This felt almost like a date. Movies, dinner, and now he's walking her to her door?

'Because he's being nice!' she told herself. 'Come on, Kagome, this isn't the first time going out with Inuyasha.'

"Something wrong?"

She looked at the hanyou staring at her with curious eye. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um . . .no," she said, walking towards him, and made their way up the stairs.

"I really wish you had a better time with me," Inuyasha said, "I know you didn't want to go see _Enchanted_ and I thought of making it up for you at dinner, but . . ." He lowered his gaze.

Kagome bumped into him lightly and sighed. "It's alright. The movie wasn't really that bad. Dinner was great," she admitted.

"But I should've known better than to pressure to see something you didn't want to see," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "I still had fun being with you." They made it up the stairs and started walking to the door.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Inuyasha teased her, wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then she furrowed her brows. "What the . . .?"

Inuyasha looked at the door and raised a brow. "A note on the door?"

Getting out of Inuyasha's arms, Kagome walked closer to the door and grabbed the note.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother and Souta are out for a while." She looked at the hanyou. "Seems that Souta wanted quality time with mother."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Want to come in?" she asked, digging for her keys from her pocket.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Come on," Kagome said, going inside. Inuyasha followed her and closed the door.

"Want some ice cream?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We just had dinner," the male teen stated, following her.

"But we didn't have dessert, besides," she said, taking out ice cream from the freezer, "You don't come around here often."

"Well work has been pretty hectic," Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Have you turned in your college applications?" Kagome asked as she prepared the bowls.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Turned them in last week. You?"

"Last month."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Always on time, huh?"

Kagome grinned as she cleaned up. "Of, course. Might as well get them over with." She handed Inuyasha his bowl. "Let's go to the living room."

"Your mom won't get mad if I'm here alone with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome raised a brow as she sat down on the couch. "Why would she? You used to live here, remember? And it's not like we would do something stupid."

"And here I thought I would get lucky." He laughed when Kagome punched his shoulder. "Kidding!"

"You better be." Kagome frowned slightly. She grabbed the control and handed it to Inuyasha. "You're the movie expert so look for something worthy to view."

"Yes ma'am!" He began channel searching.

Kagome began to eat her ice cream in peace as she watched the movie Inuyasha selected. "Isn't this a chick flick?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares. I like all movies. _The Goodbye Girl _is a classic."

"Is it?"

"You mean you never watched it?"

She shook her head.

"You'll like it. Just continue watching."

As the movie continued, so did the position of the teenagers. After the ice cream, Kagome was now nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest and his arms was securely around her.

"Wow . . . That was good," Kagome said as she looked up. He was staring at her with those passionate eyes like he did before not that long ago.

And the butterflies flew in her stomach again.

Kagome gulped.

"You know ," he said huskily, "This almost felt like date in a way."

"Yeah . . ." Kagome breathed out.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "I think I should get going."

'What?' Kagome raised a brow. One minute he was sounding sexy and now he's casual!

As he was about to stand, Kagome stopped him. He looked at her with a confused look but then he was shocked when her felt soft, tender lips on his.

She was kissing him.

Since he didn't respond, she pulled back, and looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze for a moment before looking at her again. "It just doesn't feel right," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Her stomach fell to the ground at hearing those words form him.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed both of Kagome hands with his. He looked at her with the most softest stare. "Kagome . . ."

'I don't get it. I thought he said he has feelings for me.'

"It's not fair for you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Inuyasha?" She sounded confused.

Inuyasha bit his lips. "As you know, I am an orphan . .."

She knew where he was getting at. Her eyes widened. "Inu-"

"No, I think you should know," he said.

"Not if you don't want to," she told him.

"I need to," his voice was so tender. That was enough to shut her up. "All I knew as a kid growing up was that my parents were dead," he sighed, "and . . ."

"Don't forced yourself," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "I just never told anyone is all. Uh, um, I . . ." he bit his lip. He was nervous in a way. He just never told anyone about his past. "The first home that I remember was when was four and the people seemed pretty nice . . . until they beat me. Then I was moved to another foster house." He paused. "Shit!"

"You don't have to tell me, you know?" she said gently.

Inuyasha looked at her with desperate eyes. "I just can't word it out so good." He took another second. "Okay, so this foster home was pretty good, but the foster parents that took me in where ridiculous. Every time I was send to a house I was either beaten, starved, and locked up in a room. This was until I was seven. Then I was moved into another foster agency and they sent me to this couple. Now this is the most twisted and sickest people I've ever met. That was only the beginning."

Kagome waited patiently.

He sighed once more. "They would lock me in a room as punishment at first. Then when I used to complain of how hungry I was, they forced me to eat a jar of hot peppers. I didn't want to until the husband punched me. I remember getting blisters in my mouth. Then I never bother to even say that I was starving. The only time I ate was when I was at school. Kids used to pick on me for being a hanyou which was so fuckin' predictable." He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to say more.

"Did you get out of there?" Kagome whispered. She felt anxious because he was finally telling his story to her. So far, everything was almost what she expected from an abused orphan.

"Of course, when the teachers saw my mouth and the bruises they reported my foster parents. And again I went into another agency and this time they also sent my to a psychologist. I didn't want to talk about it so I broke down and cried. I mean I was only a kid. I was fucking scared! I stayed at the orphanage for three years because they thought I needed time away from a home. Then another couple came and got me. They seemed alright for a while. The school I went was okay as well, but I was still bullied. And I wasn't the only one. That's when I met Kouga.

He was one of the school out cast. Though I knew he was being abused because I saw the way he would look at people like he was scared they wold do things to him. I saw the bruises on him as well even if he kept them covered.

One night at home, my foster dad got really drunk. He usually drank but this time he went over board. He was arguing with my foster mom about something. Probably about me since they kept mentioning 'the hanyou.' I was doing my homework when he just came after me and whipped me with the belt for some reason. And the next day of school, I was the one covering my bruises. In lunch, Kouga sat besides me and said, 'I know how it is.'" He looked at Kagome for any reaction. The only one he got was the patient, soft eyes she have him. "Then me and Kouga became friends. We later found out we were from the same agency. He was just in different houses all the time while I was at the orphanage. It wasn't long until the teachers once again reported our foster parents. This time we both went to the orphanage together."

"Then you were sent back to a psychologist, right?" Kagome spoke quietly.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Did you speak?"

"I didn't see the point," he said with a shrug. "Every home they sent me to I was abused. After that, I was sent to another crazy couple. The first day they clearly said I should do what they tell me to do. I was eleven around this time. Everytime I screwed up something like not putting enough salt on something, I was whipped. At school I saw Kouga again and found out we only lived a few blocks away. So what I would do was tell my foster parents the teachers wanted me to stay after school for a while. They let me since they didn't want any trouble. But I was really hanging out with Kouga. Later on, we both find out that Kouga was 'different.'" He shuddered.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Was this when he pulled a move on you?"

Inuyasha twisted his face in disgust. "Anyway, he then apologize for trying to make a fast one on me and we left it at that. At twelve, we then started asking out girls. Kouga then realized he likes both genders. It was sort of awkward seeing him with guys at first but I got just to it."

"How many girls did you go out with?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha bit his lips. "I'm not gonna lie. I didn't go out with any of them. We merely touched if you know what I mean."

Kagome's eyes bulged out. "You mean, at twelve, you were . . ."

"No intercourse just to let you know. I didn't know what I was doing! The girls just kept coming at me and . . ." his gaze lowered. "I felt wanted." He looked at her again. "Sounds disturbing when I say out loud. But seriously, what kind of kid wasn't curious?"

Kagome looked uneasy.

"Do you want me to stop?" Inuyasha said in a whisper. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine. Keep going."

"You sure?"

She thought for a moment. "Keep going."

Inuyasha sighed. "Then my foster parents found out that I wasn't really staying after school. They got a call from one of the girls asking if she could met me again. Turns out that one day at school when the teacher passed out a paper to write our phone numbers in case of an emergency, that same girl copied down my number. Then my foster parents beat the shit out of me. Broke my arm, too."

Kagome's eyes widened again.

"This time it was Kouga who called the police and reported that I was being abused and so was he. Then we went back to the orphanage and another trip to the psychologist. I didn't say a word. I was angry. I didn't want to trust anyone anymore. I blamed that girl for even bothering to call me. I told her that I don't give my number for a reason." He smirked slightly. "I guess she finally knew why. Then me and Kouga were sent to the same home. It was thought we could feel more at ease if we were together since it was noticed we're friends. That's when everything went crazy." He looked at Kagome straight in the eye and squeezed her hands.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she whispered cautiously.

"Me and Kouga actually thought we were safe," he closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again. "This was a family of three. A mother, father, and they had a daughter. Her name was Kagura."

Kagome's eyes softened as she was patient, but curiosity was eating her insides when he mentioned that girl. What was so special about this girl that he had to state her name first?

"The family seemed pretty fine. The mother, Kaede, was really loving. She was the first woman I knew who was really genuine. The father, Naraku, was a different story. He was a cop. I never knew how Kaede never knew about her husband always raping Kagura."

"What?" Kagome was shocked. "He raped her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku was the step-father. Her real father left. And when Kaede wasn't home, Naraku would either go and rape Kagura or torture me or Kouga."

"How?"

"The usual beating, at first. We asked Kagura why she never told her mother. She would always shake her head and said it doesn't matter because Naraku was what kept them off the streets. She was willing to bear it all. Everytime we tried to tell her to speak up, she wouldn't. Naraku would threaten us if we were to speak as well. Kagura would say that it's best to let him be before he really does something terrible. Besides, Naraku was a cop after all.

Then the years passed, I was fifteen. The abuse got even worse. Naraku one time handcuffed me in the bathtub after beating the shit out of me, and turned the water hot."

Kagome's eyes watered. "What?" she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. "He did, Kagome. Kaede would think I got into a fight at school or something. Naraku was really twisted. He would act like the loveable husband, but when she wasn't there it was fucked up. He would let us go to parties and hang out so he won't seem suspicious."

"Inu?"

"Yeah?" His eyes softened at her weak tone.

"Did you guys ever try and stop him from raping her?" she asked.

"He would lock our door and his when he did it. Otherwise, me and Kouga could have kicked his ass."

"She never got pregnant?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He would use a condom to be safe." He sighed. "It was terrible hearing her cry and scream. That fucking bastard."

"Then what happened?" She tried her best not to cry, but her tears stung her eyes.

"I don't know how, but Naraku found out that Kouga was a bisexual . . ." Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"What did he do to Kouga?" Kagome demanded. Now the tears fell.

"What do you think?" he whispered. "Naraku thought it was funny and he thought playing around with Kouga would be fun. Kouga couldn't take it anymore and tried to defend himself, until Naraku pulled out a gun. Kouga couldn't do anything ." Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger and squeezed Kagome's hands tighter.

Kagome let out a sob. "He didn't . . . God, please don't tell me that he . . ."

"He raped Kouga, Kagome," he whispered harshly. "I don't think I've ever seen Kouga so broken. We could have reported it but Naraku being a cop and all . . . it was impossible. He knew what he was doing." He sighed and wiped Kagome's tears. "Please don't cry," he pleaded.

"How can't I?" Kagome complained as she let out another sob.

"Maybe I should stop," he said.

"Keep going," Kagome ordered. "I want to know what happened. Please . . ."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Kouga acted like nothing happened and he kept going out a lot; going to parties that is. Kaede was loving as always but she became worried over Kouga. Naraku somehow managed to change her mind. Kagura was just a wreck. Me and Kagura got close then. . ." he trailed off.

Noting his hesitation, Kagome sighed. "I think I know what you're going to say, Inuyasha. Just continue."

He hesitated at first but continued. "One night when everyone was out; Kouga at a party getting trashed, and Kaede and Naraku were out of town. Me and Kagura were home alone. I was in my room just enjoying the fact that I didn't have to worry about Naraku. Then . . ." He looked at Kagome, hoping she would ask him to stop.

She looked at him with her tearful eyes and she sighed. She wanted him to go on.

"Kagura," he said slowly, "went into my room with no clothes on. I asked if she lost her mind, but she just came towards me. I don't think I ever seen her so broken. She looked worse than Kouga. She said to just let her love me. She said she had for a while. Just for a night was all she asked for."

Kagome bit her lip and more tears ran down her cheeks. As much as she didn't want to hear it, she did. She wanted to know everything about Inuyasha. As much as he could tell her about himself.

"We had sex, Kagome," he finally said. "And we've had sex for a small period of time."

This made her heart clench. She knew he wasn't a virgin, but the truth still hurt her. She took a deep breath. "Did you . . . did you love her?" she asked shakily.

Inuyasha shook his head and grimaced. "I never did. She just looked so broken, and she knew I never did love her. I only did it to make her feel special because I hated seeing her like that."

Kagome stifled a sniff and nodded. "Then?" Tears continued to run down her cheeks. She hated the fact that he went through all this.

"When it was one of those days that Naraku was going crazy . . . Kaede came back early."

"She saw what happened?"

Inuyasha nodded. "But that's where it got crazy. She didn't do anything. She let it be. It turned out that she knew what has been going on all along."

Kagome let out another sob.

"She didn't want Naraku to leave her like Kagura's father did. She didn't want to wind up in the streets and she did everything to make Naraku happy and keep her." Inuyasha tighten his jaw. "I couldn't take it anymore. After Naraku was done and opened the doors, me and Kouga went after him." Inuyasha fell silent as he remembered the memory.

"What happened?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze.

"Inu?"

"I shot him."

Kagome's eyes widen.

Inuyasha looked at her with a blank face. "When Kouga managed to take the gun away from him and Naraku dropped it. Then Naraku managed to switch positions and started to choke Kouga. Kagura was crying like crazy. Kaede was yelling for them to stop. I took the gun and shot Naraku. At first, I was in shock and dropped the gun. I was so fuckin' scared. Then . . . Kaede took the gun and pointed it at me. She yelled at me saying that I ruined her life."

"Inu . . ."

Inuyasha cursed mentally when he felt his tears burn his eyes. "I couldn't let him kill Kouga. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. I couldn't." His voice grew weak at every word he spoke.

"Inu, it wasn't your fault," Kagome whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Kagura went in front of me when Kaede pulled the trigger. She died . . ."

Another tear fell.

And another.

And another.

"It was my fault she died . . ." Inuyasha whispered in a hollow voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She touched his cheek and he flinched, but didn't move away. She caressed the soft skin with her thumb. "It wasn't your fault."

Inuyasha let out a silent sob. "This is why I never wanted to tell anyone. It's my fault Kagura died. I never loved her, but I shouldn't have let her die like that!"

Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He hugged her back and pulled her close to him. He sobbed silently on her shoulder. Tears of her own also fell down her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry, Inuyasha.'

* * *

He groaned when his eyes opened and didn't welcome the bright light shining through the window. He felt his eyes pretty heavy, and rubbed them. He sighed. 

"You're awake," whispered a voice.

And it wasn't Kagome.

Inuyasha reopened his eyes and looked up to find Dr. Higurashi standing by the entrance of the living room.

He fell asleep on the couch.

Then he spotted a sleeping bag on the floor.

"How did I get from the floor to the couch?" His voice was raspy.

"Kagome slept on the floor last night to make sure you were okay," Dr. Higurashi corrected, looking at the hanyou. "She's up in her room changing."

Inuyasha nodded and sat up. He stretched a bit. "I'm sorry for intruding," he said softly as he stood up.

Dr. Higurashi smiled.

She smiled so warmly that Inuyasha didn't know if this a good thing.

"You're not actually. You're welcome for breakfast if you want," she said kindly. "I don't mind you staying here for a while. You lived here after all."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome told you?"

The doctor's face softened. "She didn't tell me everything just that you told her and fell asleep. She didn't want to leave you alone so she slept on the floor."

Inuyasha looked at the older woman. "Aren't you mad that I never told you?" he asked.

She sighed and walked towards Inuyasha. "As a psychologist, I already knew what occurred, however, I want to make you open up like you did with Kagome." She sighed. "But as long as you let it out and told _someone_ about it, it's fine with me."

Inuyasha nodded.

"And," she sighed again. "I want to apologize for . . ."

"You don't have to apologize," Inuyasha said. "Everyone has their own past."

Dr. Higurashi nodded and gave Inuyasha a sad look. "I really did loved him, you know? I didn't care what kind of job he had. But after . . . the affair . . . I just didn't want Kagome feel what I felt, but I guess I was wrong. Her own father beat her without my knowledge so I tried to make her become unattached to people."

Inuyasha smiled softly. "You were trying to help her."

Dr. Higurashi nodded.

"You look like crap."

The doctor and the dog-eared man shifted their eyes to the entrance of the living, only to find Kagome standing with her arms crossed. She had a small smirk on her lips.

"Good morning to you, too," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He looked at Dr. Higurashi and sighed. "You see the way your daughter over there," he pointed at Kagome with his thumb, "talks to me."

Dr. Higurashi let out a soft giggle. She eyed both teenagers and smiled widely with mischief. "I believe I should get started on breakfast," she said slowly as she walked toward the kitchen.

When she was gone, Inuyasha eyed Kagome and stuffed his hands in his pocket. A small smirk appeared on his lips when he saw her walking towards him.

"So are you staying for breakfast?" she asked softly.

"I guess I should since your mom invited me," he said with a now clearer voice, "It'll be rude to turn down an offer."

Kagome smiled softly. "I'll be in the kitchen helping my mother. You can head upstairs and clean up, alright?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome nodded and started to turn, but a firm hand stopped her and she was pulled against a strong, masculine chest. She looked up to find golden eyes staring at her with a loving emotion.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

Kagome felt flushed. "For what?" she breathed out.

Inuyasha pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "For just listening to me, you know?"

"I can relate," she whispered. Then she let out a small chuckle and buried herself in his chest.

"What's so funny?" He raised a brow.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile. "You're breath stinks!" She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Go upstairs and clean up," she ordered, pushing him towards the stairs.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He chuckled as he climbed up the stairs.

* * *

"So I'll see you later then?" Kagome said as she walked Inuyasha to the car. 

"Yeah," he responded. "I'll head home, shower, dress, and come back."

Kagome nodded. "And we're going to the mall with Sango and Miroku?"

"And Ayame and Kouga," he reminded her. When they reached the car, he leaned against it. "You girls will have the privilege to make us carry your bags and shop."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And why are the guys being nice to us?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No clue. But afterwards, we're going out to eat to some Italian restaurant that Ayame has been 'dying' to go to." He rolled his eyes. "Basically, we're going out because Ayame wants a group get together."

"Alright."

"Tell your mom I said thanks for breakfast."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You thanked her like five times."

Inuyasha pouted. "I'm a nice person and I like to make people happy," he said cutely.

Kagome lowered her gaze and looked at him hesitantly for a second. He was about to ask her if something was wrong, but she leaned against him, resting her head on his chest and rubbing his shoulders with her fingers.

"You do make people happy," she murmured.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"But who makes you happy?" she whispered.

Inuyasha lifted her chin up to make her look at him. "I'm happy, you know?" he said quietly.

"Really?" Her eyes held a light expression.

"Yeah . . ."

Inuyasha felt his heart race when she just stared at him with such an innocent look. He's seen this look before and it somehow makes him want to melt. The way she looks at him is enough to make him crazy. He admits that Kagome is sexy; sexy in an innocent way.

His breath hitched in his throat when her blue eyes shifted to his lips, hungrily.

He knew what she asked for when her eyes met his again.

He sighed. "Kagome, I told you that I don't want you to feel like you need to do things for me. I want you to want to me with me," he reminded her, gently.

Her blue eyes lowered for a moment before looking back at him again. "I don't want to be with you, Inuyasha," she said softly.

His heart clenched at the words, but he has to respect her decision.

Then a wide smile showed off her pearly white teeth.

"I need to be with you," she whispered.

And once again his breath hitched in his throat. Did he hear correctly?

Kagome giggled. "Don't look at me like that, silly," she continued to smile, "say something."

Inuyasha blinked a bit before he really focused his attention on her. "I . . ."

Kagome waited for him to speak.

"I don't think I've ever heard a cheesier line like the one you just said."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Pretty cheesy, Kags."

Kagome slapped him on the shoulder and bit back her smile. "You dork! And you're the one with the cheesy line!" she argued.

Inuyasha smiled at her, baring his canine teeth. "But you have to admit, I can pull it off."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Conceited."

His arms around her tighten and her lips were dangerously close to his. "No," he whispered, "I'm confident."

Kagome smiled softly. "I want to show you something," she said.

"Can it wait?" He eyed her lips.

Kagome bit her lower lips just to tease him. "I think it can't," she said in a seductive voice which surprised Inuyasha.

She reached to her neckline and pulled out a chain. It was the necklace he gave her for Christmas. She smiled as she looked at it and saw the surprised expression on the hanyou's face.

"Remember this?"

Inuyasha touched it and looked at her.

"I noticed that you always seem to wear your necklace that I gave you," she said, eyeing the rosary around his neck. "And I though it would be fair if I wear mine. Especially when I finally found a picture to put inside the locket."

He opened it gently and his eyes widen slightly when he saw the picture inside. It was one of him and her. This was during school at lunch. Inuyasha had his arm around her and kissing her cheek as she blushed and tried to avert eyes.

A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face when he closed it and looked at Kagome, smiling at him.

"You like?" she asked.

He rested his forehead against hers. "And you say I'm a dork," he teased lightly.

Kagome giggled and gave him a light head bud. "Inuyasha?"

Rubbing his nose gently against hers, he mumbled, "What?"

She pressed her lips against his and brought him into a chaste kiss. She felt him smile against her lips, and he brought his hands to cup her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they both pulled away, they just stood there staring at each other.

"Does that mean we're official?" Kagome asked with a light smile.

Inuyasha shook his head.

Her smile faltered. "We aren't?"

"I like doing things a bit old school," he said, bringing her closer to him.

"Kagome," he smiled lightly, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Now a days, most guys would ask 'would you like to go out with me?' But Inuyasha isn't like most guys.

"Yes, I will love to be your girlfriend," she laughed happily.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well," he exclaimed. "I now pronounce us as an official couple!"

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And she kissed him again.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait guys! School is really killing me. I'm taking an extra class that last two hours long, and homework is a bitch!**

**But enough of my stupid excuses. Wow! Finally the moment everyone has been waiting for! Inuyasha and Kagome are officially a couple! Yay! And sorry for taking this long, but I don't like to get all mushey gushey so quickly. I wanted it to be one of those 'You were a stranger and now my best friend and I'm deeply in love with you' situations. So yea . . . I hope everyone enjoyed it! And I'm sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Seriously school has been so dramatic for me and I feel that only you guys can accept me for the way I am and let me express myself in my writing. So thanks!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	39. I Love It When You Blush

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Title **- Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre** - Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 39: I Love It When You Blush**

There was definitely something different.

They all noticed this as they watched the behavior.

They felt that strange, but good aura when the teenagers were together.

The arm around the waist was something they were used to.

The kiss on the cheek was, too.

But . . .

The way she would lean into him to be closer was something different.

And when she looked up to him and smiled, she kissed him.

"Oh my god!" Miroku exclaimed. "They're official now!"

"About fuckin' time!" Kouga exclaimed. When Inuyasha came in the morning with a goofy expression, Kouga figured it was just because the hanyou always gets like that when he spends time with Kagome. He never thought it was because they actually became a real couple.

Kagome glanced at the other teenagers with shocked eyes then felt her face heat up from the attention. She buried her face into the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped both arms around her. "See what you guys did?" he said playfully. "You made her all gushed up."

"Stop!" Kagome whined as she slapped his chest. "You're making it worse."

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kagome so shy like that in my whole life," Miroku said in awe.

"She looks so adorable," Kouga .

"Okay! Let's start shopping!" Ayame exclaimed. She noticed Kagome was embarrassed as it is so why not help a friend out?

Noticing her friend's discomfort, Sango walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome. She grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her slightly from the hanyou. "Mind if I borrow my buddy for a while, Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha grinned. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," she said as she looked at the blushing Kagome. When was the last time she has seen this pure innocent girl? Years ago, perhaps? "Come on, Ayame," she called out.

"Right!" And the girls went walking ahead.

Leaving the guys behind.

Inuyasha stood there, watching his girlfriend walk away. He felt this sensation in his chest that he couldn't help but smile like a stupid idiot.

SMACK!

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha growled as he turned around to find two guys glaring at him.

"And when were you going to tell us that she's your girl?" Kouga questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" Miroku copied Kouga.

Inuyasha looked at them with a deadpan expression. "She's always been my girl."

"You know what we mean!"

"Give us details!"

The hanyou and the youkai stared at the perverted boy with raised brows.

"What?" Miroku rubbed his head. "It just came out in the moment. Didn't mean to sound so much like a girl."

"And I'm the bisexual," Kouga shook his head.

"Shut up!" Miroku crossed his arms across his chest. He looked at the silver haired guy. "Just tell us what happened."

"Yeah, I wanna know, too," Kouga said.

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "Where can I begin . . ."

"Oh I don't know, the beginning?" Kouga rolled his eyes.

"No shit?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. He took a deep breath before he began. "Well . . ."

* * *

"We went to the theater yesterday," Kagome said as she looked through the clothes. The girls were next to her, looking as well. 

"What movie did you see?" Ayame asked. "What a cute top!" she muttered.

"That is cute," Kagome agreed as she looked at the top. "Anyway it was _Enchanted_."

"He took you to go see that movie?" Sango inquired in disbelief.

"That movie gives red heads a bad name," Ayame rolled her eyes.

"The movie was alright even though it isn't something I would like to watch," Kagome said.

"But?" Sango smiled teasingly.

Kagome bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink.

"He said . . ."

* * *

"Dude that is so cheesy!" Kouga said. 

Inuyasha shrugged. "So what?"

"I don't even say shit like that to Sango," Miroku said as they walked into a video game store.

"Well Kagome isn't Sango," Inuyasha simply said as he looked through some games.

"Something tells me that Kagome isn't so used to such an affection," Kouga spoke.

"She isn't," Miroku said. "She was always so serious and cold. Now she's this bubbly, warm girl. I don't think I've seen her like that in like forever."

Kouga threw his arms around Inuyasha. "Nice going, mutt. She's finally your girl."

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly.

"But seriously," Kouga groaned, "'My little princess?'"

* * *

"Aw!" Ayame squealed, causing Sango and Kagome to sweat drop. "I didn't know Inuyasha was so cute! I wish Kouga could say stuff like that to me!" 

Sango nudged Kagome in the arm. "Told you it was a date," she smiled teasingly.

Kagome blushed. "It wasn't a date!"

"Then what was it?"

"We were just hanging out!" Kagome defended.

"Then how did you came to be a couple?"

"Maybe if you let her tell us , Sango, we'll know," Ayame said slowly.

"Not funny." Sango crossed her arms.

Ayame snickered.

"Anyway," Kagome said, getting back into the real topic, "We went to have dinner at this ramen shop . . ."

* * *

"And of course I would run toward the ramen shop," Inuyasha said. "Who the hell wouldn't?" 

"And this is because he's ramen crazy," Kouga muttered to Miroku.

* * *

"And he opened the door for me," Kagome smiled. "I thought that was cute." 

Sango couldn't help but smile that her best friend is _finally_ being herself again.

"And then what happened?" Ayame asked, interested.

"He took me home," she simply responded, "And mother left a note on the door saying she and Souta were out."

Sango raised a brow. "And then?"

* * *

"She asked you to go inside?" Miroku's eyes bulged. 

"I did live there, you know?" Inuyasha sounded annoyed.

"But still! She asked you to go inside the house when noone else was there!"

Kouga rolled his eyes as the guys headed to an arcade. "Then what else?"

"We ate ice cream in the living room and watched _The Goodbye Girl_," the hanyou said, putting coins into a game machine.

"You watched it, too?" Miroku exclaimed. "Isn't a classic?"

Kouga blinked. "Weirdo . . ."

"Hey! If he can watch chick flicks," Miroku pointed to Inuyasha, "Why the hell can't I?"

"Because I'm cool like that and you ain't," Inuyasha smirked as he narrowed his eyes as he pointed his fake gun to kill the bad guys.

* * *

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Sango asked the girls as she came out of the dressing room, wearing some jeans. 

"Your ass looks nice," Ayame said bluntly.

Kagome giggled at the girl's boldness, and looked at her best friend. "They look good."

Sango smiled and went back inside the dressing room. Later she came out with a pile of clothes. "I'm paying for these then," she said, walking to the cash register and the other girls followed.

"So then what happened?" Sango asked as they waited for their turn to pay.

"He said that it almost felt like a date," Kagome sounded shy, "And I couldn't help but agree."

"And then you guys kissed?" Ayame asked excitingly.

Kagome shook her head. "He was getting ready to leave."

"Bummer . . ." Ayame sighed.

"Then I kissed him," Kagome smiled with a blush.

* * *

"So she made the move?" Miroku said in disbelief. He bit his bit as he killed the other space ships. "Die bitch!" 

"Yeah . . ." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he kicked the other ninjas ass with his own ninja.

"And then?" Kouga asked, concentrating on beating all the racing cars.

"I pulled away and told her it didn't feel right."

The other boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the hanyou like he grew a second head. Their games were done when one heard "loser" or "game over."

"So a real sexy girl kissed you and you pulled away?" Kouga asked, trying to see if he heard right.

"Yup."

"Are you on fucking crack?" Miroku asked.

"That doesn't sound like you, dude," Kouga said. "Why'd you pulled away?"

"Winner!" the game exclaimed. With a satisfied smile, Inuyasha looked at both the guys. "I didn't feel right being so close to her when she didn't know about me," he said.

Kouga's eyes widen. "Did you . . .?"

Miroku furrowed his brows. "I'm confused."

"I told her everything about the past," Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

Ayame's eyes widen. "He told you about his past?" she sounded disbelief. Kouga told her about his so she knows about Inuyasha as well. 

Kagome nodded and her expression softened as they headed out the store and into another one. "I don't think I've ever seen him so emotional."

Sango furrowed her brows. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Kagome bit her lip, not really wanting to gossip about the hanyou's life. "Let's just say he was more than an abused child."

* * *

"So basically you told her about your sucky life that noone but Kouga knows?" Miroku inquired, rubbing his chin. 

"Pretty much," Inuyasha said.

"How come I don't know?" Miroku pouted.

"Have Kouga to tell you," Inuyasha sighed, "I don't feel like talking about it anymore."

"Ouch," Miroku winced. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you one of these days," Kouga said casually. "We'll settle a date." He playfully winked at Miroku.

"Whoa! I don't roll that way, man!"

Kouga chuckled. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "Then you spend the night, right? You didn't come home until the morning."

"Did you sleep with Kagome?" Miroku questioned with a stern look. He considers Kagome like his little sister so it's natural for him to be a little protective.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, okay? I just spent the night over there. I slept on the couch."

* * *

"Good!" Sango exclaimed. "'Cause I was about to say that was too fast. I mean I wanted you guys to hook up, but not _hook up._" 

"You know I'm not like that, Sango," Kagome blushed.

"Kagome?"

The raven haired girl looked at the red haired girl. "Yes?"

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Are you a virgin?"

* * *

"Of course, she's still a virgin!" Miroku answered Kouga's question. 

"She didn't screw Hobo?" Kouga raised a brow.

"Kagome might have been 'in love' with him, but she wasn't that much," Miroku said, frowning at the way that asshole played his friend.

"That's good to hear," Inuyasha sighed out of relief. After that night at the club he's been wondering.

"You just want to pop her cherry, don't you?" Kouga laughed.

* * *

Kagome's face turned red. "I hope he's not thinking that," she said. 

Ayame giggled. "I'm just joking with you. I mean he might since he's a guy, but I know enough that Inuyasha isn't like that. He'll respect you."

Images from the night of the club ran through Kagome's head, and her blush darkened.

"Have you thought about having sex with him?" Sango asked curiously, noticing her best friend's deep blush.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we get back listening to my story?" she said nervously, not wanting to answer.

"I think she pleas the fib," Ayame giggled.

Sango joined her as well.

"So he spend the night," Kagome said quickly, trying to change subject, "And I walked him to the car."

* * *

"Then we were just talking for a bit," Inuyasha smiled at the memory this morning. "She showed me a picture she put in a locket I gave her for Christmas." 

"That's a cute picture, Kags," Sango said, looking at the picture.

* * *

"So as the moment came . . ."

* * *

Kagome smiled. "He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

* * *

"You dropped the G word on her!" 

"Damn, mutt, didn't know you had it in you to be so . . . manly," Kouga chuckled.

"You dropped the G word on her!"

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled sheepishly again. "I'm really crazy about her so . . ."

"You dropped the G word on her!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miroku, I said 'Will you be my girlfriend?'"

Miroku shook his head. "It's surprising enough that Kags made a move, but the G word was almost giving me a heart attack. I don't think I've heard any dude ask that to girl now a days."

Kouga raised a brow. "I dropped the G word to Ayame, too."

Miroku's eyes widen. "Maybe I should have done that with Sango."

* * *

"I wish Miroku would have asked me out like that," Sango sighed. 

"But you love him still, don't you?" Ayame said, carrying five bags in each hand.

"Yup!"

Kagome smile softly.

"I think our little Kaggie is in love as well," Sango teased.

Another blush formed.

Ayame giggled. "You know, Kagome, I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much before."

"I don't think I ever felt this happy before," she admitted quietly.

Sango smiled. "Come on," she said. "I think the guys are at the arcade. We should have them carry our bags now."

"Good idea," Ayame and Kagome said in unison.

_

* * *

Later that night . . . _

A noise was what woke her up from her sleep.

She yawned and stretched a bit before getting up slowly to see what was causing that noise. It was soft, but loud.

She furrowed her brows when she saw a shadowy figure outside her window.

'But my room is on the second floor.'

She slowly lifted her curtain only to find . . .

A smiling hanyou outside her window.

"What are you doing out there?" she mumbled, but couldn't help to stop her small smile curve her lips. She opened the window and let the boy inside.

He was inside the room rather quickly, and sat on the floor, smiling up at her like an idiot. "Hey . . ." he breathed out, eyeing her black pajama pants and tank top. By god, did she look good.

Kagome took a glance at her alarm clock, before sitting on her bed. "It's four o'clock in the freakin' morning, Inu. And we have school today," she scolded lightly. She was quite happy he was here, though.

"I know," he admitted with a sigh, and gave her a cute puppy look. "But I missed you."

Kagome let out a soft giggle. "We spent the day together, you dork."

Inuyasha got on his feet and walked over to the bed, and sat down. "I know . . ." he muttered like a child.

The teenage girl sighed and leaned on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. She noted that he was wearing his pajamas. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I do live a couple of blocks from you," he stated the obvious, "and I climbed the tree."

"Ah, yes, the demonic strength you possess," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Inuyasha puffed out his chest, manly.

Kagome smiled softly and raised her hand over his head to touch one of his soft ears. She began to rub it gently and soon the hanyou was purring with his eyes closed.

"And you have your demonic weaknesses as well," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha cracked one feline eyes open and pouted. "Just don't tell anyone my secret," he joked, "Shhh!"

Kagome giggled softly. "What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"Can't I come see my girl for no reason at night?" Inuyasha pulled her into his lap with no trouble at all. He nuzzled into her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes slowly as she was savoring the moment just being in his arms. "Inuyasha . . ." she breathed out, quietly.

He looked at her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

Her whole face relaxed and looked at him with such innocence.

"Kiss me . . ." Her voice was almost inaudible, but he heard her with his ears.

And he obeyed, bringing his lips tenderly to hers. The kiss was soft and delicate. She ran her fingers through his long, silky hair and pressed herself closer to him. Then he gently pulled away and nipped her bottom lip. She brought her lips onto his again and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He allowed her entrance and massaged her tongue with his own.

Kagome released a soft sigh as she kissed him deeper. Pulling away, she nipped his bottom lip and started kissing his jaw line with hot, wet kisses.

She let out a small squeal when the hanyou flipped them over- him on top of her- on the bed.

"Do you have any idea of how you make me feel, wench?" he breathed out, kissing her cheek.

She gently grabbed his face and made him face her. Lifting her head up, slightly, she bit his bottom lip until he whimpered.

"I told you," she panted slightly, "don't call me wench."

Inuyasha smirked. "I wonder what other punishment would I receive if I do," he said slyly, causing her to blush.

"Get that thought out of your head," she ordered, still embarrassed.

He entwined his fingers with her and brought her hands over her head. His breath teased her skin on her neck. "I have you trapped," he whispered in her ear, "what can you do to me?"

Kagome bit her lip, subconsciously tilted her head for him to have more access. "I can always scream," she murmured.

She heard him smirked and met his amber eyes. He stared at her hungrily. "I have my ways to shut you up," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

Azure eyes fluttered close as he kissed her passionately. She almost whimpered when he pulled away, but felt his lips move down her jaw line ever so slowly.

"Inuyasha . . ." she breathed out.

He let go of her hands and brought his own down and supported himself on his elbows. Meanwhile, Kagome entwined her fingers into his locks and massaged his scalp.

His lips slowly dragged down her neck. He was slightly surprised when he heard her gasp softly and felt her body arch slightly. He kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder connected and felt her gasp again.

"Didn't know you had a weak spot as well," he whispered against her skin.

"It feels good," she whispered erotically.

Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. He didn't want to make her feel pressured. It's too soon for that. But she makes him feel so good.

"It feels good to be in your arms," she continued to whisper. "Makes me happy."

His lips curved and he shifted his body next to hers, pulling her close to him.

"Your door is locked, right?" he asked quietly.

She nodded as she nuzzled into his neck. "It's always locked, you know that,"she whispered.

"Just checking," he said, running his fingers through her silky hair. He sighed deeply. "I still can't believe you're finally mine."

Kagome lifted her head to stare at him. "Why didn't you say so before?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't want to pressure you. I wanted you to make your own decision," he responded.

Kagome smiled softly. Most of her life, she had people telling her what to do and now she has her own choice. She never been this happy.

She leaned up and kissed his chin.

The hanyou smiled and kissed her forehead. "I guess this means I get to hold you as much as I want," he whispered, "and kiss you whenever I want."

"I guess so," Kagome smiled, pressing her lips against his.

Pulling away, he placed his head on hers and just held her. He just couldn't describe how happy he was to finally have this kind of happiness in his life. To finally get the girl he loves so much. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he wondered if she can feel it.

"I have something to ask you," he whispered.

She sighed. "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"What is it?"

He looked down at her, and she was staring at him curiously. "Will you go to the prom with me, Kagome?" he asked sheepishly.

Kagome fought the urge to laugh since she didn't want to wake anyone in the house. She buried her face in his chest and laughed silently.

Pink cheeks formed on the hanyou's face and he smiled slightly. "It's not funny!" he complained.

Kagome took deep breaths and looked at him. "Yes, I will," she said breathlessly. "But I thought since we were a couple we were going together either way."

"I know," he sighed, "but like I said, I like doing things old school. Though I don't do the whole ring thing."

"But you gave me a locket."

"That was a gift."

"Still . . ."

"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed. He looked at her sheepishly again. "So yeah . . . I came to ask you to the prom."

Kagome kissed his cheek. "You're cute when you fluster, you know that?"

"I don't fluster," he scoffed. He was starting to feel his heart beat faster.

"You're just cute," Kagome mumbled as she kissed down his jaw line to his neck. She felt his breath hitch when she gave him a soft nip. She brought her lips back to his.

"I think I should go now," Inuyasha said, panting softly when he pulled away. "I don't think I want your mom to hang me if she find me in bed with you."

Kagome laughed softly. "I have the door locked, remember?"

"True, but how will I get out when everyone wakes up?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine." She got out of bed with him and walked him to the window.

"Be careful when you go back, alright?" she said, when he slung a leg over the window sill.

"I'll be safe, don't worry," he said reassuringly.

Kagome watched as he was out the window, supporting himself with his arms on the sill, and his head was still inside the room. His amber eyes staring at her. She walked toward him and got on her knees.

"I'll see you later," he said quietly.

She nodded meekly and pressed her forehead against his. "I wouldn't have mind if you stayed," she muttered.

Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't either."

Kagome titled her head a bit and pressed her lips against him, giving him a goodbye kiss. She felt him smile in the kiss. She pulled away, satisfied.

"Bye, Kags," he said, before closing the window for her and climbing down the tree.

"Bye . . ." she whispered. She rose to her feet and walked toward her bed. Laying down, she let out a soft sigh.

Her heart was beating fast.

Her stomach was in knots.

She pressed her fingers against her lips, remembering the kisses they shared.

A wide smile appeared on her lips.

"Inuyasha . . ."

_

* * *

A week later . . ._

"Did you find a dress for prom, yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome leaned into his shoulder as they walked towards ramen shop again. "Not yet, I'll tell you the color when I find the right one," she said.

"I can just imagine how beautiful you look," he grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"After you," he said as he opened the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"Same table?" he asked.

She nodded.

He lead her toward their table. It was a Friday and they just thought they should spend some time together. The next day it was going to be busy since they both have to work, and on Sunday, Kagome has to go shopping with Sango and Ayame.

"I think I'm going to have the same as last time," Kagome said, not bothering to look at the menu. "You?" she asked Inuyasha.

"The same," he said. " I love beef!" He smiled.

"Can I take your order?"

The two teens looked at the waitress to order, but their jaws dropped as they realized who it was.

Kagome fisted her hands.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha sounded surprised.

Before them, stood the thin, beautiful, raven haired, porcelain skin girl with a smile and a pad in her hands.

"'Sup guys," she greeted with a grin. "So what can I get yall?"

"I didn't know you work here," Inuyasha said with a friendly smile.

Kagome bit her lips.

"I started four days ago. I thought I needed to do something other than partying all the time, you know?" she said.

"I would a vegetable flavored ramen and he will have the beef," Kagome said in a calm tone, not really in the mood for Kikyo. The sooner she gives their order, the sooner Kikyo would leave.

Kikyo wrote down the order and looked at Kagome with a raised brow. "You're ordering for him?"

"He has decided that already. I am merely giving you our order since that is your job," she said through her tight jaw.

Kikyo smiled softly. "Yeah . . . I'll go get your orders."

Kagome watched her walk away with a cocked brow. Then she felt a certain pair of eyes boring into her.

"What?" she said as she stared back at the hanyou.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"She shouldn't be mingling with people when she has a job to do," Kagome simply said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You still work at WacDnlds and you also take people's orders, Kagome. Don't be so mean to her."

"I'm not."

Inuyasha eyed her.

"Don't give me that look!"

"You guys are lucky these ramens were ready," Kikyo said as she came back with two bowls and chop sticks. She placed them on the table. "Enjoy!"

"Kikyo!"

Before she walked away, she looked back at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"What are you really doing working here?" Inuyasha asked politely.

Kikyo sighed. "Like I said, I wanted to do something else other than partying. I'm graduating in a couple of months and I'm starting college in the fall. I think it's time for me to be serious now and stop acting so childish," she explained.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Yeah, but you aren't childish."

Kikyo smiled slightly. "I may not be, but I have to stop acting like I am. Besides, I need some cash for a new look for college. Imagine how hot college guys are!" She giggled.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's another way to put it."

"Enjoy your soups." She walked away.

Inuyasha watched her as she walked away with a smile, and it faltered when he saw Kagome glaring at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing," she responded quietly. She started to eat her soup.

"No, I'm sure something is bothering you. Is it because I was talking to Kikyo?"

"Eat," she ordered.

Inuyasha sighed and ate his ramen. "I swear I could cry like a girl," he said as he wiped a fake tear as he was in bliss. Did he love ramen or what?

Kagome was quiet.

And she stayed like that the whole time they ate.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he finally asked again. "We were having fun a while ago and now you're a party pooper."

Kagome shrugged. "There's nothing to say."

"Hi guys! You done?" Kikyo came back.

"Yes," Kagome simply said.

Kikyo picked up her bowl and Inuyasha's bowl. "Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back with the bill." She left shortly and came back. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Inuyasha smiled as he took it.

"Been to any good parties?" Kikyo asked casually.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not right now. Have you?"

The waitress sighed. "Not really. They all seem the same to me. Getting drunk, dancing, and crazy sex."

Inuyasha snuck a glance from Kagome. "I know the feeling. I almost slept with a girl at a party not that long ago."

"Almost?" Kikyo raised a brow in interest.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had," he simply said.

"You didn't complain when we went out together," Kikyo smiled slyly. "Don't you miss the time _we_ spent together in the back seat? From what I remember, you were really frisky."

"Kikyo, you are acting inappropriate to your customers," Kagome spoke, glaring at her.

Kikyo bit her lip, nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a whore." She sighed. "But that's how people see me as though."

"I don't see you as a whore," Inuyasha spoke.

Kikyo gave him a smile. "You know, you're the only guy that never treated me like other guys do, and you were always so polite. You're very respectable to a girl, Inu, so stay that way." She leaned a bit closer. "And if you ever want some _company_," she said seductively, "give me a call."

"I'm leaving," Kagome said abruptly, standing up and walking away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. "Shit!" He pulled out his wallet and took out bills and placed them on the table. "She's my girlfriend," he informed Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes widened and placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh my god, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I have to go," he said, standing up.

"Go get her!" Kikyo yelled after him as he ran out. Smacking herself on the head, she cursed herself, "Stupid! You really are a whore!"

* * *

"Kagome!" 

She kept walking.

"Kags! Please don't do this to me!"

She stopped.

Only because there was a 'No Walking' signal on where she wanted to crossed the street. Other than that, she would have kept walking.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed as he stood next to her. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away. "Kagome, please."

"Go back to Kikyo," she spat as she crossed the street.

Inuyasha shook his head and followed her. And that's all he did. Follow her. Until she stopped at one point.

And that was at Kouga's borrowed car.

Inuyasha opened the car and they both got inside.

"Take me home," Kagome ordered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed calmly, "please calm down."

"Calm down?" Kagome sneered. "Calm down! What the hell was that back there?"

Inuyasha sighed. "She didn't know about us, Kagome," he spoke calmly.

Kagome bit her lip in anger. "And you just go along with it," she spoke softly, but was still angry.

"I didn't go along with anything," he defended. "When she showed up you become so fuckin' cold all of a sudden. Don't tell me you still hate her?"

"I don't hate her!" Kagome raised her voice, frustrated.

"Then why did you act that way?" Inuyasha demanded, a deep frown curved his lips.

"Because you went out with her!" Kagome snapped. Her eyes widen and she looked away.

Inuyasha's expression softened. "I . . . Kagome . . ."

"Just drive," she said quietly. "Please."

And he did.

The ride was dead silent. Inuyasha drove until he stopped in front of a park.

"Get out," he ordered.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood to go to the park," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," he said firmly. "Now!"

Kagome flinched at his tone of voice and did what he told her to do.

He grabbed onto her hand and dragged her to the park. He walked fast, and his eyes were searching around the place. There were a few people there, but Inuyasha paid o mind to them. He sat down on a bench and pulled her down.

"You know?" he spoke bitterly, "The only reason I went out with her is because you wanted to get closer to Hojo, or did you forget that much?"

Kagome frowned and glared at him. "No one told you to volunteer!"

"But you still agreed to it!" he shot back.

"And no one told you to sleep with her either!" Kagome spat.

Inuyasha fell silent.

"Yes, I was angry at you for bringing her home for the first time, but I forgave you since you didn't know who she was! Yes, I agreed for you to lure her away from Hojo, but now I regret it because I know that you liked her. But I never asked you to sleep with her," she ended quietly.

"So now you're still cold to her because I went out with her?" Inuyasha questioned gently.

Kagome sighed. She rubbed her temples. "It just . . . I . . . I . . . I don't know!" she said frustrated. "It's hard for me to be okay around her! I guess I still feel jealous of her. Not that I'm still jealous that everyone like her because she's her, but the fact that she was your ex. And I'm angry because I actually let you go out with her. I'm angry that you were even interested in her in the first place, even if it was a small interest. And she still likes you, obviously!"

"God, Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, wrapping his arm around her. "You're so complicated sometimes."

Kagome buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry . . . I just . . ."

"It's okay," Inuyasha kissed her on the top of her head. "But I like you more, if it helps. I only continued to go out with her because I thought you really wanted to be with Hojo."

"I know, but . . .that isn't really what's bothered me the most," Kagome admitted. "I mean I could have tolerated her speaking to us, but when she mentioned you guys in the back seat . . ." She looked up to see a blushing hanyou. "I didn't like hearing that."

"Kagome . . ."

"Inuyasha," Kagome became serious, "How many girls did you slept with?"

" . . ."

Kagome waited patiently for his answer, but all she got was nothing. He would open his mouth and close it. She raised a brow. "That many, huh?" She got up and walked away.

"Wait, Kagome!" He ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Wait!"

"Why did you slept with Kikyo, Inu?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Uh . . . I . . ." How can he answer that? "Kagome . . . we were dating and . . . well the moment was . . ."

Noticing his struggling, she sighed. "Inuyasha, did you like sleeping with her?" she bluntly asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. He did NOT except Kagome to ask such a question like that one! "W-what?"

"Did you like sleeping with her?" she repeated.

He felt his face explode with crimson color. "Please don't make me answer that," he begged.

Kagome's expression softened. "You do know I'm a virgin, right?" she asked.

Inuyasha bit his lip and nodded. "To be honest, I was having second thoughts after the incident at the club, and Miroku told me that you are a virgin."

"Miroku told you that?" she raised a brow. "You talk about me like that with Miroku?"

"No, I was just telling him how we became a couple, and he automatically thought I had sex with you when you invited me inside the house," he explained.

"You told him about us?"

"Kagome!"

"Okay, okay!" Kagome's face became soft again. "I don't think I can be one of those girls you like, Inuyasha," she suddenly said.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Kagome fidgeted a bit. "I might not be good at . . . you know . . ." Her face grew red.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization. "Kagome!" His cheeks turned red.

"I mean it's a stupid reason to be angry about, but it looks like you enjoy that stuff with girls and me being inexperienced and all . . ."

Inuyasha started laughing.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "It's not funny!" she hissed as her face flared up.

Inuyasha almost fell to knees. "You mean to tell me that," he said between breaths, "that you ran out on me over there because of sex?"

Kagome averted her eyes from him. "I did say it was a stupid reason to be mad," she pouted.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Kagome, I don't mind at all if you're a virgin," he said gently, "and I don't want you to feel like you have to do _that _because I slept with other girls."

Kagome stared at him with her soft azure eyes.

"I respect your decision, and if you want to wait I'll wait, okay?" Inuyasha reassured her. "I want to be with you even if it means that we don't have sex. I mean, I'm not like one of those sex crazed guys. I don't sleep with every girl I date. So please don't worry about that."

Kagome buried her face in his chest. "I feel embarrassed now!" she whined. "I'm so stupid to be jealous because of that!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's okay, babe."

Kagome looked up at him. "Really?"

Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips and chuckled when she got red.

"Yeah, and besides," he smiled, "I love it when you blush."

* * *

"I can't believe you ran out on him because of that!" Ayame exclaimed. 

It was Sunday and the girls went out shopping for their prom dress.

Kagome blushed. "I feel stupid as it is!" she complained.

"Well I don't see why you should have been jealous," Sango said as she came out of the dressing room with her dress on. "How do I look?"

Kagome and Ayame's eyes widen. "That's hot!" they said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Really?" Sango said, looking at he dress, and walked toward the mirror. Her own eyes bulged out. "I'm so buying this!"

"Anyway," Kagome said, getting back on topic, "what would you have done if you met one of the girls miroku slept with in the past?"

"Miroku didn't sleep with anyone else but me," Sango retorted as she went back to the dressing room.

"But what if?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Well I almost did the same thing to him when I met a few of the girls he kissed in middle school." Miroku had a lot of girlfriend before they got together, and he was her first kiss.

"Now relate that to sex," Kagome said.

"Knowing me, I would have kicked her ass instead of walking out," Sango now agreed with Kagome. "What about you Ayame?" she asked when she finished changing into her own clothes.

Ayame shrugged. "I guess I felt like in a way," she said. "I mean Kouga wasn't a virgin when we got together."

"You mean he was your first?" Sango raised a brow.

Ayame nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I was so scared. I mean, I really wanted it, but I was afraid I wouldn't please him."

"Did he wait for you?" Kagome asked. Wondering if Inuyasha would wait for her.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, I known him before he was out of the orphanage. My family moved and I went to the all girl school. I would talk to him on the phone and met up with him. Then when he turned eighteen and got out he moved close to where I was. It's three years that I've dated him."

"So you know about him . . ." Kagome referred to his past.

Ayame's eyes' softened. "Yeah," she said sadly. "I do. After what happened, he called me and told me all about it."

"About Naraku?" Sango asked.

"How do you know?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Kouga told me and Miroku since you now know about Inuyasha's past," Sango simply said.

Kagome nodded. "So then . . .?" She blushed, wondering if she dared to ask for more information.

Ayame smiled gently. "You mean the first time?" Kagome nodded. The wolf demon sighed dreamily. "I knew I was ready, but like I said I was afraid." She smiled even more. "I was trembling and he just held me so close and kissed me," she closed her eyes at the memory and opened them to look at Kagome and Sango. "Then I thought how silly I was to be so afraid."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Woah . . ." Sango said. "That almost sounds like me and Miroku on our first time."

Ayame stared at Kagome, who was looking at her shoes shyly. "Kagome, are you thinking about having sex with Inuyasha or something?"

Kagome's face heated up. "No!" she shook her head urgently. "I was just asking is all."

Ayame giggled. "I'm just teasing, Kagome. And believe me when I say that Inuyasha would wait for you when you're ready."

Kagome nodded. "I know."

* * *

"So she left you because of that?" Kouga laughed. 

Miroku snickered. "I didn't know Kags was the jealous type."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hey, shut up!" He smiled softly. "I thought it was adorable."

"It is adorable," Kouga agreed, "But you can't help but laugh."

"You're not planning on sleeping with her so soon, are you?" Miroku asked seriously.

Inuyasha sighed. "Seriously, I'm just happy to be with her," he admitted. "I won't lay a hand on her until she wants me to."

"Whoa . . ." Kouga blinked. "You are whipped."

"Damn . . ." Miroku blinked as well.

Inuyasha smiled. "I waited this long for her to be my girl, I could wait for her until she's ready to make that step as well. I just want to make her happy."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update . . . again. But I have winter break for another week and a half so I would hopefully finish this story soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	40. Flawless

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or Myspace.**

**Title -** Flawless

**Summary **- He didn't ask for this! He was forced to stay at his shrink's house. And worst of all, he hates her 'perfect' daughter. So why does he feel attracted to her?

**Genre -** Romance/Humor

* * *

**Chapter 40: Flawless**

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?"

"Hey, loser!"

Inuyasha chuckled when he heard his girl's voice. "Hey, babe," he said, "What's up?" He wiped some grease of his forehead with a cloth. He was at the auto shop, working.

"Magenta."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

"Magenta is the color," you could hear Kagome smile through the phone.

"Color for what?" Inuyasha placed a wrench on a table.

"For my prom dress, silly," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and his lips curved. He opened his amber eyes again. "Magenta?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, I could work with that."

"You'll like it."

"So it's see through?" Inuyasha joked.

"No! You pervert! You've been hanging out with Miroku to much!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm joking, babe." He sighed. "Alright then, I talk to you later. I have to finish some work."

"Alright. Later!"

"Bye," and he hung up.

_

* * *

A month later . . ._

"Finally!" Miroku cheered as he got out of class. "I'm done with finals!"

"Yes!" Kouga cheered along with him.

Sango sighed. "I can't believe Ayame isn't here to share my pain in watching this bullshit!"

"Get used to it," Inuyasha chuckled. "I live with one of them."

Sango rubbed his back sympathetically. "It must really suck to be you," she laughed.

"Thanks for making me feel better," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Kagome came over to them, panting slightly. "Sorry, the teacher wouldn't let us out until she collected all the borrowed pencils," she laughed lightly.

Inuyasha snickered. He wrapped his arm around her. "Glad that we got finals over?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, I think she's hanging to much with you," Sango commented with a smirk.

Kagome pouted. "Am not!"

"You see!"

Kagome huffed and Inuyasha just chuckled.

_

* * *

The next day . . ._

It was a Friday, and any senior would be an idiot if they went to school for it was the day of the prom.

The guys would hang out.

And the girls would spend the whole day fixing themselves.

"I don't see why we had to set an appointment to a salon if we can do it ourselves," Kagome muttered.

"We shouldn't even lift a finger on this day," Ayame said.

"I agree," Sango spoke, "I rather be pampered than to do everything myself."

They entered the salon and the stylists already asked to attend them.

"I think we should start with a pedicure, don't you think?" Sango said.

Ayame shrugged. "I don't care."

"I think I want my toes to be silver," Kagome said, looking at the nail polishes.

"That's sexy color," Ayame wiggled her brows. "Sure reminds me of a certain silver haired hunk, don't it, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed.

'I'm gonna be flawless, tonight, just for him.'

* * *

The guys were at Kouga and Inuyasha's place watching television. Eating chips . . . wasting time . . .

"Man, why do the girls have to spend the whole day doing stuff and we don't?" Miroku whined from boredom.

"Well I could think of a couple of things to pass the time," Kouga said slyly as he winked at Miroku.

"Dude, I don't roll that way!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm goin' to kick both your asses if you don't shut the fuck up!"

Kouga shrugged. "Just teasing," he burped as he scratched his head.

Miroku eyed his hanyou friend. Inuyasha was fidgeting. "You okay, Inu?"

"I'm fine," he said uneasy, trying to focus on the television screen.

"He's nervous about tonight 'cause he thinks he might bang Kagome," Kouga said bluntly.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out and glared at the wolf demon. "I am not!"

Miroku thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes, it's believed that on prom night us teens have sex," he chuckled, "Bullshit."

"I am not thinking about having sex with Kagome!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kouga raised a brow. "I was joking, dude. You're the one making a fucking big deal about this shit," he said casually.

Miroku eyed the hanyou again. "Dude, so why are you nervous?"

Kouga rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's not nervous, he's just excited about tonight."

Miroku furrowed his brows. "What a fucking girl . . ."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oh my goodness! You look beautiful!"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "You really think so?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Dr. Higurashi nodded. "Absolutely." She gazed at her daughter's reflection. "Inuyasha must feel _really_ lucky."

Kagome smiled even more. "I'm the lucky one to have him," she said quietly.

Dr. Higurashi smiled softly. "I guess I was wrong about him," she whispered.

Kagome sighed happily and furrowed her brows. "Is it normal to feel like this about someone, mother?"

The doctor couldn't help but smile widely. "It is."

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "I love him," she whispered.

"Have you told him that?" her mother asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure how to. I mean, there were moments, but I think it's just too soon to say something so strong."

DING

DONG

Kagome's eyes beamed. "It's him!" she squealed.

Dr. Higurashi laughed lightly. "Calm yourself," she said, "I will go get the door."

Kagome bit her lips to stop smiling like an idiot.

'I'm flawless . . .'

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Higurashi!" Inuyasha greeted when she opened the door for him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said, eyeing his attire. "You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you!" He was wearing the usual black tuxedo, and wore a magenta tie and inside vest.

"Please come in," she made way for to pass, "Kagome is just getting prepared to leave." She looked at the little plastic box in his hand. "I believe that flower will be beautiful as well."

"Thanks," he said as he entered the house. He looked around. To think he just to live here.

"'Sup Scooby!"

Inuyasha smiled when he saw Souta walk into the hallway. "Hey, kid, how's it going'?"

Souta shrugged. "Can't keep the ladies of me, man," he grinned.

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Good one!"

"I'm serious!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Dude!"

"Souta," Dr. Higurashi spoke, "please don't bother Inuyasha."

"Mom!"

"And I thought I was suppose to be the center of attention," a soft voice spoke.

Every eye turned to see the girl walking down the stair case.

"Woah . . . sis . . ." Souta's jaw dropped.

Dr. Higurashi smiled at the reactions, especially Inuyasha's.

His eyes bulged out as he saw his girl walk down the stairs and closer to him. Her dress was magenta as she said it would be. It was spaghetti strapped, and it seemed that it had its own support cup for her breasts since the top of it was exposed. Right under the mounds was a belt with a diamond shaped, sparkly buckle. The dress flowed down to the her ankles, and there was a slit from her left knee so she can walk. Then she showed off her silvery heels.

By god, did he love the dress!

By god, did he love her body!

And her hair was wavy and neatly done. Her make-up was simple as always since she doesn't really need any. It just consisted eye liner, hint if blush, and lip gloss.

Kagome smiled widely as she noticed her boyfriend goggling at her. She was satisfied. "You look handsome," she commented, eyeing him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again. He couldn't say anything. She just looked so . . . BEAUTIFUL.

Kagome giggled. "C'mon, Inu, I'm not that pretty."

"Uh . . . um . . . t-this is for you," he stuttered as he gave her the little plastic box.

Kagome thanked him and opened the box to reveal a white lily corsage. Kagome smiled softly and cutely. "It's pretty," she said. She looked at him. "I didn't know guys still give this to girls," she teased.

Inuyasha shook off his shy exterior and smirked. "Well I did say I like doing things old school." He helped her put the corsage on her left wrist. "You look really beautiful tonight, Kagome," he said quietly with a smile.

Kagome felt her face heat up a bit.

"How about a picture of you two?" Dr. Higurashi said, pulling out a camera from her apron pocket. She had it ready.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. Kagome smiled.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Cheese burger!" was what Souta yelled out as he jumped into the picture with a wide smile.

* * *

"Is this satin?" Inuyasha asked, touching the dress.

Kagome scrunched her face and swatted his hand away. "Can you stop feeling the dress!" she said annoyed, "You've been doing that since we left my house!" They were walking towards the main hall where the prom was occurring.

Inuyasha smirked as he cupped her cheek. "Maybe I just want to feel you up," he whispered.

Kagome's face exploded with crimson color when those words left his mouth.

"You're really cute, you know?" He kissed her forehead. "When you blush like that."

Kagome sighed as she leaned into him. "Let's just go inside before everyone starts complaining why we're so late," she said.

"Who cares if we're late?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome looked at him. "I do. I don't want to miss my prom just because my boyfriend want to make out."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Who said I wanted to make out? All I did was kiss your forehead and that tells you I want to make out?" he teased. "Or is that you thinking like that?"

Kagome blushed a bit, but raised her head up in confidence. "You're the one feeling me up, neh?" she retorted with her own sexy, teasing voice.

Inuyasha raised a brow in amusement. "Look at you. Do you have any idea how hot that sounded?"

Kagome pulled away from and eyed him as she walked towards the entrance. "I probably do," she said in that same tone.

Inuyasha's lips curved as he watched his girl walking away, teasingly, from him.

'She's good.'

* * *

"Finally the gay, mushy couple is here!" Kouga threw his arms in the air as if he were waiting forever.

"What took you so long?" Ayame raised a brow. She was wearing a nice green dress for the prom.

"I think they were having a 'moment' if you know what I mean," Sango grinned.

"And I don't mind if you guys know!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Kagome, and kissed her cheek. "She's my woman and I get to kiss her whenever I want!"

Kagome looked at him with a raised brow. "You made it sound like I'm some trophy or somethin'."

"Trophy? No. Somethin'? Probably," he said slyly with a grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Weirdo . . . "

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the table where Ayame, Kouga, and Sango sat. "Where's Miroku?"

"I'm here!" said the perverted, young man as he came with some punch. He placed them on the table before sitting down next to Sango. "Dude, this prom is soooooo boring!" he complained.

"You're just saying that because you can't get drunk," Sango muttered, taking a sip of her punch. She gave Miroku a stern look. "And you better not get drunk tonight," she warned.

Miroku laughed nervously. If she only knew who spiked the punch after fixing her cup. . .

* * *

After a while of chatting with their friends, Inuyasha asked Kagome to dance a slow song that came on.

"Everyone is leaving the dance floor," Kagome said. Well, not everyone, just the single people who were the ones dominating it.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares about everyone else," he pulled her lightly to her feet. "We're going to dance."

"Now you're man handling me?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him with a small tug. She gasped. "I think you like it when I man handle you," he smirked.

"As if!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and swayed to the music.

Inuyasha sighed as she leaned into him. He held her a bit tighter. She raised her head to look at him, and smiled lovingly. He returned it.

Damn, how he was so crazy about her!

It wasn't long when the slow tune was over and a fast one begun. A juking song, obviously.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she merely shrugged.

"Still wanna dance?" she smirked.

"Fine by me," he laughed, when she turned around and started juking with him.

With deep, slow rotation moves, Kagome leaned her head back on his shoulder, and wrapped and arms around the back of his neck.

Feeling her breath on his neck, Inuyasha bit his lip. "Let's try to keep it PG-13," he whispered in her ear. "Unless you want to finish where we left off at the club?"

Kagome blushed.

He just chuckled.

The whole night, they danced to every song together.

* * *

"I had fun!" Kagome said with a huge smile as Inuyasha walked her to the door.

"I'm glad to hear that," Inuyasha grinned. He had to admit it was fun.

Kagome leaned against the door, slightly, staring at him. Another smile appeared on her lips.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just that," she said softly, "even if I said it like a million times . . . I'm glad that I'm with you."

Then his heart beat started to raise as he smiled stupidly.

Kagome pulled away from the door and took a few steps towards him. Her face was really close to him since he leaned down a bit due to their height difference.

"Isn't this the part where you kiss me goodnight?" she whispered.

Inuyasha bared his white fangs as he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently and tender he brought his lips to her soft petal ones. He felt her smile in the kiss, and then she sighed. Few seconds later, he pulled away and rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"Flawless . . ." His sensitive ears picked up when Kagome spoke in an inaudible whisper.

"What?" He raised a brow as he pulled back a bit. "What did you say?"

Kagome bit her lip and hesitated a bit. "I said I feel flawless," she said softly.

"Kagome . . ."

"Now listen," she said as she pulled back from him. "I didn't mean perfect flawless like before. This is a new flawless I'm working on."

"A new flawless?" Inuyasha inquired. "Is this going to be like another exterior?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. This is a new flawless." A small smile curved her lips. "As long as I'm happy being myself it's flawless."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "So being happy is your new flawless?"

Kagome shrugged. "I know it sounds strange and all, but . . . I haven't felt so at peace with myself or anyone else so I consider that flawless." She let out a small laugh. "Sounds stupid, right?"

"No! Not at all!" Inuyasha brought her into his arms. "I rather you be yourself and be happy about it than you feeling miserable."

"So it's not a strange thing to think like that?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, there is no mistake in being happy."

"And there's no mistake in being with you either," she said, as she pressed her lips against his.

"I thought I gave you you're goodnight kiss?" Inuyasha panted slightly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"But I didn't give you yours." Kagome pulled him back for another one.

Inuyasha didn't complain.

_

* * *

A few weeks later . . ._

"I know pronounce you as Shikon High's 2007 graduates!" the principal declared.

That's when everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air.

"'07 BITCHES!"

"Miroku, get down from the chair!" Sango yelled out.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE AT NINE!"

"Kouga, stop inviting people to the fucking apartment! We're gonna get thrown out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dude, the landlord is not here!"

"Oh. . . then . . . PARTY AT MY HOUSE AT NINE!" Inuyasha yelled out.

After walking away in the order lines they practice for two weeks, everyone went to join they're families.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" Dr. Higurashi hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks you, mother," Kagome smiled.

"So sis?" Souta said smoothly. "How about hooking your brother up with that party, huh?"

"You young man are not going to such a party!" Dr. Higurashi scolded.

"Mom!"

"Don't worry Dr. Higurashi, I 'll keep it PG-13 and take him home at twelve," Inuyasha said as he approach the family.

Dr. Higurashi pursed her lips. "I don't want my son hanging around with older teens," she said.

"Sango's cousin Rin and Kohaku are coming so Souta I not going to be alone," Kagome said.

Dr. Higurashi looked at her son. He was staring at her with pleading eyes. "Will you behave yourself and come back home at twelve?"

Souta nodded vigorously. "Yes, ma'am!"

The older woman sighed. "I guess you could go." She looked at Kagome. "Keep an eye on him."

"Of course," Kagome agreed. She was about to say she always did, but that would create a depressing argument.

"Yes!"

Inuyasha smiled at the kid's enthusiasm, and his attention shifted to his girlfriend. "I guess I'll see you later. I'll pick you and Souta up from your house, okay?"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Dr. Higurashi. "Yes?"

She smiled warmly. "The party won't start in another four hours. Would you like to join us to go out for dinner as a celebration?"

Amber eyes widen a bit. "Um . . . I'm fine really . . . I . . ." He did not expect this.

"I insist," the older woman pressed. "I'm positive your roommate is going out with his girlfriend, am I right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And Sango and Miroku are going out with their own families, right?"

Inuyasha nodded again. "Dr. Higurashi , really, you don't have to feel like you have to take me. You should celebrate Kagome's graduation."

"Inuyasha, just come," Kagome nudge him.

"Dude, go!" Souta exclaimed.

The older woman smiled and shrugged. "Seems like everyone wants you to come."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He just came to tell Kagome he'll pick her up later. When Dr. Higurashi asked him to come to dinner, he was shocked. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to ruin this family time for his girlfriend.

Noting his hesitance, Dr. Higurashi smiled warmly once again. "Inuyasha," she said calmly, "everyone should spend some time with their family."

Inuyasha just stared at her.

"I was after all your foster mother," she said, "that has to count for something, right?"

A smile appeared on the hanyou's lips. "Okay, I'll come," he finally agreed.

"Good. Let's go," Dr. Higurashi ordered as she and Souta walked to the exit.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his girlfriend who was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just agree in the first place?" she asked.

"I didn't want to intrude your family time," he admitted.

Kagome sighed, and grabbed one of his hand, entwining her finger with his. "Silly, you know this is your family, too."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, babe."

_

* * *

At the party . . ._

"Damn! Look at those two love birds!" Kouga exclaimed, pointing at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Juke! Juke! Juke!"

"Hey, there's kids here!" Miroku yelled out as he pointed to Souta, Rin, and Kohaku.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome brought her body back up, and he encircled his rm around her. She was panting. "Tired?"

She nodded against him "A bit."

"Let's get you something to drink." He pulled her out of the crowd and into the kitchen.

"Can I have water?" she said. "I don't think I want to get drunk again."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't want you to get drunk either. Your mom would kill me, and then I would kill myself." He paused. "Just stay away from Kouga."

Kagome laughed as she was handed a water bottle. She opened it and gulped down half of it.

"Shit, woman! You were thirsty!" Inuyasha raised his brows to his hair line.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm kind of tired."

"Want to go to my room to get away from the noise?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her to his room which he kept locked. Like hell, that he wanted people fucking in there.

Kagome walked over to the bed and threw herself on it. "I can't believe I just graduated," she muffled into the pillow.

Inuyasha sat next to her. "Me either."

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. "You never told me what college you're going to," she said softly.

Inuyasha bit his lips and looked away.

"You did get accepted to some of them, right?" she pressed. "I mean, you worked hard in school."

Inuyasha reached to his drawer and pulled out an enveloped. He handed it to her. "Here."

Kagome eyed it before taking it. She opened it slowly. She looked at him before reading it out loud. "Dear Mr. Takahashi, I would like to congratulate you for getting accepted into . . ." she trailed off.

Inuyasha smiled softly. "Surprised?"

Kagome turned on her back and sat up. "University of Tokyo?" she breathed out.

" I was going to accept the one from the Shikon University, but I was actually waiting for that one to arrive. I mean, that is the one Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame are going, right?" he said casually. "And if I remember, I believe you mentioned getting accepted there as well."

Kagome looked at him. "So you mean . . .?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You're not getting ride of me that easily, wench."

Kagome smiled and threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him and bringing him closer as humanely possible, she sighed happily. "You're really something, Inuyasha," she mumbled

Inuyasha pulled her away a bit and smiled. "I'm yours," he brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome sighed when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to let him explore. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it lightly, but firmly. She felt her back making contact with the mattress as Inuyasha pulled away and started kissing her neck.

She muffled a moan when he nipped her weak spot. "Inuyasha . . ." she breathed out.

Inuyasha raised his head and stared at her with those intense eyes that make her melt.

"You're beautiful, Kagome," he whispered.

Her delicate hands cupped his soft cheeks and brought his lips to hers into a heated, passionate kiss. They both moan at the sensation of the intimacy. It was just intense that one would feel violated if they were to watch.

Inuyasha pulled away, panting and gasping for air. He has never kissed her like that before. He has never kissed anyone like that before.

Kagome nipped his bottom lip. "I love you," she whispered against them. She felt the hanyou's breath hitch in his throat. She pulled back and laid her head on the mattress, starring at him with loving eyes. "I love you," she repeated.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha breathed out. His heart beat was raising and his stomach was in knots.

"You don't have to say anything. I know it was out of nowhere. And you probably don't feel the same-"

Inuyasha kissed her again, passionately. When he pulled back he stared at her with a tender expression. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you?" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widen a bit. "You mean . . .?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. Kiss her nose. Her cheek. Lightly brushed his lips on hers.

"I love you, Kagome. I been loving you," he whispered.

Kagome's lips parted a bit in shock. He's been in love with her for some time now.

'In a way, I knew,' she thought sadly. 'And I would brush him off.'

But now . . . she has him.

"Kiss me?" she said softly. "Please?"

Inuyasha had to suppress a moan when he heard her say that. How could he deny that?

He kissed her.

"Are you really real and not a dream?" she said when they pulled away.

Inuyasha kissed her chin and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her rosy scent.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because you're the kind of guy every girl wishes for."

"You're the kind if girl every guy wishes for."

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm a disaster."

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at her. "You _were_ a disaster," he kissed her lips, "but you're flawless now."

"Flawless?" Kagome rubbed her fingers on his shoulders.

Rubbing the back of his fingers on her soft cheek, Inuyasha nodded. "You're happy now, right?" He searched for a reaction.

Petal soft lips curved into a smile. "More than happy, actually."

"That good to hear."

Inuyasha smiled one more. "So . . . you're in love with me, neh?" he teased.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Yeah . . ."

"Why?"

Kagome eyed him. "Because," she grabbed his hand and pressed in on her chest, "noone makes me feel like this." Her heart was pounding hard and fast. She lifted his hand, and placed it on her cheek. "Noone touched me like you do." She stared into his eyes. "Noone looked at me like you do." She touched his cheek. "I just never loved someone like I do for you. You're the only one who found me."

"Kagome . . ." He was just expecting a witty remark from her.

"And," she lifted her head slightly, bringing her lips dangerously close to him, "I get to kiss you whenever I want."

Inuyasha smirked. She's really good.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with wide eyes. They slowly turned to find Kouga and Miroku outside the door. Kouga smirked.

"Can someone say Myspace?" Miroku took a picture of the couple. "This is so going up on my profile. Horny teens caught in the act."

Kouga looked at the picture in the digital. "Nice." He looked at Inuyasha. "Should have locked the door, stupid mutt!"

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she appeared. She looked in the room and her eyes bulged. "Oh . . ."

"Why you . . ." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Kags, control the puppy!" Miroku ordered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Get them."

"Oh shit!" Kouga and Miroku ran away from the door.

"Run, Miroku, run!" Sango yelled out as Inuyasha ran after them. She sighed and shook her head. She looked at her best friend who now stood. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Besides your boyfriend and the wolf interrupting my moment with my man," Kagome shrugged, "Everything is fine."

Sango smiled. "That's good to hear."

Kagome got out of the room and walked into the living room. She found her boyfriend wrestling with Kouga and Miroku trying to get him off. She laughed lightly.

Then she reached for something around her neck and gripped the locket. She opened it and took a look at it. She smiled widely. Closing it, but still holding it, she noticed her boyfriend was pinned down the floor by Miroku and Kouga. While he fought to get them off him, he glance at her.

Kagome saw a gorgeous smile appear on his lips. His eyes were focused on her.

Both thinking the same thing as they stared at each other in that moment.

'_I love you.'_

* * *

**And that was the end of _Flawless_ . . .**

**Man, I feel like crying for some reason. LOL Anyway thank you so much for sticking with me and reviewing the story. This has become my second best hit. I love all you guys who've read this story. Thank you so much!**

**I hope everyone has a Happy New Year'! God knows I probably won't. So right now I'm gonna spend 12 hours watching Chrono Crusade since it's about to show in like twenty minutes. LOL**

**Please place me on alert because I have another story to write. I'm debating on two ideas. Once I find the right one I'm starting to write.**

**Thank you!**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


End file.
